Three is a Magic Number
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Sequel to "Triple Threat." The triplets start a new year filled with oppertunities, some that include being rangers again. How can they cope with the stress?
1. Day of the Dino Part I

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 1: Day of the Dino**

**Part I**

_A/N: AU. Sequel to Triple Threat. Second in Legendary Trio series. Last time, Sarah went off to LA with Hunter to use up her Totally Talented prize. Eloise was turned into and still is a guinea pig. And Katey is back to normal, her injuries healed. She and Eloise are living with their parents in Reefside and getting ready for the new school year. Sarah will make appearances but not be featured fully in it until later._

_With Eloise still a guinea pig and Sarah off becoming a star, how can the triplets cope with a new life? And to top it off, they have to get back in business? Yet, there are complications along the way they do not expect._

_Shane/Katey, Dustin/Eloise, Hunter/Sarah, Tommy/Kim, Conner/Kira, others featured or mentioned later on._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Sarah, Katey, Eloise, Fizzy the cat, and anything else not in the show._

* * *

><p>"We're all doing fine sweetie," Kimberly Oliver smiled as she talked to her daughter Sarah over the phone. It was early September and the first day of school.<p>

Earlier in the year, at the beginning of summer, her three daughters Katey, Eloise, and Sarah helped the Blue Bay Harbor Ninja Rangers defeat Lothor. She knew that the three had also gotten boyfriends, but Sarah and Hunter's relationship was not out in the open yet.

Sarah was off living in LA with her Aunt Tanya and Uncle Adam and Hunter as she started her career to stardom. She was putting the prize she won on Totally Talented last year to use. Hunter was hired by Tommy and Kim to act as her "bodyguard," so to speak. They just wanted her to be and feel protected (given the accident that happened earlier in the year) and knew Hunter made her feel that away, aside from her sisters and parents of course.

Eloise, however, was still a guinea pig. No one was exactly sure how that happened. They only knew it happened when she got into that fight with Lothor in Ninja Ops. When sensei turned back into a human, she turned into a guinea pig. They had Billy working on a way to bring her back to normal, because she somehow didn't change back when Lothor was destroyed.

Katey was the only one home and normal. Well, as normal one who has come in touch with the power could be. Sure she had had a few broken bones earlier this summer, but those were healed and long gone now. She was the only one who would be going to Reefside High on the first day. And it helped that Tommy was the teacher.

"Your father is starting his new job and Katey is starting her senior year and…"

"AHHH!"

"…Fizzy is chasing El," Kim finished with a sigh. They were cat-sitting Fizzy, Sarah's black and white tuxedo cat she had adopted after finding her in the streets. They all fell in love with the little kitten, and they were only watching her for a few days. Apparently, Fizzy thought Eloise, being in her guinea pig form, was some sort of toy.

Sarah laughed from her end of the line. _"Sounds like everything is going on smoothly over there."_

"Enough about us," Kim shook her head as Eloise hopped into the room, landing on her mother's shoulder and glaring at the cat, who now pouted at the failed catch. "How's it going over there?"

_"Not much,"_ Sarah shrugged._ "I mean, Lindsay's cool and all, but it's not the same without you guys here. Still, it's fun. Have you heard my new song on the radio?"_

"We all did," Eloise piped in. "Great job, by the way." Meanwhile, Katey was getting ready to leave for school.

"Dad!" Katey yelled upstairs from the living room. "We're gonna be late!" She grabbed her backpack and strapped it on over her shoulder. Eloise scurried into the room and hopped onto the end table nearby.

"I've never seen you so excited to get to school before," she commented, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well the sooner I get to school," the brunette and former white ranger mused. "The sooner it gets over. The sooner it gets over, the sooner I can see Shane."

"Lucky you," the lightning ninja huffed. "At least you're both human. I have to date my boyfriend while I'm a guinea pig!"

"Yeah," Katey bit her lip. "Poor Dustin." Before Eloise could retaliate, Tommy came in, looking for something.

"Have either of you seen my briefcase?" he asked, looking around the room for it.

"In here," Kim called from where she was still on the phone. She grabbed it and handed it to Tommy.

"Who are you talking to this early?"

"Sarah," she turned back. Tommy sighed. He really wished his daughter hadn't gone to LA, but Kim had convinced him it might be good for her recovery. But it was his job as a parent to be concerned about his kids.

"Ready to go Kay?" he turned to the only daughter who was able to go to school.

"I have been," she replied and followed her father out the door.

* * *

><p>Once getting to the school, the two Oliver's split up. Tommy headed for his new classroom as Katey went to the office for her schedule, since she was a new student and registered late. They could already tell it was a decent school. Tommy walked the halls, waving to a few students as he nervously headed for his room. He didn't notice the dark haired woman in a business suit and glasses walk up beside him until she spoke.<p>

"Dr. Oliver," she began, causing Tommy to turn to her. "I'm Principal Randall."

Tommy offered his hand. "It's nice to meet you. It's your first day, too, isn't it?" He pulled it back when she didn't shake it. Instead, she opened the folder she carried with her.

"Yes," she looked it over. "And I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers."

"I guess I'm looking for some peace and quiet," the veteran ranger shrugged. Yet, he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"So you became a high school teacher," she gave a fake smile. "That doesn't really make a whole lot of sense now does it Dr. Oliver?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You know, I was thinking, maybe we should get together. This way, you can kind of fill me in on what you expect."

"I expect you to make it hard for them," she stated with a glare. "Painful if at all possible. If they smile, you know you're doing something wrong. Now, I'm off to find my first truant. We'll talk later."

* * *

><p>Katey walked in to find the science room a disaster. Kids everywhere were running and throwing things. The ice ninja dodged most of the things coming her way. She managed to find a seat next to a dirty blonde with curly hair and wearing yellow, writing in a notebook. By the looks of it, she too was dodging the chaos, or trying to. After a few minutes, the brunette noticed her father walk in and let out a silent groan. This was going to be interesting.<p>

"Guys settle down," he ordered. Upon hearing the new teacher's voice, the students headed for their seats. "Take your seats please." Tommy set his briefcase on the desk and faced the class, noting his daughter was in it. "I'm Dr. Oliver, and this is first period science. Before we start, are there any questions?"

A girl in a red and white cheerleading uniform raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell," she stood, smiling. The class, or most of them, groaned and rolled their eyes. Katey got the feeling she was familiar and the class pain. "Dr. Oliver, as you may know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school TV station." Another exasperated groan from her peers. "Anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering…well, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher." She turned to the boy behind her. "Devin are you getting this?"

"Cassidy, I promise you, I'm old enough," Tommy admonished. "So let's put the camera away. For now, let's talk about you guys and what you expect of yourselves in this class because that's what's really important." His eyes landed on a vacant stool in the front. "Is someone missing?"

* * *

><p>"Still, it sucks," Eloise sighed as she was talking on the phone and hiding from the cat. With her parents at work and her sisters away, she had nothing to do. So, she hoped Dustin was around and gave him a call. And that's who she was talking to now. "Hopefully my uncle will have it figured out soon."<p>

_"Yeah me too,"_ the boy on the other end agreed. _"It's kind of awkward dating a guinea pig…no offence."_

"None taken 'cause I hate being one," Eloise grumbled. She peered out from her hiding spot to look for Fizzy, who was nowhere in sight. She let out a sigh of relief. "How's things over there?"

_"Quiet,"_ Dustin replied. _"It's hard getting used to not having to run off every time there's an attack. And any reason you're whispering?"_

"I'm hiding from the cat," she whispered.

_"Cat?"_

"We're cat-sitting Fizzy for Sarah for a few days," she explained. "Their house is getting new floors and it would help them if the cat wasn't skating around."

_"And she thinks you're some kind of toy to bat around?"_ he chuckled, amused.

"Unfortunately," Eloise pouted. She heard patter on the floor. "She's coming. Love ya, gotta go." She hung up and climbed back into her hiding spot so the cat wouldn't find her.

* * *

><p>"Sarah, I'm at school," Katey whispered into her phone. Sarah had called her midday, forgetting that school was still going on. But it was almost the end of the day. Katey could already tell that this school was tough. A little ways away and towards where she was walking, she could hear a girl in her class playing guitar and singing. "I can't be using my phone."<p>

_"Sorry,"_ the former pink ranger cringed. _"I forgot. But there's something I need to talk to you about when you get the chance."_

"Look I'll call you later," she hung up and approached the table, catching the last of what the principal was saying to the girl she recognized as Kira Ford. The boy in the soccer uniform she didn't recognize at all.

"Miss Ford," she heard Randall begin. "I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Let's go."

Kira was about to say something, but Katey decided to help her out.

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into college?" she piped in. Kira sent her a weird yet grateful look.

"Well," Randall scrutinized both of the girls. "You're hardly college material, now are you? Let's go." Both girls, now gaping and have just gained detention, followed her. As they were walking, the sprinklers went off.

"I just had to wear white," Katey grumbled as her white shirt was getting soaked. Kira passed her her jacket, which was tied around her waist. The brunette thanked her and covered herself up as they all tried to escape the sudden shower.

"Ethan James," Randall glowered at the boy who walked by, carrying an umbrella. "I should've known."

* * *

><p>"Sit!" Randall barked at the four teens, all who were drenched in head to toe. They sat on the bench, Kira and Katey next to each other, the former ranger wearing the singer's jacket to avoid being seen in her now see through white shirt. Conner sat on the other side of Kira and Ethan on the other side of Katey.<p>

"Principal Randall," Ethan pleaded his case. "I'd just like to mention the fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident."

"Save if for Judge Judy, Mr. James," Randall snarled. "The four of you have detention for one week. Starting today. Now, if there are no further questions…"

"Computer Club…"

"Soccer practice…"

"Rehearsal…"

"Yeah, when are you gonna learn this isn't a military base camp?"

At the question of how she was running the school, Randall, and the three others, turned to the brunette, who was returning the principal's glare with her own. She wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

"I didn't think so," the woman ignored the question completely. She walked into her office and left the teens to sulk. Katey just shrugged and sat back.

"Okay," Kira began. "Somebody seriously needs a hug."

"Dude," Conner looked across to Ethan. "Computer club?"

"Be right back," Katey reached in her bag, pulling something out, then walked off to the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Oliver," Randall spotted the man walking up the steps. She caught up to him and followed. "How was your first day?"<p>

"The kids were great," he smiled. "No problem." He was wondering where Katey was, since she was supposed to meet him at his room at the end of the day.

"Good," she nodded. "You're going to be seeing a lot more of them in detention."

"You mind telling me what I did?" he tried to joke. But she failed to see the humor.

"No, you're in charge of it today." They reached the top of the steps.

Tommy began to protest. "No actually, I have plans to go to a museum outside of town…"

"Perfect," she interrupted. "Bring the little monsters with you." They rounded the corner where the four teens in detention stood. Tommy's gaze fell on his daughter. Katey had put on a new white shirt and gave Kira her jacket back, so things were fine. "That should be sufficient torture for them. You've all met, I trust. Well, enjoy your little outing." She walked off and Tommy turned back to the teens, removing his glasses.

"So, you guys like museums?"

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me," Tommy groaned as he talked on the phone. The teens were sitting in silence as their teacher drove toward the museum. Katey was riding shotgun with the other three in the back. She was texting Sarah, but getting no progress on responses.<p>

"Whoa," Ethan breathed as they got closer. "Check out the t-rex!" Tommy put the jeep in park and they all got out. He walked a bit ahead of them, still on the phone.

"That's weird," he muttered, noticing the "closed" sign.

"Oh well," Conner sighed. "No museum for us."

"Great," Kira shrugged. "Let's go home."

Tommy put his hand over the mouthpiece and turned to the four. "I'll tell you what…why don't you guys have a look around the grounds? If any of you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet," Ethan agreed.

"I'm going to see if I can find someone who can tell us when they're opening up," Tommy continued. He removed his hand over the mouthpiece and returned to talking on the phone. They four teens started away.

"So let me get this straight," Conner began. "They have a club just for computers?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you guys ever hear that story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell in a giant sinkhole?" Ethan wondered, trying to start a conversation. The four were now wandering around in the woods, searching for what their teacher asked for.<p>

"Must've missed that one," Kira rolled her eyes, not really interested.

"Little busy to think about that," Katey mumbled as she and Kira trailed behind the guys.

"Come on," Ethan huffed. "It was on all the urban legend websites."

"Dude, you know this isn't computer club, right?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

Ethan snorted. "Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web. Well what do you do in your spare time?"

"Me?" the red clad boy smirked. He took a glance back at Katey and Kira. "I go out with girls. You know, they're the ones at school that smell really good with the long hair and the make-up."

"One more look like that and my boyfriend will be on your tail," Katey threatened, having caught the look. Kira smothered an amused laughed at Conner's shocked look.

"Oh it's like that, is it?" Ethan ignored her and turned to the soccer star.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's like that."

"Whatever," Kira scoffed as she and Katey marched on ahead. The brunette was frustrated with her phone and pocketed the device. Conner scoffed and followed the two.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up," Ethan warned. "Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole."

"What was that?" Katey called from where she now sat in a tree top, trying to get a good phone signal. Someone had replied to her message and she had no signal to receive it. The three walked and looked up at her, wondering how she managed to climb that high. She scrambled down after having no luck. The minute her feet touched the ground, she, Kira, and Conner fell into a sinkhole. Ethan quickly followed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sarah," Tanya called to her niece as she sat next to her. Sarah was frozen in fear as she sat. Her face was pale and blank and she was staring into nothing. Hunter was teaching a class at the thunder academy, but promised he'd be there as soon as he could.<p>

Since hearing she was offered a chance to get a record deal, Tanya and Adam had invited Sarah and Hunter to live with them. Of course, they remembered Hunter as one of Sarah's childhood friends and current boyfriend. Fizzy was being babysat by Sarah's sisters, but would otherwise be there as well.

"You okay?" she gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Sarah flinched slightly. Adam was on the phone with Tommy, filling him in on what had happened. Tanya was there when it did. Sarah had literally bumped into her ex, who she was desperately trying to avoid and forget. Tanya had wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp for hurting her niece, but knew that it wasn't the best choice of action at the time.

Slowly, Sarah shook her head no. Tanya pulled her into a comforting hug, but Sarah didn't react. They former zeo ranger sighed, knowing this was going to be a setback in starting Sarah's career.

* * *

><p>"Yeah," Ethan breathed. "How much do I love detention?" the four of them were staring at the different colored stones in their hands. They had found them in some sort of weird lab in the sink holes, and each stone had given them some sort of power. Kira, who held the yellow one, was able to use sonic screams. Ethan, holding blue, could turn his skin into armor. And Conner, who was holding the red gem, suddenly had super speed. Katey had an orange gem and it allowed her to have super strength.<p>

They had all just come from a weird fight too. Strange creatures with armor had attacked them out of nowhere. Only Katey seemed to know what to do. And the only other thing bothering them was that when they found the gems, there was a green one too. But that one had disappeared after the four had picked up theirs.

"Hey!" Tommy called, running over to them. The teens quickly pocketed the gems and hid them from sight. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," Ethan answered before the others could. "Couldn't be better."

Tommy looked them over. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened?"

"Define ordinary," Katey trailed off, sending her father a look.

"Nah," Ethan denied before the doctor could answer. "Just your routine hike in the woods. Lots of furry creatures."

"And a few scaly ones," Kira muttered. Tommy gave her an odd look, but Conner intervened.

"So you get into the dino exhibit?"

"Uh, still working the kinks out," he replied. "We better get you guys back. Come on." He walked away, the teens slowly following.

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira whispered.

"I don't know about you," Ethan rolled his eyes. "But I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVDs. You want to know how many times the dude with the super powers ends up in some freaky government lab lying on a table with wires in his head?"

"Even I know that," Conner added.

"He would never do that," Katey tried to assure them. "And I've seen worse."

"Are you guys coming?" Tommy called back to them.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Conner spoke to the three beside him as they walked the school grounds. Tommy had gone inside to get something he left there and now the teens were getting ready to leave. "We all agree no one talks about this to anyone, no matter what."<p>

"I can do you one better," the two girls chorused.

"I'm out of it," Kira handed her gem to Conner. "Just forget I was here, and I'll do the same."

"And I want to try and live a normal life for once," Katey handed hers to Ethan. "So I'm out too."

And with that, the two girls walked away, talking to each other. Conner and Ethan shared a look, wondering what to do next. But their answer came when the two girls stopped short, tyranodrones appearing around them. Before Katey's survival instincts could react, both were dragged away through and invisaportal.

"Kira!"

"Katey!"

The two guys ran over, but they got there too late.

"They're gone," Ethan looked around.

* * *

><p>"Stay away," Eloise backed away from Fizzy. The cat was once again chasing her. Her parents were home, but she didn't know where. And she had no clue about what happened earlier to her sisters. She was a bit busy trying to distract the cat. "Back off!"<p>

A car could be heard pulling into the driveway. But Eloise failed to notice as the cat lunged. When the door opened, Eloise noticed to strange men walk in. Out of survival instinct, she jumped on the taller one's shoulder and smirked at the cat.

"Take that kitty!"

Fizzy just hissed and marched off. Conner and Ethan stared at the guinea pig.

"Now, who the hell are you two and why the hell are you in my house?" Eloise asked, looking at the two. She didn't get off from her spot on Conner's shoulder, fear of the cat coming back.

"This is just too crazy," Ethan muttered as they walked further into the den.

"Dr. Oliver?" Conner called.

"Hello?" Ethan followed.

"Hey, check it out," Conner noticed the tiny t-rex figurine on the table.

"It's just a model," Eloise shrugged. "Big deal." Conner went to pull the jaw.

"Hey," Ethan stopped him. "Remember what happened last time you did that?"

Conner pulled it anyway. "Dude, the guy's a teacher. Not…" a trapdoor opened up in the floor, revealing a staircase. Their eyes widened. "Batman."

* * *

><p>"This is the same place," Ethan realized as they stepped into the room. It was the same room they had found their dino gems in. Eloise just looked around in shock that this was the basement in her home.<p>

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner wondered.

"Have to say I am," the other two agreed.

"If you're looking for extra credit," Tommy spoke and he stepped out from around the corner. The two boys and guinea pig turned to him. "You're in the wrong place."

Eloise jumped onto her father's shoulder and got a look at the two boys. Then she glared at her father for not telling her about their being a secret basement in their house.

* * *

><p>AN: Ending it there. What'd you think? Sorry it took long to get out. Anyway, Katey and Eloise are going to get back into business. Sarah is having relapses of what happened (see chapter 7 in the prequel for what happened) and is scared. Anyway, what's going to happen next? Will Katey and Kira break free?


	2. Day of the Dino Part II

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 2: Day of the Dino**

**Part II**

_A/N: Katey and Kira were kidnapped. They want nothing to do with the gems. Conner and Ethan ran into a very confused guinea pig and an angry science teacher. Sarah ran into her ex that had hurt her in one of the worst ways possible. Sorry for late update._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Dr. O, before you go off," Ethan began as he and Conner faced their science teacher in what appeared to be his basement. They were also facing a guinea pig that could talk and from the looks of it, knew the science teacher. "Can we explain why we're here?"<p>

"Dude he's just going to laugh if we tell him," Conner whispered.

"It's the truth," Ethan argued. "He'll believe us."

"All right," Conner caved. "Kira and Katey are gone."

"Who's Kira?" Eloise frowned. "And Katey got kidnapped?" The two boys looked at her and blinked. The talking guinea pig thing was creeping them out.

"They got taken by these weird dinosaur things," Ethan added nervously. Eloise looked at her father, who had a look of regret on her face.

"He doesn't look convinced," Conner noted.

Eloise had a feeling that her father knew exactly what was going on. "Start talking dad." Ethan and Conner's eyes widened as Tommy turned away. Dad? Their science's teacher's kid was a guinea pig?

"They're called tyranodrones," the man replied with a sigh.

"And you know that because…"

"I helped create them," Tommy cut Ethan off.

"Oh. Class project?"

"It's a long story," Tommy turned to face them. "For now, we gotta figure out what they want with Katey and Kira."

"It probably has something to do with these," Conner held out the yellow and orange gems, along with his red one. Eloise got a good look at them and realized it was like the green one that she had found earlier upstairs. Tommy's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p>"Give me the gems," Mesogog hissed as Kira and Katey began to stir. The two girls shot up and looked around, noticing they weren't home anymore. They stood up and regrouped, thinking it best to stick together.<p>

"Who's there?" Katey demanded. "Come out so we can see you."

"Give me the gems," the voice called again.

"Is this about jewelry?" Kira frowned. "Look pal, clearly you've got the wrong girl. I may wear a friendship bracelet once in a while, but…" she froze when they came face to face with the mutant dinosaur.

"I have been waiting far too long," he edged closer to them. Instinctively, the girls backed away. "To allow insignificant teenagers to get in my way. Now…where are the dino gems?"

Katey realized where this had to be headed and she didn't like it at all. "Like we would tell you." Mesogog turned to her, looking mad. She had no problem defending herself.

"You mean those rock things we found in the cave?" Kira continued backing away. They turned, and he was there in their faces again.

"Yes," he hissed.

"We gave ours to Conner and Ethan," she continued. "You'll have to ask them. Can we go? My mom's going to freak if I'm late for dinner. It's taco night." Without warning, Mesogog disappeared.

"Take that as our cue to leave," Katey stated. Both girls turned and made to run. However, as soon as they turned, they came face to face with Elsa. "Oh goodie. An evil minion."

"You'll be lucky if you ever see food again," the woman snarled.

* * *

><p>"We're really sorry," Conner apologized. Tommy was holding the gems of the two missing girls and Eloise's gem. He had about a million things running through his mind right now. "How were we supposed to know those things had, like, super powers and those lizard dudes would come after them?"<p>

"I guess this isn't something you see every day," Tommy bit his lip.

"Sort of like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house and a talking guinea pig?" Ethan remarked, looking around.

"Like, not that this isn't all really cool," Conner stepped up. "But seriously dude. You gotta come clean."

"He does," Eloise growled. She was mad that her father had kept a big secret like this from her and her sisters. She wondered if even her mom knew.

"Okay first of all," Tommy snapped. "Don't call me dude. Second, as hard as this may seem, you two need to forget all about this. We'll find them."

He went to walk away, Eloise still on his shoulder. Conner used his super speed to get in front of them.

"I see the gems power has already bonded with you," the science teacher realized.

"You can tell us about it now," Conner breathed. "Or at the next parent teacher conference."

* * *

><p>"You got a name?" Kira asked as they backed away from Elsa. They were still in the lab and hoping to escape. "You kinda look familiar."<p>

"My master calls me Elsa," the woman snorted.

"Your master?" Katey raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. Look, we're going to let ourselves out." They turned to walk away, but both girls were stopped. They began to fight off Elsa. Katey knew where her strength was coming from, but Kira was shocked to find herself able to fight. They kicked Elsa down and Katey shot a few ice shards at her, freezing her. "Come on. That won't hold her for long."

"What was that?" Kira demanded as they ran out of the room. From down the hallway, they could see Zeltrax and tyranodrones following them. The two girls ran and show a glowing thing in the middle of the hallway.

"I'll explain later," the brunette replied as they were sucked through the portal.

* * *

><p>"When you said you helped create those tyrano…whatevers," Ethan began asking as the four rode in Tommy's jeep. Tommy was driving. Eloise sat on the dashboard with Ethan riding shotgun, Conner in the back. "You were just kidding, right?"<p>

"They weren't supposed to be used like this," Tommy shook his head. "Someone's modified their programming. A few years back I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer…"

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago," Ethan recalled.

"Yep," Tommy nodded. "Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked."

"And that was when you got blown off that island and sent us into panic attacks about if you were alive or not," Eloise rolled her eyes. She recalled that day rather well.

"All of our research was destroyed," Tommy ignored her. "Or at least I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner wondered. Tommy pulled to a stop near a stop sign. The roads were deserted.

"He calls himself," Tommy breathed. "Mesogog."

"And you think he's after the gems?" the boy in red continued.

"Looks like it," Tommy agreed.

"This all all totally fascinating," Ethan interrupted. "But how is it helping us find Kira and Katey? I mean, they're not just gonna fall out of the sky and land right in front of us." as soon as he finished saying that, the two girls in question fell on the hood of the car. Everyone was startled for a moment. As soon as their thoughts were back to normal, they all got out and helped them off the hood. Elise jumped onto her sister's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing out of the house?" she whispered.

"Excuse me for being worried about my sister," the future green ranger replied.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked, slightly awed and slightly confused.

"We have no idea," Kira answered. "One minute we're being chased by Franken lizard through his creepy lab and the next thing we know, we're hood ornaments!"

"I take it this has something to do with you, dad?" Katey turned to her father. She knew him too well.

"Invisaportals," he looked up.

"Whatever," Kira shrugged. "Next time, I'm calling a cab. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you," Ethan replied.

"Nice job," she scoffed. "Way to show up when I don't need you anymore." An invisaportal dropped off Zeltrax and a couple tyranodrones in the distance.

"You sure about that?" Conner spotted them. The three Oliver's took up fighting positions, though Eloise couldn't do much. The other three stood slightly behind them.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy spoke, glaring at the creature.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax growled. He pointed his sword at them. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'm gonna have to say," Tommy got ready to fight. "No!" Zeltrax lunged, tyranodrones following him. The kids took on the tyranodrones, using their newfound superpowers. Conner was using his super speed to distract them. Kira used her ptera scream to knock them down like bowling pins. Ethan used his armored skin to defend blows. Katey was using her super strength. And Eloise…

"Cool!" she jumped around, realizing she gained the ability of shape shifting. She hadn't discovered this earlier because she hadn't had to defend herself like she has to now. So, she was fighting as a human, no longer a guinea pig. "I'm a shape shifter!"

"Now if only there's a way for you to stay human," Katey muttered as she picked her up. As soon as the fight had ended, the girl had turned back into her previous state. Eloise sat on Katey's shoulder. "Uncle Billy should have something." They all regrouped by Tommy and the jeep, and faced Zeltrax.

"Make sure you tell your master," Tommy breathed. "Dr. Oliver's back."

"I will inform him this battle is over,' the cyborg hissed. "But the war has only just begun!" he and the tyranodrones disappeared into an invisaportal.

"That's the best he could do?"Ethan frowned as they stood by the jeep.

"Let's get outta here," Tommy reasoned. "It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry."

"I bet you don't," Conner huffed. "You might have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow," Tommy assured. "After school, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell us about the underground base in our home?" Katey demanded as she was talking to her father. They had dropped the others off at their respective homes. Eloise and Billy were downstairs, the former blue working on turning her human again. "Don't you think we deserved to know?"<p>

"Yes, you did," Tommy agreed as he set the dinner plates on the table. Since Kim was visiting Sarah and making sure she was all right, he had to do everything tonight. "Except we didn't know how to tell you."

"So mom knew as well?" Katey huffed. "Where is she?"

"She went to check up on Sarah," Tommy grumbled. "She bumped into…"

"So he's basically stalking her now?" Katey interrupted. Tommy nodded. Before they could speak again, a blur of gold ran around them. They noticed Eloise, fully human again. Billy wasn't sight. "Nice to have you back to normal."

"I'm no longer a guinea pig!" the brunette cheered. "Oh, and Uncle Billy had to get home. Something about getting ready for the grand opening of the café this weekend. So what's up with these gem things?"

"Wouldn't the obvious answer be that we're becoming power rangers again?" Katey scoffed. "So much for not having anything to do with it."

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the start of the first period. It was only the second day of school. Well, first day in Eloise's case. The two girls walked into the classroom following Ethan, Kira, and Conner. But when they entered, Katey and Kira were both whisked away by Cassidy.<p>

"Kira Ford and Katey Oliver," she began, holding a recorder. "Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network."

"Cassidy," Kira rolled her eyes. "I know who you are. We're in homeroom together."

"Yeah anyway," Cassidy blinked. "What can you tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between you two, Conner McKnight, and Ethan James."

"Look…"

"Or better yet," the blonde cut Kira off. "The strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere and they just attacked you in broad daylight? What about that, huh?"

"Look, we have no idea what you're talking about," Kira argued. "But as you can see, we're just fine."

"But you," Katey picked up. "You look kind of…pasty?"

"Pasty?" Cassidy frowned. "Are you serious?" she began digging through her bag, looking for something as Tommy walked in. The two girls rolled their eyes and took their seats. "I hate fluorescent lighting."

"Cassidy," Tommy spoke. "Unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat." Cassidy did as she was told. "Thank you. Okay, who can tell me when it all began?" Before he could get an answer, the ground shook violently and the sky darkened. The emergency lights turned on. Students ran to the windows to try and get a look. Devin ran in and up to Cassidy.

"Cass, you are not going to believe this," he rushed out.

She smiled sarcastically. "Let me guess…the sky just went black in the middle of broad daylight?"

"It did?" Devin looked out the window. "Whoa look at that."

"Devin hello! What?"

"Oh yeah right," he stuttered. "I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown." At the mention of mechanical dinosaurs, Tommy, Eloise, and Katey looked at the two. Cassidy made to run out, but Tommy stopped them.

"Wait. Hold it you two!"

"Students remain calm," Randall's voice echoed over the loudspeaker. "The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. Again, remain calm!" All the students aside from the ones with the dino gems rushed out. Tommy met the remaining five in front of his desk.

"Dr. O," Kira spoke up. "Now would be a good time for that little chat."

"We're outta time," Tommy shook his head. "If Mesogog revived the bio-zords, we gotta act fast." he turned to his daughters. "You two, go see if you can hold it off." The two girls nodded and ran out. Their father had given them their morphers and information last night. "You three, come with me."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ethan shrugged as the three followed their science teacher.

* * *

><p>"Let's see," Katey did a head count of the zords there. "One two three four five…" They were downtown, watching the five dino zords go on a rampage. Nothing else was in sight. The two girls recognized a t-rex, a pterodactyl, a triceratops, a troodon, and a velociraptor. The last two they figured were theirs, but they had heard little of those dinosaurs. They did know they were real types though.<p>

"Well," Eloise sighed. "We finally get our own zords." The zords continued their rampage. "Any idea how to calm them?"

A group of tyranodrones appeared in front of them as Tommy and the other three pulled up. The three teens ran over to the two girls as Tommy stood back.

"Let's take care of those first," Katey suggested.

"That must be them," Conner breathed, taking notice of the dinosaurs.

"Wow," Kira snorted. "Good call Conner." A portal appeared and Zeltrax dropped down in front of them as well.

"You'll have to get past me before you get those zords," he growled.

"Not a problem," the Oliver girls smirked. They had done this before and knew where this was headed.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to," Conner stated. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" And they morphed for the first time. Katey, Kira, and Eloise had similar suits, aside from the colors and visor shape. Same thing went for Ethan and Conner. Ethan was blue, Conner was red, Kira was yellow, Katey was orange, and Eloise was green.

"So you're power rangers?" Zeltrax tensed up.

"Call your weapons!" Tommy advised from afar. "They're in your belt!" The rangers did as told.

"I got a tyrano staff!" Conner awed.

"I can come to grips with these," Kira held her weapon. "Ptera grips!"

"Sweet!" Ethan held up his. "A tricera shield!"

"Raptor daggers," Eloise smiled. "Nice."

"Awesome troo chucks!" Katey sported the nun-chucks. Sure neither girl had a bow like they did on their last team, but their new weapons would do. The rangers charged the tyranodrones and the battle for the zords began.

* * *

><p>"Keep these bracelets with you at all times," Tommy instructed the five teens. He knew his daughters would, but the other three, he was going to have to trust. The five had finished their first battle and got their zords. "They'll access your morphers when you need them and you can use them to communicate with me and with each other."<p>

"Dr. O," Kira began. "I know you're real smart and all and a science teacher and everything, but this is…well I mean, how did you…"

"I'll fill you in," the teacher stated. "In time."

"Speaking of time," Ethan spoke up. "Do you think Mesogog's going to stick around for a while?"

"Unfortunately," the Oliver girls and Tommy chorused. "They always do."

"They?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Tommy sighed. "Your lives have just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined. But as long as you work together and remember you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one."

* * *

><p>AN: Well here's chapter two. Eloise is human again. Sarah will be making appearances, but not a whole lot for a while. Anyway, what'd you think? And thanks to you reviewers!


	3. Wave Goodbye

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 3: Wave Goodbye**

_A/N: Eloise is human, Sarah is being stalked by her ex, and Katey is as normal as the three are going to get. Now that two are part of the new ranger team, what's going to happen? Especially when one of them wants to quit?_

_Song is "Heartbeats" by Jose Gonzalez_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show. I don't own the song._

* * *

><p>"Hayley's Cyberspace," Kira read the name of the building in front of her. Ethan had asked her to meet him there. She looked down the street and saw Conner approaching. "Conner!"<p>

"Ethan call you too?" the jock smiled.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Suppose he called Kay and El too. Said it was super important. What is this place anyway?"

"No clue," Conner sighed. It was only a week later. The café had opened up over the weekend and Ethan and the two girls were first to know. Eloise and Katey had jobs there as waitresses. Hayley was going to hire another employee as well, but that has been undecided. The two walked in, hearing two familiar people singing. They turned to the stage to see Katey and Eloise playing guitars and singing.

"_One night  
>to be confused<br>one night  
>to speed up truth<br>we had a  
>promise made<br>four hands  
>and then away<br>both under influence  
>we had divine scent<br>To know what to say  
>mind is a razor blade<em>

_To call for hands  
>from above to<br>lean on  
>would that be good<br>enough for me?_

_One night  
>of magic rush<br>the start  
>a simple touch<br>one night  
>to push and scream<br>and then relief  
>ten days<br>of perfect tunes  
>the colors<br>red and blue  
>we had a<br>promise made  
>we were in love<em>

_To call for hands  
>from above to<br>lean on  
>would that be good<br>enough for me?_

_To call for hands  
>from above to<br>lean on  
>would that be good<br>enough for me?_

_And you  
>you knew the hand<br>of the devil  
>and you<br>kept us awake  
>with wolves teeth<br>sharing heartbeats  
>in one night<em>

_To call for hands  
>from above to<br>lean on  
>would that be good<br>enough for me?_

_To call for hands  
>from above to<br>lean on  
>would that be good<br>enough for me?"_

"That was pretty good," Conner blinked. The two rangers looked around the room. It was crowded, they could tell. "You think he lives here?"

"He wishes he lived here," Katey came up to them. Eloise was right behind her.

"There they are," Ethan grinned, coming over to them as well. "My brother and sisters in crime…or at least crime fighting. Welcome to my world. What do you think?"

"Yeah I guess it's kind of cool," Conner shrugged as they followed him. Katey and Eloise set off to work. "In a techno retro dorky sort of way."

"You can do anything in here," the blue ranger began. "Game, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink."

"Who came up for the idea for all this?" Kira interrupted.

Katey walked by. "That would be Hayley and Billy. They're techno legends. M.I.T. grads, programming geniuses."

"Not to mention our aunt and uncle," Eloise added. "Hayley got tired of working for big technology so she opened up this place."

"Good thing for you," Kira remarked to Ethan.

"No doubt," he agreed.

"Anyway," Conner draped an arm around both blue and yellow rangers. Katey and Eloise kept walking by, filling orders. The trio made their way towards the counters. "What's so important?"

Ethan shrugged. "I just figured hey, if we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about."

"Okay whatever dude," Conner chuckled. Hayley walked up to them.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a smile. "What can I get you?"

"I'll just have an apple juice," Kira asked.

"Oh that's easy," Hayley led them to the counter. Eloise was wiping it down and Katey was still serving drinks. "Kira, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh, I'm all about information," the red head grinned. "That and these two," she pointed at her nieces. "Have trouble keeping secrets. It's my business. Now, you sing, don't you?"

"Yeah I do," the yellow ranger nodded.

"Great. How about this Friday you and your band play here? We'll call it an audition."

"Well, yeah," Kira grinned. "I mean, that would be great."

"All right," the elder woman smiled. "I'll see you then." She walked away to get the juice. Kira, Conner, and Ethan took up seats at the counter. Katey was behind it as Eloise continued to serve.

Kira let out a happy sigh. "Okay, I love her."

"That's Hayley," Ethan agreed. "There's not one kid in here she hasn't helped out somehow."

"Hasn't helped me," Conner leaned against the counter. Hayley came back around, reaching across him to hand Kira the apple juice. She turned to the boy in red.

"Conner McKnight, the soccer player. I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave."

"Open tryouts?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. At their practice field right now."

"You're kidding right?" Conner questioned. He really hoped she wasn't. Hayley smiled and shook her head.

"You were saying?" Katey smirked. Conner bolted out the door and Hayley went back to work.

"Good luck bro!" Ethan called after his friend. Eloise came over, putting her apron on the counter. Katey took it and hung it up.

"Off shift so soon?" she asked.

"Gotta tell Dustin I'm no longer a guinea pig," Eloise ran out.

Kira hopped off the stool. "I gotta go too. I need to put a set list together and restring my guitar." She handed Ethan the juice bottle and ran out.

"Nothing like spreading the love," he chuckled and shook his head. As he headed over to a computer, his and Katey's communicators beeped. So, the blue ranger took a seat and made sure no one was listening. Katey seemed to be doing the same from her spot behind the counter. "Yeah doc you got Ethan."

Tommy's voice came on the line. _"Can you meet me at Riverside Road in an hour?"_

"Yeah sure," Ethan heard Katey agree. "What's up?"

_"Just be there,"_ Tommy ordered. _"And I'll fill you in."_

* * *

><p>An hour later, Katey and Ethan were accompanying Tommy on a hike in the woods, searching for something. Tommy seemed to know what, but the teens were clueless. Kira was getting ready for Friday. Conner had the tryouts. Eloise was visiting Dustin, letting him know she was human again. The three continued walking until they came up to a nest with five glowing eggs.<p>

"After the island exploded," Tommy explained. "Some of my experiments scattered all throughout this area. There…" he bent down, the teens following suit.

"What are they?" Ethan awed.

"Eggs."

"Oh it's cool Dr. O," Ethan denied. "I just had lunch a couple hours ago."

Tommy chuckled. "No, we're not going to eat them. We're gonna hatch them, and then you're going to ride them."

"Maybe it's all this quiet out here that's got me hearing things," Katey stood and looked around. "But I thought you just said we're going to ride these."

"I did," Tommy nodded. "Trust me guys, when these things are ready, they're going to be a big help to us."

"All right," Ethan shrugged as he helped the doctor pack the eggs. "Whatever you say."

"Careful," Tommy warned. Something zoomed by the trees and did not go unnoticed by the three. Each immediately stood, Tommy slinging the backpack on his back.

"You saw that right?" Katey asked the two.

"We have to protect the eggs," Tommy agreed as Ethan just nodded. "No matter what."

"Who'd want to hurt them?" Ethan breathed.

Elsa stepped out from behind a tree. "I would."

"And I," Zeltrax stepped out beside her. "I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence Dr. Oliver." A tyranodrone snuck up on the man and tugged at the backpack. Tommy felt it and tugged back, Ethan helping him break free. "Attack!" the tyranodrones, Zeltrax, and Elsa charged. So far, none of them were using powers. Katey was facing Elsa as her father faced Zeltrax. Ethan took on the horde of tyranodrones.

"Ethan, Katey!" Tommy called as he dodged a few tyranodrones that suddenly surrounded him. "Call the others!"

Ethan raised his communicator to his mouth. "Guys, we could use some dino help out here."

"You asked for this," Katey huffed. She saw Ethan had the same idea. They were waiting on the others, but for now, they had to make do. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Ethan wasted no time in following. Conner and Kira, both morphed, appeared just as Ethan was shoved into a tree. They helped him finish off the tyranodrones as Katey sent Elsa flying back, injuring her wrist. Zeltrax shoved the girl aside to make it over to Elsa. The rangers and Tommy regrouped across from them.

"You really like these odds?" Ethan asked. "'Cause you look busted to me."

"We're not through with you power rangers!" Elsa growled.

"Nor you, Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax added before they disappeared into an invisaportal.

"They're a pleasant couple," Kira remarked casually.

Tommy held the backpack in his hands. "We better get these back to my place."

"What are they?" Kira wondered.

"We're going to ride them," the blue and orange rangers chorused.

"Huh?"

"Look," Conner interrupted. "I have to go back to tryouts. Can you guys handle this?"

"Yeah go ahead Conner," Tommy nodded. "They can fill you in later."

* * *

><p>"Man," Ethan shook his head as he, Kira, and Eloise sat at a table in the café. Katey was on shift and Eloise wasn't. The blue ranger was playing a video game and Kira was working on her set list. Eloise was sending an email to Sarah, updating her on what's been happening. "Dr. O is into some weird and funky stuff. I don't even want to think about what he's hatching down in that cave right now."<p>

"Hey," Eloise tossed a straw wrapper at him. "That's my father you're talking about."

"And yet you don't find it weird?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. He wondered how living with the teacher and ranger mentor would be…well, how weird it would be. "Then again, you were a guinea pig when we met you…"

"Yeah how did that happen?" Kira wondered. She had seen the girl in that form, but they didn't know how she got that way.

Eloise shrugged. "I'll tell you someday. It's not exactly a comfortable topic and a bit embarrassing too. But anyway," she turned back to Ethan's question. "I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long to find out." Kira turned her head.

"Whoa," she gasped, catching sight of a young Hispanic boy in white. "Who is that?" Ethan and Eloise both looked up.

"I don't know," the blue ranger stated.

"His name's Trent," Eloise supplied. She only knew him because she was their when Hayley interviewed him for the last position available in the Cyberspace. He was new to the city.

"Hello," Ethan waved his hand in front of Kira's face. "Anyone in there?"

"He's really…wow…Isn't he?" she stuttered.

"Can I get you a glass of water?" Eloise offered. "Maybe an oxygen mask?"

Kira turned back to her laptop as Trent started his way over. "Quiet, he's coming over here."

"Hey," the boy greeted as he reached them. "I'm looking for Hayley. I'm supposed to start work today."

"She's around here somewhere," Ethan looked around. "Haven't I seen you at Reefside?"

"Yeah I just moved here last week," Trent nodded. "My name's Trent."

"I'm Ethan," the blue ranger returned. "You already know Eloise, and this is Kira." Eloise smiled and waved and Kira didn't move her eyes. Trent turned to her.

"Hey." He got no response. "Are you ok?"

Eloise smirked. "She doesn't speak."

"We've been trying for years," Ethan agreed, catching on. "But we just can't get through."

"I'm fine," Kira glared at her friend. She briefly looked up at Trent. "It's nice to meet you."

"Trent," Katey called as she approached the boy and the table. "Good timing. Hayley's getting stuff out from the storage room but come with me and we'll get you started."

"Cool," Trent smiled. He had met Katey as well during his interview. "I'll see you guys later." Trent and Katey walked away, the brunette leading him towards the back.

Once out of earshot, Ethan mocked his friend. "Isn't he just so wow?" For revenge, Kira stomped on his foot, hard. "Ow!" A dejected looking Conner, still in his soccer uniform, came up to them. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"How'd it go?" Conner repeated with a scoff. "It's over. The coach basically said forget it. And who can blame him. I mean, I left in the middle of practice."

"Well, it's not like you didn't have a good excuse," Kira blinked.

"Right," Conner rolled his eyes. He began heading for the couches across the room. The three quickly got up to follow him. "Well, maybe next time I'll bring a note from our teacher. 'Sorry, Conner couldn't make it to practice today. He was busy fighting freaky looking dinosaur things in the forest.'"

"I bet he's never heard that excuse," Eloise cut him off before he could continue. "Do you want us to get discovered?"

"Whatever. Look, the point is, what was I supposed to say? Man, this whole saving the world deal is seriously starting to bum me out." Conner leaned back on the couch. Then he shot up, realization dawning on him. "I need to talk to Dr. Oliver."

"Uh, I think he may be kind of busy," Kira tried to hold him back. "He's got this whole new project."

"Too bad," he interrupted. "I was busy today. That didn't stop him from messing up my life." He got up and stormed off. Kira, Ethan, and Eloise went to follow. As she made to leave, Katey called her back. Apparently she was having trouble with the coffee machine.

* * *

><p>After battle and a few minor issues, the rangers were in the Cyberspace. Katey and Eloise were sitting next to and talking to their mother while they waited for Kira to being her performance. Billy was behind them, joining in on their conversation as well. Kira was setting up on the stage as Trent walked by and handed her a glass of water. Tommy was supposed to be on his way in. Ethan spotted Conner walking in and waved him over.<p>

"Hey," he greeted. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Why not?" Conner shrugged. "We're partners in crime fighting, right?"

"Are we?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

Conner nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"Hey, what happened with the Wave?" Eloise wondered as the two boys joined them at the counter.

"I had to make a choice," Conner sighed. "That little girl made me realize there's nothing more important than what we're doing."

"Hey Conner," Hayley appeared with a tray of drinks. She set it down and they each took one. "Sorry you didn't make the team. These are on the house." She walked away and got back to work.

"How does she do that?" the red ranger wondered.

"She knows all," Billy smiled, looking back at his wife.

"Thanks guys," Hayley cut off any further chatter. Everyone's attention was drawn to the stage. "Tonight we've got something really special for you. A young woman with a lot to say. Ladies and gentlemen, Kira Ford!" She left the stage, allowing the teen to take over. Kira began to play her guitar as the audience watched and listened.

"_And it goes like this  
>yeah yeah<br>yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah<br>yeah yeah_

_I can't tell you why  
>but I can't stop<br>thinking about you baby  
>oh yeah<em>

_Don't you think  
>it's time<br>I walked around  
>every word<br>you're saying  
>oh yeah<em>

_I'm trying hard  
>to figure out<br>tell me what  
>it's all about<br>because I don't  
>want to<br>freak you out  
>Freak you out<br>freak you out_

_I wanna know  
>know where you're at<br>you're at the front  
>Baby I'm still at the back<br>oh  
>can you tell me where<br>tell me where you're at"_

"Hey, wasn't dad supposed to be here?" Katey looked at her mother. They all knew Tommy was coming, but they thought he'd be here sooner.

"He should be already," Kim checked her watch. But the three Oliver girls couldn't help but get the feeling something was off.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry again for updating late. Anyway, no Sarah in this chapter. She will be in future ones. So, what'd you think? Thanks to all you reviewers for reviewing and you readers for reading!


	4. Legacy of Power

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 4: Legacy of Power**

_A/N: Originally, I was going to skip to Diva in Distress, but I decided to skip a couple others. So this is going to go a bit differently in the show. I'm not going to put every thing from the video diary in here, just the ninja storm stuff and how Tommy became a ranger. The stuff in between is going to be replaced with fluff I have planned. This chapter is going to be a bit short, but I'm just being lazy right now because I have finals coming up._

_Italics is the video diary._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>The weekend came and went pretty fast. After Kira's gig at Hayley's, Katey and Eloise went to spend the weekend with Sarah in L.A. They didn't know that their father had went missing. Kim did, but she didn't want to worry them until she knew it was serious. Which of course, she now knew. The elder brunette was setting up inside her husband's classroom, since she was the substitute. She had gotten a teaching degree as well to be a substitute teacher. So the kids were surprised to see someone who wasn't Dr. Oliver in the classroom as they came in. For Katey and Eloise, it was a huge shock.<p>

"Mom," Eloise whispered when they walked up to her. "Where's dad?"

"I'll explain more later," Kim whispered back. "It's not something to discuss here." With that statement, the girls went to join her friends. People were whispering about why they had a substitute teacher, and who she was. Kim began the class. "Good morning class. I'm Mrs. Oliver and I'm your teacher for the day."

Cassidy raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Dr. Oliver?" the blonde questioned. Kim knew she had to make up a lie.

"He is out sick," she stated. It was believable enough for the class. But Kim could tell that the rangers in the room saw through her lie. Seeing the class satisfied, she began teaching.

* * *

><p>"This is bad," Kira stated as she, Conner, and Ethan were down in the lab. When they had seen Kim as a substitute teacher, they knew something happened to Dr. O. Katey and Eloise were upstairs, but the three didn't know that. They had used the cave entrance like they do most of the time. So, the three primary colored rangers were trying to figure out what was going on.<p>

"Way bad," Ethan agreed. "Worse than crashing after getting to level nine on SNSW."

"Huh?" Conner frowned.

"Super Ninja Space Wars."

"Okay look," Conner caught their attention. "Don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out about this?"

"Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig," Kira recalled. "And misses a whole day of school without calling. I'd say we've achieved exactly the right level of freaking out."

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up too," Ethan shrugged. He headed for the computers, the other two following him.

"How's that?" Conner asked as they gathered around.

Ethan began typing away, eventually pulling up something. "I'm in."

"Yeah, but where?" Kira raised an eyebrow as a video feed of their science teacher appeared on screen.

"_I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life."_

"More dinosaur bone stories," Conner sighed. "Yawn."

"_My history… as a power ranger."_

"Okay, un-yawn."

"_My story begins in Angel Grove when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress…Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first power rangers."_

"Hey, that's Mrs. O," Kira realized as Kimberly was shown as the pink ranger. This was all new to them.

"_Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended earth, which forced Rita to create her own ranger."_

"Okay, so where's Dr. O?" the yellow ranger asked as a picture of Angel Grove High was shown.

"_**Hey, um, I'm Kimberly," a pixilated version of the brunette spoke to a young Tommy, who was dressed in green. "You're new around here, aren't you?" **_

"_**Yeah I'm Tommy."**_

The video switched to show Tommy in an alleyway, the wind picking up speed.

"_**What's going on?" he shouted to the open air. **_

_**Above him, Rita cackled. "Tommy! I have chosen you!"**_

"_Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it. She commanded me to destroy the power rangers, and I almost succeeded."_

"_**I know you're the green ranger," Kimberly whispered to Tommy as she confronted him in the youth center.**_

"_**Well then pink ranger, you should also know that you and the other power rangers will soon be destroyed." **_

"_But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed."_

"_**Rita's spell is broken!" Zack cheered as the six teens were on the beach, demorphed. **_

"_**You okay Tommy?" Jason helped the boy up as the others came over. **_

_**Tommy groaned. "What's happening to me?" **_

"_**You're no longer under Rita's power," Jason explained. "Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."**_

"_**After everything that's happened?"**_

"_**Tommy we need you. It's where you belong. Will you join us Tommy?"**_

"_And that's when I joined the team. But not for long. I soon discovered the green ranger powers were only temporary."_

* * *

><p>"What's going on mom?" Katey asked as the three Oliver girls were upstairs. They knew that the others were downstairs, having heard the cave door open. Eloise and Katey knew something was wrong the minute their mother had substituted for their dad. And what confirmed it was that Hayley had just gone down into the lab as well with something that could help them.<p>

"We know something's wrong," Eloise added, hoping their mother would be honest with them.

Kim sighed. "Your father has disappeared."

Katey and Eloise blinked to make sure they were hearing right. Their father was missing? Since when did this happen?

"He hasn't been around all weekend and Hayley is showing them security footage from outside the café. Tommy was kidnapped."

"By Mesogog?" Katey raised an eyebrow.

Kim just nodded. She knew that her daughters would want to help find them. "I didn't tell you two because I didn't want you to tell Sarah and worry her. She has enough to worry about without ranger things."

"Well we better go find him," Eloise sighed.

* * *

><p>"And, meanwhile," Ethan rolled his eyes. They had just figured out what happened to their teacher and watched up until the wild force era in the video diary. And they also learned that Hayley helped build the morphers along with Billy. The three Oliver women entered as the blue ranger finished his statement. "Back in reality, we still have no way of finding Dr. O."<p>

"I know there's at least one more group of rangers out there," Hayley stated. "They had a guy named Cam. He was even more of a genius at this stuff than I am."

"Try typing in ninja storm," Conner, Katey, and Eloise suggested. Ethan and Kira turned to the three.

"What?" the red ranger looked at them. "My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be rangers." He turned to the other two. "How do you two know of them?"

"Watch and learn," both chorused. Before they did, Ethan turned to Conner.

"Your brother was a power ranger?"

"He couldn't even finish ninja school," Eloise smirked. "And I hate to say it, but Conner's the smarter of the two."

"You know my brother?" Conner glared at the girl.

"My boyfriend was his sensei," she rolled her eyes. "Now get back to the video." They all turned to the screen. Footage began to play.

"_**These are your power ranger wind morphers," Cam opened a box of three morphers to Tori, Shane, and Dustin.**_

"_**Yeah right," Tori scoffed in disbelief. **_

"_**Yes!" Dustin cheered. "See, I knew it dude! I was right! Power rangers are real!"**_

"_**From this point on," Sensei spoke. "You will be known as the Wind Power Rangers."**_

"_Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of earth, air, and water. It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge. But help came from three more mysterious rangers, commanding the power of fire, lightning, and ice."_

"_**Your parents wouldn't want you to deal with it this way," Katey continued. The two had a soothing manner in their voices. Blake and Hunter almost seemed convinced to drop the stone on the ground. "They would want you to just move on."**_

"_**You don't know what our parents would want," Blake snapped. "You don't even know us or them!" Sarah shared a thought with her sisters before continuing. They were in between the thunders and the winds.**_

"_**That's where you're wrong," she sighed. All three girls dropped their morph. Everyone else stood in shock.**_

Ethan paused the video diary. All three turned to Katey and Eloise.

"You guys were rangers before?" he asked, shocked as well.

"And you're not twins, you're triplets?" Kira followed. They hadn't known about Sarah either.

"You're ninjas?" Conner added.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Katey answered. "And if you keep watching, you'll see how she ended up as a guinea pig." With that and questions in mind, they turned back to the video.

"_But their greatest enemies proved to be their greatest allies."_

"_**Do you know who we are?" Shane asked Hunter as they, Sarah, and the Bradley brothers were on the island. **_

"_**Yeah," the blonde nodded. "My friends."**_

"_With Earth at the brink of destruction, another friend, Cam, went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all…the power of the green samurai ranger. The final battle came with a price…"_

"_**Better late than never I always say," a familiar voice grabbed their attention. They turned to see Sensei, in human form, walking in. Beside him was Katey, still on crutches and a cast on her ankle. The only thing different about her was the cast on her now broken arm. On her shoulder sat something, but they couldn't tell what.**_

"_**What happened to you?" Shane asked his girlfriend, who he had an arm wrapped around. **_

"_**I got a broken wrist," she grumbled.**_

"_**Wait," Dustin looked around. "Where's El?"**_

_**Katey sighed and directed her eyes towards her shoulder where a ball of fur rested. The others, aside from Sensei, cocked their heads in confusion. The white ranger nudged the fur ball with her finger, making it wake up.**_

"_**What?" it grumbled. As it took a standing position, the others good see it was a guinea pig wearing Eloise's ninja uniform. And when it spoke, it sounded like her.**_

"_**What happened?" Blake blinked.**_

"_**Eloise got turned into a guinea pig," Katey sighed.**_

…

"_**Sarah!" Tommy yelled as he and Kim searched the zord wreckage. From where they were at the games, they had watched the megazord fight. They knew that out of their daughters, only Sarah had a zord. And they knew she was in the wreckage. They were hoping they could find her and hoping she wasn't dead.**_

"_**Where are you?" Kimberly followed. They each took to looking at different ends of the wreckage. There was a lot of metal on the ground. And if anyone was caught in it, then it could be deadly. They'd have to be very lucky to have survived it.**_

_**As they were about to conclude that no one was there, they both heard a faint and weak cough. Slowly, they turned in that direction. Kim ran over to where she heard the noise, Tommy behind her. As she searched through the debris, she finally found a morpher, still attached to a wrist that lead to a body.**_

"_**Tommy!" she called. He ran over faster and helped her move the giant piece of debris. When the piece was out of the way, Sarah lay there, coughing weakly, battered, and bruised. Carefully and slowly, not to injure her more, Tommy picked her up bridal style. Kim looked ready to cry, memories of the last time Sarah was beaten this bad coming to mind. The two Oliver parents shared a look of concern and confusion.**_

"_But in the final battle against Lothor, the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice."_

"_**I have your ranger powers," Lothor cackled, not taking note of Sarah, who frowned at that part. "You are at my mercy once and for all!"**_

"_**We may not be power rangers," Sarah smirked, playing along with whatever Lothor was thinking. After all, he hadn't drained her or her sisters' powers. "But we still have power! Power of fire!"**_

"_**Power of air!"**_

"_**Power of earth!"**_

"_**Power of water!"**_

"_**Ninja Powers!"**_

"Whoa," Ethan breathed. "Ninjas are real! I knew it!" It was true that the Oliver triplets still had active morphers with power, but they had kept them at their academy for safe keeping.

"Hey, my brother taught me some of his moves," Conner grinned. "Check it out." He began to perform a few, ending when he accidentally kicked the control box.

"Oh please tell me that did not just happen," Kim groaned.

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy," Hayley whispered. She began typing furiously, hoping to get something.

"Anything?" Eloise asked after a little bit.

"Got it!" the red head nodded.

"We are so lucky you're a genius," Ethan sighed of relief.

"Even geniuses need help sometimes. That little jolt must have done something to the wiring 'cause I'm getting something."

"_With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the dino gems. Should anything happen to me, these five are charged with protecting the planet."_

"It's us," Kira gasped as the video showed the five teens, morphed and unmorphed.

"_You're in good hands."_

"He really trusts us," Conner breathed.

"He does," Kim agreed.

"We have to save him," Ethan realized. Of course, they knew they already had to, but now it was more than ever. "We owe it to him."

"The whole world owes him," Katey corrected.

"It worked!" Hayley cried as the beeping went off. "I've got a lock on an invisaportal."

Conner clapped his hands together. "Time to go save a teacher."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so it's longer than I thought. Anyway, what'd you think? Thanks to reviewers and for those who are patient enough to wait for the chapter! I should be getting back to my normal updating schedule soon, since finals are on Monday and Tuesday and both those days are half days. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this update!


	5. Back in Black

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 5: Back in Black**

_A/N: Another chapter for this story. For those of you who want Sarah to be a ranger again, I have plans for her to become one later on (soon though, probably within the next few chapters). I've been busy lately with school and new classes, and other stories, but I'm trying. Anyway, they rescue Tommy! What's to come of that?_

_Oh, and thanks to all you readers and reviewers for reading and reviewing!_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"I've got a lock on a portal," Hayley stated as she read the monitors. The teens and Kim were gathered around her, preparing to save the science teacher. They had just finished watching a video diary on the history of power rangers, and had a mission to accomplish.<p>

"We're on it," Conner nodded. He and the other four teens made to move away. As they were about to ascend the stairs, Hayley called them back.

"Remember, you have to reach a speed of five hundred thirty six miles per hour upon entry. Otherwise, you'll never make it passed the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces."

The five teens abruptly stopped. Slowly, they turned to the red head.

"Did I forget to mention that?" she bit her lip. She saw the looks on their faces. "I take that as a yes. Never fear. I have something for just such an occasion." She pressed a button and the wall beside the rangers opened up. Each stood in front of their respective new raptor cycle as Hayley and Kim joined them.

"Which one's mine?" Conner joked. They all looked at him questioningly. "I'm kidding."

"Oh you so weren't kidding," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"These are your new raptor cycles," Kim motioned to the bikes.

"They should have you to the portal coordinates in approximately ninety two point seven five seconds."

"And when we get there?" Kira prompted.

Hayley continued to explain. "Use your gems to access the hyper drive, then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's island fortress."

"Wait," Conner blinked. "Did you just say 'island fortress?'"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, islands…they're surrounded by water."

"Usually."

Ethan grew a smirk. "No, you can't swim!"

"I didn't say that!" Conner snapped.

"But it's true," Ethan grinned. "You can't."

"The invisaportal will take you directly to the island," Hayley eased the red ranger's fears. "You'll never have to get wet." She and Kim walked away as Ethan chuckled.

"You can't swim."

"Whatever dude."

"Are we gonna sit here and talk…"

"Or are we gonna save our dad?" Katey finished for her sister, both glaring at the two boys.

"You guys ready?" Conner sighed.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Ethan blinked as the bikes stopped in the middle of a quarry. All five hopped off the bikes and looked around. "It just stopped. What's up with that?"<p>

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates," Eloise realized. The area was empty, aside from them. They had yet to see the portal. "Look!"

"There's the invisaportal," Katey sighed. "Sure hope dad is on the other side."

"Only one way to find out," Conner stated. The five just stared at it for a moment. "You guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Katey and Eloise shrugged. They headed for their bikes. Ethan and Kira confirmed and the other three followed suit. As they were about to head off, Elsa, Zeltrax, tyranodrones, and a new monster stood in their path.

"Hey!" Conner called out. "No one invited you to the party!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm crashing. And I brought a few friends. "Is that rude?"

"Extremely," the three girls huffed.

"You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains," Zeltrax

"I might be able to pull of that look," Kira began. "But these guys? No way!"

"I vote we go for it," Conner suggested. The five revved their engines and sped off. The evil doers charged at them, cornering them in circles. Conner took on Elsa and Zeltrax as the others handled the monster and tyranodrones. When no one was looking, Katey, and Eloise sped off into the portal.

* * *

><p>"Hayley, me and Kay are in," Eloise reported. They both had cloned themselves –one of their ninja tricks – and left the clones in battle. The others didn't know it. This has been the girl's plan all along. Then when they had their father, they would tell the others where to meet them.<p>

_"Good,"_ Hayley called back. _"I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit. You have about five minutes."_

"All we need," the green ranger assured. The two girls demorphed and began running through the halls.

* * *

><p>"The lab should be just around here I think," Katey tried to recall. The two were running, hoping the others could catch up to them soon. But for the meantime, they had to do with what they had. Now if only they didn't run into Mesogog. "At least we still have the element of…"<p>

"Welcome," Mesogog appeared in front of them as they were about to turn a corner. "We've been expecting you."

"Surprise."

"You remember me, I trust," Mesogog backed them into a door.

"Like I could forget that face," Katey grimaced.

"What part is his face?" Eloise frowned.

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline," Mesogog kept coming closer. Katey and Eloise shared a look, smirking. With a smirk now on their faces, they turned to Mesogog and waved goodbye before disappearing. Mesogog let out a frustrated growl.

* * *

><p>"Gotta love ninja tricks," Eloise high fived her sister as they ran into the lab. They both ran over to their father, who was strapped to the life force extractor. Tommy took note of them.<p>

"Hey, good timing," he greeted. "Hit the red button on the panel." Katey nodded and ran over to the panel. She slammed her hand on the button, closing the door. Eloise unlocked the last strap that held Tommy down. The three made their way over to one of the panels. "I've should've known you'd try to rescue me."

"Dad, your way of saying thanks seriously needs work," Katey rolled her eyes. The three got working on setting up an invisaportal.

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here," Tommy breathed as he pushed buttons. "We can use the main invisaportal network. Where are the others?"

"Defending the portal," Eloise shrugged. "And a heads up, they know everything. They found the video diary."

"Hayley gave you the raptor cycles right?" Tommy hoped as they faced the invisaportal. Both girls nodded. "This way." They made to escape, but were stopped when the doors opened and Mesogog, Elsa, Zeltrax, the monster, and tyranodrones came in.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Kira wondered as she, Ethan, and Conner, all still morphed, waited on a street downtown. Hayley told them to meet the girls and Tommy here, since this is where the portal was going to lead to. They were confused as to how the girls left when they were fighting with them the whole time.<p>

"What I wanna know is how they got through the portal," Ethan frowned. "I mean, they were on the field along with us."

"Look!" Conner pointed at an invisaportal that had just appeared. Out from it dropped Katey and Eloise, morphed and on their raptor cycles. Tommy, holding the encased black dino gem, jumped out behind them. On the other side, Zeltrax, Elsa, the monster, and tyranodrones appeared. "About time."

"You made it," Kira grinned. Tommy stood and faced the enemy. Zeltrax fired, but the former ranger held the casing out in front of him, shielding the attack. When the impact was enough, Tommy was blown back, a heavy cloud of smoke covering the spot. When it it vanished, Tommy was nowhere in sight. "No!"

"Dad!" Katey and Eloise panicked. Both sunk to their knees. "This can't be happening!"

Elsa smirked. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax inputted.

"I heard my name," a voice rang out. Tommy, holding a closed hand, stepped into view. The rangers and everyone else on the battle field were shocked. "Missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?" The rangers grinned and ran over to him. Conner spotted something glowing.

"Hey Dr. O," he called. "What's this?" Tommy opened his hand to reveal the black dino gem, glowing.

"A black dino gem," Ethan awed. "Let me guess…the power of invisibility!"

"Looks like," Tommy nodded.

Eloise and Katey shared a thought. "Mom's gonna kill you."

"That gem belongs to my master," Elsa shouted.

Tommy glared at the villains. "There's two things you guys need to learn about dino gems. One – you can't choose them, they choose you."

"What's the other?" Elsa challenged.

Tommy smirked and held his wrist, where a dino morpher was showing. "They go real well with dino morphers." He slammed the gem into the morpher. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

* * *

><p>"What a day," Ethan grinned as the rangers were now at the café. The fight with their new teammate had gone well, though Kim was mad. She was hoping all her husband was going to have to do this time around was just mentor the team, not get a new suit. The five teens were sitting on one couch with Kim and Tommy on the other. Hayley and Billy brought over a few drinks before taking a seat on the arm of one of the couches. "New bikes, new zords."<p>

"New ranger," Conner added. "Well…sort of new."

"Dr. O, are you going to tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?" Kira prompted.

Tommy nodded. "Right after you guys became rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem. So I had Hayley and Billy build a morpher just in case."

"And the day of Kira's gig?" Katey wondered.

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved and we needed to investigate."

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol," Conner concluded. "Brutal."

"Yeah, but it all turned out okay," Tommy sighed. He and Kim stood. "Well, we better get going."

"Going?" Hayley frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Shopping," Kim smiled.

"I checked my closet this morning," Tommy finished. "And there's a serious shortage of black in there." The two walked out, leaving everyone laughing. Tommy shopping for clothes in a new color? It would only happen when he got a new suit.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's not very long. So since I'm anxious to make Sarah a ranger, I decided to skip like, four episodes. I will do Diva in Distress, but then I'm skipping the four after it. So not much longer until Sarah becomes a ranger again!


	6. Diva In Distress

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 6: Diva in Distress**

_A/N: So Sarah will be in this chapter. Not as a ranger, but as a girl who's getting a good start in a singing career. This is the last chapter before the evil ranger arc. Sarah will become a ranger soon, I promise! But for now, you get this chapter. What's going to happen when Kira's old friend comes to town?_

_Song is "What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)," by Kelly Clarkson._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show. I don't own the song._

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm over you<br>Better believe it's true  
>Oh I see in your eyes<br>the time that you lied  
>I'm over you<br>I'm over you  
>Darling I'm done<br>I'm through  
>You can say it again<br>that you want to be friends  
>But when we get<br>to the end I'm glad  
>I'm over you"<em>

Kira finished her performance, somewhat unhappy. People in the café, aside from the rangers and Kim, weren't really listening to her. There was too much noise. The rangers and Kim were sitting at a table waiting for her. Kira jumped off stage and sat down at the table with them.

"That was awesome," Conner commented first. "Is that something new?"

"Yeah, I'm still working on the hook," she replied. "But I think there's something there."

"I'm telling you," Ethan offered his appreciation. "If this superhero gig doesn't work out, you definitely have a musical career to fall back on."

"It's kind of hard to have a musical career when you can't even get anyone to listen to you," Kira sighed as Trent placed a glass and a bottle of apple juice in front of her.

"Well I was listening and I think you rock," he complimented.

Kira tried to take a peek at his sketchpad. "What are you working on?"

"Not until it's done," he hid it away.

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore," Tommy got back on topic. "All you hear on the radio is that pop garbage."

"Yeah like what's her name," Hayley came over to join them.

"Kylee Styles," Kim offered up, for example.

"Hey Kylee Styles has some good music Dr. O," Conner defended.

Katey smirked. "Translation: he thinks she's fine."

"No I don't," Conner protested. They looked at him. "Okay yeah I do. But that has nothing to do with it."

"You know she used to be a really good song writer," Kira piped in. "She was really sweet too. Now she's all about image."

"You say that like you two are friends," Eloise blinked. After all, the Oliver's didn't live there until this year.

"We used to be," Kira rolled her eyes. "What? It's true. We were in a band together. Then she got discovered by this agent and now she's a huge pop diva."

"Oh come on," Conner scoffed. "You don't expect us to believe that, do you?"

"Believe what you want. It's true."

"Not matter what they think," Kim looked to the girl with a smile. "I believe you Kira."

"Ah, here's your chance to prove it," Ethan looked at the webpage he was on. It was Kylee's fan site. "According to her fan site, she's going to be in town to promote her new CD. And there's going to be a performance from the rising singer Sarah…"

"Oh we are so there," Conner, Katey, and Eloise chorused. The two girls knew that Ethan was talking about their sister. And Conner wanted to meet Kylee, no doubt.

"And since you two are such good buddies," Conner continued. "You can hook me up." Only Tommy noticed Trent wave to a man who had just entered the café. Trent walked over and Tommy turned, seeing a man he thought was dead. He got lost in thought as he sauntered over that way.

"Dad, you there?" Eloise called.

"Who's that guy?" Kira frowned, spotting the man the teacher was walking up to. Kim, Katey, and Eloise recognized him as Anton Mercer, whom they also thought was dead.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Eloise asked as she and Katey looked over the crowd, trying to find their sister. Kira and Conner were with them. They had seen Kylee come down the escalator and take a seat at the table. The four walked up to her.<p>

"I don't know," Katey shrugged. They would find her later. The four reached Kylee, Kira facing her and the other three on the sides.

"Go ahead," Conner nudged the yellow ranger. "Ask her."

Kylee turned to them, faking a smile. "Who do I make it out to?"

"Just write," Kira spoke. "'To my old friend, Kira Ford.'"

"Kira?" Kylee gasped, clearly shocked. She stood and gave the girl air kisses. "Wow! I haven't seen you for ages. I didn't know you were a fan of mine."

"Actually it's my friends who are fans," Kira corrected.

"No, we're fans of Sarah," Katey shook her head. Kylee took no note of them, but instead turned to Conner.

"It's Conner with an e-r," Conner shook her hand.

"Did Kira tell you that she and I used to sing together?" Kylee wondered.

Conner nodded. "Yeah I just didn't believe her at first."

"Oh it wasn't anything professional," Kylee shrugged. "Just silly teen angst stuff."

"I thought we had some pretty good songs," Kira pouted.

"Oh yeah sure. At the time, they were great. But, hey, at some point, you gotta grow up." Before one of the four could make a remark, Cassidy shoved them aside, Devin following her. Cassidy began to interview Kylee, the four rangers walking off.

* * *

><p>"There she is!" Eloise pointed when they were clear of the crowd. They spotted a small stage, Sarah, their aunt, and a man who was probably Sarah and Tanya's manager. "Come on!" She dragged Katey along and the two ran over. Kira and Conner followed, wondering what was going on.<p>

"Sarah!" Katey caught the girl in a hug. Sarah laughed at her sister's enthusiasm. She turned and hugged both of them as Tanya talked to their manager. Kira and Conner stood close, confused as to what was going on. "How are you?"

"Much better," the brunette in pink grinned. She noted the color change in her sisters. When she last saw them, they hadn't told her they were rangers again. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Green and orange? Again?"

"Took you long enough," Eloise huffed, crossing her arms. "Oh, and dad's sporting black. So, how long are you staying here?"

"A couple of days," Tanya came over. She gave her other two nieces a hug. "We've been traveling the state a bit, trying to get her recognized more and more. So far it's working." She spotted Kira and Conner. "They friends of yours?"

"Oh yeah," Katey dragged the red and yellow rangers over. "Kira, Conner, this is our Aunt Tanya and our sister Sarah."

"Nice to meet you two," Sarah smiled, shaking their hands. Conner and Kira recognized the similarities with the three Oliver girls. "Red and yellow?"

"What are you…"

"She's a former pink and Tanya's a former yellow," Eloise assured. "Besides, they've kept the secret for years. Don't you remember the video diary?"

Realization lit on the two ranger's faces.

"So you guys staying for the show?" Sarah wondered. Tanya got called away by their manager. "Or going to visit Kylee too?"

"We already saw Kylee," Kira stated. She found it easy to talk to Sarah for some reason. "She's changed from what I remember."

"Kira and Kylee used to sing together," Eloise filled in. "And Kira still sings."

"Really?" Sarah lit up. "That's awesome! I'll have to hear you play sometime when I'm in town."

"Sarah!" her managed called. The five turned to the tall man, who was about 6'2", and had a balding head. He wore a business suit, but looked to be a kind man. "You need to get ready! We start in five."

"Alright," Sarah sighed. "Guess I'll see you after the show!" She ran off.

"She seems nice," Kira commented as the four were left. A crowd started forming by them, and they were at the front of the stage. Katey and Eloise nodded. Conner hadn't said a word, which was shocking the other three. The crowd had gotten bigger, and they knew that the performance was going to start shortly. The lights above the stage dimmed before a tune began and a spotlight shone on Sarah.

She began to sing.

"_You know the bed  
>feels warmer<br>sleeping here alone  
>you know I dream<br>in color  
>and do the things<br>I want_

_You think you got  
>the best of me<br>think you've had the  
>last laugh<br>Bet you think that  
>everything good is gone<em>

_Think you left me  
>broken down<br>think that I'd come  
>running back<br>baby you don't know me  
>'cause you're dead wrong<em>

_What doesn't kill you  
>makes you stronger<br>stand a little taller  
>doesn't mean I'm lonely<br>when I'm alone  
>what doesn't kill you<br>makes a fighter  
>footsteps even lighter<br>doesn't mean I'm over  
>'cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you  
>makes you stronger, stronger<br>just me myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you<br>makes you stronger  
>stand a little taller<br>doesn't mean I'm lonely  
>when I'm alone<em>

_You heard that I  
>was starting over<br>with someone new  
>they told you I<br>was moving on  
>over you<em>

_You didn't think  
>that I'd come back<br>I'd come back swinging  
>you try to break me<br>but you see_

_What doesn't kill you  
>makes you stronger<br>stand a little taller  
>doesn't mean I'm lonely<br>when I'm alone  
>what doesn't kill you<br>makes a fighter  
>footsteps even lighter<br>doesn't mean I'm over  
>'cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you  
>makes you stronger, stronger<br>just me myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you<br>makes you stronger  
>stand a little taller<br>doesn't mean I'm lonely  
>when I'm alone<em>

_Thanks to you  
>I got a new thing started<br>thanks to you  
>I'm not the broken hearted<br>Thanks to you  
>I'm finally thinking<br>'bout me  
>You know in the end<br>the day you left  
>was just my beginning<br>In the end_

_What doesn't kill you  
>makes you stronger<br>stand a little taller  
>doesn't mean I'm lonely<br>when I'm alone  
>what doesn't kill you<br>makes a fighter  
>footsteps even lighter<br>doesn't mean I'm over  
>'cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you  
>makes you stronger, stronger<br>just me myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you<br>makes you stronger  
>stand a little taller<br>doesn't mean I'm lonely  
>when I'm alone<em>

_What doesn't kill you  
>makes you stronger, stronger<br>just me myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you<br>makes you stronger  
>stand a little taller<br>doesn't mean I'm lonely  
>when I'm alone"<em>

She finished and the lights above the stage went out, hiding Sarah and the dancers and the band. The crowd cheered and applauded. After it died down, the crowd dispersed.

* * *

><p>"Well," Kira spoke to Conner as the four saw Kylee head up the escalators a few minutes later. Katey and Eloise were going to meet Sarah in the parking lot, but were just talking with their friends right now. "You got to meet the famous superstar."<p>

"Look," Conner sighed. "If you're mad 'cause I didn't believe in you and Kylee, I'm sorry. But come on. I mean, she's so…and you're so…"

"What?" the yellow ranger demanded. "I'm what?"

"Oh boy," the Oliver girls groaned.

"You know what? forget it," Kira shook her head. "Maybe you're right, Maybe I don't know Kylee after all." A high pitched scream coming from where Kylee had left could be heard.

"Get away from me you freaks!" Kylee shouted at the tyranodrones. Sarah was there as well, fighting them off. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course I do," the monster nodded as he sat back to watch the fight. "I'm a big fan!" Kira, Conner, Katey, and Eloise jumped into the mix. Kira and Sarah worked on defending Kylee,

"What the hell are these things?" Sarah demanded as she fought alongside her sisters.

"Tyranodrones," Eloise replied, flinging one away. "Get Kylee and take cover!"

"Got it," Sarah agreed. She ran towards the singer and grabbed her hand. Quickly, she pulled her behind the limo, and both hid. The other four continued Unfortunately, the monster caught them and blasted them. Kylee screamed as the two were hit. When it was over, the monster and tyranodrones vanished into an invisaportal.

"My face!" Kylee shrieked as she looked at herself in a small mirror. "My beautiful face!" Sarah and Kylee were both old looking, gray hair and wrinkles.

* * *

><p>"A donkey that can suck the youth out of people?" Ethan watched the video feed on the screen. He, Conner, Tommy, Kim, and Eloise were in the lab. "That is wrong in so many ways."<p>

"Mesogog's probably found a way to harness youth into energy," Eloise concluded.

"We have to figure out a way to fight it," Tommy sighed. "Where's Katey and Kira?"

"They've taken Kylee and Sarah to Cyberspace," Conner answered. "I think Kylee's having a meltdown over seeing her all old and shriveled up. I gotta admit. It was pretty brutal."

"We'll talk about respect for your elders later," Tommy rolled his eyes. "Right now, there's something we need to take care of."

* * *

><p>"My career is over," Kylee whined as the four girls sat in the chairs at the café. Beside her was Sarah, who was next to Katey, who sat next to Kira. Kira sat on the other side of Kylee. "This is the worst thing to happen to anyone ever."<p>

"I've had worse happen to me," Sarah glared at the other singer. She hated Kylee's attitude and was getting a headache for it. "Get over yourself."

"Come on Kylee," Kira tried to soothe. "I'm sure someone will find a way to reverse this."

"But I was supposed to go on 'You Request It' tonight," the blonde complained.

"Just 'cause look a little older doesn't mean you can't sing," Katey rolled her eyes.

"Right," Kylee huffed. "Go on national TV looking like this. I must look at least…forty." Just then, Katey and Kira's communicators went off.

"We gotta go," Kira stated. Both made to get up, only Katey managing to make it out the doors.

"No," Kylee stopped Kira.

"Hayley will look after you," the yellow ranger assured. "You'll be fine."

"But I want you to stay," Kylee pleaded. "You're my friend. You can't leave me like this."

* * *

><p>"Where did you get that?" Kira asked Hayley. The red head was holding a picture of a superhero. The battle earlier had ended and everyone who had the youth sucked out of them was returned to their youthful selves. Now, the rangers, Tommy, and Kim were at the cyberspace. The Oliver family was sitting at a table in the café, talking.<p>

"Where do you think?" Hayley smirked as Trent walked by.

Kira stepped up to the boy. "That's what you were drawing?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I wouldn't have let Hayley put it up, but you know how insistent she can be."

"No it's great," Kira smiled. "But how come you drew me as a superhero?"

"'Cause you're brave," Trent shrugged. "For getting on stage, for playing stuff from your heart, not conforming to some image. Besides, superheroes are all I know how to draw."

"Well thanks," Kira grinned. "It's really sweet." She headed over to the stage. There was a small crowd forming there, waiting to hear her play. She spoke into the microphone before beginning. "I wrote this next song with a friend of mine a long time ago. I hope you like it."

She began to play.

"_Best friends  
>they come and go<br>depending on your  
>highs and your lows<br>My best friend  
>is saddened<br>not to be there  
>When I needed her the most<em>

_I thought you'd be  
>there for me<br>then why did you  
>lie to me<br>using me to get  
>what you want?<br>Then I couldn't believe  
>it happened<br>No, I couldn't  
>understand"<em>

The crowd cheered as Kylee stepped on the stage. Both girls continued the song together.

"_True love  
>walked out the door<br>couldn't take it  
>no more<br>true love  
>it broke my heart<br>You make my whole life  
>sore<em>

_He said he'd be  
>my baby<br>then why did he  
>betray me<br>temptation got  
>to his head<br>Then I left him yeah  
>and this is what<br>I said_

_It feels like  
>it's going to be okay<br>it's gonna be okay  
>it feels right<br>it just feels that way  
>it just feels that way<br>It feels like  
>it'll be a better day<br>'Cause I believe  
>that in the end<br>good things  
>are coming my way."<em>

The audience cheered at the performance. Kira and Kylee shared a hug.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm going to skip to the evil ranger arc. I just find the episodes after this one to be boring. But anyway, Sarah is going to be appearing more often. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. I'm thinking of starting a new story.


	7. Ranger Thunder Part I

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 7: Ranger Thunder **

**Part I**

_A/N: Part one in the evil ranger arc. There's two evil rangers instead of one. I know I skipped about four episodes, but I found those four boring. Plus, I really wanted to get this arc done with. And as I said in the last chapter, Sarah will be featured more often._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>Katey yawned as she walked into the café from the back room. She had stayed here late last night working on a project and crashed, so Hayley and Billy let her stay in the loft above for the night. A lot has happened since Sarah was last in town. Well, Sarah wasn't able to stay for the weekend as planned, so she didn't get to know the other rangers. But the rangers got two new zords to add to their arsenal. The brunette walked towards the counter. She thought she heard something, so she grabbed the closest thing to defend herself with.<p>

When she calmed down, she placed the jar of jellybeans back on the counter. For a moment, she forgot where she was. She remembered after taking in the scenery. Deciding to not leave the noise alone, she grabbed the microphone stand and headed towards the other end of the café. She slowly walked over to the other side of the counter. When she went to scare whatever caused the noise, she realized that she made Trent fall out of the chair he had been sleeping on.

"Katey?" he blinked. "You're here. Why?"

"Fell asleep working on a project," she answered, setting the microphone stand down. "Hayley and Billy let me spend the night in the loft." She noticed his sketchpad on an easel and flipped through the drawings. "Wow. You did this?"

"Yeah," Trent nodded.

"This is really good," she admired.

"Thanks," Trent thanked. Both were still tired, since it was early morning.

"So I have a question," Katey began as both moved to the counter. Katey went behind as Trent stayed in front.

"What am I doing here at seven in the morning instead of at home?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That would be the one," she began wiping down the counter as Trent removed the stools.

"I came here to draw," he explained. "My dad's not exactly supportive of my artistic endeavors."

"How do you know?" Katey flicked the light switch on.

"Well I think his exact words were, 'Trent, I am in no way supportive of your artistic endeavors.'"

"I see," Katey rolled her eyes. She didn't really like Anton Mercer. After all, he had tried to buy her aunt's café.

"He doesn't think it'll get me anywhere," Trent continued.

"He'll come around eventually," Katey assured.

"My dad's a great guy. But there are some things he won't budge on. This is one of them."

* * *

><p>"We came as soon as we could Dr. O," Ethan spoke up as the five rangers approached. They were in the petrified forest, and Tommy was scanning over the area for something. The teens were confused. "What'd you find?"<p>

"Some sort of storage unit," Tommy frowned. "The energy readings are so intense, this meter can't register them."

"What kind of energy?" Conner asked.

Tommy turned towards them. "The same kind that's in your morphers."

"You're saying there's a dino gem in here?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Not anymore," Tommy sighed. "But there was two."

"Two?" Eloise blinked. "There were two here?"

"I thought you had all kinds of things that would pick up if there was a gem out here," Katey added. After all, they had a lot of tracking devices.

"Someone must've hidden it," Tommy theorized. "When the cloaking device deactivated, the readings went off the scale."

"So," Conner bit his lip. "Is this good news, or bad news?"

"Guess that depends on who has the gems."

* * *

><p>"It's such a nice day out," Sarah gushed. She and Hunter were walking hand in hand down the streets of LA. She was starting to become more famous, and her and Hunter's relationship was out in the open. They decided not to keep it secret anymore.<p>

"That it is," the blonde agreed. "So you working on a new song?"

"Yeah," Sarah grinned. She was recovering from that incident earlier in the year and feeling better. "But it's not about what all my others are."

"Then what is this one about?" he prompted.

Sarah smirked. "I'm not telling. Where's the fun in that?" Hunter rolled his eyes. She was always like this when it came to her writing new songs. She wrote songs constantly, and there were some she planned to record in the near future. "By the way, how well can you sing? And by sing, I don't mean rap."

"You know how well," he stated. "You've heard me sing before. Why?"

"Because one of the ones I want to record is a male and female duet," she rolled her eyes. "And I was thinking that you could sing the male part. Of course, I'd have to show you it, but…" she was cut off. Hunter felt something being lifted out of his hand.

"Sarah?" he turned. Her hand was no longer in his and she wasn't beside him. He looked all around him, and she wasn't there. It was like she vanished into thin air. He knew that no one attacked her and dragged her off because she would feel it and he probably would too.

The only logical thing he could conclude was that she disappeared, and it might have something to do with ranger business.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Trent called as he walked into his father's office. No one was in there, which he was glad for. Earlier in the month, he had found an invisaportal here. But he thought he was seeing things. So, now that the coast was clear, he was checking it out. "What are you up to dad? What's going on around here?" In front of him, the invisaportal opened up.<p>

And he made the mistake of reaching out to it.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Sarah and Trent asked as they landed in Mesogog's lair. Neither had met each other or seen it before. When they heard the other voice, both jumped around and faced the other. "Who are you?"<p>

"You first," Sarah demanded, not dropping her stance. She fell defensive, thinking that this boy could be evil. After all, she was leery of meeting new guys.

"I'm Trent," the boy frowned. He thought that this was Katey or Eloise, but the pink this girl wore said that it was neither. As far as he knew, the two Oliver girls didn't own pink. "Are you related to Katey and Eloise?"

"I'm their sister Sarah," Sarah lowered her position. She had heard of Trent from her sisters. A glow caught both their attention. Slowly, they both walked over to a small table where a white and pink glow was coming from. They couldn't explain it, but they felt drawn to it. Involuntarily, their hands reached out.

When they noticed that, both tried to pull their hands back. But whatever was possessing them to do this wouldn't allow it. As they got closer to the table, they noticed two similar bracelets. The only difference was that one had a pink gem in the middle, the other a white. Both bracelets flew up, the white to Trent and pink to Sarah, and attached themselves to the two. The two were blown back by an unknown power.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Tommy," Hayley called as the monitors beeped. She was working at the mainframe in the lab. Kim wasn't home, out doing errands. Tommy was and he walked over. "I think we may have something."<p>

On screen, a monster was shown. "Unbelievable ."

"Guess we got here just in time," Ethan huffed as the rangers gathered round.

"Any particular reason for that guy?" Kira wondered. This monster looked like some sort of plant.

"Hard to tell," Tommy frowned. "It seems like he's actually looking for something."

"Well it's not gonna like what it finds," Conner stated. "Come on guys."

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Conner called to the monster as the morphed rangers ran onto the scene. "Over here!" the monster turned and they got a good look at it.<p>

"I don't know which ones were worse looking," Katey frowned. "Lothor's or Mesogog's."

"Either way," Eloise grinned. "They're all ugly."

"Is there something we can help you with?" Conner asked the creature. Of course, the creature turned to them and gave them a curious look.

"Red, blue, yellow, orange, green," he listed off. "No. I'm looking for something in basic white and pink."

"Do you have any clue what he's talking about?" Kira asked her teammates.

"None," Conner shook his head. They got ready to fight. The creature fired at them and they flipped out of the way. Before they could attack, a white and pink blur streaked by the alien. The monster kept getting hit, and the rangers were left befuddled.

"What's that?" Eloise blinked. To her and Katey, it looked like something was ninja streaking. When the blurs vanished, the monster exploded.

"Dad, you guys saw that right?" Katey spoke into her communicator.

_"Yeah,"_ he replied. _"We're still trying to figure out what it was."_

"We'll try and follow it," Conner concluded. "Come on!"

* * *

><p>"It should be around here somewhere," Conner stated as they came to a stop. They were looking around the area for the blurs.<p>

"I don't see anything," Ethan noted. Two figured, one in white and the other in pink, stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Try harder."

At the sound of the two disoriented voices, the rangers turned. Before them were two rangers suits similar to each others. The only differences were the color, the visor shape, and the skirt the pink one had.

"Oh dear god," the two Oliver girls groaned. They knew this was not going to end well.

"Who are they?" Kira questioned.

"And how come they get the phat helmets?" Ethan added.

"These guys friends of yours Dr. O?" Conner asked.

Tommy took a closer look at the monitor. _"Never saw them before."_

"Okay," Conner stepped forward.

"Don't come any further," the white ranger warned. Conner stopped in his tracks. "You'll force us to do something we don't want to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Conner demanded.

"Let us show you," Pink smirked. "Stega bow."

"White drago sword," White summoned. Both drew arrows and aimed at the rangers. White drew laser arrows as pink had a dozen ready to fire at once. Together, they unleashed their attacks. Each arrow hit the five rangers dead on.

"Was that really necessary?" Conner sat up.

"That was just a warning," the two chorused before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"Nothing yet?" Kim asked as she sat by Hayley. Tommy was with them and they were trying to figure out who these evil rangers were.<p>

"Nothing," the red head sighed. "I can't get any sort of reading on either of their genetic makeup. It's like the ranger powers bonded with their own DNA, and it's all jumbled up into one."

"How's it going?" Kira wondered. The rangers, still morphed but helmets off, came over.

"Oh great," Ethan groaned as the computers beeped. "They're back."

"And looking for more trouble no doubt," Katey rolled her eyes.

"You guys better get over there," Tommy advised. "And make sure they don't go completely medieval on any civilians."

"Good thinking," Conner agreed. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Eloise called to the evil rangers as they appeared on scene. "Back so soon? Thought you made your point last time."<p>

"We've only just started," Pink grinned as they turned around. "You want some more?" The five rangers charged.

"Fools," White muttered. It wasn't even a challenge for the two to knock the rangers down. Ethan, Kira, and Conner took on the white one. Katey and Eloise took on the pink ranger. White drew more laser arrows, shooting the three down. Pink drew her bow and did the same. "Weaklings."

The two evil rangers streaked through the five rangers, knocking them around. When they landed away, the rangers were shot down. "That's gotta hurt," Pink smirked. Both stood. "Too easy."

"All right," Conner coughed as he stood. "What's the deal? We tried to be nice, just extending a little ranger love, and this is what we get?"

"We're not here to make friends," White snapped.

"Then what is it?" Conner demanded. "What do you want?"

"That isn't something you need to know," Pink huffed. "All that's important right now is that there is five rangers too many."

"And we're here to change that," White agreed. The two were now facing the others, who were standing.

"Go for it," Conner challenged. The seven rangers got into the fight again. The two evil rangers were easily taking them down.

"That should do it," White chuckled as they flung the five down.

"Think we're just gonna walk away?" Katey groaned as they stood back up. She wasn't going to give up without a fight. And she faced evil rangers before.

"Not gonna happen," Eloise drew her blaster. She and the other two girls went to fire, but Pink shot them down before they could.

"You guys," Conner and Ethan tried to help them.

"All right," Ethan stood. "Party time's over."

"Wait!" Tommy called as he ran in, morphed. "Don't!" he stopped Ethan from shooting as the girls finally got up.

"What's the matter?" Ethan wondered.

"We don't know what they're capable of," Tommy stated. "They've got powers we might not be able to deal with." The two evil rangers rolled their eyes. "We don't want to hurt you. Just tell us why you're here."

"Why are we here?" White frowned. "Let's see..."

"To defeat you?" Pink finished, making her eyes glow pink for a second. Tommy cringed and the others did as well. That was just creepy, and Tommy knew that he could do the same, but his eyes flashed green.

"That does it," Ethan went to charge. Kira was right with him. They both went for the white ranger as Katey and Eloise went for the pink, despite Tommy's protest. White and Pink defended themselves easily and managed to knock the four over the edge of the road they were on. Of course, the suits protected their fall as they landed in the parking lot below. The two jumped down and landed on their feet.

"Nice flight?" White taunted.

"They're gonna pay for that," Eloise clenched a fist. The four stood and charged once again. But they were only thrown back once more.

"Pathetic," Pink scoffed. The two walked towards the four. "You're no match for us."

"Anyone, thoughts?" Kira wondered.

"Got it covered," Ethan assured. "Tricera shield!"

"Good call," Eloise agreed. "Raptor daggers!"

"Ptera grips!"

"Troo chucks!" With their weapons drawn, the four charged again. They weren't gonna give up. One hit from White's drago sword stopped them.

"He's too strong!" Ethan complained.

"I can't take it!" Kira groaned. He swung the four back and this time when they landed, they lost their morph. "Okay. That wasn't what I had in mind."

"Looks like game over," Ethan blinked.

"Not yet," the Oliver girls denied.

Tommy arrived on scene and charged the two evil rangers. But both were ready.

"Hope you remember this," Pink smirked. Before white could attack, Pink drew a saber that Tommy knew all too well.

"No," he gasped and his eyes widened in fear. White saw the opening and took it. He flung Tommy back after draining a bit of his powers, and the man demorphed as he landed on the pavement. Tommy could not take his eyes off of the weapon the pink ranger held. And out of nowhere, Conner lunged and knocked the two away.

"I want some answers now!" he barked as the three stood. Conner was the only morphed ranger. White lunged as Pink held back. "You're messing with the wrong dude. I'm giving you one last chance." White knocked him away and into a wall, causing Conner to lose his morph.

"You were saying?" he snarled. Each side of rangers regrouped. Katey and Eloise helped their friend up. "You've been warned power rangers."

"Let's go," Pink ordered. "They're not worth our time." She turned to the rangers. "Stay out of our way, or be destroyed." The two streaked out of sight, leaving the injured rangers alone.

"Guys," Tommy gulped. "We've got big trouble."

* * *

><p>"It wasn't supposed to go like this," Ethan sighed. They were all sitting on a small ledge in the lab. "Was it?"<p>

"An evil white and pink ranger?" Tommy shook his head. "No."

"Of course," Katey began.

"It's been known to happen," Eloise finished for her sister.

"So what do we do?" Kira asked.

Conner followed. "How are we supposed to fight them if we can't get near them." Tommy stood and walked around.

"We figure out who they are and what they want. And destroy that sword the pink one had before it's too late."

Kim placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. She had watched the fight on the monitors with Hayley, and recognized the sword the pink one had two. Both thought it had been destroyed long ago, but they guessed wrong. And they were also curious about the glowing eye thing the pink one did.

* * *

><p>Still morphed, the white and pink rangers stumbled through town. Both were feeling lost and confused. They didn't know where they were going or what had happened exactly. When they rounded a corner, they fell near some bikes. Both lost their morph to reveal Trent and Sarah. Sarah and Trent both blinked and stood, confused.<p>

"What happened?" the brunette dusted herself off. "Where am I?" Last she remembered, she was with Hunter. And now she was with this kid, who she remembered was named Trent. As they went to step out of the corner, Trent bumped into Cassidy and Devin.

"Did you see them?" the blonde demanded. "Did they come this way?"

"Who?" Trent breathed.

"A white and a pink ranger," Cassidy stated. "They were here, I know it!"

"No we didn't see anybody," Trent shook his head. Sarah didn't know these two, but thought one looked familiar. Well, she realized the blonde looked like Marah, aside from the hair color. The blonde stormed off, Devin apologizing and following after her. The two kids leaned against the wall.

What had happened to them?

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? Sorry for skipping a bunch, but I really wanted to get to this one. So as promised, Sarah is a ranger, but evil! And what was that sword that Tommy and Kim recognized? How did it return? When will they figure out the identity of the rangers? Oh, and will Hunter be able to make contact with his girlfriend's sisters?


	8. Ranger Thunder Part II

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 8: Ranger Thunder **

**Part II**

_A/N: Sarah and Trent are evil, but no one knows it yet. Hunter is trying to get a hold of Sarah's family, to which he has had no luck so far. What'll the others do when they do find out? Can the others stop the two evil rangers? And will the sword Sarah has finally be revealed?_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"This energy transfer should activate the dinozord egg," the white ranger stated as he transferred some of his energy to a dinozord egg. He and the pink ranger were in a warehouse working on cracking this zord egg open. Both were morphed, and waiting for a fight.<p>

"Soon it'll be ready for its debut," Pink smirked as White stopped the transfer. "When it opens, there will be only two colors left in the rainbow." After all, she was planning to steal away control of the stegazord and then combine it with the white ranger's.

* * *

><p>"What's with her?" Ethan muttered as he and Kira walked into the café. Conner and Eloise were back at the lab helping Tommy and Kim out. Katey was working at the café and was behind the counter, cleaning it. The two took a seat at the counter as Hayley came over.<p>

"Hey, have you guys seen Trent?" she asked. "I'm a little worried. He hasn't shown up and he's never…"

"Ahem."

"Late," Hayley turned to find the boy behind her.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I just had a…"

"Are you okay?" Kira interrupted, noting how he looked a bit sick.

"Yeah man," Ethan agreed with his teammate. "I mean, you look like you've just seen Grippleshank."

"Who?" Trent blinked.

Katey answered for the boy. After all, she knew a thing or two about video games. "From 'Black Knight's Castle.' Just came out last week. He's this massive dude with black eyes and yellow teeth. Spits this toxic that dissolves you if you look at him."

"Okay," Trent nodded. "I'll watch out for him. But back on planet reality, I got a lot of work to do." Hayley nodded as Trent started his shift.

"You know," the red head turned to Ethan. "Technically, if he'd seen Grippleshank, he wouldn't be here to tell you about it." She walked away.

"Hey don't feel bad," Kira smirked. "That's why her name's on the wall." At that moment, the three rangers heard two different beeping sounds. Katey recognized her cell phone going off and answered that. "Oh please don't tell me they're back. I'm still picking gravel out of my hair from last time."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Ethan stated as they left. Katey, behind the counter, picked up her phone as it rang again.

"Hello?"

"_Finally!" _a voice on the other end shouted. She had to hold the phone away from her ear a bit.

"Hunter?" she frowned. Why would he be calling her like this? "What's going on? Any reason for shouting 'finally' in my ear?"

_"Sorry,"_ he apologized. _"But I've been trying to get a hold of one of you since yesterday."_

"Why?" she demanded. "Something wrong?"

Hunter sighed. He knew this was going to be hard to tell them. _"Sarah's missing."_

* * *

><p>"Hey Dr. O," Ethan greeted as he and Kira ran in. The two ran over to the monitors where Conner, Eloise, and Tommy sat. "We came as soon as we got the message."<p>

"You guys gotta see this," Conner stated. He pointed at the screen.

"Please tell me you know who the pink and white rangers are," Kira hoped.

Tommy shook his head. "Not quite. But look at this." He zoomed in on a picture of what looked to be a dinozord egg.

"It looks like it's ready to pop," Eloise cringed.

"It is."

"Hey, what about that one?" Conner pointed to another one on the screen. Tommy zoomed into that one as well.

"Dinozord eggs all over the place," Kira concluded.

"Hey, you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan mused.

Conner snorted. "How does he come up with this stuff?"

"Conner, Kira, Katey," Tommy looked around, only to realize his other daughter wasn't there. "Wait, where's Katey?"

"She was at the café," Kira shrugged. "We thought she was right behind us."

"I'll try and get a hold of her then," Tommy sighed. "Anyway, you two go to the warehouse. Ethan, Eloise, you two go to the docks."

"Come on Ethan," Eloise dragged the boy out. "We can talk about your Easter dino theory." The others followed them out. Tommy tried to call his other daughter.

"Katey," he called you there?"

"Yeah dad," the brunette called from behind him. He jumped in his seat as she sat next to him and began typing away. "We got more problems."

"Like what?" Tommy watched a few different things pop up.

"According to Hunter," the orange ranger began. "He and Sarah were walking hand in hand when she randomly disappeared. It said it felt like she was being lifted away, and no one was around that could've taken her. Apparently he's been trying to get a hold of us for the past day."

"Great," Tommy groaned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Sarah asked as she appeared next to Trent. Both looked sick, and Trent was given the day off. No one knew about Sarah being in Reefside, aside from Trent. Since neither knew exactly what was going on, they decided to stick together and hopefully figure it out. A yelling Cassidy just ran by, chasing a bunch of little kids, and Devin was behind her.<p>

"I don't know," the boy shrugged. Then both clutched their heads in pain. They fell to the ground as their morphers began to glow. It took another second for them to be morphed, and they stood, the white ranger helping his partner up.

* * *

><p>"This makes no sense," Conner looked at the device in his hands. He and Kira were walking through the warehouse, looking for the dinozord egg. The scanner kept beeping.<p>

"Are you getting anything?" the yellow ranger wondered.

Conner shrugged. "I don't know how to read this thing. Why didn't he give Ethan geek duty?"

"Here," Kira took the scanner. "Let me see that." She waved it over an area and moved around. She pointed at an entryway further in. "It's coming from over here." Both ran towards where the scanner picked up a signal. "Why does it always have to be a creepy abandoned place?"

"Let's just get it and get out of here," Conner suggested. He didn't like this either. Both ran down the tunnel, hoping to find something. They rounded the corner and the scanner continued beeping.

"This way," Kira pointed. Both moved further in the hallway. As they neared the next corner, they heard cackling. "At least we know it's not abandoned." They took a few more steps forward. When they peered around the corner, they spotted the white ranger feeding energy to the egg, the pink ranger watching him.

"Aw terrific," Conner groaned. Both hid against the wall.

"You wanna try talking to them?" Kira offered.

"How about we just morph, kick their butts, and take the egg instead?" Conner changed the idea.

"Yeah I like that better," she agreed. Both stepped out and faced the rangers. "Hey!"

"I don't have time to play rangers," White huffed. "I'm busy."

"Focus on that egg," Pink ordered her partner. "I'll take care of these two." She stepped around and faced the two unmorphed rangers. She formed a fire ball and shot it at the two.

"Okay," Conner coughed. "Since when can she do that?" Kira shrugged and Conner turned back to the pink ranger. "We're not here to play."

"Oh really?" Pink fake pouted.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" the two others morphed.

"Ready to get these posers?" Conner asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kira nodded. The two ran forward and Pink streaked through them. She was defending the White ranger. Of course, nothing was going on between the two, aside from a sibling like relationship. When she stopped streaking, she kicked the two rangers back into a fence.

"Best two out of three?" she suggested.

"Okay," Kira stood. "This is getting old."

"No doubt," Conner agreed. Before the two could charge again, Kira's communicator beeped.

"Guys," Katey's voice rang through. "You've got bad news coming your way."

"Worse than this?" Kira wondered as the ground shook violently.

"Oh man," Conner looked around. "That's all we need." Pink flung him down with a quick swipe of her sword. She did the same to Kira. "Are you okay?"

"Just great," she huffed.

Pink scoffed. "This isn't even a challenge. Take a hike before you really get hurt."

"Not a chance!" Conner denied.

"We're not leaving without that egg!" Kira agreed.

"We can stay here and fight," Pink looked bored. "But I thought you wanted to save the city."

"I hate to admit it," Kira bit her lip. "She's got a point."

"We'll deal with them later," Conner decided. "Let's go!" And the two ran out.

"Good answer rangers," White smirked from where he was still working on the egg. "Leave me and my egg alone."

* * *

><p>"I'm getting some seriously strong readings," Ethan reported as he and Eloise checked out the docks.<p>

"Let's check it out on foot," Eloise suggested as she parked her father's jeep. The two scrambled out and started looking around.

"That egg has to be around here somewhere," Ethan hoped. "This thing's going nuts."

"That doesn't sound good," Eloise widened her eyes as she heard an alarm go off. As they looked for the source, Tommy and Katey arrived on the scene. People who worked at the docks ran past them.

"Run for your life!" someone shouted.

"Hey," Tommy stopped one of the employees. "Are you guys all right?"

"There's…" he stuttered. "There's a giant…thing. I don't know what it is, but it's coming this way!"

"Thanks," Tommy thanked. "Come on!" he and the three teens took off running towards the commotion. They came to a stop around a building to find what looked to be a new zord. "Looks like we got here just in time."

"Now what?" Katey wondered.

_"He's all yours guys,"_ Hayley's voice came on over the communicators.

"Good timing Hayley," Tommy thanked as Eloise's morpher went from the form of the velociraptor to the new zord before them, and turned green.

"How come mine doesn't do that?" Ethan frowned.

_"It's the parasaur zord,"_ Hayley continued. _"Sometimes you just need a little something extra."_

"Easy fella," Eloise spoke to the zord. Conner and Kira ran up behind them, still morphed.

"We found that egg," Conner breathed. "Problem is, so did the white and pink rangers. They're trying to hatch it."

"We gotta stay here and deal with this thing," Tommy sighed.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" the remaining four morphed.

"The zords are on their way," Tommy stated. He took off running as the five got ready for their battle. The brachio zord marched in. It released the other five zords.

"Tyrano Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Raptor Power!"

"Troo Power!"

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" Together, the five formed their megazord. "Megazord online!"

"You think you got what it takes?" Angor challenged as he faced the rangers. "To drop the Angor?"

"Hang in there guys," Tommy advised from his spot on the ground. "I'll check out the white and pink rangers." He ran off as Angor charged the megazord. The rangers kicked him away, making him stumble backwards.

* * *

><p>"It's almost time," White told his partner. He was still working on freeing the zord from its resting place.<p>

"Excellent," she grinned. So far, their plan was working. "It'll soon be yours, and then, the stegazord the rangers have will be mine."

* * *

><p>"Tricera punch!" Ethan cried as they punched Angor away. They were still fighting the monster as Tommy was at the warehouse, fighting off Zeltrax.<p>

"Tyrano tail!" Conner followed.

"Ptera rang!" Kira added.

"Now I'm angory!" Angor growled. He kept getting hit with the ranger's attacks. He jumped into the air. "Lasers!" The megazord was sent down, and Angor jumped on it. He didn't stop. Just as Angor was about to body slam them, they used the megazord's fire breath. They stood up.

"Parasaur zord!" Eloise called. The green zord came running.

"Attachment formation!" it attached itself as the left arm of the Megazord, its tail like a scissor blade.

"Ya think that's gonna stop me?" Angor stood. Using the new zord attachment, the rangers cut the monster's weapon in half. They picked him up and threw him down.

"Parasaur zord, final cut!" and with that, they destroyed Angor.

Conner contacted Tommy. "We got the situation under control. How are you doing over there?"

"Got a little sidetracked," Tommy huffed. I'm heading back to the rangers now."

"Whoa!" Katey gaped as the five were still in the megazord. Before them now stood a new, white drago zord. "What's that?"

"Give you one guess," Conner growled. It was easy to tell what it was.

"They must've hatched the dinozord egg," Kira sighed.

"I don't like the look of this," Eloise bit her lip. They noted the white and pink rangers going into the zord.

"Hello again rangers," they greeted.

"Well what do you think?" White asked. "If you're gonna wear the suit, gotta have the zord, right?"

"What?" Pink scoffed. "Don't look so shocked."

"Now," White began as the megazord took a step closer. "Let's see what this bird can do. Drago zord, activate."

"You guys ready for this?" Conner asked.

"I guess so," Kira shrugged.

"Let's do it," the two evil rangers snarled.

This was going to be a big fight.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's two new zords. The evil rangers aren't gonna stop. Hunter got through to Katey and explained what was going on. Now the big fight will commence. What'll happen next?


	9. Ranger Thunder Part III

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 9: Ranger Thunder **

**Part III**

_A/N: Now one of the ranger's identity will be revealed, but how? Will the sword Sarah has be destroyed? What'll happen during the megazord fight? Or in any fight for that matter? Can the rangers figure out what's up with the evil ones?_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Drago zord," White commanded his new zord as he and the pink ranger stood atop it. "Show these fools what can you do." The two hopped down onto the ground, letting the zord do the work. The drago zord flapped its wings, causing large and strong gusts of wind to pick up. It blew pieces of debris at the rangers. Buildings became ruined in the process.<p>

"Hey," Conner called. "No need to get crazy!" But the wind and flying debris continued. It was almost like a giant tornado. The drago zord took to the air. Using one of its wings, it flew by the megazord and and attacked.

"They need help," Tommy realized. An idea came to him. "Stegazord, activate!" the brachio zord released the zord Tommy had called for.

"I was hoping you'd do that," Pink smirked. Now was her chance. She took out an arrow that belonged to her bow, and drew in the air with it, creating a beam. She fired it at the zord. "Stegazord, you are under my command." White jumped into the Drago zord as Pink did into the stegazord.

"Dino Stegazord formation!" both commanded. The two zords formed a new megazord, shocking the other rangers.

"Uh oh," Tommy groaned. "Not good."

"They stole the stego!" Conner cried.

"What?" Kira gaped.

"Whoa!" Ethan awed the new megazord. He couldn't help it.

"Not bad for the new guys, eh?" White grinned.

"Man," Tommy sighed. "Now they got their own megazord."

"Why are you doing this?" Katey asked the two, as the megazord had a stare down. "You're losing it."

"No," Pink retorted. "You're the one losing it. And you're losing it to us." They swung at the rangers, hitting them across the chest of the megazord.

"I say we go at them," Eloise suggested. "Full on!"

Ethan agreed with her. "Tricera fist!" he sent a punch towards the opponent.

"Tyrano drill!" Conner added.

"Dino stegazord stinger," White ordered. "Intercept!"With one good hit, the thundersaurus megazord was struck. The rangers were flung out from it as it broke apart. They all landed near Tommy, and he helped them up.

"Brutal," Kira coughed.

"You're telling me," Ethan groaned.

"You guys all right?" Tommy asked. He helped them get to their feet.

"Yeah," the Oliver girls nodded.

"But our zords are tweaked," Conner agreed.

"That was just low," Tommy seethed.

"Since when do they have bad power rangers?" Ethan frowned, forgetting that the black ranger beside him used to be evil.

"Every generation," Katey replied. "Unfortunately."

"Now we'll take the rest of the zords," Pink got ready to take control. She and White were starting the process.

"Not gonna happen!" Tommy denied. He raised his arm, trying to break the stegazord away.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked.

Tommy kept watch on his morpher. "Trying to break the stegazord away." They watched as the other megazord sparked, the stegazord returning to its previous state. Pink was thrown from the megazord, but White remained in his own.

"You'll pay for that!" Pink hissed as she faced the rangers on the ground. Once again, her eyes glowed and she drew the sword she had.

"Okay," Kira shuddered. "That's just creepy."

"Look out!" Tommy warned as Pink charged. He knew what that sword was capable of. He didn't need the others getting hurt. "If you can, aim for destroying that sword!"

"You got it!" Eloise agreed. She pulled her blaster and fired at the attacking ranger. Pink was attacking Conner and Ethan, and both boys were doing their best to defend themselves. But before the sword could be hit with the blaster's fire, Pink and White fled the scene. The blast hit Conner and Ethan. "Shit."

"You two okay?" Katey asked as she helped them up.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. He turned to the teacher. "Nice save."

"Thanks," Tommy sighed. "But I doubt if it will last. Their power over the stegazord is too strong."

* * *

><p>"Huh?" the white and pink rangers frowned as they appeared in an alleyway. They were still morphed, but they felt the power draining a bit. Both felt a rippling and somewhat painful shock go through them. Devin walked around from the corner.<p>

"Oh my," he gasped upon seeing the two. He set his stuff down quickly and grabbed his camera. "It's…it's…you're the white and pink rangers!" he scrambled for his camera. "Please, just don't move. Cone on, here we go." He stood up, but hit his head on the pipe above. He fell to the ground, unconscious. His camera fell away, but he was still filming.

"Well that was like," Conner blinked as the rangers sat down in the lab. "The worst day ever." They were all tired and didn't feel like doing anything. They were all too worried about when the rangers would strike next.

"Brutal," Ethan nodded his agreement.

Tommy walked around. "There's gonna be a lot of days like this guys."

"What happened to the glass is half full?" Kira frowned. They needed something positive to brighten their spirits.

"Sometimes it's not," Kim sighed. She was worried about this issue too. "Sometimes it's empty."

"But that's when you gotta dig deep," Tommy continued. "That's when the qualities that made you guys rangers become most important."

"You're right," Conner realized. "What can we do?"

"But first," Eloise interrupted. She looked at her parents. "What was with that glowing eye thing the pink one did? I thought only you could do that, dad."

"Yeah, and why do you freeze up whenever she brings out that weird sword?" Katey added. The other three rangers shared looks. They were curious about that too.

"We're not sure about the eye thing," Kim answered. "As for the sword…"

"It's called the sword of darkness," Tommy stated, his back to them. He hated that weapon. "It was destroyed when I was a ranger. It broke the evil spell I was under when it got destroyed."

"But then how is it back?" Katey pressed.

"That we're not sure about," Kim bit her lip. "Billy is trying to figure that out. But for now, go have a little fun. Ethan, isn't there a new video game you want to check out?"

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this," Ethan looked down. "But I have no desire to go near a computer."

"I know what you mean," Kira agreed. "I haven't picked up my guitar in days."

"Go on," Tommy ordered. "Teacher's orders." The five didn't budge. "Go." Slowly, the five teens trudged up the steps into the house.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Eloise blinked as she saw Cassidy enter the café. She and Katey were on shift, and they had nothing better to do. A search for Sarah was set up to warn them when she was found, but nothing had come up yet. Cassidy was covered in numerous pieces of gunk, from head to toe. "Were you there when the attack happened?"<p>

"Look at me," the blonde complained. "It was awful. They attacked me from all sides. They're monsters, all of them."

"You're lucky to be alive," Eloise stated. "Half the city looks like a tornado hit it"

"You mean there were others?" Cassidy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Eloise nodded. "No one got hurt."

"That's good," Cassidy sighed of relief. "Someone should call their parents…or they should be grounded."

"Okay," Eloise bit her lip. Clearly, they were talking about different things. "That's a thought. Do you want a drink or something?"

"Yes," she asked. "An extra tall soy latte, and don't skimp on the foam." Eloise rolled her eyes and walked away. Something was up with the blonde.

* * *

><p>"Trent!" Conner called as he ran after the boy. He had spotted him at the soccer field, looking really ill. But the boy had taken off, and Conner decided to follow. He had just lost sight of the path Trent had taken. All he knew was that he was in a field somewhere. "I know he went this way."<p>

Before he knew it, the white and pink rangers jumped out from nowhere and attacked. The knocked him over the edge of the small cliff that was there.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" he yelled as they fell. The suit protected him in the fall. He scrambled to his feet as the pink and white rangers faced him. "Oh great. It's you two again."

"Tell you what," White turned, as did Pink. "This time, we'll give you a sporting chance." Both took their swords and tossed them into the ground. Conner, remembering what Dr. O had told them about the one the pink ranger had, took out his blaster. He quickly aimed and shot the sword, smashing it to pieces.

"The sword of darkness!" she cried. Her eyes violently flashed pink. "That's it! You asked for it!" she charged the red ranger. Conner got ready to fight. Both rangers streaked by him, tossing him around.

"Looks like it's you that's down," White snorted as Conner fell.

"That's it," the boy stood and redrew his blaster.

"Can't fight us without a weapon," White challenged. "Huh?"

"All right," Conner drew back. He tossed the blaster aside. "Why do we have to fight at all? We're all rangers."

"You're good, and we're evil," Pink rolled her eyes. "Do we have to spell it out for you?"

"It's a pretty simple concept," White agreed with his partner. Both ran forward and punched him back.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Kira greeted as she walked into the lab. Tommy and Kim were at the monitors, checking things out. Mostly, they were searching for their missing daughter.<p>

"Kira," Kim turned to her.

"That whole fun thing," the yellow ranger began. "Kind of tough when the fate of the world is hanging in the balance."

"I should've known you were going to have a tough time today," Tommy sighed.

"She's not the only one," Ethan ran in. He came over to the three as well. The alarms beeped.

"What's this?" Tommy turned to the monitors. It showed a picture of a giant Angor.

"Didn't we already destroy that thing?" Katey and Eloise asked as they appeared behind their parents.

"Good timing," Tommy commented. He started typing away into the computer. "Hope Conner isn't having too much fun." The computers beeped again.

_"Hey Dr. O,"_ Conner called through. _"I'm in trouble here. I managed to destroy that sword, but nothing happened,"_ he added.

"Hang on Conner," Kim pleaded. "We'll send you some back-up."

"We're on it," Katey and Eloise volunteered.

"Okay Kira, Ethan," Tommy turned to the other two. "Looks like we're gonna have to deal with this guy ourselves."

* * *

><p>"Get up!" White picked Conner up. He began to punch the red ranger. Pink joined in, adding some kicking as well. Conner was beginning to feel like a rag doll. "Going down." White swept Conner onto his back by kicking his legs out from under him.<p>

"Look what I found," Pink smirked as she held out the thundermax saber.

"You're out of your mind!" Conner shouted.

"Now now," Pink scolded. "Let's not judge. Especially since I have the sword." She charged. White stood back and watched as his partner easily took on the red ranger. Conner caught the saber in his hands. "This is getting old. Let's finish this once and for all." She turned to her partner. "You with me?" She knocked Conner away and swung a few times. She tossed the blade to her partner.

"Also comes as a handy laser," he stated as he had it in blaster mode. He aimed and fired at Conner. So far, he was slowly falling.

"Don't even bother," Pink taunted as Conner struggled to stand. "It's over." But to their surprise, the red ranger stood.

"It is not over!" he declared. The spikes on his suit grew out. "Dino Power!" With his new found strength, Conner charged the two.

"Stay back," White warned, pointing the laser at him again. He fired, but it didn't stop Conner. Conner leapt into the air and knocked the two down. White and Pink landed near the drago sword. They both felt like they had just gotten bruised.

"Whoa," Conner breathed as he stood shakily. His suit was back to normal. "Looks like I tapped into a whole new level of power."

"You beat us at our own game," White growled as he helped his partner up. "Congratulations. Looks like you won't have to worry about us anymore." Both fell back down, looking dead. Their suits were smoking.

"Hey wait a minute," Conner ran over. He checked on the pink ranger first. "I didn't mean to…are you all right?" He helped the two sit up. White grabbed the blaster and held it at the boy's chest. He pulled the trigger and Conner dodged as the two stood and got back to fighting him.

"We are now," Pink cackled.

"I can't believe I fell for that," Conner grumbled as he stumbled back a bit.

"And here is what you get for your stupidity," White snarled. He fired and knocked Conner down, again. He picked up his drago sword. "You put up a pretty good fight. But now it's over." The two made their way towards the red ranger. Behind them, an invisaportal opened and Mesogog, along with Zeltrax, fell out. They walked over.

"Huh?" Pink frowned as she and her partner turned. Conner sat up.

"Don't let me interrupt," Mesogog spoke.

"Who are you?" both evil rangers demanded.

Mesogog rolled his eyes. "I am Mesogog."

"I can't believe you haven't met," Conner groaned as he stood. "You all have so much in common."

"Silence!" Zeltrax snapped. He fired at Conner, knocking him back again.

"Do not speak unless spoken too," Mesogog ordered. He turned to the other two. "Now, we have some business."

"We have no business with you," Pink glared.

"I'll make you a deal," the dinosaur villain offered. "I'll help you defeat the rest of the power rangers, and you can become two of my subjects when I rule the planet."

"Heard it before," Pink rolled her eyes. "Fat chance."

"We'll take a pass on that," White agreed. "Drago zord, online!" the zord came flying in. "I'm outta here!" he jumped into his zord. Pink was left alone to defend herself.

"Shall I finish them master?" Zeltrax wondered as the two stepped closer to the pink and red rangers.

"No," Mesogog denied. "Our new friends seem to have a fascination with the red one."

"Yeah right," Pink scoffed. "Now, are you two gonna stand there all day or do I have to fight you to move?" Mesogog snarled at her before he and Zeltrax disappeared into an invisaportal. Katey and Eloise rode in on their tsunami cycles.

"Conner!" they cried. They ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Conner blinked. They helped him stand. "Just so you know, good guys do not wear white or pink."

"Hey!" Katey protested. "I was a white ranger before this you know!"

"Oh goodie," Pink turned to them and smirked. "More fighters. This ought to be fun." She let out an evil laugh that had the three before her frightened.

"Dino stegazord formation!" both evil rangers called. They were both in their megazord now, ready to fight. Angor appeared in front of them. The other rangers watched from their spot on the ground.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Kira huffed as they were in the lab. They were all confused by the battle. The evil rangers weren't working for Mesogog or anyone but themselves, and they destroyed Angor for the others. "On minute, they're fighting us. Then the next thing…"<p>

"They're blowing up Mesogog's goons," Katey finished.

"Whoever they are," Ethan mused. "They could definitely use an anger management course."

"At least we don't have that sword to worry about," Eloise shrugged.

"So Dr. O," Conner spoke up. "What was with the whole super dino power thing?"

"You guys only began to access your full potential," Tommy explained.

"I like the sound of that," Eloise grinned.

Conner sighed. "I'm going to the warehouse to get that fossil finder that we left."

"No," Tommy denied. "You guys head home and get some rest. I'll get the fossil finder."

"Thanks," Conner thanked. The three others headed out. "I still don't know if Trent's all right. I left a message."

"I'm sure he's fine," Kira assured as they left. Katey and Eloise planned to sleep for a while, needing the rest. Once they were all gone, Kim handed Tommy a backpack.

"Here you go Tommy," she sighed.

"Thanks," he gave her a kiss. "I'll be back."

"Be careful," she warned. Tommy nodded and left. The two females remaining headed over to the mainframe to make sure nothing happened to him.

* * *

><p>Tommy kicked away some stray pieces of debris as he entered the warehouse. He was searching for the fossil finder Conner and Kira had left behind. So far, nothing was here. He kept walking through the pathway that was open. A faint but constant beeping caught his attention. He turned and saw what he was looking for standing straight up hooked onto something. "What's this?" he went to check it out.<p>

A crash from behind caught his attention. Tommy turned to see what caused it.

"Sarah!" he cried, upon seeing his daughter struggling to stand. She looked ill. Beside her near some other barrels was Trent, in the same condition. "Trent!" He went over to help the two. "You two okay?"

"Dad?" Sarah blinked. "What's going on here?"

"Come on," Tommy urged them. "We got to get you outta here." He tried to move them, but they cried out in pain. "What's wrong?" Tommy's answer came when he was blown back and Trent and Sarah transformed into the white and pink rangers. The black ranger felt his heart break, knowing that he and the others had been fighting against their daughter. At least, he didn't have to kill Hunter now or hold him responsible for Sarah going missing.

"I never would've seen that coming," the man muttered as he scrambled to his feet.

"Fight or perish black ranger," Sarah ordered. To Tommy, it looked like neither had any control over this.

"This is not going to be pretty," Tommy stated. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" he quickly morphed into his suit. Trent and Tommy went at it as Sarah went over to the fossil finder and what it was hooked up to. Tommy and Trent were fighting and she wasn't paying attention.

"You're the one who needs help," Sarah stated as she pushed a few buttons.

"Kim, Hayley," Tommy called into his communicator. "Listen. The pink and white rangers are Sarah and…" but he was cut off. Sarah had passed the upgraded fossil finder to Trent. Trent aimed and fried at Tommy, encasing him in amber.

* * *

><p>"Tommy?" Hayley called. At least they got the identity of the pink ranger. Upon hearing her daughter's name and the pink ranger in the same sentence, Kim had fainted. "Come in, Tommy!"<p>

But she got nothing.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>AN: So Sarah and Trent were revealed to Tommy as the evil rangers. What'll happen now? How will Katey and Eloise take the news? Can they free Tommy? It might take a while for the next chapter to get out because I'm trying to think of how to tie Sarah into the confrontation scene between Kira and Trent.


	10. Truth and Consequences

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 10: Truth and Consequences**

_A/N: They learn that Trent is the other evil ranger. How will Katey and Eloise handle the fact their sister is evil? And that their father is imprisoned in some amber stone? Will they think of ways to free Sarah before it's too late and the dino gem takes over?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Is he okay?" Ethan asked as the three primary colored rangers stood in the lab. Kim had left to vent to her other female rangers and figure some things out. When they were told to go home for the day yesterday, Katey and Eloise had decided to head down to Blue Bay Harbor to spend some time with their friends and boyfriends. Since they stayed later than expected, Kelly let them spend the night. And Billy was in the lab helping out his wife.<p>

And the rangers were standing in front of an amber imprisoned black ranger.

"This internal scan should be able to tell us more," Hayley stated.

"What's the deal?" Kira wondered. "Is he frozen or something?"

"Not exactly," Billy sighed. "It's more like he's fossilized. Fused into this amber like substance."

"Can you get him out?" Conner hoped.

"Too risky," Hayley shook her head. "He's able to stay alive in there, but I'd hate to think of what would happen if we broke him out."

"A paleontologist turned into a fossil," Ethan snorted. "Those rangers got a great sense of humor."

"Well personally," Kira inputted. "I've had enough of them."

"Let's find out who these guys are and deal with them," Conner agreed. "Now."

"Then it's a good thing half of that job is already done," Hayley bit her lip. At that, the younger rangers looked at her and Billy questioningly.

"Wait, you know who one of them is?" Ethan looked at the two geniuses. Sadly, both nodded.

"Which is the reason why Katey and Eloise aren't here," Billy typed a few things in the mainframe. He pulled up some pictures and video images. "Tommy, before he was imprisoned, managed to say one of the ranger's names." He pressed play on the battle clip of when Tommy was imprisoned.

"_Kim, Hayley, the pink and white rangers are Sarah and…"_

"It ended there," Billy finished.

Kira thought for a moment. "Wait, Sarah, as in Kay and El's sister?" Billy nodded. Kira and Conner had met the girl once briefly before, but Ethan had never met her. So he was more lost than the other two.

"To prove he was correct," Billy continued typing away. "I managed to compare her fighting styles from when she was a ranger on the ninja team to the pink ranger now. Unfortunately, they match. And I discovered that the glowing eye thing is genetic."

"Genetic?" Ethan blinked.

"Tommy's eyes flashed green when he was the evil green ranger," Hayley explained. "With what we gathered, Sarah is really the pink ranger."

"I can only imagine how they would feel when they find out," Kira mused, thinking how she would feel if her younger sister became an evil ranger when she was older. Conner gave her a questioning look. She turned to him. "Just imagine how you'd feel if your brother was an evil ranger."

"I get your point," the red ranger muttered. "But either way, we still gotta figure out who the white ranger is."

* * *

><p>While the others were trying to figure out who the white ranger was, Katey and Eloise were spending time with Shane and Dustin in Blue Bay Harbor. The search for Sarah was still going on, but they needed a break. So, they came to the Wind Academy for a day to relax and unwind. Of course, they had no idea of what had happened to their father or sister.<p>

"When do you leave?" Shane wondered as the four walked along the grounds.

"Why?" Katey pouted at her boyfriend. "Trying to get rid of us that easily?"

"No way," the former red denied. "But if you're spending the day, then we can all work on planning the ninja war for this year."

Ninja War was a competition of the ninja academies. Each element went against the other elements, aside from thunder and lightning, which were always paired together. It was something they were starting this year and hoping to continue as a tradition. A trophy was being specially made for the winner.

"Not much planning we can do without everyone," Eloise bit her lip. "We need one person of each element, and we're missing fire."

"What do you mean missing fire?" Dustin frowned. No one had been told Sarah went missing.

"Well Sarah…" Katey began but was cut off when her communicator went off. They stopped and turned to her. Eloise stood next to her to listen in. Both their boyfriends knew about them being back in business, especially since their wardrobes gained a new color. "Yeah Hayley?"

"_I got some news for you guys," _the red head sighed. _"You two near someone who will be able to comfort you?"_

"Yeah why?" Eloise blinked, getting a dreading feeling. Why would she need to know that?

"_Because once you hear what I'm going to tell you," _Hayley began._ "You'll need someone to comfort you."_

"Something wrong?" Katey frowned.

"_Do you want the bad news or the worse news?" _Hayley wondered. _"Although, I'm not sure which is which…"_

"I'm getting a feeling I don't want to know either," Eloise shared a look with her sister. Shane and Dustin were standing by them now, waiting to hear what was said.

"_To start," _Hayley read off the news. _"The white and Pink rangers fossilized your father into some amber like substance and it's too risky to get him out. And second, we know who the pink ranger is."_

"Who?" both demanded. Shane and Dustin were curious. There was a chance it wasn't someone they knew, but they wanted to know anyway. And both girls had told them there were evil rangers.

"_Sarah."_

The spoken name made Eloise and Katey freeze up. Shane and Dustin blinked, both shocked as well. Sarah, the girl they knew was recording to become a big star and was a loveable sister, was evil. This couldn't be right.

So, the two Oliver girls fainted from shock, their boyfriends catching them.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with us?" Trent wondered as he and Sarah stumbled down an alleyway. They were both getting a strange headache, causing them much pain. They stopped walking and grabbed a hold on the storage units they were near. Both looked at their wrist, which was glowing.<p>

"I remember," they whispered. Memories of their previous fights flashed in their minds. "This can't be happening."

Sarah was more concerned about the fact she had gotten dragged into this again. And Trent just couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>"Maybe Hayley's got some ideas," Ethan suggested as he, Kira, and Conner stood in the cyber café. No one had seen the green and orange rangers all day, but they know that the two now knew the current situation. They were no closer to figuring out who the white ranger was.<p>

"Yeah but it looks like she's kinda busy right now," Kira observed. Hayley and Billy were moving around the café quickly, Hayley filling orders at the counter and Billy around the café. Katey and Eloise were given the day off, but Trent wasn't in sight.

"Well, let's hit the streets," Conner mused. "I mean, it's not like the white ranger's just gonna walk in here."

Trent walked in and made his way through them. Sarah was waiting for him, knowing it would be best if she stayed out of sight. She heard from her sisters how this town had liked to gossip.

"Hey Trent," Kira greeted.

"Hey," he mumbled back quietly. He headed for the counter, the rangers following him. "Hey," he greeted the red head.

"Thank goodness," she sighed of relief. "We're getting slammed here."

"Hayley listen," the white clad boy began, following her up and down the counter. "I got to talk to you."

"Later," she shook her head. "Grab a tray."

"I can't," he denied. "I'm quitting." Everyone in hearing range was shocked.

Hayley frowned. "Why? Trouble with your dad again?"

"No it's not that," he sighed. "I just…I just have to quit. I'm sorry." He apologized and moved to leave the café. Kira got up from her stool and followed him.

"Hey wait a minute," she called. She stopped him at the door, wanting to know what was going on. "You're just going to bail on Hayley like that?"

"Yeah I know," he took a look back at the counter. "It seems sudden."

"Don't you think you owe her some kind of explanation?" Kira pursued.

Trent shook his head. "You don't understand. Kira, something weird has happened, and I feel like if I don't tell someone, I'm going to explode."

"Well, what is it?" she asked gently. "You can tell me."

Before Trent could, Cassidy burst through the door. "Excuse me people! Important announcement!" she marched towards the stage. "Attention – look at me!" Patrons turned to look at her. "I have the scoop of the century."

She reached the stage and got on. She began to speak into the microphone. "And as my faithful core audience, I wanted to share it with you guys first."

"What do you think this is about?" Ethan looked at the three near him, amused.

"Maybe she's decided to run for queen," Kira joked. Conner chuckled as the blonde on stage continued.

"I have uncovered the identity of the ones and only, white and pink rangers!" The rangers, and Trent, all tensed up. How had she figured it out before them? "And any minute now, my assistant Devin is going to come through that door with videotape evidence." Everyone turned to the door. "Any minute."

"Oh, oh Cass, I'm here!" Devin ran in through the doors. He raced to the stage. "Sorry I'm late."

"So, Devin," the blonde looked at him as he got on stage. "Where's your camera?"

"Uh, see," he stuttered. "That might be just a little problem."

"Only if you don't have it."Devin whispered something in her ear. When he finished, Cassidy turned back to the others. "Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the white and pink rangers are…taped on a camera that Devin stupidly loaned his sister, but once she returns it, I'll be sure to let you know."

The rangers let out a sigh of relief.

"So Trent," Kira began again. "What did you want to…" she turned, only to find him gone. "Tell me."

* * *

><p>"It's happening again," Sarah coughed as she and Trent stumbled around the same alleyway and area as they did before. They felt the gems taking control, but Sarah was trying to fight it more than Trent was. But neither could hold back the force that made them morph.<p>

"Now," Trent sighed of relief. "That's better." The two just stayed in the area, looking for a fight. They came to another clearing when an invisaportal deposited Elsa and Zeltrax in front of them.

Sarah nudged her partner. "Looks like we have company." They faced the two villains as they came over.

"We have a special invitation to you," Elsa shouted. "From Mesogog."

"It's more of a command," Zeltrax finished for her. "Join him or be destroyed."

"Heard it," Sarah faked a yawn. "All you people are the same."

"I don't know how many times we have to say it," Trent agreed. "We're not interested."

Zeltrax snarled. "Maybe this'll change your mind." He fired at the two of them, but they easily deflected the attack. Both Elsa and Zeltrax charged. Trent drew his sword and Sarah her bow, and both charged as well. Trent took on Zeltrax and Sarah handled Elsa.

"Haven't we met?" Trent frowned as he defended Sarah from a blow Elsa was about to deliver. Sarah defended him by blocking an attack Zeltrax sent. They both went back to fighting who they were before. Trent flung Zeltrax into a pile of barrels. Sarah sent Elsa into Zeltrax.

"You guys are a joke," the pink ranger huffed. They heard engines in the distance and turned. Incoming were the other rangers.

"Hold it right there!" Conner stopped the fight from progressing.

"Great," Elsa rolled her eyes. The rangers parked and hopped off the raptor cycles. "That's all we need."

"Whoa," Ethan blinked as he saw the two evil sides. "Whose side do we take?"

"Good question," Conner agreed.

"We'll make it easy for you," Elsa snapped. She and Zeltrax disappeared quickly into an invisaportal.

"If you had any sense," Trent spoke to the others. "You'd run too."

"Dream on," Kira scoffed. With that, they began the fight. Sarah battled her sisters and Trent the other three. The fight was getting brutal. Sarah and Trent practically showed little to no mercy. Sarah saw that Kira unleashed her super dino mode. When she turned back to her fight, Katey and Eloise did as well. Of course, this evened the fight a bit.

"Sarah snap out of it!" Katey cried. They hated fighting their sister. And they really wanted to get her back to their side, whether Sarah was going to willingly or not.

"No way," Sarah rolled her eyes. "This is too much fun." She knocked both her sisters away and down. She took her bow and fired at the other three rangers. With all five down, she walked up to her partner. "This is getting boring." Conner and Ethan got back up.

"Lasers! Fire!"

Before their attack hit, Trent shot at them, knocking them down again.

"That's enough," Kira growled she stood, getting ready to charge. She fought off Trent for a bit as Sarah sat back and watched. She wanted to leave. Trent tossed Kira down and hit her with laser arrows. The impact caused her to demorph and clutch her side.

"Never did like the color yellow," Trent snarled. He stepped towards Kira, walking past the other fallen rangers. He grabbed the girl's wrist and got ready for a punch, until he saw her face. "Huh?" Memories flashed in his head. "Kira?" Trent let go of her wrist and clutched his head in pain, as did Sarah. They both stumbled, but Sarah grabbed Trent and streaked them out of there before they could be hit.

"What was that about?" Eloise frowned as she and Eloise helped Kira up. They powers down and checked up on her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Trent?" Kira called as she walked towards the lake. She had spotted the boy in white sitting on a bench under a tree. Up in the tree was Sarah. Of course, Kira didn't know that. A family of ducks swam in the lake. "Is that you?"<p>

Trent looked up from his sketchpad. "Hey."

"Where'd you go?" Kira wondered. She took a seat next to him. Sarah watched the scene unfold from her spot in the tree.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have just taken off like that."

"Look," the yellow ranger began. "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." Trent opened his sketchbook and he showed her his latest drawings. "Trent, if you're going to dream of being a superhero, the white ranger's not who you want to be."

"I kinda wish I had a choice," the boy sighed.

"What are you saying?" Kira frowned. Trent sighed and showed her his wrist. "You?" she gasped. "But you almost annihilated me!"

"But I didn't," Trent argued. "Look, once I knew it was you…" Kira stood and he grabbed her wrist, following her up.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

"Kira I couldn't help it," Trent pleaded. "The gem…it's changed me. Neither of us can take it off or control what we're doing."

"We?" Kira blinked.

Sarah decided to make her entrance. "Up here." Kira and Trent looked up. Kira frowned in slight confusion. "He's right. We can't control it. If we could, we wouldn't be doing this." Of course, Sarah recognized Kira from the one time she met her at the mall, but she doubted Kira remembered her.

"Why should I?" Kira challenged, looking between both Sarah and Trent.

"Because I would never intentionally hurt someone Kira," Trent stated his argument. "Especially you."

"And I wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone either," Sarah added. "Well, there is one person I would intentionally hurt, but that's a personal matter."

"Okay," the girl caved. "I think I know some people who could help. I'm going to get Conner, Ethan, Katey, and Eloise."

"Why them?" Trent frowned. Kira bit her lip. "Wait a minute; them too?"

"Hard to believe, but true," Kira nodded. "Look, you two need to wait here until I come back."

"Okay," Sarah shrugged. "Oh, and tell my mom and sisters I'm sorry. And ask them to find ways to help us out of this."

"Will do," Kira walked away. Sarah jumped down from the tree . She sat next to Trent as he began to draw again. Sarah just stared out at the water, letting thoughts run through her head. She had no idea how she had gotten into this mess, and she hoped Hunter wasn't freaking out. Before either ranger knew what hit them, a net fell over them. Both were grabbed and shoved around by tyranodrones.

"What do you want?" both demanded. "Let go of us!"

* * *

><p>"Trent?" Ethan gaped as Kira told them what she had found out. The Oliver girls were already there before Conner and Ethan, so she passed on Sarah's message already. Now, Conner and Ethan were here and Kira revealed what else she knew. "Oh there's no way."<p>

"Nice," Conner scoffed, a bit angry. "Pretending to be our friend one minute, and then kicking our butts the next. I can't believe I fell for it."

"I told you," Kira protested. "They can't help it." She had also told them what Sarah said, aside from the message she had already given to the Oliver girls. "The gems are too powerful."

"Stop defending him," Conner shook his head. At that, Eloise and Katey shared a thoughtful look.

"I'm with Conner on this one," Ethan agreed. "I mean, look at what they did to Dr. O!"

"Look," Katey stepped in. "Just because they did that doesn't mean we can't help them turn to our side."

"They may not want it," Eloise continued. "But we won't give up on them. If there's a way to turn them good, then we'll do it."

"Hayley, they need our help," Kira added.

"I don't know if there's anything I _can _do," the red head bit her lip. "But I'll try."

"Hey don't go without us," Conner warned. "I've got some stuff I'd like to say to that guy."

"No doubt," Ethan snorted. The rangers left Kim and Billy in the lab. They were already working on trying to bring Tommy and the evil rangers back to normal.

* * *

><p>"They were supposed to wait right here!" Kira stated as they ran to the scene at the lake. The bench had been flipped over and the area looked a bit trashed. Trent's sketchpad lay on the ground.<p>

"There's a surprise," Ethan huffed. "They lied to us."

"Kira I'm telling you," Conner stated. "Trent can't be trusted."

* * *

><p>"Get off us!" Trent and Sarah shouted as they were thrown into Mesogog's lab. The net was still around them. Before them was Elsa and Zeltrax.<p>

"So," Mesogog spoke as he entered. "The white and pink rangers decide to pay us a visit at last. Let's finally see the men behind the mystery." He moved in front of the two as the net was thrown off. Tyranodrones still held them back. Both looked up to face the villain.

"You," Zeltrax and Elsa snarled. "Impossible!"

"Well well," Mesogog observed. "Anton Mercer's son … Trent…and Tommy Oliver's daughter…Sarah. How deliciously…perfect." Sarah glared at the fossil, though she was getting scared with how close he was getting to the two.

"What are you talking about freak?" Trent demanded as they struggled. "What do you want with us?"

"I want you two to fight by my side," Mesogog stated. "As we bring the world back to the magnificent era of the dinosaurs."

"You're outta your mind," Sarah scoffed. "We'll never help you fight. Besides, I've seen and heard worse."

"Oh but you will," Mesogog stepped uncomfortably close to them, more specifically to her. "Think of it, rangers. With our combined powers, the modern world doesn't stand a chance. We'll crush them like ants."

"Forget it," she spat in his face. "We'll never help you."

"You don't have a choice," Mesogog backed up a bit. "Now that the white and pink dino gems have bonded with you, it's only a matter of time before you turn completely evil."

"We won't," Sarah hissed, making her eyes flashed. "We'll fight it."

"For a while, maybe," Mesogog shrugged. "But your will is no match for the gem's power. In fact, you can feel it changing you already. Can't you?" Trent and Sarah continued to struggle. "I thought so. It would be so much easier to give in to it. Don't fight it. Embrace your newfound power. Join me, Trent, Sarah. Join me."

"No!" both rangers shouted. They morphed, knocking the tyranodrones away from them. It sent Mesogog and his minions back as well. "We're outta here." They vanished through a portal Trent created once he hit the villains with his laser arrows.

"Where are they?" Mesogog demanded.

* * *

><p>"I'm picking up white and pink ranger's signal," Hayley called from her spot at the mainframe. "They're back." The others came running over.<p>

On the screen, the two rangers were calling their zords. _"Drago zord! Stego zord!" _

"Great," Ethan sighed as they watched the giant megazord form. "Major Megazord action right off the bat."

Hayley nodded. "Well this might be a good time to use a new dino zord."

"Let's do it," Conner ordered.

* * *

><p>After the battle, Katey and Eloise accompanied Kira to the lake. The yellow ranger was hoping Trent or Sarah would be there. Katey and Eloise wanted to see if they saw Sarah around. Of course, the chances of seeing them were slim, but they had to take it. But as they approached, they noticed no one in sight. They stood at the lake for a few moments, Kira holding Trent's sketchpad.<p>

"I thought you might be here," a voice spoke from behind them. The three turned to find Trent, but no Sarah.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Kira demanded immediately.

"Is Sarah here too?" Eloise wondered.

"I did," Trent answered the yellow ranger's question first. "It's just…it's a long story. And she's around here somewhere. You know, it's funny," he spoke mostly to Kira now. "I always thought being a superhero would be cool. This isn't how I'd draw myself."

"Look," Kira eased. "Let us help you."

"Where is Sarah?" Katey looked at the white ranger.

They heard a voice shouting from above. "I'm not coming down until we're leaving!" They looked up and saw Sarah sitting in a tree close by. Trent sighed as the other three frowned at her. "Don't ask."

Trent turned back to Kira to answer her question, but was interrupted.

"Leave?" Eloise glared at the boy.

"The gems are already taking over like he said," Trent shook his head.

"Who?" the girls demanded.

"Who do you think?" Sarah called. She noted her sisters looks and rolled her eyes. "Don't even go there." Katey and Eloise seemed to understand, but it left the other two present confused.

"It doesn't matter," Trent denied. "We have to go away. It's not safe to be around us."

"But…"

"We can't!" Trent snapped, taking the three girls back. He turned and walked away, Sarah hopping down from her tree and following them. She looked briefly back at the three girls, a look of regret crossing her face. The two disappeared from sight.

That's when Katey noticed a piece of paper under the tree Sarah occupied. She picked it up and looked it over, realizing Sarah had written it.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this chapter is longer than I thought. I was sore all day yesterday because I ran a mile the day before (not fun in my opinion) and I probably will be sore again tomorrow because I had to run another mile. But I'll try to get the chapters going.

Anyway, now that Sarah and Trent are known as rangers, what'll happen next? Can they free Tommy? What did that note Sarah left behind say? Well, maybe it'll be revealed next chapter. And sorry if I made Mesogog seem like a bit of a creep towards Sarah, but for the purpose of this story, I have to. It'll either be revealed later on in this story or in a future one in this series.

Thanks to reviewers and readers!


	11. Leader of the Whack

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 11: Leader of the Whack**

_A/N: So Trent and Sarah had to get away. Sarah left a note purposely for her sisters to find, explaining a few things. But what exactly did that say? And can the other rangers free Tommy and get some good news for once? Well, hopefully they will._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>Sarah and Trent hiked through the forest, trying to find some place to get away from the others. They weren't safe, and they knew it. Sarah was carrying a survival backpack. After all, ninjas were trained to be prepared for anything.<p>

Before they left, when they saw Kira, Katey, and Eloise at the lake, Sarah had purposely dropped a note she had written. She knew that her sisters and mother would understand the contents more than the others. And so would her father, if there was a way to free him from what she and Trent did while under the spell.

They skidded down the terrain and Trent pulled out his tracking system. He checked the map. "We gotta get further away." He checked the glowing dino gem. "It's not safe." He pocketed the device before turning to Sarah, who was casually resting against a tree. "How can you act calm?"

"Dunno," she shrugged. And she really didn't. She wasn't sure. She was confused. Well, she thought it was because going evil wasn't the worst thing to happen to her. "I'm a ninja, dude. I was trained to remain calm in the most dire of situations."

Trent shook his head in slight amusement and slight confusion at the girl he considered a sister already. After all, she had helped him figure things out with the dino gems, and she considered him a brother. The two continued on their way, Sarah looking better than Trent when it came to being tired. They didn't get far before they heard someone shouting.

"Hold it right there white and pink rangers!"

Both rangers, who were sitting under a tree, turned to find Cassidy and Devin.

"No Cass," Devin assured the blonde. "Don't worry. It's just Trent and Katey."

"No, that's Eloise," Cassidy argued.

"Actually I'm neither," Sarah rolled her eyes and stood. She helped Trent to his feet. "I'm their sister Sarah."

Cassidy frowned. "Wait, they're not twins, their…"

"Triplets," Sarah finished.

"You scared me half to death," Trent stated, getting back on topic.

"Whatever," Cassidy scoffed. "I thought you two were the white and pink rangers."

"Us?" Sarah raised an eyebrow, amused. "You're kidding right? I do live in LA, not Reefside."

"No, I didn't actually think you two were the rangers," Cassidy amended. "I thought that…"

"Look out!" Trent shouted, interrupting the blonde. They looked and saw a giant, purple glowing ball heading towards them. Instinctively, they hit the deck and waited for it to pass. They heard it collide with the ground a little away from them. "What the heck was that?"

"A low flying space-ship?" Devin suggested.

"I hope not," Sarah bit her lip. Then she grinned. "I'm gonna go check it out."

"Wait," Trent tried to stop her. "It could be dangerous."

"I've been through worse!" she shouted as she ran, almost streaking, towards it. Cassidy, Devin, and Trent followed.

"I'm gonna regret this," Trent picked up his survival bag and sighed.

* * *

><p>"McKnight on a breakaway," Conner narrated as he kicked his soccer ball around the lab. The rangers were hanging out down here, not sure what to do. Hayley, Billy, and Kim were looking for ways to help free Tommy from the amber and Sarah and Trent from the gem's spell.<p>

Since they found the note from Sarah, Katey and Eloise had called Hunter to let him know the situation. Of course, he took it hard. It was always hard to learn the one you loved was evil. So, he was going to come down and help them for a while, until she returned to normal.

And because this was also a setback in her career, they let Tanya know as well. Well, more like Kim had filled her in when she ranted to her, Kat, Trini, and Aisha at their regular lunch meeting. But either way, Tanya said that she could keep the career for a couple months, since Sarah already had plenty of pre-recorded songs that had yet to be aired on radio or put on a CD. After all, she didn't have her first CD out yet.

Now, Katey and Eloise were trying to figure out some other stuff left on the note.

"Hayley," Ethan spoke from where he sat on his laptop. "One more level and I break my all-time record!" Conner, stopping, picked up his soccer ball. An idea came to his head. He bounced the ball on the laptop's keyboard, effectively hitting the power button. "Conner!" the blue ranger whined.

"Sorry," the boy shrugged.

Ethan stood. "Now I have to start all over."

"Yeah," Conner sighed. "There's this great new thing called the 'outdoors.' You might wanna check it out."

"Tell you what," Ethan snorted. "I'll check that out when I see you checking out the library." Conner looked over to where Kira sat with her guitar and the Oliver girls were filling out their college applications. After all, it never hurt to get those done early.

"You got as much chance as seeing that as seeing Kira at a fashion show," he challenged. "Or Kay and El acting less hyper."

"Do you really wanna go there?" Kira glared at the two boys, as did the green and orange rangers.

"We are not that hyper!" Katey and Eloise argued.

Katey turned to her sister. "Are you sure a bit of Dustin isn't rubbing off on you?"

"Yes, I'm sure," the other brunette rolled her eyes. And the two set off in an argument. As they did, Kira rolled her eyes. The rangers had gotten used to their bickering. Ethan walked over to where Hayley was scanning the fossilized doctor.

"Any luck on de-fossilizing Dr. Oliver?" he asked.

"Not yet," Hayley bit her lip. "We just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bonds of the amber." At that, the computers beeped. Everyone walked over to where Kim and Billy were sitting at the monitors.

"That's weird," the former blue observed. "The satellite's picking up a strange reading in the forest."

"Let's go take a look," Conner ordered.

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Cassidy pointed out as the four got closer to the space rock that landed in the woods. "Devin, start rolling."<p>

"Careful," Trent warned. Sarah walked closer to the rock, observing it. Something was strange about it, that was for sure. She just couldn't tell what.

"Oh it's harmless," Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Get a close up," she shoved Devin forward.

"Are you sure Cass?" he asked nervously. "I mean, it's still smoking." Sarah looked at it closely. Something didn't feel right. Trent came over and knelt down beside her, looking at the rock as well. "It looks good on camera though."

"What do you think it is?" Cassidy wondered. Trent and Sarah felt strange and noticed their dino gems glowing. They shared a look of concern with each other, not sure of what to do next. And there wasn't much they could do in civilian's presence.

"Trent? Sarah?" they heard Kira call. The two looked up to find the other five rangers on the other side of the rock. Ethan's shock at seeing the three Oliver girls together for the first time was obvious. It wasn't that he doubted they really were triplets, but the fact he hadn't seen it to believe it was enough.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent wondered as the two stood.

"I might ask you the same thing," Conner spat, more towards Trent than Sarah. "I haven't seen you around for a while."

"Yeah we really need to catch up," Ethan agreed, again speaking more so to the white ranger. After all, aside from Katey and Eloise, none of them really knew Sarah.

"Not now guys," Katey warned, stopping them from moving forward. Eloise looked across to Sarah, trying to figure something out.

"She's right," Conner agreed, not moving his glare from Trent. He turned his attention back to the stone. "Let's check this thing out." Before they could move any more, the latest monster and a group of tyranodrones appeared.

"I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that," the monster spoke.

"Quick, run!" Cassidy shouted. She and Devin fled the scene, making the rangers grateful. Tyranodrones surrounded

"Who's side are you two on today?" Conner inquired.

"Do you want our help or not?" Sarah retorted as she carefully set her backpack down.

"If it's all the same," the monster grumbled. "I'll just watch from over here." The fight was on. The tyranodrones charged from all directions, not caring which ranger they went after. Everyone split off to take on their own group.

Each fight was going differently. Eloise, using her shape-shifting powers, changed into a tyranodrone, confusing the others. She began to easily fight them off, before changing back to normal. Katey used her super strength to pummel piles of tyranodrones into the ground. Kira used her ptera scream to knock them back. Ethan used his armored skin to block attacks. Conner used his super speed to confuse the others.

Kira's communicator beeped and she answered. Hayley's voice came on the line. _"Guys, I'm analyzing the radiation from that rock and it's really freaky. Get away from it."_

"It's a little late for that," Kira huffed. She knocked a tyranodrone down. Over by the rock, the monster was checking it out. He didn't care about the fight behind him. Well, at least until he decided to get in on the action and swing at Conner, knocking him down. The other four ran over to him, facing the monster.

"Come on you wimps," he challenged. "Put 'em up!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Eloise prompted. They all stood, flashing their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Again, the rangers and tyranodrones fought. Katey and Eloise took their fight away from the space rock, but the other three didn't. Trent and Sarah were still fighting as well, but neither were morphed. No one noticed, but small smoke clouds from the rock hit five of the seven present rangers. They knew it hit them, but they didn't know what it did.

"I'll be back for round two," the monster huffed. "Retreat!" and he disappeared along with the tyranodrones. The rangers regrouped and powered down. Trent and Sarah weren't in sight.

"Well," Conner sighed. "That was a challenging altercation."

"I was just getting started," Ethan complained. "I wanted to annihilate that goon."

"Ew," Kira grimaced, examining her nails. "I got dirt under my nails."

Katey and Eloise shared a look of concern. "You guys okay?" the green ranger asked.

"Hey, where's Trent and Sarah?" Conner looked around, finally noting they weren't there. They heard a familiar beeping, and each checked their communicators.

"_Guys, head back to the lab," _Billy called. _"We have some news about the space rock." _

The rangers looked at each other and frowned. "Space rock?"

* * *

><p>"It's actually a meteor fragment," Hayley stated as everyone was gathered around the mainframe.<p>

"Fascinating," Conner mused. They had retreated to the lab like they had been asked, and were hearing what had to be said about the space rock. "It must've broken off during some sort of…intergalactic collision." He walked a little bit away. They all turned to him, frowning. He turned back to them. "What?"

"I'm just afraid coming in such close proximity to it might have some strange side effects," Hayley bit her lip.

"Do you guys feel okay?" Kim questioned. As far as she knew, Conner wasn't the smartest of the group of five.

No one really answered the question.

"Well I for one am going home," Kira spoke. "If I don't soak my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will never grow out."

"I gotta hit the gym," Ethan realized. "I need to work on my pecs."

"I want to get home to watch that documentary on the great pyramids," Conner grinned. "Looks fascinating." The other five occupants of the lab gave the three confused looks. Something was definitely up. The three left.

"This does not look good," Katey mused.

* * *

><p>The next day found Katey and Eloise going to pick up Hunter. The thunder ninja was going to stay at the Oliver household while Sarah was evil. He was also going to help find ways to bring her back and help out any way he could. Of course, with things the way they were now, Kim didn't mind. She knew Hunter was harmless and that he was dating one of her daughters, and she thought it best.<p>

So, the two had driven to the outskirts of Reefside and to where the Thunder Academy was located. They pulled up to the gate where Hunter was waiting. When they saw him, he got into the back seat of the car, setting his luggage next to him. And to their surprise, Fizzy was sitting on him.

Fizzy was still a small little kitten, and smart too. She knew something was wrong when Sarah wasn't around to take care of her. The tuxedo cat had stayed with Hunter, and now she was going to stay with the girls.

"You sure Sensei Omino is allowing this?" Katey questioned as she continued to drive. Fizzy hopped over to the front seats and took residence on Eloise's laps.

"He is," Hunter rolled his eyes. "As long as I can get to classes and teach them on time, I'm good to go."

"We're still trying to figure out how she managed to get a dino gem," Eloise stated. "We know it had something to do with when she disappeared on you, but we're not exactly sure how she found it."

"Great," the blonde sighed. He sat back and the rest of the ride was silent. It didn't take them long to reach their house. When they got there, Hunter brought his bags in and followed the two girls into the lab.

"Okay," they heard Hayley sigh as they came in. "There were definitely some side effects from you being exposed to the meteor. We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal. Kim noticed her daughters and Hunter and went to hug the blonde. She had liked Hunter because she knew him from when he was little. The three rangers weren't paying attention to them.

"Side effects," Conner mused. "I find that highly improbable."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "I feel like I could kick Mesogog's butt myself." At that moment, their attention turned to the beeping monitors.

"That's gonna have to wait," Eloise grumbled. "Look who's back." The rangers all stood in a line, dropping whatever was in their hands.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Kim greeted as she spotted the teens walk in later that day. Katey and Eloise had been showing Hunter around town and had introduced him to the other rangers. Now, Hunter was in the lab doing some research about evil spells.<p>

"What now?" Ethan whined. "I was having a super intense workout."

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography," Conner added in.

"Is this gonna involve dirt?" Kira wondered.

"Sorry we interrupted your busy day," Hayley snapped. "I just thought you might like to know that we think we found a way to un-fossilize Dr. Oliver."

"Really?" Katey blinked.

"The meteor fragment," Billy picked up where his wife left off. "Our theory is that it frees your inner self. That's why you guys are acting weird."

"Of course," Conner realized. "If you could harness its power, you could free Dr. Oliver from the inside out. Although I do take offense to being called weird."

"Sorry," Kim apologized for them. "You're not being weird. It's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't usually show."

"A recessive personality trait," Conner concluded.

"You could say that," Billy nodded. "Like Conner, there's a part of you that's intelligent, studious. Ethan, there's a part of you that's athletic, even competitive."

"So that's why Trent and Sarah helped us," Kira theorized. "There's still a part of them that's really good."

Ethan shrugged. "I still don't get any of this."

"You don't have to," Hayley shook her head. "For now, just pull it together as a team. Trust us."

"That sounds logical," Conner agreed. Before they could plan anything, the monitors beeped, showing the monster back for another round.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys," Conner instructed as they rode towards the rock on their raptor cycles. They had taken down the monster for good, managing to pull it together as a team. Of course, as always, they had to use the megazord to do so. "Lasers on full power."<p>

They got closer and fired, hitting the rock and breaking it up. When they came to a stop, they each hopped off their cycle and walked towards it. There were a few chunks of it in the hole it had made when it crash landed earlier. They powered down.

"You think this will work?"Eloise wondered to the group.

Ethan nodded. "The component should still have residual powers that could help Dr. O."

"How do you know this stuff?" Conner wondered. Katey and Eloise smiled. Looks like things were back to normal.

"It's called education," the blue ranger chuckled.

"Okay, that was kind of brutal," Conner huffed. Then he realized something. "Hey, you sound like the old Ethan."

"Hey, I do."

"Thank you," Kira sighed of relief. "One more minute at a shopping mall…"

"Let's get this thing back to the lab," Katey suggested.

* * *

><p>"I assume you're feeling back to normal?" Kim hoped as the team stood in the lab. They were all awaiting for Hayley and Billy to start the machine that would free Tommy from the amber.<p>

"Thank goodness," Ethan nodded. Hayley took the canister with the rock in it and placed it in the machine.

"Hey," Kira mused. "Since the meteor changed Trent and Sarah to good, couldn't we use it to fight the effects of the dino gem?"

"That might work," Billy thought. "But let's try this first." The occupants of the lab stood behind the machine as the former blue switched it on. It aimed a beam at the stone and the stone started to melt. Slowly, Tommy became free and he was alive and well, able to move around. When it shut off, they realized the rock was fried.

Everyone turned to the still morphed black ranger.

"It worked," Eloise cried as they ran over to him.

"Good job guys," Tommy thanked them. "Power down." Nothing happened, much to the dismay of the others. "I said, power down." Again, nothing happened. "I think we might have a problem."

* * *

><p>AN: Tommy is free, but stuck in morph. Hunter is going to help the rangers bring back Sarah and Trent. What happens next when the two evil rangers officially turn?


	12. Burning at Both Ends

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 12: Burning at Both Ends**

_A/N: So here's chapter twelve. I have an idea to make up for skipped episodes and the episode "Lost and Found in Translation." And for when I get to "Drawn into Danger" and "In Your Dreams," I will probably switch those around so the chapters after that make a bit more sense._

_So if my updates are late, it is because my laptop keeps restarting itself (I keep getting the BSOD) so I have to use my parent's computer which means I get limited time on it. And I have a bunch of school projects to do, and I will possibly be grounded for grades on my report card._

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

><p>"Dad," Katey began cautiously as the rangers, Kim, Hayley, Billy, and Hunter faced a still morphed but unfrozen black ranger. "I know the suit looks good and all, but quit kidding around." Of course, Tommy could not find a way to demorph.<p>

"I wish I could Katey," Tommy sighed as he moved around. Then he began to explain his theory. "When Trent and Sarah froze me in that amber, somehow my dino gem in my morpher must have re-molecularized."

"In other words?" Conner prompted.

Hayley huffed. "He's stuck." She noticed the monitors. "And speaking of Trent and Sarah..."

"Looks like they're up to no good again," Billy finished for his wife. The screen showed the two evil rangers in the dino stegozord, attacking the city.

"I am so over that poser," Conner grumbled Katey and Eloise rolled their eyes. They knew he was referring to Trent and they knew why.

"Go," Tommy ordered. "I'll see what we can figure out here." The teen rangers nodded before morphing and taking off.

* * *

><p>"That's right," Trent grinned as he and Sarah rampaged through Reefside in their megazord.<p>

"You better run," the pink ranger finished. The two weren't gonna stop at anything. They still couldn't control the dino gems. The five teen rangers rode in on the raptor riders. They fired at the megazord.

"That's enough!" Conner shouted as they paused on the ground.

"Aw," Sarah huffed. "But we're just getting started!" Deciding the raptors weren't enough, they called upon the zords. Together, they formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and faced the Dino Stegazord. The parasaur zord attached itself.

"Make your move," Trent challenged. Both sides got ready for the duel that lied ahead.

"Now what are they up to?" Ethan wondered.

"I don't know," Kira shrugged. "But we have to stop them."

"We hate to do this to you," Trent snorted. He took out his drago sword and drew chains with it.

Sarah smirked as he sent them flying towards the zords. "Nothing personal." The chains wrapped around the megazord, holding it down.

"We need dinozord help here!" Katey realized. However, that was a mistake. The dimetrozord and Cephalozord came marching in, ready for action.

"Perfect," Sarah beamed. Trent drew two circles using his drago sword and sent them towards the zords. "Containment fields online." The two zords heading in became encased in barrels, rendering them useless for the time being.

"What?" Eloise gasped as they watched the scene unfold. "Our dinozords!"

"Let them go!" Conner demanded.

"Sorry," Trent rolled his eyes. "Not gonna happen."

"You guys gotta stop this!" Kira pleaded. "You're both out of control!"

"Looks like we're more in control," Sarah hissed.

Ethan thought of something. "What are they gonna do with them?" Then Trent and Sarah used some of the lasers to blast the megazord. And when they recovered, the two evil rangers were gone.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab, Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Hayley were going over a few things. "What's the situation Hayley?" Kim sighed.<p>

"It's no good," the red head typed away. "They've got them in a force field." Behind the adults, the five teen rangers stood in morph, holding their helmets in their hands.

"It's not their fault," Katey bit her lip. "The gem is making them this way."

"I don't care whose fault it is," Conner snapped. "We find a way to deal with him or things are gonna get ugly." Katey and Eloise, noticing his slip of using "him" instead of "they," shared a look. They had a feeling they knew what it had to do with.

"Slow down," Tommy ordered. "I was in their shoes once. And I wouldn't be here today if my friends had given up on me."

"Okay," Ethan nodded. "So we don't give up yet. But what do we do?"

"There's nothing much here," Billy shrugged.

Tommy gave them a suggestion. "Go back to school. Keep a low profile. We'll let you know if anything changes."

* * *

><p>Early the next day, Conner and Eloise were walking through the city on their way to school. The battle yesterday had left them a bit sore, but they were fine nonetheless. The boy in red was carrying a soccer ball and his backpack was slung over his shoulder. Eloise had her backpack around her shoulder as well. She was trying to pry some information from Conner. "So spill. What's with the slip ups you keep making when we're talking about dealing with Trent and Sarah?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Conner asked, faltering a bit in his step.

"Don't play dumb," Eloise smirked. "You hate Trent more than Sarah. Why?"

"Maybe because I hardly know Sarah?" he offered, but the brunette didn't buy it.

"I think it's because you have a crush on Kira!"

Conner paused in his step and glared at her, giving her the answer she needed.

"Thought so." Out of nowhere, and stopping the two rangers, Trent stepped into view. Apparently he had blended into the wall nearby and heard the whole exchange.

"You know," he spoke to the two, sounding different than before. "You shouldn't walk to school alone. You never know who you might run in to."

"How did you do that?" Conner blinked, confused.

A voice from behind them spoke. "You didn't think you were the only ones with dino gem power, did you?" Eloise and Conner turned, the green ranger accidentally hitting the person behind them. However, her hand went right through her.

"Huh?" she frowned. She turned back around to see the real Sarah standing beside Trent.

"Multiplying," she smirked. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"We don't wanna fight," Eloise eased.

"Well that makes two of us," Trent stated. His and Sarah's morphers appeared. "White Ranger…"

"Pink Ranger…"

"Dino Power." Both morphed quickly, showing they weren't taking no for an answer. "Bring it on."

"If that's how it has to be," Conner glared. Both unmorphed rangers tossed their bags aside.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Show me what you got," Conner challenged Trent. The two charged one another. Sarah rolled her eyes and went after her sister. Punches and kicks were thrown left and right, all four arguing with their opponent. Conner and Trent seemed evenly matched, as well as Sarah and Eloise. Regrouping, each side drew their swords and sabers, charging once again. After getting on their own side again and aiming, all four fired at one another, shots going everywhere.

Slowly, all four fell on the ground. Zeltrax and the latest monster fell out of an invisaportal.

"Perfect timing!" the alien thing grinned. "Should I infect them all?"

"No," Zeltrax denied. "Do as we've been instructed. Just the white and pink ones." The monster nodded and turned to the two evil rangers, who looked as if they had passed out. He fired, hitting them. Both rangers demorphed.

"What have you done?" the other two shouted. Zeltrax turned their way.

"Let's go!" he ordered, and the two disappeared. Conner and Eloise demorphed and he helped her to her feet. They ran over to the other two and helped them up.

"Trent, Sarah," Eloise breathed. "Are you two okay?"

"Better than okay," Trent blinked. "I'm me." Conner shot Eloise a curious look. Sarah, however, did not look fine. She looked as if she was gonna be sick.

And that was before she threw up in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Hey you three," Randall caught up to Kira, Katey, and Ethan as they were walking towards the building from the parking lot. They had yet to see Eloise and Conner. They turned to Randall. "I got an email from that science teacher of yours. He's claiming to be too sick to work."<p>

"Well," Kira began. "Now that you mention it, he really didn't seem himself the last time I saw him." Ethan and Katey nodded, backing up her statement.

"Well," Randall huffed. "I better not find out he's faking it or he can kiss his job goodbye." She left the three alone, in hunt of her next victim.

"A model of warmth and sympathy," Kira mused.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so cold blooded," Katey frowned. Ethan nudged the two and pointed towards the bleachers off to the side. Conner and Eloise were waving to them. The three followed and met them over there.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Kira asked as they neared. They had taken small notice of Trent sitting further away on the bleachers.<p>

"It's Trent," Conner answered. They weren't gonna say anything about Sarah, since they were unsure. But after they had tried to help her, she streaked off. Eloise had a theory on why, but she didn't have the chance to chase after her.

"Now I know you're crazy," Ethan huffed as they walked through the stands. They made their way towards the boy.

"I know dude," Conner shrugged. "But check it out. He's reformed."

"Really?" Katey raised a curious eyebrow. She, like Eloise, was having doubts about that possibility this quickly.

"Trent?" Kira called as they approached. He looked up at the five. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah," he stood, nodding. "It's me."

"One of Mesogog's monster attacks backfired," Conner explained for him. Eloise wasn't still entirely convinced, and Katey didn't seem to be buying it either.

"I think he released the dino gem's hold," Trent added. No one had mentioned Sarah yet.

Apparently Ethan was thinking the same as the orange and green rangers. "That doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"Guys, look," Trent pleaded. "We're really sorry for everything we've done to you." Though she was not present, they knew he was speaking for Sarah as well. "You gotta believe it wasn't us. If there's anything we can do to make it up to you…"

"How about returning our zords for starters?" Katey suggested.

"Meet us in the warehouse district this afternoon," he agreed. "I'll give you back your zords. And we might have a little peace offering as well."

The five others present shared a look.

* * *

><p>"So," Mesogog stood before the two morphed evil rangers. "They fell for the ploy?" They had come up with the plan for Sarah to run back to here and Trent to trick the rangers. Then both would meet the other rangers where Trent told them to put the rest of the plan in action.<p>

"They took the bait and ran with it," the white ranger confirmed.

"Excellent," Mesogog grinned.

"We did our parts," Sarah stepped forward, standing beside her partner. "Now you need to pay up."

"Of course," Mesogog nodded. "I never cheat allies."

"We are not allies," Trent glared. "It's like we said – you scratch our backs, we scratch yours…then we go our separate ways. That was the deal." Both rangers turned and began to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Sarah wondered. She and Trent were sitting on some crates in the warehouse. Beside them was a black ATV covered with a white sheet, keeping it hidden. The brunette was getting impatient, waiting. They had discussed what could possibly be said, but were going to wing most of it.<p>

"Here they come," Trent pointed as they saw the rangers ride in on their raptor cycles, Tommy riding with Conner. They pulled to a stop and got off the bikes. All of them were morphed. Trent and Sarah got up and met them all in the middle.

"Hope you don't mind," Tommy began, breaking the silence. "But I tagged along just in case." After hearing what was going on, he had a feeling there was something fishy going on.

"Dr. Oliver," Trent greeted. "You're okay." Sarah decided not to say anything in this, not sure of what to say. It was hurtful knowing she was hurting her family.

"More or less."

"I hate to get right to the point," Ethan spoke up. "But I don't see any zords around here."

"We thought we'd start with the peace offering we promised first," Trent shrugged as Sarah walked over to the white sheet. She pulled it off, revealing an ATV colored and designed like Tommy's suit.

"Figured you guys could use the help against Mesogog," she spoke softly. "Who wants to try it out?"

"Make way," Ethan made to move forward.

"Dad," Eloise held him back. "I think you should try." Tommy nodded and stalked over to the ATV. He examined it for a moment. He hopped on the seat and gripped the handles.

"Nice work," he finally commented. "Twelve stroke engine?" He knew Sarah would know the right answer, but he was hoping Trent would supply what he needed to hear.

And before the pink ranger could open her mouth, Trent beat her to it. "Yeah sure is." Sarah groaned, aggravated, as Tommy glared at the boy.

"They don't make twelve stroke engines, Trent."

Both evil rangers glared at him as well. Trent answered again. "Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people good either." Both rangers gave the ATV a good kick, setting it in action. They ducked behind it as Tommy rode towards the doors.

"It's a trap!" he shouted. He had no control over the ATV. "Look out!" he sped out of the building, and the rangers turned to Trent and Sarah.

"Dr. O!" Conner cried. He turned to the two. "You'll pay for this!" Both rangers whistled, causing two more ATV's to come out of hiding. One pink. One white.

"No way!" Katey gasped.

"Later suckers," Sarah and Trent smirked. They both jumped in the air, morphing, and landed on their ATV's, speeding off after Tommy.

* * *

><p>After the megazord battle, the three primary colored rangers were slumped against Tommy's new and now functional ATV. Neither battle with the evil rangers earlier had gone well. Kim was tending to her daughters' wounds and Hunter was looking through some books in a corner, trying to figure out how to get Sarah back. Hayley and Billy were finishing up repairs on the raptor cycles.<p>

"Trent and Sara have got some nerve," Kira complained from where she slumped.

"Why can't they just give up?" Ethan wondered.

Hayley walked over, wiping her hands on a towel. "Good thing we never give up. Your bikes are fixed."

"You guys are the best," Katey sighed in relief as she walked over. Kim was now patching up Eloise.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Billy warned. "And as an added bonus, we reprogrammed the ATV. It should come in handy."

"We're gonna need all the help we can get," Tommy stated. "If Trent, Sarah, and Mesogog team up for good, then we're gonna have a real battle on our hands."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I'm babysitting my brother for the week. I hope this is good enough for now. Not sure when I can update again. But for today: Happy Valentine's Day! And I thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	13. The Missing Bone

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 13: The Missing Bone**

_A/N: Here's another new chapter. I don't really like this episode, but I'm writing it in anyway. Just to be clear, Sarah does not attend Reefside High now and will not attend it at all. I know it would be better if she did for episodes further on, but for other reasons she's not._

_I'm probably going to skip a couple more episodes…well, maybe only "It's a Mad Mad Mackerel." But "Lost and Found in Translation" is going to be replaced with a different chapter of mine, so I can't wait until that._

_Anyway, on with this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys heard from Trent yet?" Conner asked, ducking under the railing of the school staircase. He joined his friends on their way to class. They knew they could often hear from Trent, since the boy was still going to school. Sarah was only seen by them if it was in battle, but other than that, no one heard from her.<p>

"No," Kira shook her head. "I'm not sure I really want to."

"We gotta make sure he doesn't go off on some poor freshman because the kid won't give him his lunch money," Ethan stated as they turned the corner.

"I think he's after a little more than a free grilled cheese, Ethan," Katey rolled her eyes. They paused outside the door.

"And when we know what that is," Eloise spoke up. "Maybe then we can deal. Until then, we keep an eye on them." They disappeared into the classroom, unnoticed. Or so they thought.

Once out of sight, Trent stepped out from the lockers, his camouflage ability falling as he did so. "Watch me all you want. It won't make a difference."

"_Trent Fernandez," _Randall called over the PA system. _"Please report to the principal's office. Trent Fernandez."_

Trent sighed and headed for the office.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with her partner in crime at school, Sarah was doing some research. She and Trent had only recently become fully evil, thanks to the gems taking over. They weren't exactly working for Mesogog yet, and never fully intended to.<p>

The brunette had a plot come to mind, but it would take time and practice. She searched the library for a book she needed. It was one of spells and codes, but she was having trouble finding it. Since no one knew her in Reefside, she was able to come to the Reefside library.

Carefully she browsed the proper section of books. She had yet to find the right one.

"Legends and Myths," she muttered to herself repeatedly. That was part of the name of the book she was looking for. She knew that it had lots of old legends and myths in it, about ancient powers and abilities, but with power rangers in the world, there was hardly anything that was a legend or myth anymore. "Yes!"

She pulled out the book once she came across it. Searching the contents, she opened up to the necessary page. The pink ranger had an idea of what she would need, but needed this book's help to confirm it.

When she was finished making the list of what she needed, she put the book back and left, having a plan to put in action.

* * *

><p>Back at the school, the teens were waiting for class to begin. The rangers all sat at one table. Kira, Eloise, and Katey were writing and doodling in their notebooks, Trent across from them not paying attention to anything. Conner and Ethan were tossing paper balls into Devin's bag, which the boy held open.<p>

"Good for three!" Conner called as he made it.

"Hey," Ethan called to those around him. "Did you guys hear we're supposed to get a new teacher today?"

"Yeah, any guesses?" Conner wondered.

Almost out of nowhere, Cassidy appeared at their table. "Well I heard from a very reliable source that it's this eighty year old woman who used to teach kindergarten in Ohio."

"Really?" Katey looked up at the blonde, curiously. The door opened and students scattered to their seats. Randal walked in and looked around.

"Good morning class," she greeted in her usual demeanor. "I would like you to meet your new teacher – Dr. Anton Mercer." The name caused the man to enter and a dead silence to wash over the students. Even Trent was surprised by this.

"Good morning class," he welcomed.

Getting an idea, Eloise turned towards Cassidy. "Hey, she looks pretty good for eighty." That caused a ripple of chuckles to go through the students. Cassidy smacked Devin in the arm, causing him to shut up. Everyone looked at the front of the room.

"Dr. Mercer," Randall gathered their attention again. "Has graciously agreed to take over until your teacher gets back on his feet. I would like you to treat him with the same respect you would treat Dr. Oliver with."

"Thank you," the man thanked as she left the room. He faced the class. "Well, let me uh, let me start by saying how honored I am to be here." He set papers on the ranger's table, and they passed them around. "What I'm handing out to you now are permission slips. These are to be signed by your parents. We'll be going on a field trip tomorrow. To a museum. I trust you will all be able to make it."

* * *

><p>"Anton Mercer teaching other people's children?" Kira frowned as the five walked around outside after school. "He doesn't even like his own from what I can tell."<p>

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "I wonder whose brilliant idea this whole thing was."

Katey sighed. "It's gotta be Randall's. Did you see them together?"

"It's like they were old pals," Eloise agreed.

"Hey," Conner shrugged as they spotted Trent and his father arguing. "No matter how bad we've got it, there's always someone who's got it worse." Of course, they couldn't hear what was being said, but they knew it wasn't good.

"What are you guys doing now?" Kira broke the silence that crept up on them.

"Soccer," Conner replied.

"Computer club," Ethan answered. "You?"

"I promised Dr. O and Kim I'd help him inventory some stuff in the lab," Kira stated.

"We're heading to Blue Bay to visit our old team for a while," Eloise smiled.

Katey nodded. "And Hunter's taking us, so we better get going."

"Dr. O is probably wondering who's teaching his class," Kira realized.

"Oh yeah," Katey widened her eyes a bit. "I wonder what he'll say about it."

"See ya," they all said, going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"So there really isn't much you two have been up to since we were all last together?" Tori questioned as she and the girls walked along the beach shore. The guys were getting them all some food and drinks from a vendor at the end of the parking lot.<p>

"Nope," Eloise shrugged. Of course, she and the other ninjas, aside from Blake who has been on the Factory Blue tour, knew of the triplets being rangers again. Which meant they knew Sarah was evil. "Still haven't found a way to bring Sarah and Trent back."

"Enough about us," Katey grinned. "How are things going with you and Blake?" Despite the former navy ranger being away for a while, the blonde surfer and he had been keeping up a long distance relationship.

"We're doing great," Tori smiled. "He has some time off soon then a race in Reefside after that. But we're doing fine." They saw the boys heading back. "How's Hunter handling Sarah being evil?"

"Honestly," Eloise blinked. "The boy refuses to sleep until he finds a way that could possibly help her break free on her own."

"Poor guy," the blonde sighed. The guys reached them and handed them their food. The only one missing now was Cam. "Where'd Cam go?"

"Dude ditched us for a date," Dustin responded.

"With who?" Katey wondered. Last they heard, Cam was single.

"Leanne," the former red draped an arm around her. "They've been going out for months."

"And no one told us this why?" Eloise demanded.

"We thought you knew." They all found a place to sit and enjoy their meal and catch up.

* * *

><p>"Come along," Anton ushered the class to follow. They had just gotten off the bus at the museum and were heading inside. Eloise and Katey were missing, but they didn't know why. "We don't want to keep our prehistoric friends waiting."<p>

Kira stopped and looked at the T-rex statute.

"What's the matter?" the red clad teen wondered, noticing her gaze.

"That thing just gives me a creepy vibe," she shuddered. "It's like it moved." Ethan and Conner followed her gaze to the statue before turning back to her, odd looks on their faces.

"You do know dinosaurs are extinct, right?" the blue ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Then how come we've been fighting one for the past months?" a voice behind them asked. Conner and Ethan jumped, startled, and they turned. Katey and Eloise, holding a few papers in their hands, stood there, confused.

"When did you two get here?" he asked.

"Just now," Katey sighed. "We missed the bus to school so Hunter had to drive us." She pointed over her shoulder where Hunter was sitting in the parking lot, still on the phone.

"What's with the papers?" Conner pointed at the sheets in their hands.

Both quickly pocketed the documents. "Nothing."

"We should get inside before Mercer gets on our case," Eloise suggested, and the two walked forward.

* * *

><p>"And just ahead here," Mercer led the group on a tour. He was the tour guide for the day, since it was his museum. The rangers were trailing the end of the group, talking amongst themselves. " We have the triceratops, from the crustaceous period. Strictly herbivores…hunted by the tyrannosaurus rex."<p>

In the back, Conner placed his hands on the blue ranger's shoulders. "Gotta love the t-rex."

"Whatever bro," Ethan rolled his eyes, amused. Kira, Katey, and Eloise were traveling a bit further behind. They all heard a strange noise coming from behind them and turned. Well, Eloise didn't. Both girls that did could've sworn they saw tyranodrones lurking about. Sharing a look, they walked off towards the noise.

"Hey," a voice caused them to turn again. They came face to face with Cassidy, who had followed them. Eloise hadn't noticed a thing, since she had caught up with the guys. "Where are you two going?"

"Uh," Kira racked her brains for a reasonable excuse. "To the bathroom."

"Oh great," Cassidy grinned. "Me too because my lip gloss is totally wearing off."

"No Cassidy," Katey shook her head. "Just stay here, okay?"

"You're just gonna get us all in trouble," Kira added in.

"Whatever," the blonde scoffed. "I'm going to the little girls' room and you can do whatever you want." She started out ahead, causing the other two to share a look.

"That was close," Katey whispered as she a

* * *

><p>nd Kira escaped being caught by Anton for ditching the group. Cassidy, however, was caught and led back to the others. Pulling out from their hiding spot, both girls ran down a hallway up to a door. It read "storage room" on it in white letters. Cautiously, Kira opened it, and both stepped inside. The door shut behind them.<p>

"It's kinda creepy," Kira muttered as they walked forward, going further into the room. Out from nowhere, a couple of tyranodrones snatched them from behind. And to the best of their ability, they broke free, and began to fight. More appeared, making it a bit harder to fight. They couldn't exactly use their powers to fight back, since it could alert the others. It didn't last too long because both girls were caught and made to look at the skull across from them. "Let us go you freaks!"

The skull glowed a bright color, and the girls were trapped. A voice echoed around them.

"_Kira…Katey…You must listen to me."_

A light washed over the two, and their eyes opened showing only their briefly shrunken pupils.

"_You will do as I command."_

* * *

><p>"Where could they be?" Eloise frowned as she, Conner, and Ethan managed to get away from the group. They had noticed Kira and Katey missing and decided to investigate.<p>

Conner spotted a couple shadows coming from down a hallway. "There they are!" Kira and Katey ran over to them.

"Are you two all right?" Ethan wondered, noticing something off. "What happened?"

"Yeah we're fine," Kira shook her head, blinking a few times. "We just got lost."

"Lost?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah as in 'not found,'" Katey snapped. "But we're fine. Are we leaving?"

"Yeah we're leaving," Eloise replied hastily. Something was definitely off with the two.

"Great let's go," Kira and Katey took off quickly. The other three shared a curious look before following as well.

* * *

><p>"Something's not right," Ethan mumbled as he, Conner, and Eloise sat at a table doing homework. School had ended and they had all gone to the cybercafé. The orange and yellow rangers were over by the counter, reading a book. He watched as Billy made their way over to them.<p>

"Hey, Katey, Kira," he spoke to the two. With Hayley sick today, he was watching over the café and helping the rangers. "How come you're not studying with the guys and El?"

"What?" Katey rolled her eyes, bored. "We have to do everything together?"

"Well no," Billy frowned. "But you usually do, don't you?"

"Not anymore," Kira sighed.

"Look, Uncle Billy," Katey began, looking up at her uncle. "We don't mean to be rude, but we need to get this done for Dr. Mercer's class." Billy shook his head, sighing. He knew something was not right, and he had a feeling it had to do with ranger business. Deciding not to aggravate them further, he left them alone. Once gone, Conner appeared and leaned against the counter. Eloise and Ethan stood by.

"Hey," he called to the two. "You guys wanna come with us to see a movie tonight?"

"No," came the flat answer from both.

Conner huffed. "You know, usually when someone doesn't wanna hang out with people, they usually come up with some sort of excuse."

"Look," Kira rounded on him, as did Katey. "We just don't feel like spending any more time with you guys than we really have to, okay?"

"We have to go," Katey grabbed her things, as did the yellow ranger. "We have something to do." They pushed by the three and left the building.

"What's up with them?" Eloise demanded.

* * *

><p>"So you think Kira and Katey have been acting strange?" Kim frowned, listening as Conner, Ethan, and Eloise relayed what was going on. They were in the dino lab, and wondering what was going on with the two other female rangers.<p>

"We just don't know what's wrong with them," Ethan nodded. They entered the lab, only to find Tommy looking at an empty box.

"I mean, I didn't say anything to make them mad," Conner defended himself. He knew it was possible, but usually only Kira got mad.

Eloise looked at him. "Are you sure? Sometimes you say things you don't think is gonna get people angry and things end up getting thrown at you."

"Dudes, I promise, I didn't say anything."

"All right you three," Tommy, case in hands, turned to them. "I think we may have a bigger problem than that. This box contained the final bone to a creature that was created by Mercer and me years ago."

"What kind of creature?" Conner inquired.

"Fossilador," Tommy answered. "We were trying to create a dinosaur one time that had the power of mind control. We scrapped it when it got out of hand."

"Great," Kim huffed, now glaring at her husband. She was starting to piece two and two together. "So your saying one of our daughters and Kira got brainwashed?"

"As long as I had the main support bone," Tommy sighed, knowing he was going to be in trouble later. "It could never come to life."

"And that's what was in that box," Conner realized.

"Yes."

"So who do you think took it?" Eloise questioned, though she feared she already knew."

"If it wasn't you three," Tommy deducted in his head. "And it wasn't us or Hayley or Billy, that seriously cuts down our suspects."

* * *

><p>A while later, the alarms went off and they crowded around the monitors. Ethan was first to speak. "I'm gonna take a wild stab and say that's your fossil monster?" The megazord sized monster was roaming the city, wreaking havoc.<p>

"Unfortunately it is," Tommy groaned.

"Any word from Kira or Katey?" Conner hoped.

Billy turned in his chair. "Nothing. But I've been trying."

"Think you guys," Kim spoke up. "Where could they have come in contact with this thing."

They all thought for a moment.

"The museum!" Eloise realized. "We went on a field trip with Dr. Mercer and they disappeared for a while."

"When they came back," Ethan picked up. "That's when they started acting all weird."

"All right," Tommy sighed. "Kim, you go…"

"No, I will," Eloise volunteered. "I can easily find them." Realizing their daughter was right, Kim and Tommy nodded. Eloise left the room, leaving the others to deal with Fossilador.

* * *

><p>Eloise reached the museum and checked the front doors. Locked. She spotted some steps leading to a side door and ran down. She tried that door. Again, locked. She was about to head further down the path, but a voice caused her to stop.<p>

"Excuse me," a man's voice called. "Miss?" Slowly, and kind of regretfully, Eloise turned. She glared with hatred at the boy wearing a security uniform across from her. He recognized her, but didn't let it show. "I'm afraid the museum is closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Don't pull that crap with me," Eloise snarled. "My sisters are locked inside there and I need to get them." She realized that she shouldn't be telling him this, but she had no choice.

"That's impossible," the guy smirked. "I've checked this place _thoroughly."_ Eloise did not like the sound of that.

"Let's make a bet then, shall we?" she suggested. "If I'm right, you leave us alone, forever. If you're right, we won't kill you."

The guy glared at her, as she glared at him.

* * *

><p>"If anything happened to them," Eloise growled as she waited for the guard to open the storage room door. She knew this was where they would be, and had immediately gone here. "I'm kicking your sorry ass so hard you won't be able to walk for months."<p>

"Like you could do that," the guy scoffed, amused. He knew Eloise, and she knew him. The door swung open, and on the floor out cold and looking otherwise unharmed was Kira and Katey.

"Katey, Kira," Eloise ran in, crouching down beside the two. She shook them awake. "Are you two all right?"

Both girls sat up and blinked, confused. They looked around, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Who are you?" both asked. Eloise frowned. Were they asking her that, or the security guard?

"Guys, it's me, Eloise," she stated. Yet both girls wore a look of confusion. "That thing must've banged you guys harder than you thought." She helped both stand up. Kira and Katey groaned and rubbed their aching heads. Eloise glared at the guard, who was trying his best not to smirk. She led her friends out. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Turning around, she walked towards where the guard was locking the storage room door. She balled her hand into a fist and swung, hitting him square in the jaw and knocking him out cold. Before anything else could happen, she grabbed the two girls and ran.

* * *

><p>"You two seriously don't remember anything?" Eloise groaned as they walked outside.<p>

"No," Kira frowned. "What is this place?"

"Why are we here?" Katey added. Eloise smacked her head and called her mom via communicator.

"_El, did you get them?" _her mother's voice called.

Sighing, the green ranger responded. "Yes I did, but there's been a problem."

There was a brief pause.

"_What kind of problem?"_

"Neither Kira nor Katey remember a damn thing," Eloise grumbled. Katey and Kira were looking at her like she'd grown a second head for talking to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Ethan blinked as everyone was down in the lab after the fight. Thanks to Kira and Katey having amnesia, the other four rangers were left to deal with Fossilador on their own. Thankfully, they managed to defeat him. Kira and Katey were looking around the place in slight awe and slight shock. "Those two have temporary amnesia," he pointed at them. Then he pointed at Eloise. "And you broke your wrist when you punched a security guard in the face?"<p>

"It was for a good reason," the green ranger huffed. Though she wouldn't say the reason. Billy had run scans on the two amnesiac girls, showing their amnesia was only temporary and that their memory should come back within the week. They were at least thankful for that. Eloise's wrist, however, was going to need more time to heal.

"And what would that reason be?" Kim glared at her daughter, arms crossed. She raised her daughters better than this. She knew that they knew better to punch authority figures (well, case depending). Eloise looked at her mother.

"Do I really have to say why?" she whined. Kim nodded. "Ass hole deserved it."

"And just how did he deserve it?" Kim pushed.

"Exactly! _He _deserved it." At the emphasis on the word "he," Kim understood. However, Ethan and Conner were more lost than before. "But isn't this whole thing kind of weird though?"

Ethan caught on. "Yeah. After all, that thing was stored in Mercer's museum. Why?"

At that, everyone in the room shared a thoughtful look.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, No evil rangers (or hardly) in this chapter…sadly. But they will be in the next chapter. I am only writing scenes that include Mesogog's lab if either Trent or Sarah will be included in them somehow.

But as far as this chapter goes, who exactly was the security guard Eloise knocked out? Will Kira and Katey get their memories back soon?

Well, I'm getting a red streak put in my hair tonight to support one of my friends in my class, who was diagnosed with some sort of skin cancer. So I wonder how that'll turn out.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, or reads and reviews!


	14. Bully for Ethan

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 14: Bully for Ethan**

_A/N: So will Kira and Katey get their memories back? Is Eloise's wrist going to heal quickly? What happens when one of Conner's soccer pals picks on Ethan? I can't wait until next chapter, which will start off a good series of chapters that will cover all the missed episodes (well, it won't be based on those episodes, but it'll bring the chapter count up so that "Copy That" is chapter 21, which is also episode 21 in the series). Oh, and what is Sarah planning?_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show aside from things not in it._

* * *

><p>"Missed again Derek," Conner sighed as he and Eloise stood on the practice field, watching his teammate practice scoring goals. So far, he wasn't doing well. The yellow and orange rangers were not present, since their memories were still whack. Eloise still had a broken wrist, but she was fine. Ethan was off hanging out with his tech buddies.<p>

"Oh, oh great man," Derek huffed. "Thanks. I appreciate your support man."

"You don't need support dude," Conner shrugged, arms folded across his chest. "You need game."

Eloise rolled her eyes and stepped up to the soccer ball that had been set down. "You don't need 'game,' so to speak. You need practice and coordination."

"What?" Derek scoffed. "You gonna demonstrate?"

"Watch and learn," she taunted. Setting her backpack down, she got into position to kick the soccer ball. Conner was watching curiously too. As long as he knew her, she never showed interest in soccer. Concentrating and focus on her target, she swiftly kicked the ball up and into the goal across from them.

"Since when do you play soccer?" Conner wondered, curious as she set up another ball for Derek.

"Sarah's into motocross," she began. "Kay's into rollerblading, and I do all the other 'calm' sports, like bowling, soccer, basketball, softball, baseball, tennis…want me to keep going?"

"'Calm' sports?" the red ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Unlike my sisters," Eloise nodded. "I prefer watching action sports rather than participating in them." She turned to Derek. "Try again."

Deciding it couldn't hurt to give it another try, he kicked the ball. Except this time, all it did was piss off the blue ranger as it crashed into his laptop, knocking from his hands and onto the ground.

"Hey!"

"What are you complaining about geek?" Derek chuckled as Ethan, pissed, came over. A few players and students nearby heard this, and started to gather around.

Ethan marched over. "First of all, my name is Ethan, not geek. And out of this whole field, you had to kick the ball over there? You really do need practice!" Conner and Eloise stood by, hoping to break up a fight if necessary.

"Well, look," Derek stared at the boy. "Ethan, this is my field, and I kick the ball where I want to kick it."

"Obviously everywhere except the net," the blue clad teen retorted.

"That's it," Derek went to lunge, if it wasn't for Eloise's quick and tight grip preventing him.

"Hey," Conner shouted at the two. "What's the big deal?" Eloise let go of Derek's arm and Conner held both boys back. "Come on, party's over."

"You watch yourself, dweeb," the other soccer player warned as Conner led him away. Eloise stood with Ethan, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"No offense to dad," Katey blinked at the stack of papers she, Hunter, Kira, and Kim sat in front of. Earlier in the day, both girls had gotten their memories back. Tommy was out checking something in the nearby forest, so before they went to school, the two girls were helping Kim sort through some stuff. "But he needs some serious improvement when it comes to organization."<p>

"Hey, some of this is mine," Kim defended. She grabbed a folder and opened it, revealing photos of her and Tommy holding three little baby girls. "Aw look," she showed the other two. "This was the year you and your sisters were born, Kay."

"That's so cute," Kira awed the baby photo. Kim tucked it back into the folder as they began sorting through some more. Hunter snickered at the sight of his "sisters" and girlfriend as babies until Katey smacked his arm.

"Ow!"

"But you guys are going to help organize this stuff before I send you to school," Kim stated.

"What is all this stuff anyway?" Kira wondered.

"Mostly odds and ends," Kim shrugged. "From when Tommy and I were rangers to before he joined up with Mercer."

Kira came across an old photo of the original team set after Tommy became the white ranger, all with their helmets off and in their hands. Underneath it was a picture of Tommy Kim recalled from her trip to 1880. "Nice hair Dr. O," she commented, amused at Tommy's mullet. She knew the doctor wasn't in the room, but they were still able to poke fun at him.

"That's when he had the mullet," Katey grinned. She remembered that, and Kim giggled as she stared at the photo reminiscently.

"God this one brings back memories," she sighed contentedly. "I should call up the old gang and have a reunion."

"Yeah that'd be cool mom," Katey agreed. They hadn't really seen their aunts and uncles in a while, and were hoping they could. It was hard with them living in different towns. And Sarah being evil didn't help. "Then you can finally yell at Uncle Jason for not destroying the sword of Darkness as you all thought."

"I still gotta do that, don't I?" Kim let a mischievous grin sweep her face.

"Is this who I think it is?" Kira held another photo. It was one of Tommy, Anton, and some other guy on a dig.

"That was years ago," Kim looked at it. It was when Tommy was just starting his paleontology career and going on digs. "This was taken on their first dig."

"Who's that guy?" Hunter pointed to the unnamed man.

"Terence 'Smitty' Smith," Kim hissed. "One of the most arrogant, pigheaded jerks I ever met."

Katey frowned. "What did happen to him, mom?"

"He and Tommy were up for the same job for Anton Mercer industries. Mercer chose Tommy, and Smitty worked for another company. He got caught in an accident. He's been dead for a few years."

"Not exactly a happy family memento," Kira commented. Kim tossed the photo into the wastebasket beside her.

* * *

><p>"My lord," Zeltrax spoke as Mesogog circled him. They were in his lab, thinking of a plan to destroy the rangers. No one saw, but Trent and Sarah were blending into the walls of the lab, listening in. "If we destroy the black ranger once and for all, the others will be at our mercy."<p>

"Zeltrax," the dinosaur shook his head. "I appreciate your commitment to revenge, but your obsession with destroying Dr. Oliver is getting in the way of my goal to capture the white and pink rangers."

"But sir," the cyborg protested. "What if I have a plan that can accomplish both our goals?"

Mesogog rolled his eyes. "I am not concerned with your goals. But…if you should happen to destroy Dr. Oliver in the course of serving mine, so be it."

"Yes master," he obeyed.

"Now get back to work," Mesogog ordered as he left the room. Zeltrax was alone, or so he thought. Sharing a look from where they blended into the wall, they stepped out, becoming visible. Trent let go of the brunette's hand, since whatever he was touching when in his chameleon form became hidden too.

"So," Sarah spoke, causing Zeltrax to turn their way. "Zeltrax doesn't like Dr. Oliver."

"You!" the minion glared at the two. "How'd you…"

"Can't say I like him much either," Trent shrugged as they walked further in. "Gives way to much homework."

Zeltrax held his sword in front of the two. "Surrender at once," he ordered.

"What good's that gonna do?" Trent pushed it away. "Do you think my father's gonna let you continue your quest for vengeance once we're out of the picture?"

"How do you know about…"

"We know lots of interesting things," Sarah smirked. "Like where _my _father is most vulnerable."

"What game are you two playing?" Zeltrax narrowed his eyes.

"No game," they answered. "A simple exchange. We'll help you get Tommy, you'll help us get Mesogog." Zeltrax gave them an odd look as they spoke in unison, as if they rehearsed this.

"Impossible," he denied. "I would never betray my master."

"That's fine," the white ranger shrugged. "Nice knowing you." They made to leave.

"Wait," he stopped them. "Perhaps…we should talk."

* * *

><p>"Hey Conner," Ethan called as he spotted the red ranger leaning against some lockers with his soccer buddies. They were at school, the day going all right so far aside from the incident earlier. "Did you get the answer to number five on Mercer's homework? It's gotta be a trick question."<p>

Derek nudged the red clad teen. "Do you know this guy?"

"What's that got to do with you?" Ethan snorted.

"Look, geek boy," Derek glared. "Isn't there some kind of sci-fi convention that you need to go to?"

"Oh, you really are cliché, aren't you?" Ethan rolled his eyes. Conner seemed a bit amused by that. "Your parents must be so proud."

"What did he just call me?" the soccer player demanded, turning to Conner.

Ethan scoffed. "Why are you asking him? Can't you figure it out for yourself?" Derek glared and stalked towards the boy as Conner grinned for a brief moment.

"That's it," he growled. "You're in need of a serious lesson."

"Fine," Ethan set his bag on the ground. "Bring it!"

Conner decided to step in. "Dude, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Back off McKnight," Derek pushed him back a bit. "This is between me and the geek."

Before either boy could do anything, Eloise came up to Ethan as she walked by, since they had the same class next. The bell was due to ring any moment.

"Come on Ethan," she urged. "We can't be late again." She started to pull him away, only to hear Derek's statement.

"What's the matter?" he taunted the blue ranger. "Need a silly little girl to get you out of things?"

Eloise turned and marched back over to the boy, glaring. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are calling me a _'silly little girl?'_" she demanded.

Conner, from where he was watching, knew this was not going to end well. He and Ethan shared a look, confirming they were thinking the same thing.

"Like you could hurt me," Derek snorted, amused. "Especially with a broken wrist."

"Bad move dude," Conner warned.

But Derek didn't hear. Eloise glared at the taller boy. "Just because I'm small and a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. Just ask Conner."

"Trust me man," Conner looked at Derek. "You don't wanna get in a fight with her."

"Why?" Derek chuckled. "She can't do anything to me."

"Wanna bet?" the brunette challenged, shocking Ethan and Conner. What had gotten into her? "Sparring match, after school."

The bell rang, signaling it was time for them to go to class. As the others scattered about, Derek and Eloise remained in a glaring contest. Derek finally broke and left. The green ranger went to follow, but something outside caught her eye.

"What now?" she peeked out, only to find Zeltrax and a new monster.

* * *

><p>The fight on school grounds wasn't exactly pleasant. Eloise had just about morphed in front of Cassidy and Devin, along with a crowd of students that followed. So, she had to fight Termitron and Zeltrax in civilian form. That was until Ethan came in morphed and helped her away. Then she came back in morph and the two set at it. It was difficult, since Cassidy and Devin were interfering. But they had been left with a warning for Tommy, which didn't sound good.<p>

Now, they skidded into the science room.

"Sorry we're late," Ethan apologized. "Did we miss anything?"

"Well," Anton turned to them. "Nothing you can't make up in detention." Both internally groaned. Now their fights with Derek were going to be postponed. Eloise didn't know, but Ethan and Derek had a fight to go on as well. "After school. Today."

They moved to take their seats.

"Why does this feel really familiar?" the boy whispered to her. As they walked, Derek tripped Ethan, and Eloise helped him up.

"My bad," he stated, no emotion at all.

Anton noticed it as well. "Derek, I believe there are rules in the student handbook about treating your fellow students with courtesy and respect. Why don't you join us in detention today to review them?"

Before he could continue, to the class's surprise, Kira and Katey walked in, with a late pass for both of them. Conner, Eloise, and Ethan were really shocked. Didn't they have amnesia, last time they checked?

"Well, welcome back girls," Anton took the pass. Like all of Kira and Katey's other teachers, he had been informed of their amnesia dilemma. "Take your seats." The girls thanked him and sat down.

Eloise whispered to her sister. "You remember?"

"Wouldn't be here otherwise," she replied. The class continued.

* * *

><p>"You're gonna tell dad about Zeltrax, right?" Eloise looked between Conner, Katey, and Kira. With her and Ethan having detention, it was up to the others to handle battle until they returned. And on top of that, Eloise had her sparring match with Derek to prove she wasn't as weak as he thought, and Ethan had his brawl with the bully.<p>

"Yeah okay," Katey nodded, looking at her sister. "But what's this with you and Ethan getting in a fight?"

"Simple really," the green ranger shrugged as they walked the halls. "Derek thinks that girls, especially _silly little girls, _are weak. I'm just proving a point."

"Go for it," Kira encouraged. It was about time someone took a stand to prove it. "Just don't use all your anger to fuel it."

"Alright now what about your fight Ethan?" Conner nudged the boy beside him.

"Yeah apparently the whole school knows about both of yours," Katey piped in. For Eloise's fight, the majority of students believed she could win. After all, her father was a martial artist and her mother a gymnast. Before they could answer, Cassidy, with Devin, ran by. She was muttering to them incoherently about the fight before being dragged off.

"We'll be fine," Ethan assured.

"Look," Kira began. "Unlike some people, we're your friends. And we're not gonna let either one of you do something stupid. So Derek is a bully who puts his foot in his mouth. Who cares?"

"Wait," Katey got a thought. "Neither of you are going to use your dino gem powers, are you? And El, you won't use your lightning powers?"

"I'll try not to zap him," Eloise sighed. "And no, we won't use our dino power."

"There's other ways to deal with a bully," Ethan added.

* * *

><p>"You're going?" Conner gaped at the science teacher as he, Kira, and Katey stood before him and Kim in the lab. They had relayed Zeltrax's message while Ethan and Eloise sat in detention. "Isn't that walking right into his hands?"<p>

"Maybe," Tommy shrugged. "But he's not gonna stop pushing us around until someone stands up to him. Let's go see what Zeltrax is up to. Come on." They four made to leave.

"You think Zeltrax will keep to his end of the bargain?" Kira wondered as the left.

"When do they ever?" Katey retorted.

* * *

><p>"I will destroy Oliver," Zeltrax paced around Mesogog's lab. He wanted to get rid of Tommy once and for all. But that was unlikely to happen for a while. "Then I will have Elsa all to myself."<p>

"Ew gross," Sarah cringed as she and Trent came out of hiding. "Evil minions really shouldn't date. It's just…ugh…creepy!"

"Do I smell a love triangle?" Trent smirked. Zeltrax spun around to face the two. "Quiet. All that concerns you is the destruction of Dr. Oliver."

"Actually," Sarah stepped forwards a bit. "All that concerns us is the destruction of the world. We're merely helping you accomplish your goal, which will help make ours easier."

"And I was just asking," Trent shook his head, amused. Both knew that Tommy had no feelings whatsoever for Elsa or her alter ego. "You stick with the plan and Oliver is history."

"'Course, by doing this," Sarah mused. As much as she wanted to see the destruction of the world, something inside her told her to make sure her family stayed safe. "You're singing your death certificate. Once you get rid of my dad, my mom will get rid of you with her bare hands."

"And when you succeed," Trent continued, noting how the cyborg wasn't scared. "You will help us with the overthrow of Mesogog, as we agreed."

"As we agreed," Zeltrax nodded.

* * *

><p>After the tedious battle and a long day in detention, the teens were back at school. Tommy had found out Zeltrax was really his old friend, Smitty. Of course, neither evil ranger appeared for the fight. The teens, using the megazord, took down the monster. Now, Eloise and Ethan had their fights with Derek. Ethan was going first, since he had figured out a way to avoid the fight. But Eloise was going through with her plan.<p>

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Conner asked as the three walked over to Derek and the group of students watching behind him. Kira and Katey were inside, getting caught up for the week the missed. "I mean, he's just a jerk!"

"Conner, just trust us," Eloise glared at him. "For once." Conner stepped to the side as Derek stepped up to the two.

Ethan decided to break the tension. "Okay, here's my deal. I could fight you, but what would that prove? Instead, I'd like to make you a proposition."

"You're bailing?" Derek raised an eyebrow, talking to Ethan.

"I think I can improve your game," Ethan shook his head. "If I do, you promise to back off me and my friends." Someone came over and handed him his laptop. Derek leaned over to look as the blue ranger pulled up an image of soccer. "This is a computer image of you kicking."

The clip played as they watched.

"I superimposed it against an image of a pro player from Manchester," he continued. The screen showed the two kicking at the same time and the different styles.

Derek observed what he say. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a computer geek, remember?" Ethan snorted. "Look, see where you're booting it? It's just that one little hitch in your kick." Derek thought something over for a minute. Ethan joined the crowd as the soccer player grabbed a ball and set it up. Carefully, following Ethan's advice, he kicked it and it landed in the goal.

"Can't believe it worked," he smiled. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"The net," Ethan shrugged. "Well, the internet that is."

"That's pretty cool," Derek nodded, impressed. Eloise stepped forward, wanting to get her fight over with. Kira and Katey came out to join the students and see what was going on.

"All right," she spoke to him, catching both his and the blue ranger's attention. "Ready for the sparring match?"

"I'm not that stupid to fight a girl," Derek rolled his eyes. But Eloise would have none of it.

"It's not fighting," Eloise explained. "It's _sparring._ It's different. Sparring is fighting using skills learned that is set up. A fight is spontaneous and rougher. I can handle it and you won't get picked on for fighting a girl. Any injuries in sparring are mainly bruises and being sore. And don't try using my broken wrist as an excuse to get out of it."

"Fine," Derek agreed. He was still a bit nervous. A ring of students surrounded them both as they got ready to fight. It was a small ring, so they had to be careful. Before they could start, Katey noticed someone across from them, smirking. She turned to her sister, shooting her a frantic look.

"One moment," she smiled at her opponent. Then, she spun around, kicking the person behind her. The students, aside from the one now on the ground, backed up. Eloise glared at the boy before her. She still held her fighting position. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" the guy smirked, getting to his feet. Aside from the two Oliver girls, none of the students recognized him. He didn't go here as a student, as far as they knew.

"So you're stalking us now as well?" Eloise demanded. Katey came over and stood by her, getting ready to fight as well. "Don't you care you're breaking the law?"

"You really think I care?" the guy huffed, getting ready to fight as well. "You're really delusional."

"Correction," Katey snapped, speaking up. "You're delusional. No one hurts our sister and gets away with it!" And with that, the two girls lunged. The guy avoided the first punches, but got kicked down again. The students around them all, even Derek, watched, amazed. Kira, Conner, and Ethan were wondering what Katey meant by this new kid hurting their sister.

Eloise swung and the guy ducked. Katey nailed him in the gut, sending him back. It was a team effort, and they were giving this guy what he deserved. He was violating the restraining order the Oliver's had against him, and he didn't care. Both girls fought him off as everyone watched.

* * *

><p>"So we didn't win," Trent shrugged as he and Sarah faced Zeltrax. They were in Mesogog's lab and had just watched the last of the battle unfold. "That doesn't mean we still can't be friends."<p>

"That's precisely what it means!" the cyborg growled.

"Fine," Sarah smirked. "Don't say we didn't warn you." Before either could say something else, Trent clutched his head in pain. Mesogog walked in, using his powers on the boy. Sarah was unharmed, and the three other occupants turned to find the dinosaur.

"It's never easy," he sighed as he walked in. "For a father to punish his son."

"You know?" Trent groaned as he recovered.

"As do you two," Mesogog nodded, stepping further into the room. "So…now we're all in on it. The only question remaining is, whose side are you on?" He was standing close to them – too close in Sarah's opinion – and circled around them. "Yes, Zeltrax told me of your agreement from the start." He was by the cyborg, and the two rangers turned. "Loyalty is a most valued asset in this regime. An asset that neither of you have demonstrated."

"You can't take the word of a stranger over the word of your son," Trent argued. "We're with you dad, all the way."

"You both had better be," Mesogog hissed. "Family or not, no one gets in my way."

* * *

><p>AN: I switched the last two scenes that way there wouldn't be more than one scene in Mesogog's lab in a row. But anyway, Sarah's ex keeps appearing, and Eloise and Katey are getting fed up. Will he ever go away? And I decided that from the OO story in this series and the stories after that, it's going to be a bit Sarah centric than the other two girls. Though it will feature them at some point.

And I have yet to decide if I'll find a way to incorporate Samurai into this series as a story itself.

And there's a poll on my profile regarding a future story in this series, so check it out!

Thanks!


	15. Sarah's Idea

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 15: Sarah's Idea**

_A/N: Okay, so I did not expect my laptop to be fixed so quickly, but it is. And updating this week…I'm not sure of the schedule because I have driver's ed all week, which is boring. But this chapter and up to chapter 20 are going to be originals and include other seasons in them (one of which will have a story of its own in this series). Anyway, I'll try to update my other stories ASAP._

_Also, these next few chapters may be short._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in any show._

* * *

><p>Sarah smirked to herself as she saw her target in sight. After teaming up with Mesogog, she had been perfecting her plan to get rid of two of the rangers. Well, not get rid of as in kill, but rather make them disappear. In order to do so, she needed to get one last key component to complete the equation.<p>

The Pink Ninja Ranger Morpher.

The academy was in sight, and no one was expecting her to attack it. After all, no one here knew of the triplet's becoming rangers again. Of course, Katey and Eloise had told their former teammates, but no one at the Lost Element academy knew anything.

It was perfect.

She would sneak in and out, snatching the morpher that still held power. The fire, ice, and lightning morphers held power, since Lothor never drained the powers from them at the final battle.

And while she had been researching about different myths, legends, powers, dimensions, and ranger archives, she had developed a plan. All it needed was her old morpher, her current morpher, some of her ninja powers, and a bit of strength. She needed a lot of energy to do it as well.

The only one who knew about this plan was Trent. He was the only one she could really trust right now. They were going to stick side by side through this evil ranger thing. After all, brothers and sisters look out for each other. And besides, he protected her from Mesogog. She thought he was a bit too creepy.

Looking at the academy gate, she waited for the guard to leave and the new one to come. In that time, she would be able to sneak in. If she was noticed, then she would fight. But if it went her way, then things would be flawless.

When the opening came, she made her move.

* * *

><p>"Well what do you think?" Katey asked. She, Eloise, Tori, Dustin, Blake, Cam, Shane, Leanne, and Hunter were all sitting at a table in café. They were in Blue Bay Harbor, discussing the upcoming ninja wars. Sarah wasn't there, since she was still evil, but they had to finish planning it.<p>

Hunter was there because he had already found a way to try and bring Sarah back, but he could only do it when she was in battle. And he needed a lot of energy to do it. It was going to be tricky, but hopefully it would work. He even told the team his idea, and they were willing to let him try it.

"So you're saying that all the captains should dye their element color into their hair?" Tori raised an eyebrow, looking at the current orange ranger.

"No necessarily dye it," Katey shook her head. All teachers at the academies were team captains. The head Sensei for each school was a judge, who would rule on who was out and who was in. "Extensions work too. Like I would have to get white in my hair, since my element is ice."

"Just as I would have gold," Eloise picked up. "Dustin yellow, you blue, Shane red, Cam green, Sarah pink –if she ever comes around – Hunter crimson, and Blake navy."

"What about me?" Leanne wondered.

"Whichever thunder color shows up better in your hair," the current green ranger shrugged.

"I'm not too sure about how I'd feel with green in my hair," Cam frowned.

Katey rolled her eyes. "There's also hairspray that colors your hair and washes out in the shower. Much less permanent."

"I'm fine with it," Tori agreed, Leanne following. Reluctantly, the guys did as well. It was just the captains that were doing it, and it would it easy for their teammates to identify them.

"Great," Katey grinned.

"Speaking of the academies," Hunter began as a thought struck his head. It wasn't pleasant, but it needed to be brought up. "Where Sarah is evil and has access to all three academies, do you think she'd go after one of them?"

At that, everyone shared a look of realization and worry.

"We should probably go check then, shouldn't we?" Shane suggested. With that, they all got up to go to their respective academies to check for damage.

* * *

><p>"Vivian," Eloise called to the guard at the academy gate. Vivian was one of the senior fire ninja students. She was on guard duty at the moment. The ice and lightning ninja approached. "Has anyone aside from students with classes come here today?"<p>

"None that I've seen," the girl shook her head. She allowed them entrance and got back to work. Eloise and Katey wanted to check in with the other guards. After all, the guards had different shifts and one of them could've seen Sarah.

Except, that thought was quickly flushed down the toilet.

As they entered, they noticed that the grounds were ripped apart. Scorched in some areas. Both girls noticed a few students lurking about, and looking around at everything was their Sensei. They instantly knew Sarah was here.

"Sensei," Katey called as they ran over. They met up with the woman in the middle. "What happened here?"

"Sarah destroyed it," the older woman looked around, upset. It wasn't as bad as when Lothor attacked, but it still left a mark. "Hiram found something off with her and discovered she had turned."

"Sensei," Eloise soothed. "Sarah isn't intentionally evil. She stumbled across a dino gem that had evil encoding. It bonded to her before she could blink." Of course, the sensei knew all about Katey and Eloise being rangers again, since it would affect their work schedule.

"It is sad," Sensei sighed. "You must find a way to get her back."

"We've been working on it," Katey nodded. "What did she want here?"

Sensei turned to look at the two teachers with a sad look. "She took her ninja morpher."

Katey and Eloise shared a look. This did not look good.

* * *

><p>"According to Blake, Leanne, and Hunter," Eloise pocketed her phone. "The thunder academy is perfectly fine." She and Katey were walking the streets of Reefside, shopping to get over the fact their academy was ruined once again.<p>

"Shane confirmed that he, Tori, Cam, and Dustin found nothing wrong with the Wind Academy," Katey added. So it was only theirs that was attacked. So far, they had to act as if everything was normal. They knew that their teammates were busy doing other things today. Kira had rehearsal. Conner was at soccer practice. And Ethan had his computer club meeting.

"It stinks, you know?" Eloise mused. "I feel bad for Sarah. I mean, she gets hurt, and then is asked to become a ranger. She gets hurt again by the same guy and worse, and suffers for a bit. She started recovering to her old self by the end of the deal."

"Then we almost lost her in that final megazord battle," Katey added. "After that, she gets to live out her dreams only to realize she's being stalked. Then she somehow gets sucked into being an evil ranger."

"Yeah."

"I heard my name," a voice from across from them rang out. Both girls turned, getting ready to fight Sarah as she stood, morphed. Only, she wasn't the pink dino ranger.

She was the pink ninja ranger.

"Talking about me again?"

"What now?" Katey groaned. Sarah summoned a horde of tyranodrones that landed before her. Triptoids accompanied them. "Whoa, since when did she team up with Mesogog?" Last they heard, she and Trent weren't working for him. Well, not officially anyway.

"Does that really matter?" Sarah drew her bow. She fired multiple arrows at them. Katey and Eloise flipped away, dodging as many as they could. Sharing a look, they nodded.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" and they adorned their suits.

"Raptor daggers!"

"Troo chucks!" weapons summoned, they charged the enemy. Sarah sat back and watched as her sisters fought the foot soldiers.

When she felt good and ready, she raised her wrist. It had both morphers latched onto it. Concentrating hard, she allowed her fire ninja powers to flow through them. Neither the green nor orange ranger noticed this. Using a lot of her energy, Sarah started her plan.

"Say goodbye, ladies!"

"Huh?" Eloise frowned. She shoved a tyrandrone back. "What is she talking about?"

"I don't know!" Katey yelled. Both heard a whirring sound and looked up. Above them and the foot soldiers was a large portal. "Not good!" and then they vanished.

Just as the other dino rangers ran on the scene.

"Whoa," Conner blinked, confused. "Did we just miss something?"

"What did you do to them?" Kira shouted at Sarah, noticing the smirking girl.

"Whatever plan Mesogog has you carrying out," Tommy called to her. "It won't work!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Who said anything about this being Mesogog's plan?" She disappeared before they could do anything.

When it was quiet, Ethan looked at his teammates. "This can't be good."

* * *

><p>"Is it done?" Trent asked as Sarah, now unmorphed, met up with him in the park. This was where they agreed to meet. And he was the only one who knew of her plan.<p>

"Without a problem," she smirked. "Kay and El should be landing in that other dimension any minute now."

"With them out of the way," Trent nodded. "We can get rid of the others."

"And then the world is ours," she agreed.

* * *

><p>"Y-yeah, but why a whale?"<p>

Katey and Eloise heard a man with a Scottish accent ask as they fell out of the portal. Tyranodrones and Triptoids still surrounded them. They began fighting them off, and managed to catch glimpses of the group of five wearing similar jackets standing not too far away. Well, two of them were wearing what appeared to be gold and silver ranger suits, helmets off. They didn't take notice of the two.

"Look out!" Eloise shouted at them as she spotted a tyranodrone lurking towards the group. The group was alerted, and suddenly became confused.

"What the hell is this?" the one wearing red demanded. The tyranodrone charged at them, and they fought back. Katey and Eloise assumed they were the rangers of this time, so they let it slide. "These are definitely not grinders!"

"And who are they?" the guy in green who had light brown curly hair pointed at the two morphed girls. "More new rangers?"

"Kay, ready to upgrade?" Eloise turned to her sister.

"Whenever you are," Katey nodded.

"Super Dino Mode!" their suits transformed, shocking the others. Using their weapons and powers, the two managed to defeat the tyranodrones and Triptoids.

"Well," Katey huffed, as they still stood morphed. They finally took in their surroundings. "Now that that's done, where the hell are we?"

"Excuse me," the guy in red from before called to them. The group of five ran over to them. "Who are you guys?"

"Who are you guys?" Eloise retorted.

"Scott Truman," the guy flashed a badge. "RPM red ranger."

"RPM?" Katey frowned, sharing a look with Eloise. "What is RPM? Where is this?"

"We're outside our domed city of Corinth," the Scottish boy piped up. "Now who are you and how did you get here?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Eloise grumbled. "One minute we're fighting one of our evil ranger, next we're here."

The other five shared a concerned and curious look. There was some serious explaining that needed to be done.

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to cut it off there. Well, what ranger era did they land in? Will they get the help they need? Next chapter may be a bit confusing, so sorry if it is. But I hope you enjoyed this one!


	16. Out of This World

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 16: Out of this World**

_A/N: Sarah's big plan was to get rid of Katey and Eloise by sending them to another dimension where there were rangers, but also a rouge computer virus that took over the world. What'll happen now? This chapter might get a bit confusing, so I'm going to put which dimension each part is in (if it changes). And next chapter more people come in. Then it gets confusing again._

_Anyway, not long before "Copy That." Okay, still a little bit to go before that. And again, this chapter may be short._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the shows._

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Dimension<strong>

"With them out of the way," Sarah mused as she and Trent walked through Mesogog's lab. "It'll be easier to get rid of the others." Just a few days ago their time, Sarah had used all her powers to send her sisters to a dimension where she knew there were rangers, but they were up against a bigger challenge. But it would take a lot to bring them back.

"Can't we just send the others to another dimension?" Trent wondered. They were forming ways to take over the world and Mesogog, since both hated him. Of course, that meant they were working on ways to free Anton from Mesogog. They were evil, but they weren't exactly heartless.

"It's possible," Sarah shrugged. They had nothing to do. Well, Trent had school, but it was a half day so they got out early. "But it would take a lot of power and energy. And I'd have to find what I'd need for each dimension."

"What about sending them back in time?"

Sarah paused in her step for a moment. Sending some of the rangers to the past wasn't exactly a bad idea. It would take less energy, and she could easily do it. She just had to learn how to create a wormhole and figure out what year to send them to.

"Not bad," she finally commented. "It'll take a bit of planning though."

"Well let's try it," Trent suggested.

* * *

><p>"So where did she send them?" Kim asked as she hovered around Tommy. The four adults were trying to figure out through research where Katey and Eloise were sent to. Since then, Sarah had fought Conner, Kira, and Ethan in battle, giving Hunter the chance to try what he hoped would work to bring her back.<p>

If he concentrated and developed a mind link between him and Sarah (which he did, but it wasn't easy), then he could tap into her thoughts and try to get her to change. It would only work when she was in battle, so she could fight the dino gem. The others would know if it was working if Sarah clutches her head in pain in battle.

If she did that, then she was still evil.

If not, then she was on the side of good.

Though it would take some time for him to get her to take control. And it used a lot of his energy too. Now everyone was in the lab, trying to figure out where the hell Sarah sent her sisters and if there was a way to reverse what had been done.

"It appears to be another dimension," Billy read, causing Tommy and Kim to groan. If anyone knew a thing about other dimensions, it was the former pink and current black ranger. "But what's odd about this one is that it has its own team of rangers."

"Rangers in another dimension?" Tommy frowned as the teens crowded around the group.

"Based on what we're getting," Hayley scanned the results. "It's a team that is known as RPM. They're fighting a computer virus that took over the world and they have to protect the domed city of Corinth, which in this dimension, is the only one left in the world."

"Whoa," Ethan blinked. A computer virus could control the world? "That's just freaky."

"So do you think that they could meet those other rangers," Kira mused. "And they'll help Kay and El find a way back?"

"It's a possibility," Tommy nodded. "But we better try and find out something just in case."

* * *

><p><strong>RPM Dimension<strong>

In the other dimension, Katey and Eloise, still in morph, followed the RPM rangers into their base, known as the garage. The RPM rangers were demoprhed, and after being told by their mentor, brought the girls here. Saying this team was confused was an understatement.

"Not to complain or anything," Katey looked around. "But our base is in a cave in our basement." They followed the RPM rangers into the lab at the back of the garage. When they entered, they saw a small girl with short, shoulder length black hair wearing a lab coat.

"Dr. K," Scott spoke up. "We have a problem." Dr. K turned around and faced the team, looking the girls over before turning back to her computer.

"Who are you guys anyway?" one of the female rangers, Summer, turned to them.

"I'm Eloise, she's Katey," Eloise shrugged.

"Where are you guys from?" Gemma turned to them now. The two girls were more curious than the guys. Dr. K was still typing away on the computer as the guys bombarded her with questions.

"Well, we grew up in Angel Grove," Katey listed. "Moved to Blue Bay Harbor, and now we live in Reefside." Summer and Gemma frowned. What were they talking about?

"None of those cities existed anywhere here," Summer blinked. She turned to Dr. K. "Anything?"

The small girl sighed. "It seems these two are from another dimension, one where there have been multiple ranger teams and different villains bent on taking over the world at some point."

"Another dimension?" Flynn frowned. "So they aren't somehow working for Venjix?"

"Who the hell is Venjix?" Eloise raised an eyebrow. "We were fighting off a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog."

They all turned to them.

"Venjix is a computer virus that took over the world, with this city as its last hope," K explained. "I can work on getting you two back to your own dimension, but it would take some time." She began working on it.

* * *

><p>"So you guys are fighting off a mutant dinosaur and two evil rangers?" Ziggy questioned as they listened to Katey and Eloise share their ranger story. Both girls had yet to demorph, so the others didn't see what they looked like.<p>

"Sadly yes," Katey sighed. "And some of the foot soldiers are partly our dad's creation. He actually found the dino gems."

"Dino gems?" Flynn raised an eyebrow. They were sitting on the couches, listening and learning about this other dimension.

"Our power source," Eloise supplied. "And our dad is our black ranger, who's stuck in morph. And our sister is one of the evil rangers we're facing."

"So, pretty much your entire family is rangers?" Scott frowned. Both girls nodded.

"Do you have any special powers?" Dillon scoffed. Summer smacked his shoulder for being a bit rude.

"If it's safe for us to demorph then we can show you," Katey smirked, shocking the others. Scott nodded, giving the okay for them to demorph. Katey got up first, demorphing as she stood. She stood behind the couch Scott, Flynn, Ziggy, and Gem were on. She bent down and lifted it up with one hand, shocking everyone.

"Okay now that is cool," Ziggy awed. "Uh, can you put us down now?" Katey shrugged and put them down before sitting back down beside her sister. Eloise sighed and dropped her morph. She shape shifted into Gemma, her appearance changing as she did. Then she changed back before taking her seat.

"So super strength and shape shifting," Summer blinked. "Pretty cool I guess."

Gem and Gemma were awed by how much the two girls looked like each other.

"Are you two…

"…twins just like…"

"…us?" they spoke, using their twin speak as usual.

Katey and Eloise shared a look before replying together. "No, we're triplets."

"Triplets?" Dillon looked at them. "Then wouldn't your sister be sent to our dimension if you two were?"

"Not necessarily," Katey denied. "She's actually the evil pink ranger who sent us here. We found a way to turn her back, but we're not sure if it worked."

"How did she get you here?" Summer questioned.

"She combined her ninja ranger powers, ninja powers, and dino ranger powers to create a portal that transported us and the Triptoids and tyranodrones here," Eloise supplied.

"Triptoids and tyranodrones?" Ziggy babbled. "Were those the things that came here with you? Which were which?"

"Triptoids were the ones that came from a video game our friends got trapped in," Katey supplied. "They have those weird diamond things on them. The tyranodrones were the scaly, tougher ones."

Before anyone else could question something, the alarms blared.

* * *

><p>AN: So not long, but it should do. Driver's Ed still sucks. Only a few more days. Then there's school projects to do…oh well. Anyway, next up, the girls find a way back to their dimension, but there's still problems after that. What'll happen?


	17. New Arrivals

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 17: New Arrivals**

_A/N: Well, the girls find a way back home! How though? And what did those alarms mean? Some of this (probably most of this) doesn't involve Katey and Eloise, except at the middle to end. Some of this is going to be tough. I might end up doing Mad Mackerel after all, but that's undecided. Actually, ignore this AN (well, anything above this sentence). This one may not have very much Katey and Eloise aside from the beginning and end. This one may be short._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the shows._

* * *

><p><strong>RPM Dimension<strong>

After hearing the alarms blare, the RPM rangers, Katey, and Eloise ran into the lab. Dr. K was in the middle of setting up a portal to send the girls home, but it was interrupted. As they gathered around, a Megazord sized attack bot appeared on screen.

"_Red ranger," _it called out. _"Come out and face me!"_

"Why does it only wanna fight Scott?" Summer frowned as they listened to the transmission. They were all confused by this.

"Each one that calls a ranger out is different," Eloise spoke up. After all, their ninja friends were in a similar predicament when Kapri tried the same thing.

"Sometimes it the whole team that gets called out," Katey added, recalling the same memory. "Sometimes it's just one ranger from that team."

"Which is better. If one ranger is called out and goes, then the others are prepared to go fight if and when needed."

"So, if Scott goes to fight this thing by himself like it's asking, he can always call back for help. But only when this thing escalates the battle."

Everyone stared at the two, giving them odd looks of questioning. The two shared a look and rolled their eyes.

Scott turned to the screen. "If it's just me he wants to fight, then I'll fight."

* * *

><p>"Okay Professor Cog," Scott faced the attack bot in the megazord by himself. He had a way to control it with just him. He was in the wastelands facing off the robot, who seemed to be a bit smarter than the others they faced. And so far, there wasn't a need to call his team in for back-up. "Three paces. Then the duel begins."<p>

"No cheating red," the robot smirked, a plan forming in his head. Each turned and took three steps forward, pausing.

"Now!" Scott yelled. Both turned and shot. Professor Cog's blaster fell.

"No!" he cried as he tumbled. "I'm down!" He caught his step, straightening himself out. "But I'm not out!"

"What?" Scott frowned. "I know I hit him!" He was fired at and the zord went down.

Cog grinned. "Thanks for not cheating, human, but you should've known that I'd never make that promise. All you hit was my magnet shield. Time for me to go. Ta-ta."

"You can't escape me!" Scott swore. "I'll track you down!" and that's just what he did as the bot disappeared.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did he do?" Katey shouted as they watched Scott follow Professor Cog through a portal that led to her and Eloise's dimension. "Did that portal lead to our dimension?"<p>

"Yes," K scanned it over. "It did. Unfortunately, after Scott jumped through it, it closed itself up."

"Great," Eloise groaned. "One way of getting home and it disappears."

"It didn't even lead to your time zone anyway," Dr. K explained. She began typing away, trying to find a way to track her red ranger. "Had you gone through it, you would've been in your dimension, but in a different time period."

Before anyone could get another word in, the computers beeped, showing a video chat message coming up.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Dimension, 2004<strong>

"Any luck?"

Once again, the dino rangers, Kim, Hayley, Billy, Tommy, and Hunter were in the dino lab. They had been figuring out ways to open up a portal or some form of communication to the dimension their teammates landed in. It had taken a couple days, and aside from a few minor attacks set up by Sarah and Trent, nothing much happened.

"I think we just established a video link," Hayley typed away. A screen popped up, showing that they had sent a video transmission. "Hopefully they'll open it up."

And that's what happened. On the screen, a short woman with shoulder black hair and wearing a white lab coat appeared. Beside her was Katey and Eloise, causing everyone to let out a sigh of relief.

"_Hi guys!" _they waved, clearly happy to see them.

"_What's new there?" _Katey wondered.

"We've been spending the past couple days searching for you two," Kira supplied. The adults in the room, aside from Billy who would be monitoring this and keeping the connection running, left the room, allowing the teens to fill their teammates in.

"And fighting off Trent and Sarah," Conner added, a bit grumpily.

"So where are you guys?" Ethan questioned, eager to know if what Billy and Hayley found was true.

"_Sarah sent us to some odd dimension," _Eloise shrugged. _"There's a team of rangers here known as RPM."_

"_Hey!" _they heard (what seemed to be) the other rangers behind them shout.

Katey decided to pipe in. _"Sorry guys. They protect the domed city of Corinth, since it's the last city on Earth in this dimension. They protect it from the Venjix virus, a computer virus that took over the world."_

"So what Billy found was right," Hunter nodded. "We've been working on a way to get you back here as well."

"_So hasn't Dr. K," _Eloise pointed to the girl between them, who still seemed to by typing away. _"She was close but then it got interrupted by Venjix sending a monster down. How's the progress on freeing Sarah and Trent?"_

"The plan I had to get Sarah back is so far working," Hunter stated.

"And we still have no idea how to save Trent," Kira added.

Alarms from the dino lab blared.

"Speaking of them," Ethan sighed as it showed the two on another monitor. "Later!" the three rangers fled.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Dimension, 2011<strong>

"Nighlok with lasers?" a blonde in yellow frowned as she and her teammates faced their new enemy on top of a bridge. They had been walking under it when a car fell, nearly hitting them. Now that they were checking things out, they saw little robots attacking it.

"Those steam punks aren't Nighlok," the boy in green shook his head.

"They're machines," the guy in blue stated the obvious. "That explains the sound!"

"Either way," the one in red spoke up. "We need to stop them." The group of six all pulled out their morphers.

"Samurizers! Go go samurai!"

"Let's see just how tough these robots are!" Red challenged as they charged. Each had their own group to take on. However, their swords weren't cutting through.

"These things seem familiar," Purple frowned as she fought. Underneath her mask, she was a petite brunette with a family at home, the only one of these rangers who had one. As part of a deal she made when offered this position, her husband and child got to live with her while she was on active duty.

"How?" the pink ranger, a kind of tall girl with long dark hair questioned in return. The fights weren't going well, so Purple decided to go for a little hand to hand combat. Years of that kind of training were paying off.

"These things are tougher than moogers," Blue shouted.

"That just means we'll have to kick it up a notch," Green shrugged. "They're all wearing armor!"

"They aren't wearing armor!" Yellow corrected. "They are armor!"

"No matter how many hits I land," Pink complained. "These things won't go down!"

"Remember," Red called out. "Never give up!"

Scott shook his head as he watching this team take on the grinders. This was the dimension he had followed professor Cog into. He knew it was the dimension Eloise and Katey came from, but judging by the suits these rangers were wearing, it wasn't the right time period. He sighed and fired at the grinders, using his blaster, and knocked them out. The rangers turned his way.

"Why, hello there!" he began. "Hey, they're made of metal so your swords won't cut it. But watch this." He flipped into the air. "Nitro blaster!" And using it, he fought off all the grinders. None were left when he was finished.

* * *

><p><strong>RPM Dimension<strong>

"Who were they?" Summer asked as she approached Katey and Eloise. They had just finished the video transmission. The alarms hadn't gone off yet, and Dr. K had a monitor tracking Scott's progress in the other dimension.

"Our current team," Katey answered. "Ethan was the one in blue. Conner, red, Kira yellow, Billy, our co-tech advisor, and Hunter, our sister's boyfriend and former crimson ranger."

"Crimson?" Dillon snorted. "Not enough regular colors?"

"Our colors on our ninja team were based on our element," Eloise turned, facing them. "Ice is white, lighting gold, thunder was either navy or crimson, fire was pink, air is red, water is blue, and earth is yellow."

"Ninjas, real?" Dillon continued. "Yeah right."

"Do you want me to freeze you in place?" Katey snapped at him.

"I'd like to see you try," the black ranger challenged.

Katey smirked. "Just remember, you asked for this, not me." She put her hands out in front of her, palms facing Dillon. She fired an ice beam as the boy was about to retort. And before anyone knew it, he was trapped in a block of solid ice.

"Whoa," Gem and Gemma lit up.

"That was…"

"…so cool!"

"And to free him," Eloise sighed. "A fire ninja could do it better, but for now, this'll do. Everyone take cover." The others, cautiously, hid under something. Eloise, using her lighting powers, zapped the ice frozen ranger, causing the block to explode into ice cubes, and Dillon to become unfrozen.

"Point taken," he shivered. He had to admit, that was cold. Gem and Gemma were lit up from the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Dimension, 2011<strong>

"What in the world?" Scott frowned as the demoprhed samurai led him into their house. It was, in his opinion, old school styled. "You guys really do live a Spartan life, don't you?" he looked around. "There's no TV, no video games…interesting. You guys really are all about being old school."

"Old school?" Sarah scoffed, glaring at the red ranger. She couldn't help but think that she heard of him before. "We may be old school, but we get the job done." Then it finally clicked. "Besides, in your dimension, aren't you supposed to avoid using as much technology as possible?"

Everyone, including Scott, turned to her at that. Then again, she was the more ranger experienced in the group than anyone else. Well, her and her husband.

"Uh," Scott chuckled nervously.

"All right," Jayden stepped forward, arms folded across his chest. "Scott, cut to the chase. Educate us."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "Why don't you demorph, make yourself at home, and tell us about yourself?"

"Wait, let me try," Sarah smirked. "You're hunting down a robot by the name of…Professor Cog. He's trying to wipe out your dimension and now this one. In your dimension, the world has been taken over by a rogue computer virus, and the domed city of Corinth is the last city left in the world. And you can't demorph because you believe the oxygen here may not be safe to breathe. "

Again, everyone turned to her.

"How did you know all that?" Scott demanded. There was no way this girl could know. Then again, taking in her appearance and connecting it to two people he had recently met…

Sarah rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I may have sent my sisters to your dimension back in 2004, when I was an evil ranger. And it was, as they told me when they got back, around the time you disappeared for something."

"Wait, Katey and Eloise are your sisters?" Scott frowned. This woman was like, older than them!

"If they showed up in your dimension wearing ranger suits that resembled dinosaurs, then yes."

Now her current teammates stood confused.

And things just got a whole lot more confusing.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on this time?" Flynn groaned as everyone went over to the monitors in the lab. Nothing new on Scott had come up yet.<p>

"Whoa," Eloise gaped at what they saw. On screen it showed what appeared to be new rangers: gold, pink, yellow, purple, green, and blue. No red. And none of them were Scott. "New ranger alert!"

"Rangers, you better bring them back here," K ordered. "Where they are from the same dimension as Katey and Eloise, we may be able to send them back all together."

The rangers nodded and began their way out.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's another one! Woo! There's about three more chapters left. Up next, the samurai, Katey, and Eloise get home to their dimension. Then it's a matter of time travel.


	18. Who Says You Can't Go Home?

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 18: Who Says You Can't Go Home?**

_A/N: Well, the samurai rangers are now in the RPM dimension as well. Will it be easier for Katey and Eloise to get back home with them and time travel? Can the samurai rangers help them? I have a couple more filler chapters for this and then I'm done with fillers…for the time being. Then I'm going to work on my story "Moving On," because in that one I have filler chapters coming up that is kind of a crossover and I think fits into that story. Anyway, here's another chapter. And this might be short…_

_Song is "Who Says You Can't Go Home" by Bon Jovi._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the shows._

* * *

><p><strong>RPM Dimension<strong>

"What the hell is this?" Dillon demanded as the morphed RPM rangers, Katey, and Eloise came to a halt in front of the new arrivals. Each was wearing uniforms different from the ones of this dimension, and Katey and Eloise. The new rangers, aside from the purple one it seemed, were confused. "Who the hell are they?"

"Obviously they're rangers," Flynn rolled his eyes. Each team stood confused as they faced each other. The purple one seemed to be saying something to her teammates as they neared, but they couldn't make out what.

"Who are you?" Summer asked, getting their attention.

Purple stepped up. "We're samurai rangers, from their…" she pointed at Katey and Eloise. "Dimension."

"There's no samurai rangers in our dimension," Katey frowned, even more confused.

"You two are from 2004," Purple smiled. "We're from 2011." The RPM rangers, Katey, and Eloise shared a look. Were they for real? Same dimension, but from the future?

"Again," Ziggy blinked. "Who are you…really?"

Purple groaned, rolling her eyes. She dropped her morph to reveal someone similar looking to Katey and Eloise, but older.

"Sarah?" Eloise gasped.

"Now do you believe me?" Sarah questioned, looking at all of them across from her.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Ziggy began as everyone stood around the lab. Dr. K was furiously typing away into the computer, setting up a new portal. Thanks to Sarah grabbing a trace of the portal's residue, it was easier for the doctor to create one. "You guys," he pointed at the demoprhed samurai rangers. "Are from the same dimension as those two," he pointed at Katey and Eloise. "But from the future in that dimension?"<p>

"Summing it up," Sarah mused. "Yes. And your red ranger is back in our dimension with our red ranger."

"So how long do you think it'll take for the portal to be opened up?" Mia wondered, looking to Dr. K.

The young doctor sighed as she looked at the screen. "If all goes smoothly, it should be up in a couple of hours. But I may need some help."

"We'll be…"

"…glad to help!" Gem and Gemma offered, setting off to work. The samurai frowned at the confusing speak.

"Yeah, it's weird," Eloise whispered to them. "But you get used to it."

* * *

><p><strong>I spent twenty years<br>trying to get out  
>of this place<br>I was looking for  
>something I couldn't<br>replace**

**I was running away  
>from the only thing<br>I've ever known  
>like a blind dog<br>without a bone  
>I was a gypsy lost<br>in the twilight zone**

**I hijacked a rainbow  
>and crashed into<br>a pot of gold**

**I been there  
>Done that<br>but I ain't looking back  
>on the seeds I've sown<br>Saving dimes  
>spending too much time<br>on the telephone  
>who says you can't go home?<strong>

**Who says  
>you can't go home?<br>there's only one place  
>they call me one<br>of their own.**

**Just a hometown boy  
>born on a rolling stone<br>who says you can't  
>go home?<strong>

**Who says  
>you can't go back?<br>I been all around  
>the world<br>and as a matter of fact  
>there's only one place<br>left I wanna go**

**Who says you  
>can't go home?<strong>

**I went as far  
>as I could<br>I tried to find  
>a new face<br>there isn't one of these  
>lines that I would erase<strong>

**I lived a million miles  
>of memories on that road<br>with every step I take  
>I know that I'm not alone<br>you take the home  
>from the bay<strong>

**But not the bay  
>from it's home<br>these are my streets  
>the only life<br>I've ever known  
>who says you can't go home?<strong>

**Who says  
>you can't go home?<br>there's only one place  
>they call me one<br>of their own.**

**Just a hometown boy  
>born on a rolling stone<br>who says you can't  
>go home?<strong>

**Who says  
>you can't go back?<br>I been all around  
>the world<br>and as a matter of fact  
>there's only one place<br>left I wanna go**

**Who says you  
>can't go home?<strong>

**It doesn't matter  
>where you are<br>it doesn't matter  
>where you go<br>if it's a million miles away  
>or just a mile up the road<br>take it in  
>take it with you<br>when you go  
>who says you<br>can't go home?**

**Who says  
>you can't go home?<br>there's only one place  
>they call me one<br>of their own.**

**Just a hometown boy  
>born on a rolling stone<br>who says you can't  
>go home?<strong>

**Who says  
>you can't go back?<br>I been all around  
>the world<br>and as a matter of fact  
>there's only one place<br>left I wanna go**

**Who says you  
>can't go home?<strong>

"As soon as we get back to our dimension," Sara spoke to her sisters as everyone waited in the garage doing different things and getting to know the other team better. Sarah, Katey, and Eloise were in the kitchen, sitting at the counter and eating some noodles that had been made. "I can have Antonio help me create a wormhole to send you back to 2004."

"Isn't there anything you can tell us?" Eloise whined. They knew this was a future version of their sister, but they wanted to know about their future.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Future consequences. There's not much I can spill without revealing too much."

"Party pooper," Katey huffed. Then an idea struck her. "Can you at least tell us when in 2004 you became good again?"

"Um," Sarah bit her lip, trying to recall when. "Can I tell you when we're back in our dimension? Dimension hopping and time travel and screw pretty badly with your memories."

"_Rangers," _Dr. K's voice boomed over the intercom. _"Please report to the ranger room ready to leave."_

"Guess we can go home," Sarah grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I said it would be short. I decided to make the next chapter longer by adding in a samurai ranger adventure in the next one. I don't mean to spoil anything for the samurai story in this, but part of the next one is going to be the battle of the samurai team up and the second half is figuring out a way to send the girls home.


	19. One More Step

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 19: One More Step**

_A/N: Okay, so I decided to add a couple more stories to my "Daughter of Legends" series. But I will work on those ones later. Right now, for this one, the rangers finally return home! Well, the samurai and dino rangers do anyway. All that'll be left is creating a wormhole. So, what'll happen this time around? Oh, this chapter might be short as well._

_Song is "Drops of Jupiter" by Train._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that comes from the shows._

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Dimension 2011<strong>

"Huh?" Jayden and Scott frowned as they heard a whirring noise from beside them. They turned to see a portal similar to the one from earlier open up. They were on the quarry battlefield against the Nighlok and Professor Cog. Both red ranger's suits had slight upgrades. Out from the portal came the other morphed and ready to fight samurai, along with a morphed Katey and Eloise.

"Okay," Eloise groaned as she straightened out. "Portals are not fun."

"You're telling me," Katey blinked, clearing her vision. Jayden was confused as to why there were more rangers coming back than they were that left.

"Good timing guys," he spoke, mainly to his team.

"So, you missed us?" Mike questioned.

"Took us a while to reverse the vortex," Kevin stated, getting into position.

"Scott," Emily spoke to the other red. "Your team says hi." The Nighlok growled and charged.

"Time to finish what we started," Jayden smirked. They all got battle ready, even Katey and Eloise. No one questioned their appearance here. After all, they were assumed to be rangers.

As the samurai fought off the Nighlok beast, Katey and Eloise stood confused.

"What are those creepy uglies?" Katey frowned. Moogers came towards them and they began to fight them off. And of course, grinders joined into the fun. They were in their dimension, but not in their appropriate time zone.

* * *

><p><strong>2004<strong>

"She seems to be close to coming out of it," Ethan remarked as the rangers trudged into the lab after yet another fight against the evil rangers. They just wouldn't give up. And Hunter continued using the mind link he developed with Sarah to help her break free of the dino gem's hold. And it was getting closer.

"Yeah," Kira agreed. They made their way over to the four adults. "Anything new on Kay and El?"

"Unfortunately," Hayley groaned. "We're now working on a wormhole to bring them back."

"What's a wormhole?" Conner questioned, curious as to what it was. "What happened to the portal?"

Billy rolled his eyes as he explained. "They're already back in this dimension, so the portal is no longer necessary. Instead, we need a wormhole."

"Wormholes are like portals, except they're used for time travel," Kim continued. "And it is not fun. You never know where you'll end up unless you created the wormhole."

"So are they in the past or the future?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Judging by this reading," Tommy read the results appearing on screen. "It looks like they're about seven years into the future."

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

"_Now that she's back  
>In the atmosphere<br>with drops of Jupiter  
>in her hair hey hey"<em>

Katey, Eloise, and Sarah sang as they walked back to the Shiba house. After sending Scott home, Sarah linked her arms with her sisters and dragged them off in the direction of the home, before the others could question. The others were trailing a safe distance behind them, wondering why exactly Sarah was acting buddy-buddy with them.

But then again, they knew their purple ranger was kinda crazy. After all, she broke into song on the walk back and the two girls joined in.

"_She acts like summer  
>and walks like rain<br>Reminds me that there's  
>time to change<br>hey hey_

_Since the return  
>from her stay<br>on the moon  
>she listens like spring<br>and talks like June  
>hey hey<em>

_Tell me  
>did you sail<br>across the sun  
>did you make it to<br>the milky way  
>to see the lights<br>all faded  
>and that heaven<br>is overrated_

_Tell me  
>did you fall from<br>a shooting star  
>One without<br>a permanent scar  
>and did you miss me<br>while you were looking  
>for yourself out there<em>

_Now that she's back  
>from that soul vacation<br>tracing her way  
>through the constellation<br>hey hey_

_She checks out  
>Mozart<br>while she does tae-bo  
>reminds me that<br>There's room to grow  
>hey hey<em>

_Now that she's back  
>in the atmosphere<br>I'm afraid that she  
>might think of me<br>as plain ol' Jane_

_Told a story about  
>a man who is<br>too afraid to fly  
>so he never did land <em>

_Tell me  
>did the wind sweep<br>you off your feet  
>did you finally get<br>the chance to dance  
>along the light of day<br>and head back  
>to the milky way<em>

_and tell me  
>did Venus blow<br>your mind  
>was it everything<br>you wanted to find  
>and did you miss me<br>while you were looking  
>for yourself out there<em>

_can you imagine  
>no love, pride,<br>Deep-fried chicken  
>your best friend<br>always sticking up  
>for you even when<br>I know you're wrong  
>can you imagine no<br>first dance  
>freeze dried romance<br>five-hour phone  
>conversation<br>the best soy latte  
>that you ever had<br>and me_

_Tell me  
>did the wind sweep<br>you off your feet  
>did you finally get<br>the chance to dance  
>along the light of day<br>and head back  
>to the milky way<em>

_Tell me  
>did you sail<br>across the sun  
>did you make it to<br>the milky way  
>to see the lights<br>all faded  
>and that heaven<br>is overrated_

_Tell me  
>did you fall from<br>a shooting star  
>One without<br>a permanent scar  
>and did you miss me<br>while you were looking  
>for yourself out there"<em>

"What is going on?" Ji demanded as he spotted the two newcomers. They had finished the song as they entered the house, and the other rangers were following them.

"Oh," Sarah turned to him. "These are my sisters. Well, technically." Ji looked confused, as did the others as she explained this. "They kinda time traveled from 2004…via my fault."

"Wait, what?" Emily blinked. "I thought they were in Scott's dimension when we first met them?"

"They were," Sarah nodded. "But when they were sent there, they were in 2004." Still seeing their confused looks, she sighed. She ran off to her room and dug through some things before returning. She popped a tape into a DVD player and pressed play.

Video feed of Eloise and Katey walking the streets with shopping bags were shown. They were the same ones currently in the room, but this was footage from 2004. Then, Sarah (well, a younger version of her), appeared on screen. She morphed into the pink ninja ranger, and attacked. Her eyes glowed the entire time.

It showed that during the fight, she opened up the same portal they went through earlier. Then it went blank.

"When I was an evil ranger in 2004," Sarah explained. "I sent them to Scott's dimension. It just so happened to be around the same time that we got sent there. So, we brought them back with us to our dimension, which is also their dimension. Now, we just need to send them back to 2004."

Everyone was silent as they let it sink in.

"And how do we do that?" Kevin wondered.

Sarah smirked.

"We need to create a wormhole."

* * *

><p>AN: So next chapter, the samurai help Katey and Eloise create a wormhole to get back home. And when they do get back home, where exactly do they end up?

Thanks to all readers and all reviewers!


	20. Normal Is Overrated

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 20: Normal is Overrated**

_A/N: So Katey and Eloise finally get home in this chapter, and their lives are more messed up than before! How will the samurai help them get through this? Can they help Sarah figure out the wormhole and get it set up properly? Will they learn secrets about the future they would be better off not knowing about?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the shows._

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

"So is there anything you can tell us about the future?"Katey urged her sister as the three were in Sarah's room in the Shiba house, setting up a wormhole. Antonio was also there helping out, since he was the main tech genius on their team. The others were elsewhere, training or playing board games.

"Yeah like if we are gonna have kids and when?" Eloise pressed. They had barely been here a day and were bugging Sarah.

The eldest brunette rolled her eyes. "I can't say that because then you two might change it."

"How?" Katey pouted.

"Simple. You're blabbermouths."

"Hey!" both girls shouted, offended. "We've kept your biggest secret! We would never spill something like that!" Antonio frowned as he listened in and typed away. As far as he and the other samurai knew, Sarah had no secrets. Or if she did, then they weren't ones to worry about. But when her sisters said "biggest secret," he couldn't help but wonder what it meant.

Then Eloise got an idea. "Can you tell us when that'll be resolved?" she questioned. "Like when we can kill him without being sent to jail?"

"You two would kill someone?" Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"I come from a highly protective family," Sarah groaned, patting him on the shoulder. "But I'll think about revealing that to you."

"How about when we save you from being evil in 2004?" Katey pushed. "You could at least tell us that, right?"

"Fine then," Sarah huffed. "Soon after you get back from this thing and the fight against the big fish."

"Big fish?" the other three frowned, confused.

"You'll understand when you get back."

"This is way too confusing," Eloise groaned. "You suck." Sarah laughed, wishing she could tell her sisters more. However, she knew that they had trouble keeping secrets and couldn't risk it. It would be dangerous if they spilt what was supposed to happen.

"So how much longer on the wormhole?" Katey asked.

Sarah and Antonio read over the progress.

"Give us another hour and you should be set. But you have to go back morphed to make it to your own time. And this is way easier than creating a portal to another dimension."

"Yeah how exactly did you do that anyway?" Eloise wondered.

"By combining all of my powers in a certain way," the purple ranger of this team replied.

* * *

><p><strong>2004<strong>

"Now that's scary," Elsa commented as she, the two evil rangers, and Zeltrax watched the Funky Fisherman on TV. "The giant fish man would give anyone nightmares."

Sarah shrugged. "I've seen worse."

"Very frightening," Zeltrax agreed with the older woman.

"I'm gonna capture him for the geno randomizer," Elsa mused. Mesogog wasn't in sight, so he had no idea what was going on. "He can't be worse than the other life forces we've sampled."

"That may be the dumbest idea you've had yet," Trent shook his head, amused. At least with Sarah's idea of sending Katey and Eloise to another dimension was getting them somewhere.

"Watch your tongue!" Zeltrax snapped.

"Make me!" Trent retorted.

"You three better figure out a way to get along," Elsa looked at them, seeing the glaring contest the two boys were in and how Sarah was rolling her eyes. "Or Mesogog will put us all in the punishment chamber." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the pink ranger wince a bit. At what, she wasn't sure. "Now…I'm gonna go get me that fish." She pushed past them and left.

Zeltrax stepped up to Trent and Sarah. "You may be Anton Mercer's son," he spoke to the white ranger. "But you are still new to Mesogog's team. You shouldn't overstep your place."

"What if I don't like my place?" Trent challenged. "What if I think we deserve to be higher up in the food chain…say, second?"

"That's my position," the cyborg growled.

"Then," Sarah stepped up. "I guess you won't mind defending it on the battlefield."

"Name the time and place," Zeltrax snarled.

* * *

><p>At the TV studio, Kira was picking out the green candies and putting them in a cup. She had gotten an intern ship at the "Funky Fisherman" TV show, and so far, the man wasn't all that pleasant. It had been about a week since Katey and Eloise were sent away to the other dimension. But Dr. O, Kim, Hayley, and Billy (when they didn't have their regular work to do) were working on getting them back.<p>

The yellow ranger looked up over towards an escape ladder where Devin was setting up a security camera. Well, repairing it anyway. "This job couldn't get any worse," she muttered under her breath.

And as soon as those words left her mouth, Elsa and a group of tyranodrones appeared. "Now why did I have to say that?"

Elsa stepped towards her. "Hate to interrupt you at work." Kira lifted her morpher to morph and fight, before realizing Devin was still there.

"Get her."

The tyranodrones charged at the girl. To the best of her ability, she defended herself. Then they went after Devin as well. To help her out, Kira began using some props that had been lying around. Devin fell off the ladder as Kira and Elsa had a face-off.

Then they heard shouting.

"Look out below!" two voices rang through. The fighting paused as everyone looked up. A faint, rainbow glow was circling above them, and a figure in orange along with a figure in green was falling out of it. Kira, realizing what was going on (or what must be), flipped Elsa and rolled out of the way. The two figures fell on top of the minion, rendering her down.

"Whoa, major headache," the orange one groaned, rubbing her head. She looked down and realized she was sitting on top of Elsa. "Ew!" she stood. Green followed suit. Kira grinned as she recognized them. Devin, scarred, ran out of the room, leaving Kira free to morph as well. Elsa stood, aiming at the three girls.

"What's going on?" Green wondered. "You know, aside from the fighting."

"Kay, EL," Kira sighed. "Explain later, fight now!" they ducked as Elsa fired at them. But instead of hitting nothing, she hit the funky fisherman. He landed inside a small TV screen as Elsa captured Marty the Mackerel. Once the tyranodrones held onto him securely, they vanished.

"Now what?" Eloise blinked. The two girls powered down.

Kira lifted her morpher to her mouth. "Guys, we got a problem."

* * *

><p>"So what the hell happened to you two?" Conner asked as the five teen rangers walked back to the lab. Ethan was carrying the small, now covered TV that had the funky fisherman trapped inside. They were walking back from the studio. Well, more like riding back in Conner's car. "You disappear for no reason."<p>

"We had a reason," Eloise smirked. "Sarah thought it'd be fun to send us away for a while."

"She sent us to some weird dimension where the world had ended," Katey continued. "There was only one city left in it, and it was protected from the Venjix virus by a dome. The rangers there, the RPM team I think, defended it."

"Colors?" Kira prompted, curious.

"Gold, silver, green, black, yellow, red, and blue," Eloise supplied. "Then as their mentor who unleashed the virus and is super smart was creating a portal to send us back, this new team of rangers appeared in this dimension. Except, they were from this dimension's future."

"That's so cool," Ethan awed. "What happened then?"

"Well, one of them was Sarah," Katey bit her lip. "When it came time, we went back to this dimension with them and helped them battle off these things called Nighlok. After that, Sarah and their tech genius helped us create a wormhole and here we are."

"I'm not sure I followed any of that," Conner frowned. They walked into the lab and set the TV down. Upon seeing her daughters, Kim crushed them in a hug, as did Tommy. Billy and Hayley smiled as they scanned over the TV.

"Mom…dad," the girls gasped out. "Can't breathe!" both parents let go, happy they were safe.

* * *

><p>"This is so amusing to watch," a morphed Sarah smirked. She was watching Trent and Zeltrax fight for some odd reason she assumed she would never understand. As far as she knew, a fish monster was attacking Reefside and her sisters were back. But she didn't care. She watched as Trent lost his morph.<p>

"You are so weak," Zeltrax pointed his sword at the boy. "You cannot control the white ranger powers."

"You wish," Trent breathed. Zeltrax went to blast him, but he dodged out of the way.

"Hold up," Sarah called as she ran over. "It's my turn now." Trent stepped out of the way, allowing her to do so.

"This should be easy," Zeltrax charged.

* * *

><p>"This stuff is classic," Ethan grinned as the five teen rangers watched Marty the Mackerel and the Funky Fisherman dance around the studio. They had freed both during the fight, as well as anyone else who was captured.<p>

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "He even complimented my last coffee run."

"So," Conner turned to her. "Glad you didn't quit?"

"Yeah," Kira agreed after a moment. "You know, some things do get better if you just stick with them."

"So, out of curiosity," Eloise began. "What happened while we were gone?"

"Aside from what happened today," Ethan shrugged. "Just minor attacks from Trent and Sarah."

"Really?" Katey frowned.

"You have only been gone a week," Ethan blinked. "Oh, and apparently we're a TV show in Japan."

Katey and Eloise frowned in confusion at that.

"You know what," Eloise sighed. "Forgetting I asked."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, everything is back to normal and back on schedule. Katey and Eloise are home for good, and there won't be any more time traveling or dimension hopping. At least in this story anyway. Next up is "Copy That." Oh, and until I finish (possibly until then) my story "Wish You Were Here," which is a Bones and Power Rangers crossover fic I'm working on, this story will not be updated. Though I will say I already have the next chapter started.


	21. Copy That

**Three Is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 21: Copy That**

_A/N: Well, Sarah and Trent finally turn good. How? Is it the same way? Or does Hunter get through to Sarah? What'll happen anyway now that Katey and Eloise are back from their dimension hopping and time travel adventure? What'll happen in general? And there may be a few surprises. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>After dimension hopping and time traveling, Katey and Eloise were tired, to say the least. Some things they learned about while in the other dimension and future confused them. It was a Thursday, a half day at school, so the girls were able to go home and get some rest before they had to work later. Since they had been back for only a few days, they were still feeling the after effects.<p>

And it was later. Both girls were on shift as Hayley (sick once again) and Billy had gone to the doctors, to make sure whatever Hayley was sick with wasn't contagious. So, Katey and Eloise were left to run the café themselves. And somehow they managed to rope Ethan into helping.

"Waiter!" Cassidy called as Ethan carefully walked over to his friends, a tray of drinks in hand. The girls were tending to the counter and other side of the café. "Waiter!"

Ethan tripped, spilling the tray's contents and landing face first in front of his friends.

"Cleanup in aisle five," Conner chuckled as he and Kira looked down at the blue ranger from their table.

"Yeah," Kira frowned. "Since when do _you _work here?"

"Kay and El roped me into helping them while Billy and Hayley ran to the doctor's," he replied, standing. "He just wants to make sure it's nothing contagious so she can be around people. And they've been short handed since Trent quit."

"Yeah," Conner snorted. "I guess kicking our butts has kept Trent and Sarah real busy these days." Then he got smacked in the face by a towel. He removed it and turned to see the two Oliver girls glaring at him. "What?" Rolling their eyes, the two huffed and got back to work. "What'd I do?"

Kira understood. "Making a comment about Sarah like that," she stated. "They're very protective of her. Won't say why, but I'm guessing that whatever it is, it's not their secret to tell."

"You think they're hiding something?" Ethan questioned.

"Either way, I trust them," Kira replied. She had noticed Katey and Eloise were a bit overprotective of Sarah, evil or not, and one day she questioned them about it. After being sworn to secrecy until told otherwise, the two girls told her. She understood, and was doing her best right now to keep it from the two boys. As of right now, she was lying. "Like I said, it may not be their secret to tell, and we should respect that."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the other rangers were at the café and Hunter was teaching at the thunder academy, Trent and Sarah were training in Trent's back yard. Well, more like Trent was training, since he needed it more than Sarah. The brunette in pink sat at a table in one of the chairs, fiddling with a necklace around her neck.<p>

It was an eighteen inch sterling silver necklace chain that had a pendant attached. The pendant was three circles, all looped. On the leftmost circle was the word "peace," the center had the word "love," and the last one had the word "hope." This necklace was a gift from Hunter to her on their three month anniversary, before she went evil. She thought it was a bit silly to celebrate something that had only been three months long, but he wanted to give it to her anyway.

"I need more competition," Trent's voice broke through her thoughts. She noticed he was talking to his father. During her time as an evil ranger and discovering Anton was Mesogog, well, Mesogog being his alter ego anyway, he had offered her to stay at his house with him and Trent. Not wanting to be near her family knowing what she had done, she had accepted. She trusted Trent, and though she wouldn't admit it to anyone but him or her sisters and parents, she was scared of Mesogog. "This is too easy. I wipe the floor with them every time."

"Yeah," Anton nodded as the tyranodrones lying on the floor disappeared. "I can see that." Trent took a seat next to Sarah, who resumed being lost in her thoughts. Anton came over to the table. "Look, the change that's happened in you…I don't like it." Though she knew that most of it was directed to Trent, she understood that he was sort of talking to her as well. After all, she was the daughter of one of his friends.

"The dino gems are making us stronger every day," Trent looked at his wrist and began playing with the bracelet. "Soon, no one's going to be able to stop us. Isn't that what you wanted?" Clearly, he was getting the wrong idea. The gem was changing him completely.

"No," Anton denied. "It's not what I wanted. That's what _Mesogog _wants. Look, we share the same mind but…I hate what he's done to both of you."

Sarah simply nodded as Trent continued. "But you are Mesogog."

"Not by choice. You know," he began, getting up. "My research on dinosaur DNA was bold, was groundbreaking. I was sure I was on the verge of a whole new technology…one that would serve the betterment of mankind. It was experimental. It was too risky to try it on anyone but myself. I had no idea the effects would be so monstrous."

"But our plan to bring back the era of the dinosaurs," the white ranger argued. "It's all within our reach."

"It's not my plan," Anton muttered. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. This creature Mesogog…he's poisoned my mind. I never wanted this for you. Do you understand that?"

"Well it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Trent stood and walked away. Sarah didn't notice as she was still lost in her thoughts and fiddling with her necklace. After a few minutes passed by, she got up and left. She had something to do.

* * *

><p>"Alright creep," Conner called out to the Copyotter, who the now morphed rangers found in the city center. Tommy had informed them of the new monster's appearance in the city. Now, they stood facing him, ready to fight. "We're taking you down!"<p>

Copyotter spun around and faced them. "Oh yeah? Says who? Here is a pepper for you!" he chucked an enlarged red pepper at the five. Kira stepped in the way, thundermax saber at the ready, and deflected it back to him, injuring him slightly.

"I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods. Thanks anyway."

"Then how about some seafood?" Copyotter held out his hands, which now had clams in them. "This is what I call shell-shocked!" Ethan drew his thundermax and defended him and his friends. The clams fell on the ground, all split in two. "You'll pay for that!"

"Tricera shield!" the blue ranger summoned.

"That's exactly what I was hoping for!" the otter grinned. He raised his right arm and scanned it over. "Now here's my secret power! Copy…Tricera shield!" an exact copy of the shield appeared in his hands.

"No way!" Ethan gasped.

"Copybot all over again," Katey groaned. Though they had not fought in that battle on their previous team, they had seen what it did to Tori by cloning her. The Copyotter shot Ethan down.

"Ethan," Eloise ran over to him, making sure he was okay. "Are you okay?"

"Now it's on," Kira glared at the creature.

"Tyranno staff!"

"Ptera grips!"

"Troo chucks!"

"Copy!" the monster once again copied the weapons. However, since there were three and he only had two hands, the first two appeared. He now held a Tyranno staff and Ptera grips.

"He copied our weapons!" Conner cried.

"That's cheating!" Katey agreed. Copyotter charged, using their weapons against them. Katey, since her weapon had not been copied, managed to land a few good hits in.

"Guys," Ethan ran over to them, Eloise behind him. Katey continued to fight, giving her friends time to recover. She was thrown back in a matter of seconds.

"Great," she huffed. "He's got our weapons. What else does he want?"

"Copy!" he scanned it over once more. When he next spoke, he sounded exactly like Katey. "Hi! I'm the orange ranger! Aren't I cute?"

"My voice!" the orange ranger growled.

"Ooh, that's cold," Ethan snickered, slightly amused.

"That's enough!" Conner spat.

Fortunately for them, the monster agreed. "I agree. I have more important things to copy. See ya!" and he vanished.

"There he goes!"

"How are we gonna beat this guy?" Eloise pouted.

"We start by finding him," Kira looked at her teammates, giving the idea.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat in the middle of a clearing, in the forest. She wasn't in morph. She was thinking, clearing her head. The pink ranger was unsure of what to do. And earlier, unbeknownst to her when she was practicing her techniques with her bow while morphed, the Copyotter had created a copy of her weapon.<p>

Her thoughts were all over the place. She had meditated for a bit to try and clear her head, but it didn't work, as the thoughts came back. Her mind was clouded with conflicting ideas.

On one hand, she didn't want to break free.

On the other (which was slightly in the lead right now), she wanted everything to go back to normal.

She shut her eyes and concentrated on finding a few key thoughts. As she ran her thumb over the charms on her necklace, the engravings caught her attention.

_Peace. _What power rangers were supposed to keep the world at. They fought against evil to make the world peaceful. Cities and towns that had been saved in the past have lived in peace for years. Why should this town, currently being saved, be any different?

_Hope. _The one thing people should never give up. Hope. Everyone had hope for something. From making sure that loved ones remained safe in bad times to hope that the rangers would keep the world safe. Like they were currently doing.

_Love. _This one really hit home. It had multiple meanings and could be used in many ways. Love, as in a sisterly or brotherly bond. Love, as in a parent-to-child way. Or love, as in how one person felt about another on a deeper level, one of attraction in a romantic way. How she felt about Hunter. How her parents felt about each other. How her sisters felt with Shane or Dustin (respectively).

The thoughts about love flashed through her head. Suddenly a few things made sense. She was afraid of hurting her loved ones more than she already had. She was afraid to lose Hunter if she stayed how she was right now.

And now, she wanted to change. She wanted to fight for what was really right. Being evil could disappear. She no longer wanted to be evil.

"I have to do this," she whispered to herself. "For everyone's sake." Her eyes still shut, she stood and concentrated more. She knew her boyfriend had opened up a mind link with her when trying to free her. Upon discovering that, she researched how to stop it. Of course, once it was opened, she couldn't reverse it. However, if she truly wanted turn good (like she did right now), then she could open up the link herself to Hunter, making it a two way connection. And if she did that, then the spell was broken.

The brunette concentrated, focusing her mind on opening the link. Of course, the control her dino gem had over her was trying to fight it. She struggled to stand as the battle in her head progressed.

It was another minute before she released an ear piercing scream, scaring away any nearby woodland creature.

* * *

><p>"How's the dirt taste?" Copyotter asked as he tossed the six rangers back. They had followed him into the forest, and continued the fight. Tommy had come to help, but so far, it wasn't going well. Thankfully, they had yet to see any sign of Trent or Sarah.<p>

Well, at least not until now.

Trent rode in, morphed and firing his ATV at the monster. Copyotter stumbled back, confused. Trent came to a stop by the rangers, and hopped off. "Looks like you could use a little help."

"Times two," came a new voice, as a morphed Sarah bounced into view, firing arrows at Copyotter. Again, he stumbled back as the rangers stood confused. The two rangers used their weapons and streaked by Copyotter, getting multiple hits. He threw them back, however.

"Let's see how you like it!" he charged. He streaked by the two, using the same attack method they did. Both rangers flew back and landed not far from the others. But they weren't done yet.

"Whose side are they on now?" Conner wondered as they watched from where they were.

Copyotter faced Trent and Sarah. "Is that all you got?"

"Actually, no," the two replied in unison. "Super Dino Mode!" their suits transformed, the spikes on them growing out.

"They've got super dino mode," Katey gasped.

"And we like it," they replied together, overhearing. Now smirking at the soon to be destroyed monster, the two rushed forward, attacking. They picked him up and slammed him into a tree, hard.

"But I thought we were on the same side!" he whined, as he awaited his doom.

"Not anymore."

"Is this a trick?" Eloise frowned, seriously hoping it wasn't. Even Tommy had to wonder if it was. With a swift swipe of their weapons across Copyotter, they stepped back as he burst. Naturally, Mesogog wouldn't have it. He made Copyotter grow, and it was time to call in the heavy artillery.

"Copy this rangers!" he challenged from his height. Thinking quickly, Tommy called on the brachio zord. It came and delivered the original five's zords, which they used to form the Thundersaurus Megazord. Trent and Sarah were standing on an opposite side of the rangers, and watched from where they stood.

"I know you can take this guy," Tommy encouraged from the ground. "Stay focused." He felt something creep up behind him. "Huh?" he spun, coming face to face with Zeltrax before being cut down. He fell and looked up. "You again?"

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," the cyborg moved in, sword ready.

"Not on my watch!" Sarah shouted as she blocked the attack.

Trent was beside her, doing the same. "Get back Zeltrax!"

"You!" he growled, noting the two formerly evil rangers. Using their weapons, they pushed his sword away and kicked him back. Trent went right into the fight as Sarah helped her dad up, before joining in.

"What's going on?" the black ranger blinked. Trent and Sarah continued fighting off Zeltrax, getting a few good hits here and there. "Okay. Now I'm really confused." None of them were paying attention to the ongoing megazord battle, and Zeltrax shot the two back. That's when Tommy jumped in, deciding to help them out. After all, they were fighting a common enemy at the moment. Three against one, odds in favor of the rangers.

"You will both pay dearly for that, traitors!" Zeltrax yelled as he landed on the ground after being kicked by Sarah. He vanished into an invisaportal and Trent turned to Tommy.

"Are you okay?" Trent and Sarah began taking steps forward.

"What do you want?" Tommy got defensive, wondering if he could trust them.

"Power down," they called. Sarah ran towards her father, gripping him in a hug. He caught her so they wouldn't fall over, and he could hear her light sobs. He knew something was up, but he was getting even more confused.

"Whoa," he called as Trent tried to come near. He couldn't let go of his daughter if she was acting like this, evil or not. At least not until she calmed down. "Stop right there."

Trent did as told. He knew Sarah got a free pass, being Tommy's daughter. "Dr. Oliver, you gotta listen to me."

* * *

><p>"Just rest up," Kim smiled at her daughter, glad she was finally back. Tommy had brought both Sarah and Trent to the lab, and heard them out. Both were free from the dino gem's spell and in complete control of it. Hunter was there too, as they told what happened. Sarah was hugging him when she told her side of the story, since she and Trent were freed in different ways. After hearing them out, Sarah felt sick, so Kim took her upstairs.<p>

The way Sarah had broken free caused her to feel ill, and it finally caught up to her. After finally leaving the bathroom, Kim had ordered her to just rest in the bed they had set up for her in the guest room, since it wasn't currently being used.

"You've had a long day," she continued. Sarah was lying in bed, starting to doze off.

"Will do mom," she yawned. She smiled softly at her mother. "Thanks." Kim smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving, shutting the door behind her. She knew the other rangers and her daughters would return home at any moment.

* * *

><p>"Anyone know why Dr. O wanted us to meet him here?" Ethan wondered as he pulled the jaw of the T-rex in the cave. The wall next to it slid up, allowing them access into the lab.<p>

"Dad said something about a big surprise," Katey shrugged as they walked in. As they turned inside, they saw Trent, who greeted them. Immediately, they all fell defensive.

"Hold on," he pleaded, not wanting to start this.

"How did you get in here?" Conner demanded.

From his spot at the computer, Tommy turned to face the team. "I let him in."

"What?" everyone frowned, walking in further and allowing the door to slide.

"Dad," Eloise cautioned. "What's going on?" Then she noticed the other occupant of the room. "Why does Hunter have a big stupid grin on his face?"

"Wait, he's…"

"On our side now," Tommy interrupted the red ranger, standing with the group. "As is Sarah."

"But if Sarah is as well," Katey looked around. "Then where is she?"

"She is upstairs but please do not go up there and…"Kim was cut off as her other two daughters practically ninja streaked upstairs to see their sister. "…disturb her." She walked over to Tommy's side and stood by him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Every time we hear he's on our side," Ethan began. "He burns us. Why should we believe him now?"

"Because he and Sarah saved my life," Tommy stated, dead serious.

"Is that true?" Conner looked over at their possible new teammate.

"Yeah," he nodded. "We're both in control of the dino gems now. We want to use it to fight with you."

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth," Tommy added. "But only you can decide whether or not you trust him."

"Well," Ethan sighed. "I guess if Dr. O's down with it, I'm on board too."

"Yeah I guess we got no choice," Conner agreed. "Considering I'm kinda tired of fighting you." Trent nodded then turned to face Kira, knowing he had to convince her. After all, she had been hurt the most by him.

"Look, I know I got a lot to make up for, but I promise, this time I won't let you down."

"Well, I guess everyone deserves one last chance," Kira let a small smirk come to her face. "But isn't there a rule that says newbie rangers have to wash all the zords?" Trent looked shocked as the others exchanged grins. Hunter knew this wasn't true, as did Tommy and Kim, but this was Kira's way of getting revenge on him, and Conner and Ethan seemed on board with it.

The blue ranger grinned. "Hey, I forgot all about that rule."

"The zords?" Trent gaped. "But they're gigantic!"

"Yeah they are," Conner grinned as they handed him the cleaning supplies. "So…better get started." Trent huffed, slightly amused, and walked off to the zord bay. The others smiled, knowing better.

* * *

><p>"Will you two get off of me?" Sarah grumbled as she felt her sisters jumped on her bed. She knew it was her sisters because none of the others, aside from Trent, Hunter, and her parents, really knew her. Since she had already seen the others, she knew the ones jumping on her bed had to be her sisters. "I'm trying to sleep!"<p>

"No way!" Eloise denied. "You got some explaining to do, pinky." Both girls did, however, stop their bouncing and sat on either side of their sister. "Start talking."

"About what?" Sarah groaned as she slowly sat up. She still wasn't feeling too well. Her way to bring herself back really made her queasy.

"How the hell you turned good!" Katey stated. "Come on! Tell us!"

Sarah huffed. "If I tell you, will you let me get some rest so I don't throw up anymore?" both girls nodded and backed away slightly. "I was doing a lot of thinking earlier and when I was in the middle of nowhere, I concentrated on wanting to turn good and fought for control. It was a process that used a lot of energy and made me feel sick, and fighting after it worked didn't help at all either."

"What?" Eloise pouted. "No details? Come on! We need info!"

"Sorry," the eldest brunette smirked. "When I feel better I'll tell it in full." She scooted back down under the covers. "Oh, and the others are making Trent wash the zords."

Now both girls looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Katey asked cautiously.

"Our dino gems are bonded on a level where we can read each other's thoughts," she replied. Based on how the gems were originally found and fixed up, the two gems themselves have bonded, making it so that on top of the regular power the user would get, the two users would also be able to read the minds of each other. "It's a bit confusing, but I can hear what he's thinking, and he can hear what I'm thinking when we want to hear it. And before you ask, yes he does know, we only think of each other as siblings at most, and he did not hurt me in any way."

"What, you can read our minds as well now?" Eloise crossed her arms. Why did Sarah always get the cooler powers?

"Nope. I just know you two well enough to know that you would've asked questions that those answers belonged to. Now go. I need some rest. Mom's orders."

"We'll see you in the morning then," Katey smiled, and the two let their sister be. Now everything was how it should be.

* * *

><p>AN: In all honesty, this chapter turned out way longer than I expected. And I know I said this story was going to be put on hold, but since my friend paddygirl101 could not help me with my crossover tonight, I decided to work on this. Right now, the crossover I'm working on is my top priority as far as stories, this one close behind, then the samurai story in my "Daughter of Legends" series, followed by "Sister Dearest," and "Moving On."

So, what's wrong with Hayley? Is everything really all right amongst the team? And I added an RPM story to this series (info for it is on my profile if you wanna check it out).

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's ever read or reviewed (or did both) this story so far! It means a lot to me!


	22. Triassic Triumph

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 22: Triassic Triumph**

_A/N: First of all, I am really happy right now because I just say a thing on twitter that led to a link where it had 20 things kids in the 90's would remember, and power rangers was #11. I'm just really happy about that._

_Anyway, now that Sarah and Trent are back to normal, what'll happen? Is Trent handling the change better than Sarah? What's going on now that things can kind of go back to normal?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Someone looks pretty happy today," Ethan commented as he spotted Hayley grinning behind the counter. Eloise and Katey were supposed to be working today, but none of the three primary colored rangers saw them yet. It had been a few days since Sarah and Trent both turned good, and they hadn't seen much of Sarah.<p>

"Oh hey," Hayley greeted them as they sat at the counter. "It's just so good to have Trent back." The rangers could tell it was more than that that was making her happy, but they didn't push it.

"Yeah," Conner nodded. "And with the new attitude adjustment, he's almost likeable."

Trent walked behind them at that moment and set a tray on the counter. "I heard that." He turned to Hayley. "Two more cyber berry blasts please." Hayley smiled and went to mix the drinks as the other three teens turned to Trent.

"So how's it going?" Conner wondered. Trent grabbed a towel and tossed it behind the counter.

"Fantastic," he stated. "I feel like a new man."

"We're just glad the old man is back," Kira smiled. From behind the counter, they heard a couple groans and yawns. The three looked over to find Katey and Eloise, both looking tired, getting up.

"What the hell was that for?" Katey asked, glaring at Trent. She was first to stand and helped her sister up.

"Could use a bit of help out here," Trent shrugged as he looked around the crowded café. Hayley put the drinks on the tray and Trent walked off to go deliver them.

Ethan turned back to Katey and Eloise. "What happened to you two? You look like a mess."

"Thanks," Eloise rolled her eyes sarcastically, yawning as she did so. "Sarah kept us up a good chunk of the past few nights with nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Conner raised an eyebrow. "She has nightmares?"

"Yeah," Katey nodded. "We're not sure what exactly about, but we're hoping her therapist can help tell us."

"She has a therapist?" Ethan frowned. The only one who didn't seem surprised about this was Kira, but neither boy noticed. "She's seeing a therapist just because she went evil? What's the whole point of secret identities then?"

"Not because she went evil," Eloise rolled her eyes. "She's been going to a therapist for almost a couple years now."

"Why?" Conner prompted.

"We'd rather not discuss it," Katey huffed.

Hayley rolled her eyes and turned to her nieces. "Why don't you two go home and get some rest?"

"Because mom told us to meet Uncle Jason, Aunt Trini, and Rain here before we go home," Eloise stated. Their mom had invited the three down a couple weeks ago, and this is when they set it up for. Rain was Trini and Jason's four year old daughter.

"She finally gonna kill him?" Hayley smirked, amused. Kim had been wanting to kill Jason for not destroying the sword of darkness properly. Katey and Eloise both nodded, before going to help Trent and wait for their family to show up.

* * *

><p>"Let's go," Ethan urged Trent as the three and Katey were now sitting at a table doing homework. "That report isn't going to write itself." Eloise had left to take Jason, Trini, and Rain to her home then drop Sarah off at Dr. Hackett's. Katey was on break and had begun to work on her paper.<p>

"I'll catch up with you at the library," Trent assured, getting back to work.

Conner stood and looked across the café, where a boy about their age was being admired by a group of girls. "What's his deal?" Cassidy walked up to the boy who was getting ready to leave.

"Alexi Poporoff," she began. "Exchange student, soccer genius. So, what do you think of the soccer scene here at Reefside? And do you think we have a shot at the Super Bowl?"

"Uh, Cass," Devin started. "They don't have a Super Bowl. It's called a World Cup."

"Cup, bowl whatever," the blonde rolled her eyes. "So, what do you think of the team?"

"No," Alexi denied. "I'm sorry. I can't speak with you now." He turned and left the café, leaving Cassidy confused.

"She's never cared about soccer before," Conner muttered from where he and his friends stood, watching the whole scene unfold. "At least, she's never wanted to interview me."

"Someone's looking a little more green than red," Katey spoke in a sing-song sort of voice.

"I'm not jealous," Conner scoffed. "It's just, if he's that good, he should be on a club team. I'm gonna go see if he's joined up with anyone." He left the café in search of the other soccer player.

"Jealous," Ethan snickered.

Kira agreed. "So jealous."

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it was rude?" Conner wondered as the four walked the streets of Reefside, heading home for the day. "I mean, he doesn't even think about it. He just walks away."<p>

"I'm sure he's got a good reason," Kira shrugged. "Why don't you just ask him again?"

"Look," Ethan suggested. "I'd love to stay and hash this out with you guys, but if I don't get to the library soon, I'm totally gonna fail this project." He started to walk away.

"Then prepare to fail, blue ranger."

Ethan turned back and rejoined his friends as Zeltrax came into view. "I knew I should've gone straight there." Zeltrax snapped his fingers, and a blur of white and pink streaked by. Well, two blurs of white and a blur of pink. What made it worse was that none of the present rangers were morphed. They fell as the blurs stood by Zeltrax.

"Good work," the cyborg praised. Beside him stood the Terrorsaurus, and the white and pink rangers.

"Didn't even break a sweat," white snorted.

"Trent?" Kira gaped.

"Sarah?" Katey followed. What happened to them being good?

"This can't be real," Ethan muttered.

"Oh, it's real," Zeltrax assured. Slowly, the rangers stood up and got ready to fight.

"What are you guys doing?" Conner called.

"We don't know what you're talking about," the pink ranger rolled her eyes. "We just know that you'll soon be destroyed."

Conner growled. "I'm so not in the mood for this. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" The four morphed, "Dino Power!"

"Wait," Zeltrax stepped forward. "Allow me." The cyborg charged as the two rangers and the monster now sat up on the stairway behind them, watching the fight. Conner took Zeltrax on first, firing at him. However, he was the one shot down. Ethan, Katey, and Kira each took their turns trying the same. But Zeltrax dodged and began fighting them off. Conner was once again thrown back.

"Conner," Katey called. "Are you okay?" He stood, only for all four to be shot down again. Conner defended them by using Kira and Ethan's blasters, shooting the cyborg down. The two rangers and the Terrorsaurus stood by Zeltrax.

"So you stopped Zeltrax," White spoke. "Try to stop our Terrorsaurus!"

"Let me show you the extent of my powers!" the monster challenged. He began walking forward. "You will be defeated."

"Not on our watch!" Sarah and Trent came into view, riding their ATVs onto the scene and firing. Eloise was hitchhiking on the back of Sarah's. The two pulled to a stop in front of their teammates and all three hopped off.

"Hey guys," Trent greeted. "Thought we'd join the fun."

"Wait," Ethan frowned as the other three got ready to fight. "Who's who?"

"Guys," Sarah pleaded. "It's us."

"Enjoy your reunion while you can," the pink ranger across from them snarled. "Nothing you do can stop us now!" the three disappeared into an invisaportal. All the rangers powered down.

"You guys okay?" Eloise asked.

Conner, however, turned to Trent and Sarah. "Great. You got twins you never told us about?"

* * *

><p>"Okay," Kira mused as the rangers now sat around the lab. Kim was upstairs with Jason, Trini, and Rain, talking to them. "So we barely get one white and pink ranger under control, and now there's another one of each. Any idea who it could be?"<p>

"We have no clue," Trent answered for him and Sarah. Sarah was leaning into Hunter, who was sitting on the steps. Trent sat a bit away from the two on a crate.

"My sensors show some kind of cloned energy force," Tommy turned around. "It's probably not even a living being at all."

"Yeah they may not be alive," Conner huffed. "But their kicks sure felt real."

"I never said they weren't real," Tommy stated. "They're a threat all right."

"Well now that that's settled," Ethan began. "What's with that Terrorsaurus? Man, he was raggedy."

Katey read the screen. "He seems to be giving off some of the same readings as the other white and pink rangers."

"It's almost like they're one in the same," Eloise concluded.

"I knew it," Conner growled, moving towards Trent. "You should have never have been here in the first place."

"Not now Conner," Tommy stopped him. "We're gonna need back-up. Big time. Trent, come with me. Let's go."

"Why not me?" Conner pouted. "Or one of the others?"

"You'll have your role to play in this Conner," Tommy assured. Hunter and Sarah moved off of the stairs, allowing the two to leave. "Trust me. Right now I need Trent. Keep an eye on the city, and call us if that thing returns. Come on." He and Trent left.

* * *

><p>"Why do you guys gotta dye your hair again?" Kira wondered as she followed the triplets and Hunter into the hair salon in Reefside Mall. Kim had agreed to watch over the city for them and let them know what was happening. Conner went to soccer practice, and Ethan was helping Billy and Hayley out at the café.<p>

"Ninja wars," Sarah grinned. Over the past few days, she and Kira had been getting along real well, and not just because of their love of music. Katey and Eloise had told Sarah that Kira knew her secret, and that kind of helped. And since Kira and the others knew about past ranger teams and ninjas, there was really no need for secrets. "Apparently," she turned to glare at her boyfriend and sisters. "It was agreed that the captains would get streaks of their element color in their hair. And we're here to get Hayley and Billy a congratulations gift."

"Gift for what?" Kira frowned.

"You didn't know that she's pregnant?" Sarah frowned. Her sisters and Kira stopped short.

"Aunt Hayley's pregnant?" Katey asked slowly.

"Yep," Sarah nodded as they continued. "About four months. She's due around the time of prom, I think."

"Anyway, maybe you should get a couple streaks in your hair too Kira," Katey suggested, smirking. "Red would suit you."

"Excuse me?" the yellow ranger blinked, turning to the orange ranger.

"Oh come on," Eloise rolled her eyes. "We all know you and Conner have been secretly dating."

Kira glared at the three. "How did you figure it out?" It was true that she and Conner had started dating the summer before senior year, but no one knew but them. Well, now these guys knew, but it was never told.

"We studied the way you two act around each other," Katey stated as they sat in the waiting area. "It's pretty clear."

"Alright you caught us," Kira admitted. "But please don't tell anyone yet. We're not revealing anything until prom."

"But still, at least get an extension of red," Sarah urged. "It'd look good on you. And at least it isn't as permanent as getting it colored like I have to."

"You have to?" Hunter looked down at her. "Why?"

"Lindsay and Eddie think it would help with my image for my return, since I 'disappeared' for a few months," Sarah shrugged. "They say it's good for the press if they see that I changed a bit in the time I went away. And it's not like my singing life is a secret identity."

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Conner asked as he ran in. The girls, Hunter, and Ethan were already there. The girls all had streaks in their hair. Sarah had pink, Eloise had gold, Katey had white, and Kira got a small red extension. No one noticed hers as much as the other girls. And Hunter even had a streak of crimson put in his hair.<p>

"Our problem just got a lot bigger," Kira pointed at the monitor.

"He's in the woods outside of town," Ethan stated.

"So what are we waiting for?" Conner wondered.

"Our orders," Katey rolled her eyes. "Remember? Dad said to call him and Trent if that guy showed up again."

"Yeah but why?" Conner challenged. "I mean it's obvious they've got something important to do. We can handle this. Come on."

Eloise thought for a moment. "Okay, but the moment things get ugly we call for backup."

"Let's do it," Sarah sighed. "We'll call the zords from here." They moved to morph. Hunter sat at the monitors to keep progress on the battle.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Pink Ranger, Dino Power!"

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered in the lab after the megazord battle. Conner had received the Shield of Triumph for Triassic power, and it was a very helpful upgrade. The fight against the Terrorsaurus was rough until Conner got it. Of course, the power it required drained the others, but they were fine nonetheless. Now, they were all heading back into the lab.<p>

"That shield rocks," Ethan awed.

"No doubt," Kira agreed.

"Thanks for trusting me with your powers guys," Conner thanked as they trudged in.

"It's only a loan," Eloise warned. "Don't forget that."

"And anything to get our zords back," Katey added.

"I just wish you could've felt what it was like," Conner gushed. "The power is amazing."

Tommy stepped forward. "The Triassic power was always meant for you, Conner. All you had to do was trust in yourself. Then it was easy for others to trust in you, too."

"See?" Ethan turned to the boy. "All that jealousy and look how great everything turned out."

Conner crossed his arms over his chest. "Almost everything."

* * *

><p>"Shh," Sarah shushed Hunter as they walked around Blue Bay Harbor. They were meeting the others here for more planning of the ninja wars, which would take place in a couple of days. Well, the only ones that wouldn't be there were Katey and Shane, since they were on a one year anniversary date. They had been together one year together. "I want to surprise them!" and the others had yet to know that Sarah was back on their side.<p>

The two hid behind a rock that was on the beach. It was big enough to cover both of them. They found Eloise and Dustin curled up on a blanket. Cam and Leanne were the same way, as were Tori and Blake, and they were all sitting next to each other. Sarah turned to Hunter and smirked. With a wave of her hand and careful aim, she put out the fire that the ninjas had going.

"Hey," Dustin whined. "What happened?"

"There's no wind," Blake frowned, looking around. Eloise knew exactly what was happening, but kept her mouth shut. No one noticed Sarah and Hunter sneak over and take a seat with them, cuddling together. Leanne sensed something and looked across from her.

"No," she stated. "But there is a fire ninja." Everyone frowned at her before turning to look in the same direction she was looking in. Sitting there was Hunter, and to their shock, Sarah. Tori reached over to hug the girl, happy she was back to normal.

"What the hell?" she demanded, swatting her upside the head before returning to her seat. "What happened to you?"

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes before getting into the tale.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, a few things. First, how do you like this chapter? I decided that instead of just a white ranger clone, that it'll be a white ranger clone and a pink ranger clone. So I'm going to stick with those two for a while. And Sarah will be around more often.

Second, I have been working on a crossover fic of Power Rangers and Bones, which is slightly AU. It's called "Wish You Were Here," and it's a Tommy/Kim fic. And my good friend who is like a sister to me, paddygirl101, is working on a companion piece to it called "Wish You Were Here: Bones Retake," which is mainly from the Bones POV whereas mine is from the rangers POV. But either way, I suggest you look at both those stories when they are up and posted.

And finally, thanks to all you lovely readers and reviewers!


	23. A Star Is Torn

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 23: A Star Is Torn**

_A/N: Well, some Kira/Sarah bonding, random bits here and there… what else? Oh, for those of you who have read, reviewed, or followed my story "Hold Me Tight," I have taken that down and will be replacing it with a rewritten version (more info on this version on my profile) and hopefully I can get inspiration to write the first chapter and get that up soon. And I apologize in advance if any of my updates on any of my stories are slow this month, but I have a lot going on. _

_Anyway, back to this story. As I said, some Kira/Sarah bonding, a few songs, and some advice is given. After this, it may take a bit for the next couple of chapters to get out because I don't really care for "A Ranger Exclusive" and have no idea what to do for that chapter. _

_Oh, and after this one, until around "Isn't It Lavaly," Katey and Eloise will not be in it. They will be mention, but this is for a greater purpose in the end. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Holy shit," Kira blinked as she stepped into Sarah's bedroom in the Oliver household. The two girls were going to spend some time together. The boys, Kim, Hayley, and Tommy were all down in the lab, working on different things. Billy was watching the café as Trent worked. Katey and Eloise…well, they were sent on some super secret hush hush mission by their sensei. Even Sarah didn't know about it.<p>

Kira was staring at the pink ranger's bedroom. Since she had joined the side of good, the two girls had quickly bonded and were almost inseparable, just like the other female rangers between the previous team and this one. Along the four corners in the room sat notebooks filled with songs. Each section had a different category.

The "ex-boyfriend hating songs" category was in the furthest back corner.

The "current love" category stood across the room from it.

Then there was the "everyday life / overcoming challenges" category.

And finally, over in the corner closest to Sarah's bed was the "unfinished pieces" category.

"All these notebooks are filled with songs?"

"Songs and their notes for piano and guitar," Sarah smiled as she put on some music, kind of loudly. They could do whatever, since they didn't have to be down in the lab. Ethan chose to be down there, but the girls didn't want to be. "It's all from 2002 to the present."

"How many of these have you actually recorded?" Kira wondered, flopping down on the bed beside her friend. Sarah pulled out a couple of teen magazines and they began to flip through them. Both began to chew on a piece of gum. "I mean, there's gotta be like, a million songs in this room total."

"Not nearly that much," Sarah laughed. "Like I said, there's songs in each, which includes lyrics, notes for piano, and notes for guitar. Then I have other notebooks filled with notes for drums and ones for bass."

"Drums and bass?" Kira frowned.

"That's what Kay and El play," Sarah nodded. "Kay plays drums and El plays bass or dances. But anyway, it's just all songs I thought of that have a certain meaning to me. Some are duets I hope to sing with Hunter."

"Hunter can sing?" Kira gaped. Ever since Sarah turned good, Hunter had moved back to the Thunder Academy, and Fizzy had remained at the Oliver household. Sarah and Hunter still saw each other a lot, as did Katey and Shane, and Eloise and Dustin.

"You'd be surprised," Sarah smirked. "He can sing and rap. It's pretty cool. Now if I could only teach him guitar…"

"That'll be a sight," Kira chuckled. They began flipping through magazines.

Sarah nudged her. "So when do you hear back from that guy at what's the place…Tones Records?"

"Hopefully later today," the dirty blonde sighed. "He's supposed to call and let me know if he'll give me a chance by making a demo video, and hopefully if he does, it'll go well."

"Just be careful about choosing to go into the career before graduating," Sarah warned. "I mean, I would've rather graduated first, but sometimes it doesn't work out that way. And at least wait to take a deal until after ranger duties are done and over with. It'll make things a lot easier."

"Can't I just get through one thing at a time?" Kira rolled her eyes, amused. Sarah was a confusing person, appearing care-free, spunky, not too girly, yet girly when she wanted to be. Sarah laughed and nodded. There was an electrical surge as the lights flickered. "What was that?"

"Dunno," Sarah shrugged. Then both their phones buzzed. Each girl answered their own, listening to what the person on the other end said. Sarah pulled out her laptop and started it up. Then she pulled up the page her manager was telling her about, and felt furious at what she read.

"I got the demo!" Kira bounced over to the bed as Sarah hung up. She was typing away on her laptop. "I gotta go meet him at Tones Records ASAP."

"Mind if I come?" Sarah asked, shutting the computer down. "Lindsay wants me to discuss some things with that guy." Kira shrugged and the two headed out. At least Kira could get some of her friend's opinions.

* * *

><p>"I swear drivers in Reefside are worse than drivers in Blue Bay or Angel Grove," Sarah grumbled as she just avoided being hit. She was driving the two to Tones Records, and trying to get there fast. Kira turned and caught the license plate on the car that passed.<p>

"That was Conner and Ethan," she stated.

Sarah chuckled. "They allowed him to get his license?"

"Hey," Kira scoffed. "He's an alright driver. Besides, I think he barely passed. But either way, he's gotten better at driving."

"Alright, but some of these other drivers could be better," she laughed. She pulled into the parking garage for the building. Both grabbed their things and hopped out. They headed into the building and up to the appropriate floor. The two girls found themselves in a clean looking room, modern furniture and hardwood flooring.

"Hello?" Kira called. "Anybody here? Hello?"

"You must be Kira," a voice from behind them spoke. Both girls jumped around to find a blonde guy wearing sunglasses and a white and blue shirt with the collar down. "Welcome to my home." He turned to Sarah. "And you are?"

"Moral support," the girl replied.

The guy just nodded. "Walk with me." They followed him.

"Wait, you live here?" Kira frowned.

"My ideas do," he corrected. "This is my creating parlor. This is where I make my stars, Kira." The two girls sat on the chairs as he sat behind his desk. "Stars…like you."

"Great," Kira blinked. "So…what do I do?"

"Just follow my lead. If you can promise me your loyalty, your trust, I can promise you your dreams. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah I guess it does," the yellow ranger shrugged.

"Great. Then let's start. On the way to wardrobe, we can talk about Kira Ford," he led them away. "Who she's gonna be, what she is going to represent. This is going to be great. Come on."

* * *

><p>"Holy shit," Sarah blinked as Kira walked back into the room a bit later, wearing a completely different outfit than before. "What the hell are you wearing?" Kira wasn't sure herself. She just knew it wasn't her.<p>

But before she could answer, the guy spoke up. "Do you love it?"

"You want me to be honest?" Kira raised an eyebrow. Her hair was done up in some sort of punk mullet, and long earrings accompanied it. She wore a black cape like garment, with a black shirt and capris.

"Remember Kira," he smirked. "Trust.

"Doesn't trust work both ways?" Sarah wondered.

"Not in my world," the guy replied. "Spin." Kira spun slowly in a circle. "That…is perfect." A man walked in holding a CD. He walked over to get it. "Oh excellent. Thanks." He held it up. "Your new sound."

"My new sound?" Kira looked over at Sarah, confused. Both girls walked over to the desk, where the man was sitting in his chair and putting the CD in the CD player.

"Remixed by Kylee Styles' producer," he nodded. "And he… is not easy to get." He pressed play, and a completely new sound came out. It wasn't the song Kira had written anymore. "Oh, that is magic. That's pure magic."

"Would you mind if I went outside and made a call?" Kira wondered, hoping to get out of there. She needed some opinions, and not just from Sarah.

"Yeah, fine, just don't be long."

* * *

><p>Outside, both girls were on their phones. Sarah was talking to her managers, and Kira was trying to get a hold of either Conner or Ethan. She knew Katey and Eloise were possibly somewhere out of service range, and it wasn't a good idea to bother them. Kira had no luck with Ethan, so she dialed her boyfriend's number. "Conner pick up!"<p>

Once again, no answer. Both hung up and sighed.

"Excuse me," a young girl, with blonde curly hair, asked as she and her two friends approached them. "Are you two singers?"

"Uh, yeah," Sarah nodded. "We are."

"What do you sing?" the girl wearing jeans asked.

"Well," Kira sighed. "I was supposed to be making an album, but I don't think I'm going to anymore."

"And I'm currently making an album," Sarah added.

"Why not?" the same girl spoke to Kira. "I bet you're great."

"She is," Sarah supported her friend.

The girl in green piped up. "And I love both your outfits."

"You do?" both questioned, curious. All Sarah was wearing was a simple pink t-shirt with jean shorts and white sneakers, and a small pink beret.

"Can we have your autographs?" the blonde asked eagerly.

"You want _my _autograph?" Kira blinked. All three nodded as Sarah signed their pads. Kira smiled and did the same, feeling a bit better about herself.

* * *

><p>"Great," Kira sighed of relief, noticing everyone in the room. Well, aside from Trent. Billy, Kim, Hayley, and Tommy were sitting by the computers, Conner and Ethan just pacing the room. The two female rangers walked in. "You're all here."<p>

"Where have you two been?" Ethan wondered.

"Yeah, you guys should check in every once in a while," Conner added.

"We tried," Sarah rolled her eyes. They walked over to the computers and Kira handed Kim a disc.

"Look, I need your opinion on something and I need you all to be honest. Can you play this?"

"Sure," Kim set the disc in. she closed the tray and a video popped up. It showed Kira in the outfit she had on earlier, and a weird space like background. It was her demo.

After it played, Kira looked around. "Well, tell me the truth."

"Well…"

"It's…"

"Is someone gonna tell me the truth?"

"I will," Conner offered, only to get protests in return. They knew his tendency to stick his foot in his mouth.

"No, let him talk," Kira urged.

Conner shrugged. "I just think it's…it's not you."

"I knew it," Kira sighed. "What was I thinking?" Sarah placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. The moment was however ruined by the alarms blaring.

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound," Ethan huffed. A video feed appeared.

"Either something escaped from the air show, or we're in trouble," Conner stated, noting how a zord like thing came out of some ship and started its way to the ground.

"Zeltrax," Tommy sat back a bit. He turned to the teens. "You guys handle it. I'm gonna try and help Hayley, Billy, and Kim get our new weapon powered up."

"But we can't form the megazord without Kay and El," Kira realized. Without them, they wouldn't be able to fight it.

Sarah smirked. "Not gonna be a problem."

* * *

><p>"Look out!" Conner called as they arrived on the battlefield. The three had formed the Thundersaurus megazord. Sarah helped by commanding her sister's zords to cooperate. Since Katey and Eloise could not be there, they had Sarah commanded their zords. Sarah, however, was inside as well, helping. She couldn't form her megazord without Trent. So now, to avoid being blasted back, Sarah created a fire shield that would cover them.<p>

"Where's he going?"Kira frowned, noting how it was digging into the ground.

"Good question," Conner nodded.

"_Guys," _Tommy called over the communicator. _"This thing is still in the area. We have to intercept it before it comes into the city."_

* * *

><p>After the fight, the teens were walking towards Sarah and Kira's video shooting. Sarah was performing first, and then Kira was going to perform. In the battle, they had gained a new zord for Conner to use, and Tommy destroyed Zeltrax, for good. Of course, they almost lost the black ranger in the process. Hunter accompanied the rangers as they walked along. Kira and Sarah both had their guitars.<p>

"Well," Trent caught up to them. He and Devin were going to be filming both videos. Sarah wanted to film one with her friends and see how it came out, and her managers agreed to it, mainly because homemade music videos could be just as good as ones made in a studio. "Everything is all set. The cameras are all ready, the playback's good, all you two gotta do is sing."

"Thank you guys," Kira smiled. "From now on, no more letting someone tell me what to be.

"Especially since who you are is already pretty cool," Conner commented. Kira smiled briefly at him as Sarah nudged her and giggled. Ethan was looking around.

"You forget something?" Hunter asked.

"I'm supposed to meet my cyber hottie today," the blue ranger grinned.

"What? Here?" Trent turned to him as they continued walking.

"Yeah, I figured you can't get much better in the first date department than a music video shoot," Ethan shrugged.

"How are you gonna know who it is?" Conner questioned.

"She's wearing a pink hat and matching jacket," the boy described. He spotted her sitting in a seat a bit away. "Oh, there she is now." He jogged over to her, standing behind her. "Excuse me, are you dreamgirl23?"

"Yes I am," the girl looked up from her magazine and smiled. She stood and turned around, only to be in complete shock as she realized it was Ethan. And Ethan was just as shocked to see the date he had was with Cassidy Cornell. He looked back at his friends, who tried hard to contain their amusement.

"I don't believe it," Trent snorted, still amused.

* * *

><p>"<em>There's a little secret<br>I would like to tell you  
>there's a book of lies<br>I know they'll try to sell you"_

Sarah strummed her guitar and sang her heart out as Trent and Devin filmed her video. There was a crowd of people at the stage, and Kira was backstage, planning to jump in when she and Sarah rehearsed. They had planned to do this, but didn't tell the others of their idea.

"_And they'll try,  
>and they'll try<br>to convince you to buy  
>you need them<br>so the next time  
>you're down<br>look inside not around_

_I can bless myself  
>there's no need<br>for someone's help  
>there's no one to blame<br>there's no one to save  
>you but yourself<br>I can justify  
>all the mistakes<br>In my life  
>it's taught me to be<br>it's giving me  
>and I'll survive<br>'cause I have blessed myself"_

Kira took this as her chance to jump in as the song changed beats and tunes. Sarah continued playing guitar, but switched to playing Kira's song. Kira stepped out and began to play, and she started to sing her own song.

"_Looking back  
>I don't regret<br>one single day  
>memories will<br>keep me close  
>when you walk<br>away_

_It's harder than  
>I could imagine<br>guess I should  
>have known that<br>close your eyes  
>I'll be there<br>I'll come running  
>anywhere<em>

_Say goodbye  
>I'll be okay<br>I will wait  
>for you 'cause<br>true love will  
>never fade<br>When it's real  
>you can feel it<em>

_And I know that  
>you know<br>that I will keep on waiting  
>faithfully<br>patiently  
>for you"<em>

As she ended, the music switched back to Sarah's song and she ended it, by singing her song's chorus again.

"_I can bless myself  
>there's no need<br>for someone's help  
>there's no one to blame<br>there's no one to save  
>you but yourself<br>I can justify  
>all the mistakes<br>In my life  
>it's taught me to be<br>it's giving me  
>and I'll survive<br>'cause I have blessed myself"_

Both girls gave each other a hug and smiled as the crowd cheered at the two songs and performers. Their plan had been to combine their two songs, and then the video would be aired on TV as a whole, and Kira's song itself would be cut out of it and made into its own version. Sarah had gotten her managers to agree to that deal, and it was set in stone.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, a bit different than "A Star Is Torn," but it works. I really wanted Sarah to sing in this, so I found a way for her to do so. Anyway, I do not own the song "Bless Myself" by Lucy Hale. So, how'd you like this chapter? Sorry if it's a bit confusing at the end.


	24. A Ranger Exclusive

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 24: A Ranger Exclusive**

_A/N: Okay, I have an important thing to say first: I support **Invisible Children **and what they fight for, and I believe it is a really great cause. They are trying to stop the war with Joseph Kony going on in Uganda, and I feel it is just plain wrong what he is doing. I am saying this because he needs to be stopped. If you want to learn more (like I did when I first heard of this), then you can go to and watch their clips. It'll be worth it._

_Anyway, with that said (I felt like I had to because that program really touched my heart), here is another new chapter. Soon, I know, but this might just be a bit shorter than normal. That will only be because I barely know this episode because I found nothing interesting had happened in it, aside from Ethan and Cassidy getting closer of course._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p>"Kay, I think we're lost," Eloise sighed as she tried to read the map. She and Katey were on a mission assigned to them by their Sensei. It was only for them two and it had to be kept secret. It was a favor to their Sensei, and they were glad to do it. Of course, it meant using most of their time and that they couldn't help defend the world. As far as school work, it was being emailed to them, and any tests or quizzes would be made up eventually.<p>

"What do you mean?" Katey frowned, driving the van Kelly loaned them toward the center of the town they were currently in. "How are we lost?"

"Easy," Eloise huffed, setting the map down. "I can't read the damn map!" Katey groaned. She knew she should've let her sister drive and taken the map herself. "Maybe there's someone in this town that could help us up."

"Maybe those two?" Katey nodded towards a red head in yellow and a girl in dark clothing walking down the street. She carefully pulled over to the side and Eloise rolled down her window.

"Hey, you two," she called. The two stopped short and turned to her, curious. "Mind telling us how to get to…" she checked the map. "San Angeles from here?"

"Yeah just exit onto the highway and follow the signs," the girl rolled her eyes. Wasn't that easy?

"How do we get to the highway from here?" Katey asked from her side.

The red head answered this time. "Just a few more streets down from here. Take a right up ahead and keep straight until the exit pops up."

"Thanks," Eloise smiled and rolled up her window as Katey pulled out and drove away.

"San Angeles isn't where we're going," Katey frowned, once they were back on the highway.

"No," Eloise agreed. "But one of the things we need is in San Angeles and we have to pass through there to get where we're going."

* * *

><p>"Hey listen," Kira spoke to the teens in the lab as they started to leave. The four had just gotten back from another battle. They destroyed the transmitter that had been set up and fought off the ranger clones and some tyranodrones that got in the way. They had headed back to the lab and were now starting to go do their own things. "You guys wanna come down to the cyber café and watch us try out a new song?"<p>

"Sorry, soccer practice," Conner shook his head.

"I can stop by on my way to therapy," Sarah shrugged.

"I can't either," Ethan began, a bit nervously.

"Why not?" Kira asked. He spent most of his time at the café anyway.

Ethan started to lie, and Sarah could tell. "I have to go somewhere…with my mom. A dentist appointment."

"Ethan it's fine," Kira blinked. "Don't worry about it."

"Right," he nodded. "See you later." He awkwardly walked out of the room. The other three teens shared a look.

* * *

><p>"She wants to hypnotize me again," Sarah rolled her eyes. She and Kira were walking along the city, through some buildings. Kira was carrying her guitar case and Sarah had nothing but her purse. "See if I'll spill any secrets. But it won't' work."<p>

"You've been hypnotized before?" Kira frowned, wondering why exactly.

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "Well, not really. She threatened to hypnotize me last year after…that if I didn't spill how I was really feeling, and before I knew it, I was telling her about our extracurricular activities. But hey, she kept it a secret for this long and still does. But she's trying to get me to spill more secrets."

"You told about being a ranger?" Kira hissed in a whisper.

"Hey, I was hysterical back then and it was after it happened," Sarah defended herself. Kira understood, and calmed down. "It felt good to let it all out. But she won't get me to spill my secrets this time unless that it's one for me to tell."

"Huh?" Kira blinked. Now she was confused again.

Sarah chuckled. "I don't kiss and tell. If someone told me a secret, then I wouldn't spill it. It's theirs to spill when they want. She won't get me to spill those." She looked ahead. "Hey, there's Ethan."

"Okay Ethan," Kira smirked, along with Sarah. Both knew something had to be up. "What are you up to?" Keeping their pace, they followed him as he rounded the corner. When they stopped, they say Ethan and Cassidy, talking and holding hands. "This is huge!"

"This is so huge," Sarah agreed. She may not have known Cassidy, but she ran into the girl enough times and heard enough about her to know what she was like.

* * *

><p>"Me and Cassidy?" Ethan looked at Sarah and Kira as both told him what they found. "That's insane."<p>

"Is it?" the yellow ranger challenged. Sarah sipped her smoothie as the three were sitting in the café. Hayley, Trent, and Billy were working, since Eloise and Katey couldn't. Even Kim was there helping out. "We saw you guys. There was hand touching."

"Look, we're not gonna tell anyone," Sarah assured. "It's just…"

"Look," Ethan interrupted. "Come here." They got up and moved to a corner in the café, so no one would over hear them. "Okay. Here it is. We're not going out. We're just hanging out. Spending time together."

"Ethan, this is Cassidy Cornell," Kira stated slowly. "She's like, president of the geek haters of America club. I'm not saying you're a geek or anything."

"Cassidy has another side," he defended. "And if you took five seconds to get to know her, then maybe you'd find that out."

"Hey, I barely know her anyway," Sarah argued.

"You're serious?" Kira added, a grin coming to her face.

"She's just insecure," Ethan rolled his eyes. "She'd never make the first move, but if you do, I'm sure you could become great friends."

"Friends?" Kira went wide eyed.

"Yeah," Ethan continued, mostly talking to Kira now. "You work at a TV station, she wants to be a reporter. You guys have stuff in common. Just do it for me. Please?"

"All right I'll try," she caved.

* * *

><p>"Oh good, another problem," Eloise huffed as the two were parked on the side of the road, standing in front of the van. They had just gotten a flat tire and had hopped out to examine it. This was just what they needed.<p>

"Hey, it's not that bad," Katey tried to see the bright side. "At least we got a spare."

"True," the green ranger shrugged. They had a few spares in the back. "But it still delays us."

"Just get back here and help me switch the tires," Katey grumbled.

* * *

><p>"It's not funny," Sarah pouted at Hunter. The two were relaxing by the lake in Reefside, on another date. They were making up for lost time while she was evil. Her career had been set back on path, and she was spending some time with Hunter. "My hair is gonna look like shit."<p>

"Knowing you, it won't," he laughed. Since Katey and Eloise weren't going to be there for the ninja wars, Sarah had to captain all the elements in her academy, which meant adding two more colors to her hair. "Just get gold and white extensions, and they'll eventually grow out."

"But then there's styling it and the stupid paparazzi following me around," she listed off problems it could cause.

"What about the hairspray that washes out?"

Sarah paused and looked at her boyfriend incredulously. Did he really suggest that? "Your idea?"

"No, your sister's idea," the blonde corrected. "They said either dye, that kind of hairspray, or extensions."

"What do you say we make a bet?" Sarah smirked, an idea coming to mind. "If fire beats crimson thunder overall in the ninja war, then you have to sing karaoke in front of a bunch of people, including all our friends."

"What if crimson thunder beats fire?" he challenged.

Sarah thought for a moment. "I pay the bill on our next date somewhere." Hunter smiled and nodded. They leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss, when Sarah heard gunshots. She heard it coming from the direction Hunter's back was facing, so she pushed him onto the ground and the bullet hit her instead, right under her shoulder. She cried out in pain as it hit, and Hunter, scared, crawled over and put pressure on the wound, hoping to cease the bleeding.

"Somebody call 911!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>"Where's Sarah?" Kira asked as she and Ethan fought off Elsa. Trent and Conner were handling the white and pink ranger clones, and the pink ranger herself wasn't there. Tyranodrones were attacking them as well, making it more difficult. "Didn't she get the call?"<p>

"_She's not answering," _Tommy's voice trailed over the communicators. _"We'll keep trying to get through to her."_

"Ethan, go help Conner and Trent," Kira turned to the blue ranger. "I'll take care of her and hope Sarah shows up!"

"Will do!" Ethan went to help the boys. Kira and Elsa went at it again.

* * *

><p>"You know," Conner commented as he, Kira, and Ethan were at the TV studio, getting ready to view Cassidy's first report, live. "I still don't get why you went to all that trouble for Cassidy…but whatever."<p>

"Hey, can't someone do something nice without having a reason?"Ethan demanded. Sarah was still missing, and Trent had to go to work.

Over with Cassidy, she was being filled in on a new report, replacing her story on the rangers. This new one she was being filled in on was better, and it wasn't an everyday occurrence in this town like ranger battles were.

"We're on in four," the camera man counted down. He cued Cassidy to begin.

The blonde took a breath and started. "This just in, a shooting at the lake in Reefside occurred earlier today. Witnesses say that they could not identify who fired the shots, nor the direction the shots came in. During the shooting, two were killed and one was injured…"

As Cassidy continued the report on the shooting, Conner, Kira, and Ethan shared a look. They knew Sarah was at the lake earlier with Hunter, but was she there at the time of the shooting? If she was, it would explain why she wasn't there for the battle. Deciding to get more information on it, they quietly left the studio.

* * *

><p>"<em>Two were killed and one was injured…"<em>

Kim dropped the cup she was holding as she heard Cassidy report this. She listened in and nearly fainted of shock when the victims name's were read. Tommy, who happened to hear it from the kitchen along with Hayley and Billy, was at his wife's side, steadying her. Hayley and Billy came out to help as well. When Kim caught her breath, Billy took her to the hospital as Hayley stayed behind to comfort Tommy.

* * *

><p>"Hunter," Kim sighed of slight relief when she spotted the blonde in the waiting room. Hunter was sitting anxiously, awaiting the news of his girlfriend and if she was alright. His mind was too scrambled to even have called her family and let them know what had happened. He looked up and Kim noticed his tear stained cheeks. Kim sat down beside him. "Hunter, what happened? Where's Sarah?"<p>

"She's in surgery," he breathed out. He was confused on how to feel. He was mad that she pushed him out of the way, upset that she got shot, worried for her life, and just plain confused. "She's been in there for about an hour."

"What happened?" Kim asked again.

"I'm not entirely sure," the blonde shook his head. "One minute we're just sitting there, the next she pushes me to the ground and cries out in pain. I saw she had been shot and I went to put pressure on the wound to help stop bleeding. I haven't heard anything yet."

Kim sat back and sighed. At least her daughter was alive and being treated and at least it was thanks to Hunter she was still alive. However, Hunter felt stupid that he didn't hear the gunshot, when he was slightly closer to where it was fired from. Billy was at the front desk, trying to get information.

A doctor stepped out into the waiting room as Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent all arrived. Hunter and Kim walked over to the doctor, hoping to hear some good news. He spoke to them in a gentle tone. "The surgery was a success. We removed the bullet, and set her up in a room down the hall. She'll make a full recovery, but a scar will be there. She'll have to take it easy for the next few months if she wants to heal properly. And she'll have to undergo some physical therapy."

"Can we see her?" Kim asked, feeling close to tears again. Once again, her child was hurt.

* * *

><p>"So," Conner broke the silence that fell upon them. They were in Sarah's hospital room, and she was sleeping soundly on the bed. A bandage was wrapped around the wound, and everything seemed fine. If only she would wake up and explain things. "What happened?" unlike Kim and Billy, the teens hadn't been filled in.<p>

"Shooting in the park," Kim replied, not wanting to go into detail. "Sarah took the bullet. Hunter got her in time to save her."

"Why don't you guys go fill Tommy in?" Billy suggested. He had to get home to Hayley to let her know what happened. "I gotta get home to Hayley and it's getting late."

Kira nodded. "Come on guys. I'm sure our parents are worrying about us after that news story." Slowly, the four teens and Billy left. Kim sat on one side of Sarah, holding her hand, with Hunter doing the same on the other side. After a few more minutes of silence, Sarah began to stir.

"That hurt," she groaned, waking up. Kim carefully hugged her daughter. When she broke away, Hunter took his turn to hug and kiss her, not caring Kim was in the room. Sarah yawned. She was still tired and the pain killers weren't helping.

"Don't you ever do that again," Kim warned. "You scared the shit out of us!"

"One, isn't that my job?" the brunette in the hospital bed tried joking. "And two…if I hadn't done that…someone else could've been killed."

"I would've taken it," Hunter squeezed her hand. "It was meant for me. I would've taken it."

"Exactly," Sarah stated, confusing her mother and boyfriend. "It was meant for you. If I hadn't shoved you out of the way, you could've died. And if that had happened and then I started dating someone new, he would've gone after that person."

It suddenly clicked for Kim and Hunter. The bullet was meant for Hunter, but Sarah saw it and protected him. She knew who fired it, and she knew the person who did would not stop until he got what he wanted: Sarah. It was her ex and he – desperately – wanted her back.

* * *

><p>AN: So a little dark at the end, but I bet you didn't expect Sarah to get shot. I don't know where that came from, it just sort of came to me while I was writing this. Anyway, I hope you liked it and what not. Thanks to readers and reviewers!


	25. Tutenhawken's Curse

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 25: Tutenhawken's Curse**

_A/N: Well, Sarah's out of commission for a while, or is she really? Can her sensei help her heal faster so she can fight Mesogog and his forces? Can the others deal with Ethan having a bad luck streak? Will Katey and Eloise finish their mission? Well, just what will happen in here in general? Oh, and Katey and Eloise will return for good soon! I promise! _

_Oh, and this chapter isn't exactly based on the episode, but rather based on Sarah's view. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you?" Tori shook her head. She and Leanne were hanging out with Sarah in the pink ranger's hospital room. The brunette was getting discharged today, and the two ninjas agreed to pick her up. Hunter had to teach, Tommy couldn't be out in public, Hayley and Billy were busy with their own agendas, and Kim had to work. Not to mention that the other rangers were in school and Katey and Eloise weren't in town.<p>

"What do you mean?" Sarah frowned. She was sitting up in bed with a sling over her left shoulder, where she had been shot. She knew her friends were on a field trip to the museum, learning about ancient Egypt, and she wished she could go. Unfortunately, she wasn't a student at the school and she was in the hospital.

"Oh come on," Tori rolled her eyes. "You can't stop scaring the shit out of all of us, so there's something wrong."

"Please explain," Leanne piped in. confused now as well. Unlike Tori, she hadn't been there the entire ninja storm ranger era.

"Last year," Tori explained. It happened around the same time, at the end of March, and it was currently the end of March, or nearing it. "Around this time, we were out late, and Sarah was sleeping at home. We drop Kay and El off, only to find the place surrounded by cops and paramedics."

"Please don't go into detail on that," Sarah begged. Leanne and Tori rolled their eyes. Both knew what had happened, having been filled in.

"Anyway," the blonde continued. "That happened. Then she scares the shit out of us when Storm Chargers was raided, and she tried to fight off the thieves, only to end up in the middle of the woods."

"And that's the time Hunter and Blake found you and the three of you got stuck in that stamp monster," Leanne caught on.

"Exactly. Then this year, you decide to go missing and get yourself a fancy gem that makes you a power ranger again…and an evil one no less. And now, so soon after becoming good, you go and get yourself shot. So, again, I say there's something wrong with you."

"Okay, there's nothing wrong with me," Sarah pouted. "Other than the fact I have an ex-boyfriend who's overly obsessed with making me his forever."

Leanne mulled over this. "Do you think you'd ever get him to back off?"

"Hopefully," Sarah growled. "Though I fear if I see him again, I'll freeze up and go into a coma of shock."

"Don't worry," Tori smirked. "We'll all help you beat the shit out of him."

"So what are we doing once we get out of this hole?" the pink ranger sat back.

Leanne and Tori shared a look before the red head spoke.

"We got a mission from your sensei."

* * *

><p>"Put the phone on speaker," Sarah instructed Kira. Once they went to the cyber café, Kira had called Sarah to let her know how the trip went. Sarah wanted to talk to all of them and be a part of the conversation, so Kira put the phone on speaker. Tori was driving her and Leanne somewhere, but only the other two ninjas knew where.<p>

"_You can hear us all now," _Kira assured. Sarah could hear Ethan typing away on a laptop. She put her phone on speaker so Leanne and Tori could hear, but the two girls had to remain silent, since none of them but Kira had met them. Kira had met Tori and Leanne and a few of the other ninjas while visiting Sarah in the hospital in the past week.

"_So close," _they heard Ethan say. _"Only a few more symbols to translate."_

"_Are you getting extra credit for this or something?" _Conner wondered.

"_No," _the blue ranger denied. The three girls in the van rolled their eyes. _"It's a personal challenge. Tutenhawken may have been the king of Egypt, but I'm the king of codes."_

Sarah snickered. "I know someone who's competing for that title." Tori and Leanne smirked.

"_Mrs. Porter said there might be a curse," _Kira warned. _"Maybe you should…"_

"_This is about technology, hard facts," _Ethan listed. _"Not about some crazy legend." _

"_What does it say?" _Conner asked as Ethan finished cracking the code.

"'_To the defilers of my tomb, I now bestow eternal doom. Woe to you who read this verse, upon you is the pharaoh's curse'"_

"Dude, you're cursed," Sarah chuckled.

"_Get away from me before it rubs off," _Conner smirked.

"_Very funny guys," _Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Look, I gotta go, but let me know what happens," Sarah pleaded.

"_Will do," _Kira assured, and hung up. Sarah carefully pocketed her phone. There wasn't much to do with the use of one arm. "So, where are we going?"

"Briarwood," Tori answered.

"Yeah your sensei said someone was there that could help speed up your healing process," Leanne stated.

* * *

><p>"This looks like a small town," Sarah frowned. "Shouldn't be too hard to find who we're looking for." Tori put the van in park on the side of the street near the sidewalk. All three hopped out, Leanne helping Sarah. Across the street was a park filled with people, and they were bound to find someone who could help them there.<p>

"According to this," Leanne read a slip of paper she had. "The person we're looking for lives in the woods…"

"Oh great," Sarah sighed. "That makes finding whoever we're supposed to find easier."

"Maybe someone here knows who we're looking for," Tori shrugged. The three girls made their way across the park, hoping to find someone who could help them. They split up, and as they went around asking for help, Sarah's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"_What's up sis?" _Katey's voice came on the line.

Sarah frowned. "I thought you two weren't supposed to use your phones or communicators while on this mission?"

"_We were able to after a certain amount of time," _Katey replied. They had a set of rules to follow and this was part of those rules. _"So what's up? Anything new on anything?"_

"Oh aside from that bastard trying to kill Hunter, me ending up in a sling, Ethan hooking up with Cassidy, and a couple monster attacks? Nothing much."

There was a silence on the other end.

"_I'm putting you on speaker," _Katey blinked. She pushed the button. _"Alright explain. Now."_

"Which first?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"_The bastard who tried killing Hunter and you ending up in a sling," _Katey pleaded. Eloise went wide eyed as she heard this news.

"Me and Hunter were at the park discussing how my hair was gonna look like shit because I had to captain both your teams as well. We make a bet, and we start to kiss. I heard a gunshot aimed at him, and I shove him out of the way. I take the bullet right under my shoulder, just missing my heart, and now it's in a sling. And who else aside from that bastard could've fired it?"

"_Are you trying to scare us to death?" _Eloise demanded.

"No," Sarah huffed. "Why does everyone think that?"

"_Just be careful," _Katey groaned. _"We can't leave early to come save you."_

"Whatever. Look, I gotta go. Tori and Leanne are calling." Sarah hung up and walked towards her friends, who had apparently gotten directions.

* * *

><p>"Creepy," Sarah shuddered. They were now facing a dragon head made out of tree roots, and it looked almost life-like. In all honesty, it creeped the three girls out. "Are you sure this is the place?"<p>

"That's what your sensei said," Tori stated again. "She said this was what we were looking for. And I agree. It is creepy."

"Look let's just get what we need and get out of here," Leanne pleaded. "Now, who's going to knock?"

* * *

><p>"Oh and it's another victory for team red," Conner grinned as he and Kira faced Ethan and Sarah at foosball. The battle earlier had been fought with everyone but Sarah. When in Briarwood, after finding the woman who was going to help them, Sarah had her shoulder healed…somewhat. It would still take a couple of weeks for it to fully heal. So, she was still in the sling, but it was healing faster. "Sorry man. Next time we'll play tomb raider."<p>

They all gave him an odd look. "Okay bad idea."

"No, I'm just glad that stupid curse is broken," Ethan muttered.

"Curses, spells, potions," Sarah blinked. "After the day I've had, I'd believe anything."

"It was brutal," Ethan finished.

Kira looked over to the door where Cassidy entered. "Speaking of brutal." Cassidy came over and stole Ethan away. Kira turned to the pink ranger. "So what? You still gotta wear that thing?"

"For a couple more weeks, yeah," she sighed. "Won't be as long as I thought, but hey, it'll be better in the end."

"Where exactly did you go?" Conner frowned.

"I can't reveal that information," Sarah smirked. It was a secret place, so she couldn't say where.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I know. This chapter sucks. I really had no idea what to write for it. Also I apologize for it being short. Updates this coming week will be slow. I have driver's ed three nights, my friend's sweet sixteen another night, and only one night free. Not to mention I got a really long paper due on Monday on Fredrick Douglas.


	26. Disappearing Act

**Three Is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 26: Disappearing Act**

_A/N: Well, here's chapter 26. Only about twelve more chapters to go or so. Anyway, I kinda lost my muse for a bit, but it kinda is back (some, not all) and I am writing this chapter. I'm a bit tired, but I'll get through it. I'm not really sure where I'm going to go with this chapter, but let's see how it turns out._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I have to wear this stupid thing for a couple more weeks," Sarah grumbled as she and Hunter were walking hand in hand down the streets. Sarah had just finished a recording session and the two were heading back to Tanya and Adam's mansion, where they had left their car. It was a beautiful spring day, for the end of March. Sarah still had to wear her sling to protect her shoulder.<p>

"It's only fourteen more days," Hunter chuckled, carefully wrapping an arm around her. "Not even that. It'll come off soon."

"I want it off now," she pouted. "It's annoying!" Hunter kissed her forehead as she ranted on about wanting the cast off. The others were at school, and with Katey and Eloise out of town, they were spending time together.

"Come on," he shook his head amused. "It's not that bad. It'll come off soon enough." He quickly decided to change the subjects. "Hey, have you heard from your sisters lately?"

"Not since I was in Briarwood and they called," Sarah sighed. They reached the mansion and Hunter opened her door for her. She got in and settled as he climbed into the driver's side. He drove away and they set off for home.

* * *

><p>"What was I thinking?" Ethan groaned as Cassidy walked away and his friends caught up to him. They were at school and heading in. Kira was playing with Conner's red soccer ball. Ethan and Cassidy had just made a date to spend the afternoon together.<p>

"First date jitters?" Conner wondered.

"I wouldn't know," Ethan complained. "This _is _my first date ever."

"No way," Trent turned to look at him. They continued on towards the building.

Kira decided to give her say. "Well I think it's sweet."

"Twenty gig hard drive with a five hundred and twelve meg portable backup is sweet," Ethan huffed. "This is pure torture."

"Dude don't sweat," Conner patted him on the back. "We'll put you through dating boot camp. When we're finished, you'll be Cassidy and Casanova, the power couple of Reefside."

* * *

><p>"Well," Tommy sighed as he, Kim, and Hayley were in the lab. Hayley was already five months pregnant and showing. She and Billy had found out about a month ago, and so Hayley had been taking it easy with helping out the rangers. "I guess slime really does pay." They were studying a jar of slime Tommy had went and received.<p>

"This is crazy," Hayley looked up at the two. "But it might just work."

"So what's the emergency?" Conner asked as the three primary colored rangers and Trent ran in through the cave entrance.

"Hey guys," Kim greeted them. "Hayley thinks she found a way to demorph Tommy."

"That's great," they all expressed their thoughts. Only Sarah had yet to arrive. They understood that Katey and Eloise were still on their ninja mission and wouldn't be back for a couple more weeks.

"How?" Kira wondered.

"With a little help from this slime," Hayley held up the jar. "It might work as a synthesizing agent that I think can help bring Tommy back to his normal self."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Hayley continued once everything was set up. Tommy was standing in the machine that the slime was going into. The idea was for the slime to pour over him and make his suit disappear. The rangers and Kim were watching, and Sarah and Hunter had joined them upon returning. "I've inputted your molecular structure and DNA information. So now to add the slime."<p>

"I hope this works," Kim muttered.

"You're not the only one," Tommy assured. He really wanted to get out of the thing.

"Good luck dad," Sarah wished.

Tommy nodded. "Catch you on the flip side." Hayley put the slime in the machine and turned it on. After a few seconds, the green substance poured itself over Tommy. But instead of making the suit disappear, he was turned completely invisible.

"What's going on?" Conner asked, turning to the red head genius.

"He's gone," Kira gasped. After a few moments and the slime stopped pouring, they saw a towel in front of them floating upward.

"Dr. Oliver?" Conner cautiously called out. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Tommy's voice came from the same place at the towel. "Hayley, any guesses on what's going on?"

"Looks like the slime made your dino power of invisibility kick into overdrive," she bit her lip, explaining what she thought.

"Great," Tommy huffed. "I got my body back, but now no one can see it."

Sarah moved closer to Hunter, who had his arm wrapped around her. "I think I'm going to stay at the academy until this is solved."

"An invisible science teacher," Ethan grinned, amused. "That is so totally graphic novel."

"Glad you find it funny, Ethan," Tommy sighed.

"Is there anything you or Billy can do?" Kim turned to Hayley, worried.

"This is a tough one," the red head stated. "I have no idea how to counter act that agent." No one saw Tommy move behind them.

"Don't worry Dr. Oliver," Trent piped up. "We'll figure it out."

"Uh, guys," he called from behind them. "Over here." They turned to see the still floating towel. "There's nothing you can do right now. We'll work on it."

"I guess now's a good time to give Ethan his makeover," Conner suggested.

"Makeover?" Sarah perked up, looking at the teens.

"But…" Ethan's protest was cut short by Kira pushing him towards the door, and the teens following him. Sarah pulled Hunter along, wanting to see this.

* * *

><p>After leaving the lab, everyone gathered in the cyberspace. Kira began the training by helping Ethan pick out a new outfit. So far, nothing was working. When she was done, Conner took his turn. He put on music and was teaching Ethan how to dance. It was an amusing sight overall. When that ended, Trent had a layout of a picnic set up. He began showing Ethan some proper etiquette.<p>

"Okay," Trent picked up the bottle of cider. "Hold it at the bottom. Tip the glass, but try not to hit the rim. Twist." Ethan took a sip of the cider that had been poured in his glass. "What are you doing?" Ethan looked at him. "First…cheers."

"Well, I think our work here is done," Conner stated.

"You think you're ready?" Kira wondered.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah. I'm feeling pretty good. I can do this." He got up and headed for the doors.

"So," Sarah blinked. She and Hunter were sitting on the couch, cuddling together. "What was all this for?"

"He has his very first date ever," Kira replied with a smirk. Sarah caught on and grinned as well.

"I can't do this," Ethan turned back and sat in his seat. "I can't. I can't do it."

"Look just be yourself," Hunter advised. "And she can't help but like you."

"Be myself," he nodded. "Yeah." He made to move, but their communicators beeped.

"Oh you lucked out," Conner huffed. The four left, leaving Sarah and Hunter alone. Sarah couldn't fight with her arm in a sling, and it would be a couple more weeks until she got it off.

"So, what now?" Hunter asked, looking at her.

"I suppose I should check with Sensei to make sure it's alright for me to stay there until dad becomes normal," the pink ranger shrugged.

* * *

><p>"My man," Conner grinned as they watched Ethan be complimented. Everyone was in the lab, aside from Kim who was out running errands. They were monitoring Ethan's date with Cassidy through the main frame. They had fought off some thorn like monster earlier, and now they were back. "Making big points there."<p>

"Aw, how cute is he?" Kira pointed out.

"So far so good," Trent realized.

"Looks like I'm not the only excellent teacher around," Tommy got up, taking his water bottle with him. Of course, none of them knew he had left. They all turned their attention back to the monitors.

"_This is a perfect day for a picnic," _Cassidy commented. _"Don't you just love being outside in the fresh air?"_

"_I guess it's okay," _Ethan shrugged. _"I spend most of my time indoors gaming."_

"_Gaming?"_

"_Playing games online. The other day I was playing this one battle station extreme, and I was up against all these other players, and they had way more weapons than me."_

"No!" Conner shouted. "I specifically told him not to go into geek mode."

"_Then I hacked into security and busted right into their force field."_ Then he noticed Cassidy's look of disinterest. _"But I bet you don't want to hear about any of that stuff."_

"_No, it's really…interesting." _There was a silence. _"Speaking of games, I'm covering the big playoff on Sunday. You going?"_

"_I don't really like basketball."_

"_Football."_

"_Oh, right. Sorry." _Another silence. _"Hey, how about some sparkling cider?"_ He accidentally spilled it over the girl. _"I'm so sorry. Your sweater's ruined."_

"_No it's okay. It's only cashmere."_

"He's having a complete meltdown," Sarah sighed.

"This is so bad to watch," Hunter agreed.

"Dr. O," Kira began. "Is there anything we can do to help him?" Except they got no response. That's when they realized the science teacher was not there. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

><p>AN: I got bored with this chapter (sorry) and I just couldn't think of what to write. So sorry if it's short, or if it's not completely done, but I kinda lost inspiration to write…maybe it'll come back once this month is over and my schedule lightens up. Anyway, I'll have some other stories updated throughout the week.


	27. Fighting Spirit

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 27: Fighting Spirit**

_A/N: Well, this is the last chapter Sarah can't fight in. However, she does help out Tommy in this. Katey and Eloise return (I decided to have them return earlier so it'll be easier to write scenes with them at the school). I don't know what else is going to be in this, so let's see how it unfolds._

_And italics are Tommy's mind._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"What's up Hayley?" Ethan asked as the four ranger teens entered the room. Hunter was teaching, and otherwise would be there with Sarah, but it was just the brunette. Sarah had been staying at the academy for the past couple of days since her dad had been turned invisible. She still had her sling, but that was coming off in a couple days. But she was excited because she had gotten word from her Sensei that her sisters would be returning. Her mother, however, was the only one not present, being at a doctor appointment. "Where's Dr. O?"<p>

"Yeah," Kira added. "Not that we'd be able to see him if he was here."

"Hey guys," Tommy called from where he was working out.

"I'll never get used to that," Sarah blinked.

"Hey, Dr. O," Conner stepped up. "No offense, but what's the point of building your biceps if nobody's gonna see them?"

Tommy stopped working out and stood, grabbing his towel and water bottle. "Well, that's the reason I called you here. Hayley and Billy found a way to bring me back to normal."

"Well that's great," Kira beamed.

"What are we waiting for?"Ethan agreed. "Let's do it."

"Hold on everyone," Hayley interrupted, coming forward. "Tommy, we told you, we think the remolecularizer may make you visible again, but neither of us have found a power source strong enough for it yet."

"I've been thinking about that," the black ranger continued. He picked up a small black box with the team's logo on it. "Maybe we should use this." Billy took the box and opened it.

"No way. Forget it."

"We gotta try something," Tommy argued. "My dino gem, aside from Sarah's, is the most powerful energy source we have."

"'Powerful' being the operative word," Hayley countered. "We have no idea how your body will react to it. It's way too risky."

"And besides," Billy went on. "If this doesn't kill you, Kim will."

Tommy sighed. "We don't have a choice.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Tommy let out a breath. Hayley had just covered him with a blanket on the table he was lying on. "I'm ready." Billy was by the computers. Conner was messing around with a control remote. Kira and Sarah were getting ready to place electrodes on the man, and Ethan was looking over a few things.<p>

"For the record," Hayley sighed. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"And for the record," the other two girls began. "I agree with Hayley."

"Don't worry," Tommy rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine."

"See you soon Dr. O," Ethan huffed as the two girls stuck the electrodes on him. They backed up and everyone stood together. "Literally I hope."

"Okay," Billy inserted the gem into the machine. Tommy gave the okay, his breathing steady. "Initiating sequence." They all watched as Tommy's breathing began to increase. They could see his body starting to twitch.

"Is everything okay?" Kira asked, getting machine began sparking.

"It's overloading!" the red head cried. Tommy's body began jerking around faster.

Sarah was starting to panic. "What's happening?"

"The energy attenuator's shut down," Billy realized. "He's receiving full current."The machine gave a final spark, and Tommy's body was still. The former blue ranger checked on the gem. "His dino gem's destroyed."They all walked over to Tommy's now visible body, that was lying still on the table.

"Tommy?" Hayley called.

Sarah decided to give it a try. "Daddy?" nothing happened. "Dad, can you hear me?"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with him doctor?" Hayley asked. They were all in Tommy's hospital room, Kim included. She had seen Tommy being brought in on her way out, and Billy briefly explained what happened. So she was with them now. While the others were crowded around his bed, Sarah was sitting, curled up in a chair near the wall.<p>

"I have no idea Hayley," Dr. Walsh sighed and looked over his notes. "He's…well, his vitals are stable, but his…his brain patterns are wildly erratic."

"Can you get him out of it?" Kira wondered. She had noted how her friend was in the chair, and knew she was deeply upset.

"We're trying," the doctor assured. "But he's not responding to anything."

"But he's going to be okay, right?" Ethan questioned.

Dr. Walsh looked at Tommy briefly. "I'm not gonna lie to you. The longer he stays like this, the more at risk he is."

"Thanks Dr. Walsh," Billy thanked.

"Your friend's gonna get the best care possible," he stated. He made to leave, but stopped and turned to face Kim. "And Mrs. Oliver, get some rest and don't let this situation stress you out too much." Kim nodded and Dr. Walsh left. Before anyone could question what he meant, they were interrupted.

"_Breaking news. The city is under attack by a terrifying creature. Citizens are advised to stay indoors until further notice."_

"We'll stay with him," Hayley looked at the three teens.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Conner nodded. The teens, aside from Sarah, left. Kim walked over to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. She knew how much Tommy meant to her daughters, especially Sarah. After her accident, Tommy was the only male she could trust right away without any worries. After all, the very first time it happened he was the one who saved her.

* * *

><p>"At last," the new Terrorsaurus smirked. "Just who I wanted to see!" the three rangers came riding in on their raptor cycles, firing. The area was already a bit damaged, but the rangers were more worried about stopping this thing. Conner, Tyranno staff in hands, hopped off his and charged.<p>

"I thought the last Terrorsaurus was ugly," he commented. "But you even got him beat!" Conner was flung down just as Kira came in and fired. Ethan rode in on the opposite side.

"Don't forget us!" two familiar voices called out. The green and orange rangers came riding in from opposite ends, between Ethan and Kira. All four fired at the Terrorsaurus at once. Conner got back up and charged again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?" Tommy called out as he stood in what appeared to be a desert. Nothing aside from him, a puddle of water, and a dried up shrub was present. "Hello? Anybody?" the wind blew around. He looked around and noticed a stone structure, almost like a door frame. "What is this place?" He turned as something stepped into the frame.<em>

"_Hello Tommy."_

_The current black ranger whipped around to see the red zeo ranger._

"_Remember me?" the ranger asked. He began walking forward. "Zeo ranger five. Don't tell me you've forgotten already."_

"_But that's impossible," Tommy muttered. _

"_Oh it's possible," red continued. "And I'm still as tough as ever. The question is, are you?"_

"_What is this?" Tommy demanded. "I'm not gonna fight you." _

"_Then I suppose you will be destroyed!" The ranger charged, and Tommy couldn't help but fight back._

* * *

><p>Back in the real world, the Terrorsaurus fired at the rangers. Before they could hit him, they were all shot back. Trent rode in on his ATV, firing at the Terrorsaurus. "Great," it huffed. "Another one." He aimed at Trent again and fired. Trent fell off the ATV, it toppling over him. The impact caused him to demorph. His morpher sparked.<p>

The others charged once more.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tommy…"<em>

_Tommy heard a voice call his name, followed by evil laughter. After beating the red ranger …well, more like after the ranger had quit and fled…the scene changed so Tommy was in a forest. He was just as confused as he was before. _

"_Something tells me we're not in Reefside anymore," Tommy muttered. _

"_Or Angel Grove," the same voice sneered. Tommy turned to see the white mighty morphing power ranger glide down from a tree. The ranger stood and faced Tommy. "You finally cut that hair, huh Tommy?" _

"_White ranger?" Tommy frowned. "But your powers were destroyed."_

"_You can't keep a good ranger down," White replied._

"_Not again," Tommy groaned._

"_For old time's sakes." The two set off into a fight. The fact that the white ranger began using his sword did not help Tommy at all._

* * *

><p>"This is too easy," Terrorsaurus cackled as he sent the other five down. The five forcibly demoprhed, their morphers sparking as well. Well, at least Conner, Kira, and Katey did. Eloise and Ethan were fine. The blue ranger got on the hovercraft cycle as Eloise continued fighting on foot. Both fired, but were soon shot down and demoprhed, morphers sparking.<p>

"Ethan! Eloise!" the other three ran over to them. Katey and Kira helped the green ranger up as Conner helped Ethan up. Trent came over and the six stood together.

"This guy has worked my last nerve," Conner grumbled. "Ready?"

"Ready." They all tried to morph, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Katey wondered. This was not how they expected their trip home to turn out.

"That thing must've fried our morphing energy," Eloise grumbled.

The Terrorsaurus grinned. "Not so tough now, are you?" he fled the scene, leaving the rangers sore and tired.

"Hey guys!" Cassidy called as she ran onto the scene, Devin behind her. "Oh my goodness. What happened to you guys?"

"Uh, things are a bit fuzzy," Kira started the lie. "But I'd say a giant mutant attack."

"Didn't the power rangers come help you out?" Cassidy frowned.

"No," Trent laughed nervously, threading the lie along. "I guess they couldn't make it."

"Yeah," Conner agreed. "No power rangers anywhere near here."

Devin looked around. "That's weird. They usually show up whenever anyone needs them."

"Well maybe they're at the Laundromat," Katey shrugged. "Washing those shiny suits."

* * *

><p>"<em>Impressive," the white ranger stood after Tommy knocked him down and away. "Now we'll see if you can face your toughest challenge." In the blink of an eye, he vanished. Tommy was still in the forest, but he was alone.<em>

"_What?" he breathed. "Like that wasn't tough enough?"_

* * *

><p>"Any news doctor?" Hayley asked as everyone was once again, crowded around Tommy's bed. Sarah was still in the chair she was in earlier. Katey and Eloise were by their father, wondering what had happened.<p>

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Kim added, her tone hopeful.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "No change." He left the room.

"I wish there was something we could do," Kira huffed. "I feel completely helpless."

"Dr. Oliver's pretty tough Kira," Conner stated. "I mean, he gave me a C minus on my term paper."

Kira let a small smirk come to her lips. "And he was being generous."

"_Breaking news. The creature is back."_

"I had a feeling he'd be back," Ethan groaned as they heard the news.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Trent shrugged dejectedly.

"_Where are the power rangers?"_

Katey and Eloise got an idea. They still had a couple active morphers, and Sarah still had one of hers. If only they could get to the academy and back to fight him, they would be able to. Katey spoke up. "We can do it."

"What are you talking about?" Billy turned to his nieces, wondering what they meant.

"Our old morphers still have power," Eloise stated. "We can easily go get them and use their power to fight."

"But what if that's destroyed as well?" Conner wondered.

"You got a better idea?" both retorted. Conner backed down. "We'll be back." They ninja streaked out of the room. They weren't supposed to use their ninja powers for personal gain, but this was an emergency. Not long after they left, the news report continued.

"_Again I ask, where are the power rangers?"_

"That's it," Conner decided. "You guys can stay here and watch this, but I can't." he made to leave.

"Hold up," Ethan called.

"We're going with you," Kira followed. Trent followed their lead.

"Hey, where are you going?" Billy wondered. "You don't stand a chance without your powers."

"That wouldn't stop Dr. O," Trent shrugged as they walked out. "And it's not gonna stop us either."

* * *

><p>"Incoming!" Katey cried as she and Eloise lunged at the Terrorsaurus. The fight had been taken to the quarry, and both girls were morphed in their old uniforms. Katey used her ninja sword and froze it over with ice, slashing at the monster before her.<p>

Eloise took her ninja sword and made it cackle with lightning. She too charged and slashed at the Terrorsaurus. At one point, both girls drew their bows and fired repeatedly. They felt stronger in these suits, and so far they were doing good. The Terrorsaurus shot them down as they tried to charge. That's when the others came in.

"All right freak," Conner shouted at it. Kira and Trent helped the girls up. "We're gonna stop you right here and now."

"Tough talk from a bunch of powerless rangers," the Terrorsaurus snorted. They charged anyway, Katey and Eloise no longer morphed in the ninja uniforms. He shot them down. "You are through!" They got up and charged again.

* * *

><p>"You holding up okay?" Kim asked as she knelt by Sarah. She had been checking on her from time to time. Hayley and Billy kept checking on Tommy, and monitoring the rangers. They knew this was not going to end well in the long run.<p>

"I'm fine," Sarah blinked, coming back into reality. She had been getting lost in her thoughts, thinking of how she could help her father. An idea did come to her, but it could have dangerous outcomes. If it worked, he could come out of the coma. If not, it would at least increase his survival chances. "Mom, I think I know how to help dad, but it may not work."

"Just try something," Kim encouraged. She wanted Tommy to live more than anything. Especially since he was going to become a father again. Sarah nodded and slowly got up. She walked over to her father's bedside and took his limp hand in hers. Shutting her eyes to concentrate, she began glowing in a faint pink.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know better than anybody how powerful I am," the green ranger stated as he towered over Tommy, who had just been knocked down. They had been fighting in a slightly different forest, and were now finishing. "Why don't you just give up the fight?"<em>

_Tommy looked up and noticed a glow in the sky behind the ranger. A pink dragon appeared, and with its tail it drew a crane, a leopard, and an eagle, all representing its family. The dragon then proceeded to draw the falcon, and the dragon drew it so the bird was holding what appeared to be a baby deer and a baby duck. Tommy frowned, wondering what it meant. But he knew the general idea._

"_That's the one thing I'll never do," Tommy vowed._

"_Then I guess this is over," the green ranger helped him up. Tommy stood and faced him. "You passed the test."_

"_Test?" he frowned. "What are you talking about?"_

"_You haven't been fighting us," the red zeo ranger walked in. "You've been fighting for your life."_

"_And you've proven your will to live," the white ranger appeared. "Is stronger than any ranger power." All three held out an open hand, a piece of Tommy's dino gem in each._

"_This is yours," green offered. Tommy took all three pieces. "Good luck black ranger." He closed his fist around the pieces._

* * *

><p>Sarah let go of her father's hand as she felt him twitch. She smiled, realizing her idea worked. His eyes began to twitch, and the three adults turned to him with hope and curiosity. His eyes fully opened a second later.<p>

"Dad!"

"Tommy!" Kim gasped of relief. "You're okay!"

"Yeah," he smiled at his wife and daughter. "Never felt better." He looked at his hand and opened it, revealing the black dino gem, fully functional again.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Ethan was first to speak. Everyone was in the dino lab. Sarah had gotten her sling taken off earlier after Tommy went to help the others in battle, and so she could fully function again and help fight in the battles. Tommy had helped fight the Terrorsaurus, getting the other's powers back. From there, they took the monster out. And Tommy managed to unlock super dino mode. "Let me get this straight. Three of your old ranger powers came to you in a dream?"<p>

"And you had to fight them to get your life back?" Conner eagerly pushed.

"This is awesome," Ethan awed. "It's like all the ranger…" he was cut off as six of the seven teens present began rambling. Sarah rolled her eyes. She had seen part of it and didn't need an explanation.

"Guys," Tommy cut them all off. Once he had their attention, he continued. "You know… I just want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, for hanging in there with me through all this. It was tough, but you guys came through. It means a lot to me."

"He's right," Kim smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You should be really proud of yourselves." Conner sniffled, and the teens turned to him.

"Are you crying?" Sarah questioned, trying to see.

"No," the red ranger denied. "We're just really glad to have you back, Dr. O."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I updated four stories today. I have a twist for next chapter planned, and I bet you know what's up with Kim. Anyway, updates throughout this week may be slow, but that's because I'll be tired from club meetings and MCAS, which I really don't wanna take. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. About eleven or so more to go.


	28. The Passion of Gavin

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 28: The Passion of Gavin**

_A/N: Okay, so I realized I had a problem with this chapter. Since I revealed earlier in the story that I have Conner and Kira secretly going out, I couldn't make this chapter "The Passion of Conner." So, I decided to add a new character from here on out. He's not a ranger, nor will he become one, but he's related to rangers and knows about them. _

_So, who is this new character? Find out!_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p>"Gavin!" the triplets shouted as they awoke their cousin. Gavin Trueheart was Tommy's nephew, son of his brother David Trueheart. Gavin was as old as the triplets. The only reason he was here was because he had gotten expelled from his old school and his parents thought a change of scenery would help.<p>

Problem was, he was expelled for something he didn't do. He had been accused of pulling pranks just because the teachers didn't like him. Well, he was the class clown, so it kind of made a bit of sense. But when he was expelled, David sent Gavin here to go to Reefside High and finish up the year. Gavin had been here all weekend getting settled, and now his three cousins were waking him up.

"Time to wake up!" they finished chorusing. Sarah wasn't a student at Reefside High, but she was going to go with them and drop them off. They wanted time with their cousin. Katey and Eloise were going to help him out around school today.

"Too early," Gavin grumbled. The blonde haired boy was a late sleeper. The girls each grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. He fell out of the bed. "I'm up! I'm up!" He got up and proceeded to get ready. When he finished, he went downstairs to join his cousins and aunt for breakfast. His uncle had left for work already.

"Morning Gavin," Kim greeted sweetly. She set a plate in front of him. "Have a good night?"

"It was until I was hit with pillows," he glowered at his cousins, all who grinned in return.

"Why are you wearing a sweatshirt?" Sarah wondered. It was spring and the sun was warm and shining.

"I'm cold," Gavin rolled his eyes. "Ice ninjas are for some reason always cold." Gavin also happened to be an ice ninja, studying at the same academy as the triplets. Katey grinned at her student. Gavin may have been slightly older, but Katey was more experienced.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Gavin gaped at a girl he spotted down the hallway as he and his cousins entered the school. Sarah had dropped them off and left. Ethan and Trent entered behind the three and stood by them. They had been introduced to Gavin outside, since they met up with the three there. Gavin was staring at a girl with wavy brunette hair, green eyes, and who was hanging up some posters. "There she is…the future Mrs. Gavin Trueheart."<p>

Katey and Eloise began laughing as Ethan and Trent snickered.

"You've barely started as a student here and you're already developing a crush?" the green ranger chuckled. "How cute."

"Uh," Ethan snickered. "You might wanna give yourself just a little reality check, just once."

"Dude don't be a hater," Gavin rolled his eyes. "Just because I got the magic."

"He's acting a lot like Conner," Katey commented, causing the other three to snicker. Gavin frowned, having not met Conner or Kira before.

"But I'm with Ethan on this one Siegfried," Trent added in. "I know Krista from math class. She's kinda deep…"

"And you're not so deep," Katey smirked. "If what I hear from your pasts girlfriends is true."

"They lie," Gavin shrugged. Then he turned to his cousins. "You guys should be backing me up. Where's the love?" He spotted Krista move down the hall. "Now observe." He headed towards her.

"This ought to be good," Eloise snickered.

Gavin finally reached Krista. "Excuse me," he began. Krista turned to face the blonde. "I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me around, or at least show me where the office is?"

"Sure," she agreed. "Just let me finish hanging up these posters and I'll take you there."

"What's this for anyway?" Gavin questioned, reading over the flyer. "There's a tree here that needs saving?"

"Yeah, behind the school," the brunette nodded. "It is over a hundred years old, and Randall wants to tear it out to make a new parking lot."

"That's just not right," Gavin frowned. Since he lived on a reservation, he loved nature. "And I'm guessing Randall is the principal of this school?"

"I'm Krista," the girl held out her hand.

"Gavin Trueheart," the boy shook it. "This seems like a crime against nature."

"It is," Krista nodded. She was starting to like this new kid. "This tree has been a part of the ecosystem for longer than any of us have been here. Dozens of creatures depend on it."

"Where do I sign up?" Gavin smiled.

"Really?" Krista blinked in surprise. "You wanna help?"

"Of course," Gavin nodded. "I may be new here, but that doesn't mean I don't want to join in school events. And besides, I love nature. I grew up on a reservation not too far from here. Just tell me what to do."

Back over with the four rangers, they could not believe what they were seeing. Gavin was actually getting somewhere with Krista, much to their surprise.

* * *

><p>"Save the tree! Save the tree!"<p>

Students were chanting as they stood by the tree. There was a pretty good turnout. Sarah was there as well, putting in an appearance. She had to sign a few autographs from a few students who were fans, but she wasn't using this as a publicity opportunity. Gavin was with Krista, helping her keep this organized. The rangers were standing together, enjoying the nice day and supporting the cause.

"I still can't believe it," Ethan huffed. "How did he get close to her so quickly?"

"They have a common interest in nature," Eloise shrugged. "It's really not that surprising right now."

"I'm surprised that he managed to make a friend so quickly," Sarah stated. "Now that's shocking."

"He's a class clown," Katey rolled her eyes. "He can easily make friends."

"And this guy is your cousin?" Kira looked at the triplets. The three nodded. "I can kind of see the resemblance."

"He kind of acts like Conner in a way," Trent concluded, using what he observed earlier.

Conner glared at the white ranger. "Should I take that as an insult or compliment?" Behind them, Devin was having people tie him to the tree.

"At least there's nothing wrong about this," Sarah rolled her eyes. "Gavin may be a goof and lie on occasion, but he's a true nature lover." The teens by the tree saw Randall coming forward with a megaphone.

"Get those men working!" she shouted. "I have the permits!" Krista, feeling brave, stepped in front of the bulldozer. The construction worker climbed into it and started it up.

"Kid," he yelled to her. "I got my orders!"

"I'm not moving," Krista held her ground. The guy grumpily exited his machine, accidentally hitting a lever on his way out. It caused the crate the thing held to lower fast. Gavin spotting this, ninja streaked towards her and knocked her out of the way, both falling into the grass. The crate hit the ground nearby.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah," she breathed, shocked and slightly impressed. "How'd you…"

"I was the fastest track runner at my old school," he lied. He couldn't exactly tell her he was a ninja.

* * *

><p>"Where are the power rangers?" Devin ran into the cyberspace and up to Cassidy. The rangers were sitting on the couches, Gavin at a table with Krista. The students as the protest crowded in the café. "I need to find the power rangers!"<p>

"Hello," Cassidy rolled her eyes as the rangers listened in. "Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Yeah but this time it's serious," Devin argued. Gavin was listening in as well, but he didn't let it show. "I was attacked by that freak Zeltrax! He's looking for the rangers, but wait, it gets worse."

"How could it get worse?" Cassidy snorted as she walked away. Devin followed her.

"Well he stole the tree."

At that, Krista became alarmed. She stood up to leave, Gavin rising with her and he followed her. He wanted to try and stop her before she got far, but she was moving faster than he expected.

"I'll follow them," Sarah offered. "You guys go see what's up." She ran out after her cousin.

* * *

><p>Sarah followed her cousin and Krista. The others, as far as she knew, were in battle. She had been informed that the tree had been transformed into a monster, and it wasn't pretty. She spotted Gavin and Krista near where the tree had been, both looking at the spot. Gavin seemed to be comforting the brunette. She started for them, and reached them at the same time as Zeltrax did.<p>

"I can't believe it's gone," Krista didn't take note of the villain.

"Gone," Zeltrax spoke up, causing the three to turn to him. "But not forgotten."

"Zeltrax," Krista gasped.

"Who?" Gavin frowned. He knew the rangers, but he didn't exactly know the villains.

Sarah whispered to him. "One of the evil guys."

"Haven't you done enough damage?" Krista cried.

"I'm just getting started," Zeltrax huffed. "Out of my way!" he shoved the three aside. Sarah got up and lunged at the villain, stopping him from reaching the spring. Zeltrax fought back, and all Gavin and Krista could do was watch. Krista was awed that Sarah had the courage to do that, and Gavin was shocked his cousin would do that.

"Stay back!" a voice rang through. They turned to see the morphed white ranger run in, and knock Zeltrax away.

"A power ranger!" Krista gaped. Zeltrax rounded on the ranger, knocking Sarah down into the large puddle. Before she could get up and move, she felt strange. Trent charged at Zeltrax, needing to fight him. The two fought as Gavin helped Krista to her feet. They were about to run off, but Zeltrax knocked them and Trent down.

"You're coming with me," he grabbed Krista by the arm and disappeared.

"Krista!" Gavin shouted. Trent helped him up. "What happened?" Before Trent could give an answer, they heard an odd noise.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Kind of like a…" they heard it again. "…a baby?" Sharing a look, both boys walked over to the fountain. They saw a pile of Sarah's clothes, but no Sarah. They saw something moving in the clothes, and what sounded like a baby cooing. Carefully, Trent lifted up the shirt, only to reveal a little baby girl, smiling up at them and laughing.

"Oh god," Gavin groaned. "You take her back, and I'll go find Krista." He shot off before Trent could argue. Carefully, Trent picked up baby Sarah, wrapping her in her clothes. This was definitely something new.

* * *

><p>"Um, Dr. O," Trent called as he walked into the lab, demoprhed. The others had made it back from the fight after rescuing Krista. They all wanted to rest up to prepare for the planting of the new tree tomorrow. Thankfully, they managed to keep the secret from Krista. Gavin had gone to walk her home, making sure she was all right. He used the cave entrance. Everyone was gathered around the monitors, facing the monitors. "We have a problem."<p>

Without turning from the monitor, Tommy replied. "Worse than what happened earlier?" Kim turned around and gasped at the sight of Trent holding a baby.

"Depends on what you would class this as," Trent frowned. The others turned around and went wide eyed at the same result.

"Uh, since when do you have a kid?" Conner wondered.

"I don't," Trent rolled his eyes. He handed the child off to Kim, who eagerly took her. "Sarah was fighting Zeltrax and he knocked her into the fountain, and then that happened."

"That's Sarah?" Katey pointed at the baby. Trent nodded.

"My guess is that when she fell, she accidentally took in some of the water in the fountain," Billy concluded. "Making her young again."

"Can it be reversed?" Kim hoped. As much as she would love the chance to take care of one of her kids again like this, she didn't want it to be like this.

"We can work on something," Hayley assured.

"So what now?" Kira wondered.

Kim turned to her other two daughters. "You two can babysit her. This'll be good practice for you two."

"Practice?" Eloise looked at her, taking her sister in her arms. "Practice for what?"

"For when your new brother and sister arrive," Kim smiled, as everyone took in the news.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, Kim's pregnant with twins and Sarah got turned into a baby. What'll happen? Instead of doing Isn't it Lavaly, I'm going to do a filler chapter of the ninja war. And Gavin will be around more. So what'd you think of him? Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.


	29. Ninja Wars

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 29: Ninja Wars**

_A/N: Well, last time, Sarah fell into the Fountain of Youth and got turned into a baby. Kim revealed she was pregnant again with twins. Gavin was introduced. This is a small filler chapter, full of the ninja war stuff the triplets have been talking about for a while. Anyway, what'll happen? Will Sarah become her full age again? Can the war go off perfectly?_

_Set after "Isn't It Lava-ly?"_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the shows._

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day. The perfect day to be outside. It had been a week since Sarah had been turned into a small baby. Things in the Oliver house were a bit hectic. They were all pitching in to take care of Sarah; Gavin, Tommy, Kim, Katey, and Eloise. It was practice for the two girls for when their new siblings came along at the end of the summer.<p>

Kim had revealed she was pregnant with twins when they discovered Sarah was turned into a baby. Sure there was going to be a huge age gap between the siblings, but that's just the way it ended up. Kim and Tommy had been trying for more children since the girls were twelve and had been taking care of themselves for the most part. The first time she became pregnant after the triplets had ended in a miscarriage, and the other times she failed to conceive. Now after discovering her current pregnancy, it was revealed she had been pregnant for three and a half months already. She was even showing a little bit.

The Sarah being a baby crisis had been worked on for the past week, even when they had to leave and fight a lava monster on the day of Ethan's video game competition. While Hayley assisted the rangers for the week, Billy was working on an antidote that would (hopefully) make Sarah her rightful age again.

But unfortunately, it wasn't done by today, when they needed her there.

Katey and Eloise entered the arena, the ice ninja pushing Sarah along in her carriage. They had the annual ninja wars today, and the three girls, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, and Blake were captains. The girls were the first to arrive at the arena where the competitions would be held. Well, it wasn't actually an arena. It was just a large area filled with all sorts of terrain suitable for each element. The only thing keeping the teams that were going to watch back was a small wall, made immune to all the elements.

The two reached the middle of the field, where the captains were meeting before their teams filed in. They both were began talking, before a blur of blue caught them from behind in a hug.

"Need to breathe at some point Tori," Eloise choked. The blonde let go and stepped back so Shane and Dustin could greet their girlfriends. Each boy gave their respective girlfriend a kiss. That was before Shane noticed the baby carriage his girlfriend was holding on to.

"What's with the baby carriage?" he questioned. The other two former wind rangers noticed it as well.

"Wait until Hunter gets here so we can explain," Katey smiled at him. And it didn't take long. Hunter and Blake entered not too long afterwards, and came over to greet the group. They all knew Leanne and Cam were coming later, once they finished their date.

"Where's Sarah?" Hunter frowned, noting how his girlfriend wasn't present. Katey and Eloise did their best to suppress grins. Baby Sarah noticed Hunter and reached up for him. That's when the two thunder ninjas noted the small child.

"What's with the baby?" Blake asked cautiously from his spot beside Tori. The child was still reaching out towards Hunter, wanting him to pick her up. Eloise and Katey had learned that while they could not understand Sarah, she could still understand them.

"Hey, you asked where Sarah was," Eloise snickered as she handed the child to Hunter. The blonde was confused as Sarah snuggled into him, cooing happily. The others were confused as well.

"What does that have to do with her?" Dustin blinked.

Katey smirked. "That _is _Sarah." The other ninjas, aside from Eloise, gaped at the news. Then, the three boys and Tori began laughing at Hunter's misfortune. His girlfriend had been turned into a little baby! They found it hilarious and that it would only happen to him.

"How did it happen?" Tori gasped out. They began to regain their composure.

"She got knocked into a fountain of youth," Eloise shrugged. "Which reversed the aging process for her. Gavin's coming in later with the antidote, and there's a whole story behind it that we'll tell you at the after party."

"We'll hold you to that," Tori vowed. That's when the troops started filling in.

* * *

><p><em>Water vs. Ice<em>

Tori and Katey each led their teams around the battle field. Since Sarah was a small infant, they moved her team's first competition to last. Gavin had yet to arrive with the antidote, so she was still little. Hunter was holding her as they watched water jets and ice shards fly across the field. Ninjas from each side fell down, slowly. Once you were hit, you were out.

Water ended victorious.

_Earth vs. Crimson Thunder_

Now it was Dustin and Hunter's turn to lead. Katey and Eloise were watching their sister as the two men fought. Gavin had called to say he was on his way, but it might take a bit. Thunder and earth chunks flew across the arena. Some viewers had to duck as chunks flew over them.

In the end, Earth emerged the winner.

_Navy Thunder vs. Lightning_

Now this was an interesting match. Unfortunately, none of the rangers were paying attention to Blake and Eloise going at it. They – mostly Katey and Gavin – were too busy trying to get Sarah to drink the antidote. The boy had arrived when Sarah started getting fussy and hungry. It was a good thing this antidote was liquid.

"That should do," Katey muttered as Sarah finished it off. It took a minute, but the baby suddenly grew back into Sarah, the eighteen year old they all knew. Sarah was herself again, and feeling better than ever. She felt ready to kick some ass. The three turned back to the war.

Lightning came out in victory.

_Fire vs. Air_

Sarah grinned as she and Shane's teams were facing each other. The two captains were going head to head, as was customary. The other ninjas were fair game for anyone on the battlefield. Sarah repeatedly threw different fire balls and streams as Shane either used the air to jump over it or push the flames back. Unfortunately, his plans didn't go so well.

Fire won.

* * *

><p>The day after all the competitions ended, everyone was gathered in the arena, all walking around and chatting. The eight captains were up on the stage that had been set up for the awards ceremony. Thank god this competition was set during April vacation.<p>

It was crowded, and the rangers were getting antsy. They all knew who won each battle, but with all the excitement, they didn't keep track. Thank god their senseis did. The teens were anxious for the results, and they wanted to get the show on the road.

At last, the results lists were posted. Each captain ran to check the results, eagerly wanting to know how they did; especially Sarah and Hunter, considering their bet.

_Fire vs. Air: Fire_

_Water vs. Ice: Water_

_Earth vs. C. Thunder: Earth_

_N. Thunder vs. Lightning: Lightning_

_Fire vs. Ice: Fire_

_Water vs. C. Thunder: Water_

_Earth vs. Lightning: Lightning_

_N. Thunder vs. Air: Air_

_Fire vs. C. Thunder: Fire_

_Water vs. Lightning: Water_

_Earth vs. Air: Earth_

_N. Thunder vs. Ice: Ice_

_Fire vs. Lightning: Fire_

_Water vs. air: Air_

_Earth vs. Ice: Ice_

_N. Thunder vs. C. Thunder: C. Thunder_

_Fire vs. Water: Water_

_N. Thunder vs. Earth: Earth_

_Air vs. Lightning: Air_

_C. Thunder vs. Ice: Ice_

_Fire vs. Earth: Fire_

_N. Thunder vs. Water: N. Thunder_

_Air vs. Ice: Ice_

_C. Thunder vs. Lightning: Lightning_

_Fire: 5 wins_

_Ice: 4 wins_

_Lightning: 3 wins_

_Air: 3 wins_

_Water: 4 wins_

_Earth: 3 wins_

_N. Thunder: 1 win_

_C. Thunder: 1 win_

Sarah cheered as she realized she won the bet, and she turned to her boyfriend. "Now you have to sing Karaoke in front of everyone!"

"Here?" he whined.

"No getting out of it," Sarah smirked. The others turned to watch the banter and smiled. Of course, none of them had heard about their bet. "That was the deal."

"Technically we never sealed it," Hunter returned the smirk with one of his own. Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a quick kiss, to seal it.

"There," she grinned. "Now we sealed it, and you have to sing."

"No fair!" he argued. "We sealed it after we found out the winner! Doesn't count."

"But we were interrupted the first time," Sarah countered. "So it does too count."

As they watched the two go back and forth, both not really mad, Katey decided to speak up. "Anyone up for smoothies?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

The others left, allowing the two lovebirds to continue their argument.

* * *

><p>AN: So…not the best one in the story. But hey, it gives a bit of an insight to ninja wars. And not long before the team up. I'm getting a bit excited for the next chapter, because I have a couple ideas for it, but I don't know where to go with it.


	30. Strange Relations

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 30: Strange Relations**

_A/N: Well, here is where the two clones get destroyed…or do they? They probably will. Anyway, what'll happen now? Can the others try to stop the clones and whatever monster is sent out? What about Trent and Sarah? How will they help? Next chapter is the start of the team up, which I'm really excited for._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Damn it," Gavin grumbled as he, Sarah, Kira, and Conner sat at a table in Hayley's Cyberspace. Trent, Katey, and Eloise were working. Hayley and Billy had decided to run a "Game Day" at the café. They had different games set up at each table, and many people were around playing them. Ethan was off on his laptop, playing his own games. The four at the table were playing "Chutes and Ladders."<p>

"Too bad Gav," Sarah smirked, flicking the spinner. She moved her piece and went up a ladder, unlike her cousin who went down a chute. "Yes!"

"Hey, you're gonna show me that video later, right?" Kira asked her, taking her turn. Sarah nodded, causing the yellow ranger to grin. "Can't wait."

"Video?" Conner frowned. "What video?" he performed his turn.

"He's actually not that bad," Sarah shrugged. "But the whole thing was pretty funny. I mean, you have over a hundred ninjas shocked that their teacher could freaking sing."

"I seriously would've paid to see that," Kira mused.

Conner interrupted them again as Sarah took her turn. "What video?"

"A video of Hunter singing karaoke," Sarah shrugged. Trent came over and looked to her.

"Ready to go?"

Sarah nodded and grabbed her things. She forfeited the game and stood.

"Where are you two going?" Gavin wondered. He didn't want to think anything suspicious was going on between the two, but he wasn't there when the two of them were evil.

"It's nothing like that Gav," Sarah assured her cousin. "I'm tutoring Trent in French to help him for his finals."

"Dude," Conner looked at the white ranger. "You're taking French?"

Trent shrugged. "Had to take some language to pass. I just chose one randomly." The two rangers walked out of the café, leaving the other three to their game.

* * *

><p>"Working on a way to make Brussels sprouts edible?" Trent asked his dad as he and Sarah walked into the greenhouse. They had just gotten here and Trent wanted to congratulate his father on something before they got to business.<p>

"Trent," Anton turned to see the two teens, backpacks slung over their shoulders. "Sarah. Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be tutoring him in French," Sarah looked pointedly at the white ranger. "But…"

"But I read that you won the green leaf award," Trent finished. "For your new research. I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Well, thanks," Anton smiled. Trent gave him a brief hug. "I appreciate that." They began walking around the greenhouse. "If, um, if only I was as successful in all my research."

"Still no luck controlling Mesogog?" Trent sighed as they followed him. Sarah was going to stay out of this conversation. She knew Anton's secret, but she felt the conversation right now was more of a family one. Anton nodded his response. "Dad, let us tell the other rangers. They may find a way to help you."

"No," Anton denied, looking at them. "I can do this. I swear, Trent, I just…need a little more time, okay?"

Trent nodded as Cassidy entered with Devin, who was holding a camera. "Hello?" they walked in and spotted the three. "Dr. Mercer, Cassidy Cornell. Reefside Three. Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Yeah, I know who you are Cassidy," Anton rolled his eyes. "You were in my class, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," the blonde shrugged. "Anyway, I'm here to do a report on your recent green leaf award for scientific breakthroughs in botanical research."

"Right," Anton blinked. "Well, it'll be reward enough if I can perfect these plants. If it works, they'll be able to adapt and then thrive in any climate on earth."

"Oh cool," Devin awed from his spot behind the camera. "That'll mean that people all around the world can grow their own crops."

Anton walked into another room, the others following. "That's what I'm hoping for."

"Interesting," Cassidy pressed on. "Are we seeing a kinder, gentler Anton Mercer?"

"My father's always dedicated his research to helping mankind," Trent jumped in.

"And have you always succeeded?"

"Look," Anton looked at the blonde. "Every scientist has had his share of failures. I'm no exception." Trent and Sarah noticed the distant look he started getting. He put his hand to his head as he turned away.

"Hey, uh, you don't look so good man," Devin commented. "Did you have some of that mystery meat at the cafeteria?"

"He's got a lot of work to do," Trent said, as he and Sarah started to usher the reporter and cameraman out. "We better let him get to it."

"But I haven't finished my interview," Cassidy complained.

"Maybe another time," Trent interrupted. "I'll catch up with you later, dad." The four were gone.

* * *

><p>Ethan sat at his laptop, playing one of his various video games for who knows how many times. Conner, Kira, and Gavin were now playing monopoly a table away, with Katey and Eloise still working. The café was still fairly busy, so there was a good sized crowd moving around. "Come on…" he muttered as he tried to shoot down the enemy. Then a video feed of the white and pink ranger clones appeared.<p>

"Hello blue ranger," they greeted.

"Okay," Ethan blinked. "Maybe I have been sitting too close to the screen." He looked around before leaning in and whispering, "Trent, Sarah, is that you two?"

"Don't insult us," Pink growled. "We are the one and only _true _white and pink rangers."

"Uh guys," Ethan called nervously to his friends. "You gotta see this." The other four rangers and Gavin gathered around.

"We have a challenge for you and your ranger friends," White stated. "Meet us at the seaside for our final battle."

"And what if we have something better to do?" Conner challenged.

"Then the consequences will be on your head," Pink snarled. The video feed vanished, returning Ethan to his game.

Gavin spoke up first. "They never heard of email?"

"Come on guys," Katey urged. "Let's go."

"Gavin, cover for us," Eloise tossed her apron at him.

* * *

><p>"Come out come out wherever you are," Eloise called as the team arrived on the beach. The only rangers missing were Trent and Sarah, but that's because they were at Trent's place with Anton. They didn't need him to get suspicious of anything. They put their raptor cycles in park and got off.<p>

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to meet them?" Tommy questioned, looking around. They didn't see anything. However, they knew something was there when a blur of white and pink streaked by, cutting them down.

"Miss me?" the two clones taunted as the rangers stood and faced them.

"Do you really have to ask?" Kira returned.

"Where are the white and pink rangers?" Pink hissed, noting they were absent.

Conner did a quick headcount. "Six against two – I don't see why you'd want to make it eight." Both rangers drew their weapons and aimed, firing.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Trent called as he and Sarah entered the greenhouse. They heard commotion going on in here and got worried. The two noticed broken glass all around the place, and figured what must've happened. "Dad!"<p>

Before they could get any further, both doubled over in pain, unsure of why.

* * *

><p>"We were afraid this would happen," Billy sighed as he and Hayley ran some tests on the monitors. After the zord battle the others had gotten into, the white and pink rangers fled, both feeling more injured than necessary. This confused everyone as to what was going on, especially when the stegozord and dragozord both left the evil rangers' control.<p>

"The white dino gem and pink dino gem can't sustain being cloned," Hayley finished for her husband. Everyone stood around them. Gavin was running the café. "The energies have to be contained by one ranger of each color."

"If anyone's taking votes," Katey piped up. "Mine's on Sarah and Trent."

"We need to contact them," Tommy stated. But of course, the alarms just had to interrupt. The screen showed a giant green monster attacking. Tommy inwardly groaned. "Like that wasn't gonna happen."

"We'll call Trent and Sarah," Kim promised. "You guys go take care of things."

* * *

><p>Trent and Sarah were walking back into the backyard as their communicators went off. <em>"Sarah, Trent, are you guys all right?" <em>Kim's voice flitted through.

"Yeah I think so," Sarah responded, looking at the boy. "Something weird's going on. Our dino gems are freaking out."

"_You two should come back here right away, then," _Hayley's voice came on the line.

"Maybe that's a good idea," Trent agreed. They disconnected and made to leave, only to be stopped by their clones.

"Not so fast," both crossed their arms, and glared. "We're tired of living in your shadows. After this, there will be only one white and pink ranger."

"Hey," Trent shrugged as their morphers appeared. "We got no problems with that. White ranger, dino power!"

"Pink ranger, dino power!"

However, much to the surprise of the two good rangers, their clones pulled out a trick. "Super Dino Mode!" Each lunged at their color.

Sarah took on her clone as Trent took on his. Each ranger was effectively blocking and attacking their opponent, landing blows here and there. However, the two evil rangers seemed to be faring a bit better than their counterparts. Blows were being exchanged left and right. Both good rangers were flung to the ground.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" Pink asked, in an odd voice. It was as if she was trying to sound normal and not…evil. "Only one of each of us will survive."

"I guess it's gonna come down to who wants it more," Sarah groaned. She and Trent both got to their feet as their clones felt the power conflictions surge through them.

"Now who's feeling it?" Trent taunted.

"You wish!" His clone got up and charged. The four set off fighting again, this time working as teams rather than individuals. "We feel your weaknesses! It won't be long now!" It wasn't long after they got back into it for Trent and Sarah to knock their clones down.

"Get up!" Sarah challenged. She really wanted this over with.

"You both fight with honor," Pink coughed. They both stood slowly.

"How can you talk about honor?" Sarah glared. "When neither of you have a soul?"

"We don't need souls!" White huffed. "Thanks for reminding us!" Both charged once more. Trent and Sarah still had the upper hand and were being more defensive, landing blows when they saw openings.

"Can't take much more?" the real white ranger smirked. The fight raged on, and both sides were getting drained. This was tiring.

Sarah pulled back first, as did her clone. She spoke up when the boys did the same. "Does it have to be this way?"

"Our rules," White growled darkly. "Remember?"

"If that's the way you want it," Trent agreed. Each charged at their counterpart for a blow. They ran by, striking each other before stopping. The clones turned to their counterparts.

"I guess you two wanted it more," Pink coughed.

"Goodbye, rangers," White shut his eyes. The two fell on the ground, white exploding. Pink, however, did not explode, but rather put her spirit into the necklace Sarah wore. When Sarah immediately demoprhed to see what happened, she noted that the word "protection" had been added to the back of each circle, just big enough to make out.

* * *

><p>"How are we gonna defeat this thing?" Conner asked, staring at the Jade Gladiator. The six other rangers were standing on the forest floor, demoprhed, and looking up at it. The zords had all taken rough beatings. Footsteps were heard.<p>

"Guys look," Ethan alerted them to where a morphed white ranger and a morphed pink ranger came walking in.

"But which ones are they?" Kira questioned. The two rangers stopped and the others stared.

"Trent?" Katey called.

"Sarah?" Eloise hoped.

"Power down," the two grinned, revealing who the others hoped it would be. "Who were you expecting?"

"Good timing you two," Tommy commented as they met up in a circle. "You guys ready to do this?"

* * *

><p>"Oh come on," Hunter groaned as he and Sarah and the other ninjas were relaxing in Storm Chargers. They were meeting here just to hang out for the rest of the day. Hunter was complaining about his girlfriend taking a video of him singing and posting it online. "That's just not cool."<p>

"But it's good," Sarah argued. "Look. You've already got over a thousand hits. Besides, now I know you can sing duets with me."

"Who says I would?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"You would because you love me," she retorted, kissing him.

"If you two are quite finished," Dustin called from where he, Shane, and Katey were in the garage. "We could use your help fixing these things."

"Why can't you call Blake and have him help?" Sarah whined as they walked over.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Because he's getting ready for that big race he has next week."

"Ooh," Sarah smirked. "I'm so gonna kick his ass in it!"

"Wait, you're in that too?" Dustin frowned as Eloise came over.

"When has she not been in a race against one of them when they're in town?" she retorted.

"Does he even know you're competing?" Katey eyed her sister.

Sarah's smirk grew. "Nope. And keep it that way until the day of. I need to surprise him."

"Scare him is more like it," Hunter kissed her

"Get a room already," Shane rolled his eyes. "We don't need to see you two making out."

* * *

><p>AN: Next up is the team up! How will that go? I have something for each of the girls to do, so who will get what part? And what'll happen? I can't wait for it! Yes! Sorry I'm hyper I was given smarties and pixies sticks and jolly ranchers and tootsie pops today and the effect hasn't worn off. Which triplet will help their current team? Which one will go into the abyss? Which one will get turned evil? Guess and see if you're right in the next chapter!


	31. Thunder Storm Part I

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 31: Thunder Storm**

**Part I**

_A/N: Well, here it is! It's FINALLY the team-up! Woo! Not many more chapters to go in this story! How will this thing work? Which triplet will help their current team? Which one will go into the abyss? Which one will get turned evil?_

_You all guessed answers and now, you'll see who was right!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Trent," Kira nudged the white ranger sitting next to her. It was a Saturday and she and Trent were getting a head start on studying for final exams. They were in the café and studying by the windows. Kira had looked up to see a guy she felt familiar. "Does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?"<p>

Trent looked up to see the guy place his order. "You mean the one in the blue hat?" Kira nodded. "Not really. Why?"

"I'm sure I've seen him before," Kira mused, trying to dig through her memory banks.

"Well go ask," the boy next to her suggested.

"I'm not just gonna go up to some guy I don't know," she protested.

"Okay," he rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to studying?" Kira nodded and they got back to work. However, her attention drifting back towards the guy in navy at the counter. "It's driving you crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Go ask," he urged. Kira put her open book down on the table and marched towards the counter. She reached it as the two guys were given their drinks.

"Hey," she cut in. The guys turned to her, and she focused on the one wearing the hat. "Do we know each other?"

"I don't think so," the guy shook his head. "I'm Blake. This is Jesse."

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Blake, you just look so familiar to me," Kira stated. She didn't know why, and her memory was coming up with nothing.

Blake removed his hat and set it on the counter. "Do you follow motocross?"

"No," she replied. "But a few of my friends do. Why, is that what you do?" A guy came up to Blake, pen and paper in hand. Blake signed the pad, and went to reach for his hat, only to find it not there. The kid walked away. "Okay, so you're famous for riding a motorcycle?"

"Don't be so surprised," Blake scoffed, amused. He and Jesse headed for the foosball table. Kira followed.

"Oh, no," she quickly said. "It's just…I didn't know you could be famous for that."

"Well why don't you come see for yourself?" Blake asked. "The Nationals are this week at Reefside MX Park. Bring some friends. I'll get you passes."

Kira misinterpreted what he said. "Are you asking me out?"

"No, it's nothing like that," he denied. "Look, part of being a rider is spreading the word of our sport. You know, getting people to come out who never would on their own. I promise you you'll be totally into it."

"Okay," the yellow ranger nodded.

Jesse handed her the passes. "Here you go." Kira thanked him and went back to sit with Trent. The two continued studying. With Blake and his friend, the boy in navy went to reach for his drink, only to find a hand snatch it away first. He looked up to see who the hand belonged to and rolled his eyes.

"Very funny El. Give it back."

"Not so fast Bradley," she smirked innocently. "I have a deal for you."

"I'm listening," Blake turned to her. "What's your idea."

"You beat _Sarah _in the race," she began. "This smoothie is on the house. If not, you pay in full up front."

"_Sarah's _racing?" Blake gulped. Eloise nodded, highly amused. "Shit." He ran out of there fast. He needed to practice if he wanted to beat her. Eloise chuckled to herself and got back to work. With Sarah in the race, Katey visiting Shane, and Trent studying, and Hayley and Billy at a doctor appointment, Eloise was left to run the place.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Blue Bay Harbor, a group of ice ninjas fled through the mountainous terrain of the field. They were getting ready for class, which was a fight against their Sensei. There weren't many ice students, only about a dozen or so. But they all knew this was going to be a short class, since Katey was asked to go to the Wind Ninja Academy after her lessons. She didn't know why, but Sensei wanted to see her.<p>

The students charged their teacher, wanting to fight. Katey took on all dozen of them at once, using her multiple fighting techniques she learned over the years. She refrained from using her dino gem power, which wouldn't have been fair of her to use. However, the fight was interrupted when a lightning student came running up.

"Sensei Ice!" the student called. Since the three senseis had the same last name, they were called by their elements. Katey stopped the fight as the student reached them. "You must go see Sensei Watanabe now. He moved up your meeting to emergency level."

Katey nodded and turned to her class. "Dismissed." The students left, and she streaked towards the academy.

* * *

><p>"Stand down," Shane spoke to the nine students he, Tori, and Dustin had just faced. They had just completed a similar training session as Katey did over at her academy. The students backed off. "All right. How do you guys think that went?"<p>

"Dude we totally kicked their butts!" Dustin cheered, not realizing he wasn't talking to him. Shane gave him an odd look.

"I believe he was talking to them, Sensei Dustin," Tori bit back an amused smile.

Dustin's smile faltered. "Oh…right. Sorry. Proceed."

"Thank you," Shane continued. He turned back to the students. "All right, before your next lesson, I want you guys to think about what just happened here. You all need to consider your commitment to ninja training. Class dismissed." They all respectively bowed and left. The three senseis began their trek through the woods.

"Shane," Tori was first to speak. "You kinda sounded like Sensei back there." Before he could get a word in his reply, something jumped on his back.

"Miss me?" his girlfriend's voice smirked. Shane rolled his eyes at her antics as the other two grinned.

"What brings you here?" the air ninja wondered, giving her a piggy back ride as they continued.

"I have a meeting with Sensei," Katey shrugged. "Not sure what about, but it sounded urgent." Then she turned to Dustin. "El said that she'll stop by later. She has to make sure Blake doesn't cheat on their bet."

"Bet?" Dustin raised an eyebrow. However, he never got an answer because Tori pointed out a scroll addressed to them hanging on a tree branch.

"Check that out," she pointed.

Shane began to read. "'Tori, Shane, Dustin. Go to the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor. Meet me there as the sun is setting.'"

"'Do not speak of this matter until I have spoken to you,'" Dustin finished off.

"That's the same notice I got," Katey frowned. Something definitely wasn't right.

* * *

><p>"Sensei," Tori called as the four approached. They were walking towards him. The man turned to face them from where he stood. There was a gentle breeze blowing. "Is everything all right?"<p>

"No Tori," the man turned his gaze to the ocean below. "I'm afraid it's not."

"Yeah you don't look so hot," Dustin commented. Then he realized how that comment could be taken. "I mean, no offense."

"None taken Dustin," Sensei acknowledged.

"So what's up?" Shane wondered.

Sensei didn't face them as he gave the news. "He's back. Lothor is back." It took a minute for it to process in their minds.

"Wait Lothor can't be back," Dustin shook his head.

"Yeah no way," Shane agreed.

"We saw him disappear into the abyss of evil," Tori added in.

"If Lothor's really back," Dustin began. "How are we gonna fight him with no powers?"

"Wait," Katey thought of something. Her Sensei hadn't been seen all morning, and it was very rare. And she had found purple slime earlier, but didn't think much about it. "He kidnapped my sensei, didn't he?" Slowly, Sensei nodded. Katey inwardly groaned, realizing this wasn't a hoax.

"Cam has been saving these," Sensei pulled out two boxes. They all recognized them. "For just such an occasion. Shane, Tori, Katey, Dustin. It is with a heavy heart that I must give you your new wind and ice morphers." They all took theirs. Katey had returned hers to the academy after the last time she used it while her sisters had kept theirs. "A dark cloud has descended upon us, and it is time for you to resume your duties as power rangers."

"We won't let you down Sensei," Shane assured. They pressed a button on their morphers to activate them, only to feel a rippling shock go through their bodies. When it ended, they all got a malicious look in their eyes, and Katey's even flashed white.

"Well," Sensei began, his voice changing slightly. "How do you feel?"

"Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed," Shane growled.

"Why stop there?" Tori smirked.

"We want the whole country," Katey finished.

"And then the world," Dustin ended their statements.

Sensei threw off his mask, revealing Lothor. "That's what I was hoping you'd say! I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see y'all!"

"And it's our pleasure to serve under you," Shane returned.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>"<em>All right folks," <em>the announcer called as Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Eloise walked around the park. They were there to watch Blake and Sarah race. _"We are ready to start the first 125 Moto!"_

Ethan grinned. "Oh let's get over there! I don't wanna miss the start!" the four raced off to find their spots. They saw the riders lined up and get ready to race.

"_The thirty second board is up…the gate is down, and their off!"_

The crowd cheered wildly as they saw Blake and Sarah become neck and neck for the lead.

"_Blake Bradley's got the hole shot! Now he's neck and neck with Sarah Oliver!"_

"Hey look," Eloise pointed out. "There they are."

"_Blake Bradley and Sarah Oliver are tearing it up out there! You would never guess these two were friends." _The two charged towards the finish line. It was a photo finish, the race being extremely close. _"And it's a photo finish! Looks like Sarah Oliver wins!"_

Sarah pumped her fist in the air as she smirked. She knew she could beat Blake, even though it's been a while. Her friends were cheering for her. She removed her helmet and stuck her tongue out at Blake, who copied the action.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Cam called as he walked through the forest. He was trying to find his father just to check up on him. "Dustin! Tori! Shane!"<p>

"Cam!" he heard a familiar voice call. He looked up to see Gavin running through the woods, apparently looking for him. He stopped when he bumped into Cam. "Oh. Hey. What are you doing out here?"

"Searching for the others," Cam responded. "They haven't returned yet."

"Well it's a bit late for that," Gavin bit his lip. "They and Katey all went loopy and attacked the academy. My guess is Lothor's back."

"Shit," Cam muttered. Then he noticed the torn scroll hanging from the tree. He started towards it. When he stopped, he looked down and noticed a puddle of purple goop. "What's this?" Gavin walked over as Cam scooped some up and felt it. "This was at the abyss of evil." Something came to mind. "The school!"

He and Gavin took off.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the academy grounds, Gavin and Cam found flames littering the place. Gavin used some of his ice powers to freeze the fire over. It wasn't working so well, but he was trying. "This is not good," Cam groaned.<p>

"I'd call the others if I were you," Gavin suggested.

Cam pulled out the communicators he made for the ninjas and spoke into it. "It's happened. We need to meet."

* * *

><p>"Hunter," Cam greeted as the thunder ninja appeared beside him. He was standing in an alleyway waiting for the team to arrive, and the blonde was first to answer. Well, Gavin was there too, but he was trying to reach his cousins. "Good to see you. Thanks for coming." They started walking.<p>

"Sorry to call you away from your students," the ice ninja piped up.

"I thought it must be important," Hunter shrugged. "I was hoping we'd never have to use these things. So you think it's Lothor?"

"Has to be," Cam nodded. "Who else leaves purple slime in their wake?"

"You reach the others?" the blonde hoped.

Gavin shook his head. "They're not responding."

* * *

><p>"That was not part of the deal," Blake playfully shoved Sarah as they walked back to the trucks. Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Eloise were following them. The race was over, and the two riders were arguing over a deal they made over the race.<p>

"Yes it was," the fire ninja smirked. "The deal was loser buys dinner for the winner and anyone they choose to invite along. There were no specifics on how many or where. And if you denied that, then you have to take care of Fizzy for a week."

Blake glared at her. "I hate you." Then he added, "I am not taking care of your kitten. She hates me and won't even come near me."

"Which is why you love me," she grinned. "And she'll come around eventually." They reached the trucks, and Eloise was first to speak. "

"Pay up Bradley," she held her hand out. Grumbling something incoherent, Blake dug out his wallet and handed her the money for the smoothie earlier. He had lost two bets today, and it just made it worse.

"So," he turned to Kira. "What'd you think?"

"It was awesome," Kira replied.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Blake smiled.

Conner, not exactly liking the exchange, spoke up. "Thanks for hooking us up man."

"No problem guys," Blake shrugged it off. "Listen, what are you guys doing tonight? You wanna grab a bite?"

"Hold up there Bradley," Sarah cut in. "You're already paying for one dinner later on for everyone. You sure you wanna go for another?" However, a familiar beeping to three of the six there was heard. Blake dug out the object that had caused the sound, as Sarah did the same.

"Looks like we'll have to reschedule," Blake sighed.

"Everything all right?" Kira frowned, not understanding what was going on.

"Yeah I hope so," Blake responded as a red head came over. "Listen, it was really nice meeting you. We'll see you guys later." He grabbed Sarah's hand and ran off, dragging her with him. Both knew what they had to do. But if Eloise left, it would look a bit suspicious to the other three. The red head reached them.

"Where are they off to in a hurry?" she asked Eloise as the other three conversed.

The green ranger shrugged. "Dunno." Then her dino morpher went off. "Great. Later Kel!"

"Oh no," Kelly denied. "I'm coming with you back to your place. There's some things I gotta talk to your mother about."

* * *

><p>"Evil power rangers?" Kira gaped as the teens, Kim, Tommy, Kelly, Billy, and Hayley sat around the monitors. On screen were morphed and rampaging ninja rangers, just the red, white, blue, and yellow ones. "How's that even possible?" Eloise tensed up, knowing them personally.<p>

"I thought we were the only ones left," Trent commented.

"So did we," Kim sighed. "There's been an evil energy surge over the past twenty four hours."

"We think the abyss of evil has been opened up," Hayley concluded.

"Dad," Eloise cautioned. "Do you think Lothor's back?"

"Unfortunately," Tommy nodded. "But there's only one way to find out."

"Let's deal with these fakes," Conner suggested. Eloise tensed more and looked ready to slug him for calling her sister a fake. Did they not pay attention to the vide diary?

"El, you're staying here," Tommy ordered. "Not only is this the kind of thing Mesogog would take advantage of, but you're too close to this."

"But dad…"

"No buts," Tommy cut her off. She was his daughter first and foremost, and whatever he said went. The brunette huffed and crossed her arms. "You're staying here."

* * *

><p>"That's far enough!" Conner shouted as the four ran onto the scene. They were morphed, ready to take on their opponents. The four ninja rangers stopped in their tracks, staring down at them. Katey rolled her eyes. Kelzaks obeyed their command.<p>

"You must be lost," Shane greeted. "Because I know we didn't invite you!"

"Maybe you forgot," Ethan rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to beat the bad guys, not be the bad guys!"

"Good bad what's the difference?" Katey shrugged.

"It's all about power!" Tori agreed.

Conner was upset. "I guess we're gonna have to fight them." They drew their sabers, and Trent drew his sword. The four ninjas sat back for a bit, letting the Kelzaks handle things. Then they wanted to get in on it. Tori went after Kira, fighting over by a beaten down car. Dustin aimed for Ethan and they dueled on top of another car. Shane and Conner, red versus red, went at it on the street. That left Katey to take on Trent.

Of course, he didn't know it was her. None of them did. It had been a while since they saw the video diary, and they never really knew the names of the other ones. Katey lunged at Trent, attacking with her ninja sword. "Why'd they send you?" she asked. She would've thought one of her sister's would've come.

"Does that really matter?" Trent shot back as he got hit. No one fighting on the ground noticed the three up on the ledge above, watching their every move. This was a serious matter, and they needed to deal with it.

"Blake," Hunter noticed his brother join them on the ledge. "Am I glad to see you." The two hugged.

"And not me?" Sarah's voice pouted as she appeared between them. Hunter rolled his eyes and kissed her, before all four turned back to the fight. "We got here as fast as we could."

"What's up?" Blake followed.

"We got trouble," Cam motioned below them.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh shit! They're gonna get killed!"

"Wait you know them?" Blake blinked, briefly forgetting that she had become a ranger again. But though the ninjas knew the three were rangers again, they didn't know who their new teammates were.

"Yup," Sarah cringed as she saw Conner being flung into a hot dog cart. "Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent. Not sure where El is."

"Your parents probably kept her back," Hunter shrugged.

"Why would they though?"

"Do you really think she'd be able to handle fighting her sister _and _boyfriend?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Good point." They returned their attention to the battle, which ended in the four dino rangers fleeing for safety. They needed to rest.

* * *

><p>"The important thing here is that you guys are all right," Tommy stated as the four rangers, helmets off, stood around the lab. After their defeat, they weren't feeling too good. Everyone else was down there as well, and things were not in their favor. "And that we learned something."<p>

"What it's like having our butts kicked?" Conner quipped from where they sat.

"No," Kim denied. "That it's going to take a lot more than what we have to defeat them." Eloise turned to her mother, shocked she would say that. But Kim's expression told her that she didn't mean "defeat" as in "kill," but rather "defeat" as in "bring back to the good side."

"More?" Kira gaped. "Like what?"

"We don't know Kira," Tommy replied. "That's what we need to figure out."

"Why don't we just use our dino zords and kick their ninja butts?" Conner questioned, getting to his feet. The others followed his lead. "I don't get it."

Eloise – outraged that he suggested that – socked him in the arm, hard enough to nearly break a bone if she wanted to.

"OW!" he cried out. Ethan, Kira, and Trent got the sense to back away.

"You're really gonna do that to your own teammate and your teammates' friends?" she growled, still pissed. The boys looked utterly confused, as Kira caught on to what she was trying to say.

The yellow ranger placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We won't do that. We'll get them back."

"Wait I'm confused," Ethan blinked. "You're defending them?"

"They're my family," Eloise turned her gaze to him. "How can I not defend them? Especially Katey and Dustin." That's when they recalled the video diary, and remembered that Katey was the white on the previous team, and that the triplets' boyfriends had also been on that team. Trent, however, was still lost, having never seen the video diary.

"They're people who were once good," Kelly added in. After all, she knew a bit about them. "But something happened to them. All you can do until it's figured out is defend yourselves, but don't destroy them."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this is one of the longer chapters in this story, I suppose. Anyway, what'll happen in the second part of the team up? Will things go smoothly, or will there be complications?

Oh, and congrats to those of you who guessed Katey would go evil, Eloise would stick with her current team, and Sarah would go into the abyss with the boys. These people are: lonewolfgirl-sademo588.

Thanks to readers and reviewers!

Also, even though MCAS is finally over for now, I have loads of homework to complete and a long and complicated application for National Honors Society to fill out, so updates may be slow.


	32. Thunder Storm Part II

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 32: Thunder Storm**

**Part II**

_A/N: Part two of the team-up. What's really going to happen? Can the rangers fix everything how they normally do? I am cutting out the epic battle at the end, since I do not like it. Yeah, it's cool to see them all fight, but I think it's a bit boring to write. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"You know there's something we haven't even considered," the other red head in the room piped up. They were still waiting around the lab. Kim, Kira, and Kelly were too occupied calming Eloise down to pay attention to the conversation the others were having.<p>

"I'm way ahead of ya," Tommy sighed. "Mesogog right?" No one was in morph anymore.

"What if he finds out about this?" Ethan went wide eyed. "Can you imagine the two of them on the same side?"

"Great," Trent rolled his eyes. "My day just went from bad to worse."

* * *

><p>"Are you nuts?" Blake shouted as the five walked the street. Some areas were scorching, but Sarah was wiping the flames away. It was deserted now, aside from them five.<p>

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart," Hunter agreed.

"It's way too risky," Gavin shook his head.

"Have a look at what they've done," Cam pointed around them. "We have to get to the abyss. It's our only chance."

Hunter looked at him. "You were there, right? You know what's inside that thing."

"Yeah, your powers." To their surprise, it was Sarah who answered for them. "And we have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the dino rangers deal with Tori, Katey, Shane, and Dustin." Slowly, Gavin and Hunter gave in.

"No way," Blake denied. "No. There's no possible way I'm going near that thing again!"

* * *

><p>"I just wanna say," Blake sighed as they were all harnessed up and ready to go. Well, Gavin was going to stand outside the abyss and make sure nothing came by. "I still think this is a bad idea."<p>

"Suck it up Bradley," Sarah smirked, before jumping down into the abyss. Hunter rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics. He knew she was a bit crazy, always looking for adventure.

"Does she have a death wish?" Gavin blinked. He had never known his cousin to act like this.

The boys ignored him as they followed the pink ranger's path. They all landed on the same ledge and unhooked the harnesses. They could just ninja streak out later. They removed the harnesses and helmets and looked around.

"Man it stinks down here!" Blake complained.

Sarah looked at him. "What did you expect? A bed of roses?"

"Well," Cam took in the scenery. "Let's find our powers and get out of here."

"Over there," Hunter spotted the samurai amulet and the other power discs on another ledge. "I can't believe there's no one guarding it."

That's when Zurgane and Kelzaks appeared in front of it. All four immediately fell defensive.

"You had to say it, right bro?" Blake shot him a glare.

Zurgane prepared to fight. "Welcome to my home, power rangers!" That's when the fight began. Kelzaks spread out, as did the four rangers. Sarah was using her power to multiply herself to help out. Cam and a Sarah copy took on Zurgane while the rest handled the Kelzaks.

* * *

><p>"It says here," Ethan began reading off his laptop. Eloise was on shift, and Trent had been taking a break. He sat with the other three rangers at a table inside the café. There was nothing they could do yet. There were no attacks happening. "The Ninja Rangers defeated like, a hundred space mutants at one time."<p>

"After fighting them," Kira grumbled. "I believe it."

"Oh come on," Conner scoffed. "They weren't that tough…well, except for maybe Katey. I'd fight them right here, right now." That's when the four evil rangers, in civilian form but with their ninja uniforms on, stalked in. Their appearance caused everyone to look their way. Eloise had gone into the backroom just before they entered. Upon reaching the ranger's table, Shane drew a gust of air and knocked everything in the café over.

As the rangers huddled over near the wall and the other patrons ran out, Conner glared at them. "Can I get you anything? A doughnut maybe or a muffin?"

"I try to stay away from sugar," Shane ground out between gritted teeth. "It makes me hyper."

"Oh, I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Get up," Tori ordered. "We have some unfinished business to attend to." The four dino rangers stood, standing across from their color counterpart. Everyone was glaring at the person across from them.

Conner spoke up first. "Dudes, she's kinda cute, don't you think?" of course, he was commenting about Tori, causing Katey to break eye contact and roll her eyes.

"Yeah," Trent admitted cautiously. "In a crazed, ninja terminator sort of way."

"Would you three focus here?" Kira demanded, smacking Conner's arm, since he was the closest.

"Can we get on with this?" Katey whined as both sides moved forward, refusing to break eye contact.

"We're not gonna fight you here," Conner stepped up.

"Well then we're just gonna have to destroy you," Shane stated.

Conner didn't like that idea. "We'll meet wherever you want, but you come alone.

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane glared harder.

"It's called honor," Kira piped up. "I thought you ninjas knew all about that." There was a tense silent between the eight. Everyone glared at the person across from them.

"Fine," the air ninja agreed grumpily. "Under the harbor bridge. In one hour. The eight of us, no one else."

"Fine."

With that, the four ninjas streaked out. As Ethan awed the ability, Eloise came back out. "What the hell happened in here?" then she noticed the other four's looks. "Or do I not wanna know?"

* * *

><p>Back in the abyss, the four were still fighting. Sarah was considering seeing if she could morph, but didn't wanna take any chances. Leaving the Sarah clone to take care of Zurgane, Cam made for the samurai amulet. However, he couldn't reach it without falling over the edge. Zurgane sent a shockwave through the place, causing everyone to stumble back. Sarah, however, lost her footing and fell over the edge. Hunter, thinking quickly, jumped after her.<p>

She managed to grab a hold of his ankles, allowing him to take hold of a ledge. However, he was slipping. Cam and Blake each grabbed on, both trying to pull the two up.

"Hang on!" the samurai ranger called.

"I'm trying!" Sarah huffed. She tried not to look down. She did not want to see what could possibly await her if she fell. "I'm losing my grip!" The cave was still shaking as they struggled to hold on. If it wasn't for two more sets of hands joining to help, they would've fallen in.

* * *

><p>"So," Conner explained as the four dino rangers waited under the harbor bridge, as requested. The other team had yet to show, but they knew they would. "If they use special powers, we use special powers. If they morph, we morph. Sound good?"<p>

"It does to me," Kira nodded. Using a gust of wind to blow them down, the four ninjas came into view. The teens got up and faced them. "Man do they have to keep doing that?"

"Fools," Shane spat. "You actually showed up." Immediately, they all got into defensive stances.

Conner and Shane went head to head. Both were mainly swinging their legs to kick the other down, or ducking or jumping over an assault. But when Shane went for a blow to the face, Conner used his speed to dodge it. He kicked Shane from behind before the boy streaked up to the ledge above.

Ethan, on the other hand, was facing Dustin. Both were using similar attacks at the same time, neither making any progress. To help protect himself, Ethan used his armored skin. Dustin was confused as to why he couldn't land a hit, so he went for aiming lower by sweeping Ethan's legs out from under him. When Ethan went to do the same, Dustin dived into the dirt, only to reappear behind Ethan, continuing the fight.

Kira and Tori were fighting closer to the fence. The water ninja was actually on the fence, balancing herself as she dodged attacks. Kira was dodging attacks as well, but more so attacking than defending. Tori was a bit more advanced than Kira, and both girls kept flipping the other over. When they were on opposite sides, Tori used a water beam and Kira defended herself with her Ptera scream. The two attacks colliding only blew both back slightly.

Katey and Trent were a different story. Unlike the others, Trent could barely use his camouflage powers to hide unless he was closer to a solid object. Katey was using her ice powers to create shards to chuck at him. A few times her eyes kept flashing white, which creeped Trent out. Sure Sarah could do the same, but seeing it in his own color was creepier.

When both sides regrouped, tired of fighting for the moment, they faced each other.

"This is boring," Tori complained.

"Shall we?" Shane breathed. Everyone was trying to catch their breath.

"No! Wait!" a familiar voice called. They all turned to see Cam, Blake, Hunter, and Sarah jumping over the fence. The four came running to the other ninjas, stopping in front of them protectively. Cam in front of Shane, Blake in front of Tori, Sarah in front of Katey, and Hunter in front of Dustin.

"Wait a minute," Kira frowned. "Blake? That's how I know you. You're a power ranger!"

"Good 'cause we could use all the help we can get," Ethan sighed of relief.

Blake shook his head. "We're not here to help you guys out. We stick with our own kind."

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways," Hunter added.

"Whoever doesn't follow us," Cam continued. "We'll destroy."

"This is gonna be great," Dustin clapped his hands together.

Cam held up his hand. "Wait." The four turned to face their fellow ninjas. "First you have to take these," he held out his other hand, four power disks in them. "A little power boost direct from the abyss of evil."

"But we already have our powers," Katey eyed the disks suspiciously.

"Not these ones," the crimson clad ninja argued.

"You better be right about this," Shane looked at Cam. Then the four took the disks and switched them out. The other four ninjas present were really hoping their plan would work. When they pressed the button to activate them, the shock that entered them was enough to send them all back. They fell on the ground and their friends went to help them up.

"Aw man," Dustin groaned as he was helped up. "What happened? My bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get here?" Tori looked around. "The last thing I remember…"

"Lothor," Blake interrupted. "He's back."

"Yeah we know," Shane blinked. "Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei," Hunter shook his head.

Dustin argued back. "No dude. I know Sensei when I see him."

"No, it's Lothor," Blake tried again.

"Okay," Dustin came to a conclusion. "Unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei." The dino rangers came over, joining the little circle.

Conner was first to speak. "Okay, this is all highly amusing, but does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"They were about to fall inside," Cam recalled the story of their trip in the abyss. Everyone was sitting around the lab. Cam was cud

* * *

><p>dling with Leanne, Hunter with Sarah, Shane with Katey, Dustin with Eloise, and Blake with Tori. Conner sat near Shane and Katey, Ethan at the top of the steps near Dustin and Eloise. Kira and Trent sat on a work bench set slightly off to the side. Gavin was upstairs, resting, and avoiding anything to do with what was currently happening."But dad and Leanne got there just in time."<p>

"So," Sarah picked up. "We faked being on Lothor's side to get you to take the right disks."

"It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did," Conner commented.

"Good thing for you guys," Shane joked.

"Whatever dude."

"Nah, I'm just playing, man. You guys fight like rock stars."

"I for one," Kira piped up. "Will take that as a compliment."

Tommy decided to take this chance to speak up. "We're glad you're here. But now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right," Sensei stood. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"And it's gonna take all of you to defeat him," Kim added in.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, but it was finally over. They had won and freed the ninja students. It was a tough battle, but they made it through. Lothor was gone, and so were his minions. For good this time. But the threat of Mesogog still lingered in the city, and it was only up to the dino ranger's to defeat him and his army.<p>

"Well," Hayley sighed, holding the samurai amulet in her hands. "I'm afraid it's dead. Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one last battle." The only ones who had any power in their ninja morphers were the triplets.

"Yeah well," Shane looked across at Conner. "I guess it's a good thing we got you guys."

"You've done your part," Conner nodded. "It's our turn to take over where you left off."

"There's just one thing I still don't understand," Dustin frowned.

"What's that Dustin?" Tommy asked.

"Who rescued Sensei?"

Marah and Kapri stepped up, the blonde speaking. "I think we can answer that for you…" and then they launched into the tale of how they dragged him into Lothor's base to untie and free him. It had everyone laughing in the end.

"What?" Marah cried out, shocked they were laughing. "Do you guys have any idea how heavy he is?"

"Yeah!" Kapri agreed. "Hey, Sensei, you should cut down on the cookies with your afternoon tea."

"I will keep that in mind," the man grinned. "Now that I am returning to my normal life."

Ethan sighed of relief. "I am all about getting back to normal."

"Yeah," Sarah and Blake shared a look, before continuing speaking in unison. "But not until we get down and dirty!"

* * *

><p>AN: Well, the end of the team up. Up next is "Drawn into Danger." Don't worry, I am not skipping "In Your Dreams," I am simply switching those two episodes around so what I have planned for "House of Cards" makes a bit more sense. Anyway, what'd you think?


	33. In Your Dreams

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 33: In Your Dreams**

_A/N: Okay, I know that I wasn't originally going to do "In Your Dreams" here, but I decided to skip "Drawn into Danger," mainly because I find no interest in that episode. But if I did write it in, for the purpose of this story, it would have been set before this chapter. _

_Hope that wasn't too confusing for you. Anyway, this chapter is going to be a little bit dark, for Sarah's nightmare. It has to do with her memories, but it also foreshadows a moment in a story in the future part of the series. _

_I am only showing the triplets' dreams because each will foreshadow a different part in the series in a future story._

_Italics are dreams._

**Disclaimer: **_I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>It was late. The teens were up studying in the café, Hayley and Billy upstairs spending the night here. The red head was already seven months pregnant, and Billy wanted her to take it easy, so she never really left the café too often anymore. But the rangers and Gavin were all at the café, studying and doing homework. Finals were getting closer, and there wasn't much time left. Well, Sarah already graduated from being homeschooled, but she was there working on songs and to keep her teammates company.<p>

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Tommy's voice cracked through their thoughts. He had come to pick up his daughters, knowing they'd be here late, but he didn't think the others would be.

"Dr. O," Ethan began. "You know I love being a ranger, but it can really put you in a crunch when it comes to homework. This paper on primates is taking up all my free time." Last week wasn't a big help either when they all somehow got trapped in a comic book drawn by Trent's favorite artist.

"I know what you mean," Kira agreed from beside him. "I've got a ten page report on reptiles due on Monday."

"Well," Conner piped up. "I got you guys beat. I am totally caught up with my homework…but my mom wants me to take her Christmas shopping all weekend."

Eloise raised an eyebrow. "Christmas shopping?"

"It's only the end of May," Katey added, frowning.

"She believes in getting it done early," Conner sighed. His parents were strange, he had to admit.

Tommy decided to give them a bit of relief. "Well, I suggest everybody go home and get a good night's sleep." He pointed at his daughters. "Especially you three." The three kept their mouths shut, knowing better than to argue with their father.

"Gav, wake up," Sarah poked the boy with her pencil. He had fallen asleep on top of his books. The boy didn't budge.

"That won't work Sarah," Katey got up. She walked behind the counter and got a water bottle. "But this will." She walked back over and opened it, purposely spilling a bit on her cousin's head.

"Cold cold cold cold!" Gavin shivered as he jumped awake. He glared at his smirking cousin. That was just plain rude.

"I'm gonna hit it," Conner suggested.

"I'm with you," Kira agreed, Ethan, Gavin, and the girls following.

Trent waved as they left. "I'm gonna sit here for a little while longer. I'm way behind."

"Don't be too late," Tommy warned as everyone left.

* * *

><p>At the Oliver household, three teenage girls, one black ranger, a very pregnant former pink ranger, and a male ice ninja were all sleeping soundly in their rooms. It was late, and nothing was disturbing them. The house was quiet everywhere.<p>

However, Tommy was having a not so pleasant nightmare. In his mind, he was taking on some odd fish like creature alone. No one was there to help him. When the creature turned the tables, the black ranger rolled over the side of a small cliff. Kim could feel him tossing and turning. Unlike Tommy, she was a light sleeper, and she wasn't fully asleep yet.

Then Tommy shot wide awake, sitting up. "Oh man. I shouldn't have had that calamari for dinner."

"Just go back to sleep Tommy," Kim yawned. Being nearly six months pregnant, it was taking its toll on her. Tommy sighed and tried to get back to sleep, but he couldn't help thinking something about his dream was off.

Down the hall, however, Katey was having a nightmare…or weird dream…of sorts as well.

* * *

><p>"<em>But Auntie Kay…" Katey heard a new voice whine. She frowned and looked around. She appeared to be in some sort of garage, and different people she had never met before. Wait a minute…they did look familiar. Upon slightly closer inspection, she recalled faces and names.<em>

_She was in **the **garage, home of the RPM rangers._

_But weren't they in a different dimension? Didn't they come from a world where she and her sisters and previous ranger teams never existed? Who were the new kids in the room she hadn't seen when she and her sister were sent to the RPM dimension? Why did the girl in front of her remind her of Sarah and Hunter? Why did another boy look like Shane? Why was she being called "Auntie Kay?"_

"_Auntie Kay!" the girl brought her back to attention. "Were you even listening?"_

"_Sorry," she apologized. "I just…zoned out for a minute. What were you saying?"_

"_Aren't you gonna tell my mom that we found Dillon?" the girl asked._

"_Why would we tell her that?" Katey frowned, becoming even more confused._

_The girl raised an eyebrow. "Did you hit your head on something? Dillon is my twin, mom and dad's son, Penny's brother? We lost him in the Venjix attack along with Ari and Tenaya Seven looks just like her? Ring a bell?"_

"_Oh right right right," Katey blinked, pretending she knew what this girl was talking about. She decided to play along with what she was going on. "We shouldn't tell your mother until he remembers himself." If the other rangers were the same from the other dimension as they were in this, then her information on them should be correct._

"_Why not?" the girl – who she had still not learned the name of yet – demanded. "She has a right to know!"_

"_I agree," Katey agreed, noting the girl was getting beyond pissed and looked ready to kill. "But if she comes in here and acts all motherly and what not while he has no idea who she is, it'll only hurt her more. When he remembers something about the family, I will decide if it's time for his mother to see him."_

_The girl huffed and walked away. But then a soft knocking was heard, almost like something…pawing…at a piece of wood._

* * *

><p>Katey snapped out of her dream, sweating a bit. What the hell was that about? Something was definitely strange. That dream felt <em>so <em>real, and she couldn't tell why. Was it one of those prophetic dream things of the future, like her boyfriend had before he got the battlizer? Or was it just an odd dream as a result of eating too much sugar earlier?

But the pawing she heard in her dream continued. It sounded as if it was coming from her door, so she climbed out of bed. When she reached the door and yanked it open, there sat Fizzy. The small kitten was looking up at her, and Katey could've sworn she saw the cat's eyes reveal she was scared. So, she followed the kitten down the hall.

But in Eloise's room, the green ranger was also having a weird dream.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh<br>this is how  
>it starts<br>lightning strikes  
>the heart<br>it goes off  
>like a gun<br>brighter than the sun"_

_Eloise danced to the music in her seat. She was at Sarah and Kira's concert, with her friends and family. She didn't pay attention as to why Kira was already famous if she was just finishing high school. Her sister she could understand. Beside her was Dustin and Katey. Next to Katey was Shane, and Katey was talked to the five people on the other side of him. _

_The concert had gone on well into the night so far. Hunter made a couple appearances on stage to help out with a couple songs here and there. But for the most part, it was either Kira or Sarah singing and dancing on stage. _

_But she was snapped out of her thoughts when odd creatures appeared on stage. She noticed Kira and Sarah begin to fight them off, using the same style of fighting and still sang their hearts out. She noticed her sister and the five people she was talking to tense up, wondering what to do. She wanted to help, but had no clue what was going on._

"_Oh  
>we could be<br>the stars  
>falling from<br>the sky  
>shining how<br>we want  
>brigh…"<em>

_But the lyrics were never finished. Instead, the area darkened to pitch black and no one could see. When the lights came back on and they saw the smoke clear, the noticed the stage no longer had singers or anyone on it at all. Not a thing was left. _

"_We gotta go," the dark haired boy in red that Katey was talking to hissed to them. "Something's not right."_

"_Go where?" Eloise muttered to herself as she followed her sister. Shane and Dustin hopped up on stage and ran in the back to check on things. They had the proper clearance. But Eloise followed her sister and the five strange people. Then she noticed the attack happening. She reached for her dino morpher, only to find it not there. She noticed the others reach for a morpher attached to the side of their hip, and call out their morphing call. She found one on herself and went to do the same thing, until she heard something strange._

"_What's that noise?" the pink ranger asked as they all looked around._

_Eloise frowned. Why did it sound familiar?_

* * *

><p>Eloise woke with a start. She was sweating as well. She sat up and looked around, realizing it was all just a dream. A very <em>realistic <em>dream. Something didn't feel right to her. It was unusual. Then she heard the noise again, coming from the direction of her door. She got up and walked towards it.

Upon opening it, she found Fizzy sitting up and looking at her. She noticed Katey step into view right behind the kitten. Eloise picked the cat up and scratched her head. Fizzy purred softly. It was odd for the tiny tuxedo cat to wake them up, so they had to guess something strange was happening.

They got their answer when their morphers beeped.

"_Kira, Katey, El," _Ethan's voice called. He had opened up the link to all of them. _"Any of you there?"_

"_Yeah I'm here," _Kira responded. _"I'm up."_

"We're here too," Eloise let out a yawn. "I had a really weird dream."

"Me too," Katey blinked.

"_Same," _Kira added.

Ethan was last to finish off the chain. _"I did too. I don't think they were regular dreams at all. It's more like one of Mesogog's warped ideas."_

"_Well maybe we should contact the others?" _Kira suggested. Kira disconnected to call Trent as Ethan stayed on with the other two. Well, Ethan tried calling Conner as the two girls waited for a response.

"_Conner's not answering," _Ethan reported a few minutes later. _"I think he might be in trouble."_

"I'll go see if dad thinks anything of it," Katey walked away. She walked down the hall and reached her parent's room just as Tommy opened the door. After that dream, he couldn't sleep. "Dad, something weird's happening."

"Don't tell me," he groaned. "Bad dreams?"

"All of us," she nodded. "And according to Ethan, Conner's not coming out of his." Before either could make another sound, a thought struck them. The only one they hadn't checked on was Sarah. And if they were having nightmares, it was possible she was.

"Sarah!" the two shouted, bounding down the hall to the girl's room. When they reached it, Eloise and Fizzy had just gotten there. They heard a loud thud, and wondered what the hell it was. Then they heard something thrashing about.

"Something's wrong," Eloise muttered. They knew Sarah wouldn't wake up unless she was shaken awake. And that thud didn't sound like it could be made from someone her size. They wondered what was going on. Eloise tried to open the door. Sarah hadn't shut the bedroom door. She never did, let alone lock it. Well, she didn't at night anyway.

Tommy tried the door, getting the same result. He rammed into it a couple of times, getting no luck. "Dammit." Then they heard what sounded like a muffled sob. Eloise and Katey were getting deeply worried about their sister, and even Fizzy was pawing at the door, as if it would somehow magically open for her.

"_Katey, El," _Kira called over the link. _"We got Conner awake. Any luck on Sarah?" _

"We're trying," Eloise replied. Kira picked up on her frantic tone of voice and knew something was wrong, and it wasn't just the nightmare. And the two Oliver girls figured that Kira had realized no one checked on Sarah.

"_Everything okay over there?" _she asked concerned.

"Here's hoping," Katey sighed as she froze the lock over. Then she swiftly broke it as Eloise stayed outside in the hall, talking to Kira and trying to figure something out. When they got into Sarah's room, they found the window open wider than what Sarah had left it. When they turned to the bed, they noticed Sarah lying on it, shaking, with a gag in her mouth and her hands tied. Immediately, the two knew what happened.

While Eloise was assuring Kira everything was fine, she heard her father shout. "El, call 911 now!"

"_El, what's going on?" _Kira demanded, overhearing her mentor/teacher's tone of concern.

"I'll tell you later Kira," Eloise cut the connection. She ran for the phone just as her mother walked out of her bedroom. She immediately knew something was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Oh man," Ethan groaned as the teens entered the café. Tommy and Kim had stayed with Sarah at the hospital. They didn't need to be told what had happened. They already knew. But the other three teens didn't. "I'm dragging this morning."<p>

"It's not like any of us slept last night," Kira rolled her eyes.

"You're telling us," Katey, Eloise, and Gavin chorused. Gavin had been awoken by his uncle's shout to Eloise, and had helped them get her to the hospital.

"Well I, for one," Conner was last to lean over the counter. "Am looking forward to a nice weekend where I can just chill."

"All right," Kira turned to the Oliver girls. "Time for us to talk." She dragged them away before either boy could ask what about. They'd probably find out later if they were meant to. Only a sound of snoring caught their attention and distracted them. Slowly, they moved towards the couch where it was coming from.

Peering over it, they found Trent sound asleep.

"At least one of us got some sleep," the red ranger remarked.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, looks like Sarah's ex keeps coming back to haunt her. So, what'll happen now? What happened to Sarah is going to build into Test of Trust, and though you guys can probably guess what happened to Sarah to cause the fear she's going to have, I'm not revealing it until the Jungle Fury story. And sorry for not writing in Sarah's dream but I didn't find a way to write it without spoiling anything.

But Katey and Eloise's dreams are parts from a future story in this series, that will be changed a bit. Anyway, what'd you think of this chapter? I did warn you this one was going to be a bit dark. Next up is House of Cards, where secrets are spilled.

Oh, and I just wathced a funny parody of "Sexy and I Know It" called "I'm Elmo and I Know It." I'm still laughing.


	34. House of Cards

**Three is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 34: House of Cards**

_A/N: So yes, I did really skip "Drawn into Danger." Anyway, Sarah is recovering slowly from what happened in the last chapter, but she does have a part to play in this chapter that deals with Anton being revealed as Mesogog. Though she won't be there when he is, she will still sense it. The only ones who will understand her hesitation to speak up about it will be her family and Kira and Trent._

_Anyway, before I confuse you guys and myself even more, here's the chapter! This may not be long or all that based on the episode. _

_Italics are flashbacks._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p>It was a nice spring day, the beginning of June. Things for the Oliver girls had been a bit hectic for the past week, since they had Sarah to deal with. Both were still pissed off that her ex managed to get by them again and hurt their sister again, this time worse than before.<p>

Since it had happened, Sarah became distant, barely speaking. She was afraid to go near the boys, especially Conner and Ethan. She only allowed Tommy, Trent, Hunter, and Billy to go near her because she knew they would never hurt her. Trent was like the brother she never had and he protected her from Mesogog while they were evil, since she thought he was a bit of a pervert. Billy and Tommy were let in because they were family and she knew them her entire life. And Hunter because she felt safe with him.

The two Oliver girls – much to their dismay – had to keep going to school, instead of staying to help their sister. Kim had taken the week off to help her. Kelly had left her shop in the hands of Shane and Dustin so she could come down and help as well. So far, Sarah was making little progress, even with extra therapy sessions.

The two girls were walking school grounds with Kira, talking about random nonsense. It was the middle of lunch, and their dad was teaching his class. During lunch, students were allowed to go outside if the weather was nice. Earlier, Kira had witnessed Randall take away Ethan and Devin's dragon war cards, and Tommy was going to talk to the woman about it after school.

"So who are you going to prom with?" Katey asked the other two beside her. They were sitting at one of the picnic tables. In fact, it was the one where Katey had saved Kira from Randall…well, tried to anyway…on the first day of school.

"Wait let me guess," Eloise piped up before Kira could. She looked to the singer. "You're going with Conner?"

"Just like you two are going with Shane and Dustin," she retorted. She and Conner still hadn't revealed their relationship to anyone, though both know that the triplets had figured it out. Ethan was still oblivious, but Trent knew. How could he not when his and Sarah's dino gem's connection allowed them to read each other's minds? "Is Sarah going?"

"Depends," Katey shrugged. "If she somehow miraculously bounces back, she probably will come with Hunter. If not, she probably won't."

"How's she doing?" Kira asked, concerned. She had been informed of Sarah's condition and why she was acting strange, mainly because she had already known what had happened the previous year as well. Of course, Katey and Eloise only told her because she had been curious as to why they were eager to get Sarah back on the side of good.

"She talked for a bit this morning," Katey bit her lip. "But she was really cryptic."

"How so?"

"Well…"

_Katey and Eloise had just walked into Sarah's room to drop off her breakfast. Sarah – unless it was to go the bathroom – refused to leave her bedroom. She had been scared shitless and was too traumatized to think straight. Dr. Hackett had said she'll be back to normal soon, but they knew her normal self was never the same. Since that night, they had kept her door open and her window locked shut at all times. They weren't going to take any chances. _

"_Sar," Katey called as they entered. They were ready for school, whereas Sarah was still in her pajamas. The past week had been hell, and they had been refusing to say anything to news reporters. They only knew something was up when the now famous singer Sarah Oliver was admitted into Reefside Hospital. The two found their sister staring out the window, a blank look on her face. "How you holding up?"_

"_Keep me protected," she spoke tonelessly. Katey and Eloise were confused. Protect her from who or what, exactly._

"_From what?" Eloise cautioned into it. They didn't want to scare her._

_Sarah didn't move from the window, but they could see her reflection. "From him. He's going to come after me." They saw the fear in her eyes._

"_Who is going to come after you?" Katey demanded calmly. _

"_Don't betray me," Sarah whispered. After quickly assuring they wouldn't, the two girls left, more confused than ever._

"You don't know who you have to protect her from?" Kira raised an eyebrow. Something didn't seem right about that. Both girls shook their heads. "Well, didn't she say she thought Mesogog seemed a bit perverted to her?"

Eloise realized what Kira was getting at. "She did. But you don't think she could've meant him, do you?"

"Who knows," Katey shrugged. "But she knows we'd protect her from anything."

* * *

><p>After school, Tommy was doing just as he promised. He was on his way to Principal Randall's office to see if he could get Ethan and Devin's Dragon War cards back. He thought the game was silly for the teens to be playing, but who was he to judge? He had his own stupid teen games he played.<p>

Tommy stepped into Randall's office just in time to see her transform into Elsa. "I knew there was something I didn't like about you." Elsa spun around and faced him.

"I was wondering how long I could pull this off," she sighed.

"I have to give you credit," Tommy admitted. "We should've seen it. Well, looks like it's all over…Miss Randall."

"It's a shame Tommy," Elsa shook her head. "We could've had something."

"I'm already taken," Tommy scoffed. Elsa jumped over her desk and swung her leg at him. Tommy ducked and got into the fight as well. Elsa aimed a few blows towards him, not once bothering to pull out the weapons. Tommy defended himself pretty well for not being in morph.

But once Elsa had him on the ground, she ran out, transforming into Randall as she went.

Tommy groaned and raised his communicator to his mouth. "Kay, get the others. I just found out something about Principal Randall you're not gonna believe."

And he ran out after her.

* * *

><p>"I don't know," Eloise shrugged as the three girls stood by their lockers. They were discussing what they wanted to do after school ended and they went off to college. "Maybe I'll study to become a choreographer. I mean, the pay will be good, and I can work at Uncle Zack's and Aunt Kat's dance studio, teaching a few classes. Or maybe I'll write books."<p>

"What about?" Kira wondered. It was the end of the day, and the girls were waiting for their father. Kira was going to come over to work on homework with them and to study, so she was waiting with them.

Eloise had to think for a moment. "Adventure…murder mystery…romance…maybe dark and twisted. Either way, if I write a book, it'll be fiction."

"Dark and twisted how?" Katey raised an eyebrow. "More like V.C. Andrews stuff or…"

"Doesn't really get any more dark and twisted than V.C. Andrews," Eloise interrupted.

"What's some of the dark and twisted things she writes?" Kira asked, truly curious.

"Let's see," Eloise bit her lip, trying to recall one she read. "Mother locks her children up in an attic where they have to live under extremely strict rules for years. And the eldest brother ends up raping his sister because he's fallen madly in love with her. The mother neglects them and kills her youngest son…"

"I think I'm going to have nightmares again," Kira groaned. Eloise and Katey laughed as the three boys came over.

"Please don't talk about having nightmares again," Ethan pleaded, having caught Kira's statement. "I'm still trying to get over the ones Mesogog gave us."

"Oh please," Katey laughed. "Aside from Sarah, we've…"

"_Kay, get the others. I just found out something about Principal Randall you're not gonna believe."_

Sharing a look, the teens took off.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Kira began. They just got out onto the school's front steps as students formed a giant circle around the fight. Tommy was fighting Randall on the school lawn, out in the open. No one knew why, and the rangers were concerned about their cover being blown. "Do you think Dr. O's going just a little over the top trying to get Ethan's card back?"<p>

"Well, maybe he knows something we don't," Trent reasoned. Of course, he already knew what Tommy did. And as he spoke, he was mentally telling Sarah what was currently happening.

"Like what?" Conner scoffed, watching the fight progress in shock.

"I don't know. There's gotta be a reason he's fighting her."

"Oh my god," Eloise gasped. She realized what was going on. "It's Elsa!"

"Who?" Ethan frowned. "Randall?" That's when Randall flipped in the air, transforming into no one else but the beloved minion to Mesogog. All the students – aside from the rangers – ran away in terror. That's when they all made the connection.

"See?" Eloise pointed.

Over on the field, Tommy and Randall stared each other down. Randall glared. "You fight well for a science teacher."

"You're not bad for a principal," Tommy had to admit.

"Former principal," she corrected. "Tell the school board I resign!" she then vanished into an invisaportal.

* * *

><p>"Sarah," Kelly walked into the girl's room. Sarah had at least gotten dressed, but she was still staring out the window. She wasn't up against it. She was sitting on the edge of her bed. Kelly walked over and sat down beside her. "You okay?"<p>

All she could reply was "He's mad."

"Who's mad?" Kelly asked, very confused now. Sarah has been saying this kind of stuff all day, and no one, not even Dr. Hackett, could get her to give a name.

"He's going to hurt me," she whispered. Kelly could hear the fear in her voice.

"Sarah," she took the girl's hands in her own. She finally got her to turn her head. "Please, tell me what's wrong. We want to help you. We're not gonna hurt you. We would never hurt you. We would never let anyone hurt you, no matter what. We know that this isn't your fault. Please, Sarah," Kelly looked straight in her eyes. She saw the girl softening. "If you want us to help you, you need to tell us who you keep talking about."

"He'll hurt me in the same way as…if I tell anyone," Sarah's voice shook with fear as she spoke. "He threatened to."

"Who did, Sarah?" Kelly demanded. She kept her voice calm, as to not scare her. "Who threatened you."

"It wasn't the guy who has him as an alter ego," Sarah stated. "It was the man's alter ego."

"Who is the alter ego?" Kelly pressed. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

"Mesogog."

* * *

><p>"Trent," Tommy began as everyone but Sarah, Kim, and Kelly sat around the lab. They had just come back from fighting the Ruby Dragon, and some things Elsa had said had caused them to question Trent's loyalty. For Ethan and Conner, some of the things Elsa said made them question Sarah's loyalty as well. "We're a team. We work together doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other."<p>

"If you're holding back on us," Conner caught on. "How are we supposed to trust you out there in battle?"

"You're right," Trent spoke up. "Okay, look, this is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back."

"What?" Kira gaped. "By yourself?"

"I found an invisaportal and it took me right there," he continued. "I was just trying to help you out Ethan. So I took a shot."

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do," Tommy commented. His daughters were remaining silent, trying to think of something.

Trent agreed. "Yeah, it was stupid. I got knocked out by that thing. I barely made it to help you guys."

"Look, Dr. O," Ethan defended Trent. "He was just being a good friend. Any of us would've done the same thing."

"Well, none of you better in the future," the teacher warned. "That's all I can say."

"It won't happen again," Trent assured. "I promise."

"So that's your big secret?" Kira frowned. Trent nodded.

"Look, I'm gonna go," he sighed. "My head's still feeling foggy."

"Okay," Tommy allowed him to leave. "Get some rest." Trent nodded and left. The others stood around, but the girls couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Tommy noticed the look on his daughters' face. "Something on your mind, girls?"

"I don't know," Katey blinked. "There's just something that's not quite right with him."

"He's had a good knock to the head," Conner defended. "I'd be feeling kinda spacey too." They all gave him odd looks. "Uh, I meant more than usual."

Before Eloise could get her say in, the alarms went off. The ruby dragon was back.

* * *

><p>"Kim!" Kelly called as she searched the house for her cousin. She had important news to tell her. She had heard the alarms go off, so she knew the others were fighting. She wasn't sure if Kim had gone down into the lab to watch the fight or not. "Where are you?"<p>

"Downstairs!" Kim yelled back. Kelly walked through the trapdoor and into the lab. Kim was indulging in a bowl of ice cream as she watched the rangers fight. Kelly sat in the chair next to her. "Did you get Sarah to open up?"

"A little bit," Kelly bit her lip. She was unsure how to approach what she learned. She knew it would lead to problems is she spilt the secret or not.

"What'd she say?" Kim turned to the younger girl.

"Mesogog has an alter ego."

Kim just stared at her in shock.

* * *

><p>"Well," Tommy spoke. "Did you learn something from this, Ethan?" They were walking the hallways of the school the next morning. They had taken down the Ruby Dragon with help from Trent. Sarah was still out of her mind to fight. But Kim had revealed to Tommy what they had gotten Sarah to spill.<p>

"Yeah," he sighed. "Leave the card games at home from now on."

"Dude," Conner offered a suggestion. "How about leaving it to the kids from now on?"

"Yeah seriously," Kira agreed. "You're much too smart for that."

"You guys still don't get it," Ethan shook his head. "But that's okay. I don't expect you to." Anton and Trent walked in, bumping into them.

"Hey Anton," Tommy greeted. "How are ya?"

"Tommy," Anton shook the teacher's hand. "I'm fine. Hey, I understand you're looking for a new principal."

"Why?"Tommy frowned. "Are you interested?"

Katey quickly interrupted. "I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far too busy to run a school."

"Yeah," Eloise hastily agreed. "Far too busy."

"Relax everyone," Anton chuckled. "She's right." His pager beeped. "Oh, see? Even as we speak." He removed the device from his pocket, causing the ruby dragon Dragon War card to fall out. Ethan bent down and picked it up.

"Uh, how did you get this?"

"Honestly," Anton took the card and looked it over. "I don't know. Trent, is this yours?"

"No," he shook his head. "I don't know how it got there." Anton suddenly lurched forward a bit, lightheaded.

"Anton," Tommy stopped him from falling over. "Are you all right?"

He stood straight, but dropped back down onto his knees. "I'm fine," he assured. "Just leave me alone."

"We should get you some help," Tommy insisted. The students were confused.

"No!" the scientist barked and took off down the hall. Thinking something was up, Tommy chased after him, the others not far behind. Trent was protesting for them to stop. They didn't stop until they followed him into Tommy's classroom. They stood by his desk as Anton faced away, standing by one of the lab tables.

And then much to their shock, Anton transformed into Mesogog.

"No way!" Conner gasped. "Mercer is…"

"Mesogog," Tommy finished.

Katey and Eloise shared a look. "This explains what Sarah was talking about!" the green ranger whispered to her sister. Everything was clicking and making sense now.

Ethan blinked. "This is one crazy week."

"This is your big secret?" Kira rounded on Trent. "You knew this all along?"

"He's my father," Trent argued. "How could I tell you?"

"You and Sarah will pay for betraying me, Trent," Mesogog hissed. They all turned back to him. This was too much. Tommy, Katey, and Eloise tensed up at Sarah's name being mentioned as well. "You will both pay dearly."

"We never betrayed you!" Trent defended.

"They betrayed us if anything," Conner glared at the white ranger.

"Silence!" Mesogog roared. They fell silent, not wanting to start anything else on school grounds. He transformed back into Anton. The man looked at his son. "I'm sorry." Then he reached up and disappeared into an invisaportal.

Everyone turned to glare at Trent.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, Trent and Sarah's secret has been discovered. Will they be understanding of Sarah's side to trust her? Will they trust Trent? What'll happen next in general? Stay tuned for "Test of Trust."


	35. Test of Trust

**Three Is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 35: Test of Trust**

_A/N: Well, the big secret's out. What'll happen now? What Trust issues arise among the teens and the rangers? Can they trust Trent? What about Sarah? I apologize if some things may get confusing in this chapter, but I hope they won't. This is by far the longest story I've written and the one I have written that's gotten the most reviews so far. So, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or read and reviewed._

_Italics are flashbacks._

_Song is "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. _

_This chapter may be a bit short._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"I always knew Mercer wasn't PTA material," Ethan began the series of rants that were about to come. Aside from Trent and Sarah, all the rangers were in the lab. They had discovered Mercer was Mesogog earlier in the day, and now they had to discuss it. This was definitely a problem. "But Mesogog? That's whack?" While the three primary colored rangers were talking, Eloise and Katey seemed to be having their own hushed conversation.<p>

"I'll tell you what's whack," Conner huffed. He was extremely pissed. Although, Tommy, Katey, and Eloise were beating him out in that category. Tommy just wasn't letting it show. "Them not telling us. That's whack."

"Look," Kira tried to ease the tension a bit. "I'm as mad about this as you guys are. But don't you think we still owe Trent a chance to explain? I mean, maybe there's a really good reason he didn't tell us." Tommy knew Kira knew fully what caused Sarah to keep this a secret, so he didn't correct her when she only spoke of Trent.

Either way, he sighed. "Well, I hope there is. Because if not, then I have no choice but to ask Trent to surrender his morpher and give up being a power ranger." He walked away and out of the lab, heading upstairs. Kira looked down.

"Don't tell me you feel bad for them," Conner looked at her. Then something occurred to him. "Wait, didn't Dr. O only say he would have to take Trent's morpher?"

"Yeah I mean," Ethan agreed to the first part. "You want someone you can't trust running around with those powers?" then he turned to Conner to answer the second one. "Yeah, I heard it too."

"Look, I do feel bad for both of them, but for different reasons," Kira tried to reason. "But I'd just hate for it to end this way for Trent. I mean, if it were me and I had to give back my powers, I don't know if I could handle it."

"Oh, now that's ironic," Conner rolled his eyes. "I remember when you didn't want it to begin at all."

"Yeah right," she scoffed.

"_I'm at the front  
>but you're still<br>at the back  
>oh<br>can you tell me where  
>tell me where<br>you're at"_

_Kira sang while sitting on the picnic table. _

_**XXX**_

"_The four of you have detention," Randall glared at Kira, Katey, Ethan, and Conner as they sat outside her office. "For one week, starting today. Now, if there are no further questions…"_

"_Computer club…"_

"_Soccer practice…"_

"_Rehearsal…"_

"_Yeah, when are you gonna learn this isn't a military base camp?"_

"_I didn't think so," the woman ignored the only actual question. She stalked off into her office._

_**XXX**_

"_All I was trying to do was give you guys the heads up," Ethan shrugged as they walked through the forest. "Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole."_

_As soon as he said that, they all fell in one. _

_**XXX**_

"_Well," Kira looked at the glowing yellow gem in her hands. They were all holding one of the five gems present, but the fifth had disappeared out of sight. "What are they?"_

_**XXX**_

_Kira tripped and fell, noticing the tyranodrones right behind her. As a last defense, she let out an ear piercing scream, knocking them back. The boys and Katey ran over and helped her up. _

_**XXX**_

"_Okay," Conner spoke as the four walked the school grounds. They were talking about the gems they had found. "So we all agree no one talks about this to anyone, no matter what."_

"_I can do you one better," the girls chorused._

"_I'm out of it," Kira handed her gem to Conner. "Just forget I was here, and I'll do the same."_

"Okay," Kira spoke as they recalled all of those things. "I admit, at first, I wasn't so into it, but everything's different now."

"_Please," Tommy shoved the box of morphers towards the teens. Two were missing, which Tommy could only assume were in his daughters' possession. Reluctantly, the three teens took theirs. _

_**XXX**_

"_You guys ready?" Ethan asked. _

"_Oh yeah," Kira nodded. All five teens stood in a line._

"_Dino Thunder, Power Up!"_

_**XXX**_

"_What is this place?" Kira frowned as she, Katey, and Eloise walked outside the museum, Eloise just having rescued the other two. _

"_Why are we here?" Katey followed. Eloise smacked her head and called her mother via communicator._

"_Mom, neither one remember a damn thing," she sighed. _

"I've changed," Kira shrugged from where she now sat. "Being a ranger's changed all of us. And look at you, Conner. You are in no way the same dumb jock that you were when we started."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" he frowned in confusion. Katey and Eloise were still arguing and not paying attention.

"Well, you know what I mean," she stated.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "If he doesn't, I do. You have come a long way, bro."

_Conner was kicking a soccer ball around on the field. He was getting ready to score yet another goal. Sure he was skipping class, but that was him. He sent the soccer ball flying into the goal, noticing how the goalie ducked down. "Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it."_

_**XXX**_

"_Well, what do you do in your spare time?" Ethan questioned the boy beside him as the two girls trailed a little bit behind._

"_Me?" he bit his lip. "I go out with girls. You know, they're the ones at school that smell really good with the long hair and the make-up."_

"_Oh it's like that, is it?" Ethan turned to him._

"_Yeah. It's like that."_

_**XXX**_

_Conner used his super speed to dodge tyranodrone attacks as he fought on the side of the road. They had just rescued Katey and Kira, and now they were fighting the enemy. _

_**XXX**_

"_It is so not over!" Conner growled as he faced an evil Trent and Sarah. "Super Dino Mode!" The spikes on his suit grew, giving him a power boost._

_**XXX**_

"_Triassic power," Conner called as his teammates powered up his new shield. "Engage!"His suit transformed into an upgrade as the others demoprhed from the power loss._

"Okay," Conner smiled as he reflected everything. "Your point made. But what about you, gamer dude? You're not exactly Mr. Cyber Geek anymore."

However, before Ethan could launch into flashback mode, a loud crash came from upstairs. It sounded as if something glass had broken. Everyone shut up and winced, Katey and Eloise finally going over to join their friends.

Then Kelly came running into the lab, immediately looking at the two Oliver girls. "One of you two needs to get your ass upstairs and help me with your sister."

"Why can't mom…"

"She's almost seven months pregnant," Kelly glared. "She can't be under that kind of stress."

Eloise and Katey turned to each other. Neither wanted to deal with the way Sarah was now. And then again, neither wanted to tell Conner and Ethan what the hell has been up with Sarah. So, they settled this decision how they settled most of their decisions: a classic game of rock, paper, scissors. Winner had to explain, loser had to deal with Sarah.

Eloise chose rock.

Katey chose paper.

"Dammit," Eloise grumbled before following her cousin out. Ethan had just come out of flashback mode. Katey watched as her sister left and she and Kira shared a knowing look. Conner and Ethan caught it and both wanted answers.

"Can someone please explain?" Conner begged. "What's going on with Sarah?"

"And why won't her morpher be taken away if she doesn't have a good reason for not telling us Mercer was Mesogog?" Ethan added.

"Because dad already knows her reason, and she's not the cause," Katey glared. "Believe me. No one's more pissed about this than us. We're not pissed at Sarah. We're pissed at the guy who made her like this."

"Huh?" both boys raised an eyebrow.

Katey groaned and reluctantly – very reluctantly – went into the story of what was wrong with Sarah.

* * *

><p>"Sarah?" Eloise cautiously entered her sister's room. She saw Sarah sitting on the bed, scribbling away in a notebook. Dr. Hackett had already been by today. In fact, Eloise had seen her leaving as she was on her way up. She saw a broken vase on the ground – one that Sarah had on her nightstand. Eloise wondered why it was broken, but shrugged it off to the therapy session. "You ok?"<p>

Sarah didn't move. She just sat there, scribbling away in her notebook. Eloise looked at it and frowned. All it had was a bunch of lines and squiggles. To Eloise, it meant nothing. To Sarah, she figured, it represented something. But because Sarah was blocking them out, she couldn't tell what it was. When she put her hand on Sarah's shoulder, the girl didn't flinch, but she looked up and straight forward, not moving or saying a word.

This worried Eloise.

* * *

><p>It was silent. Conner and Ethan were too shocked to make words come out of their mouths. Kira, having known, wasn't as shocked. Katey had just finished telling them why Sarah is all clear on their current trust issues. Things started to make sense to the boys, like why Sarah hadn't completely trusted them. The story left them speechless.<p>

"I think you really scared them with that," Kira bit her lip from her spot next to the orange ranger.

"Eh," Katey shrugged. "It's the truth, and sometimes it hurts."

"Okay," Ethan blinked, the first to snap out of it. "So…can we change the topic to what we were talking about before?"

"I thought we never changed the topic?" Katey took her turn to look confused. Again, they were interrupted before anyone else could speak.

"Kay, your sisters need you," Kelly groaned. She hated playing messenger. Katey and Kelly both walked back out as Trent and Tommy walked in.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what this means?" Eloise pointed at the notebook on Sarah's lap. Katey walked over and looked at it. She frowned at the lines and squiggles, just as confused as her sister about what they meant. They both heard their morphers go off, but they couldn't very well leave their sister like this.<p>

"Why on Earth would I know what this means?" she huffed. Then both got an idea. If anything could break Sara, it was what they were about to do. Both took a seat on either side of the girl. After warming up, both began humming a tune, until Katey started singing.

_"[Katey]  
>You're not alone<br>Together we stand  
>I'll be by your side<br>you know I'll take your hand_

_[Eloise]  
>when it gets cold<br>and it feels like the end  
>there's no place to go<br>you know I won't give in  
>No I won't give in<em>

_[Both]  
>Keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm here for you<br>I'm here for you  
>There's nothing you can say<br>nothing you can do  
>there's no other way<br>when it comes to the truth  
>so keep holding on<br>'cause you know we'll make it through  
>we'll it through"<em>

As they finished the chorus, they saw Sarah's lips start to softly move to the words.

"_[Katey]  
>So far away<br>I wish you were here  
>before it's too late this could<br>all disappear_

_[Eloise]  
>before the doors close<br>and it comes to an end  
>With you by my side I will fight<br>and defend  
>I'll fight and defend<em>

_[Both]  
>Keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm here for you<br>I'm here for you  
>There's nothing you can say<br>nothing you can do  
>there's no other way<br>when it comes to the truth  
>so keep holding on<br>'cause you know we'll make it through  
>we'll it through"<em>

Then to their delight, Sarah found her voice and joined in.

"_[All three]  
>Hear me when I say<br>when I say I believe  
>that nothing's gonna change<br>nothing's gonna change destiny  
>Whatever's meant to be<br>will work out perfectly  
>yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

_La da da da  
>la da da da<br>la da da da da da da_

_[All three]  
>Keep holding on<br>'Cause you know  
>we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through  
>just stay strong<br>'cause you know  
>I'm here for you<br>I'm here for you  
>There's nothing you can say<br>nothing you can do  
>there's no other way<br>when it comes to the truth  
>so keep holding on<br>'cause you know  
>we'll make it through<br>we'll it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on  
>there's nothing you can say<br>nothing you can do  
>there's no other way when it<br>comes to the truth  
>so keep holding on<br>'cause you know  
>we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through"_

Sarah started crying and the two girls pulled her into a hug. If they got her to sing along with them, then they knew she would feel safe and start to open up again. Now they just had to get her back to her old self.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, sorry for the way this turned out and sorry for the crap ending. This probably isn't the best chapter, but I didn't get any ideas for it. Anyway, one more chapter left! I just wanna get this story over with and work on some of my other stories that I have planned. Anyway, what'll happen next?


	36. Enchanted

**Three Is a Magic Number**

**Chapter 36: Enchanted**

_A/N: Last chapter! So sorry I didn't write in the final battle, but I want to get working on other stories. Like a few crossovers. And I'm putting my story "Come Back to Me" on hold because I'm at a road block for it. But I am going to work on some crossovers and whatnot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Songs are "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift._

_**Disclaimer: **For this chapter, I only own things not in the show and I do not own the songs._

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Katey spun around in the dress she tried on. She, Eloise, Sarah, Kira, and even Cassidy Cornell were out shopping for prom dresses. Due to the previous day's events, the prom was put off for a couple of days.<p>

"Try one this one," Sarah handed her a white dress.

All the girls were a bit tired, but they were too eager for prom. After Sarah realized that she wasn't in danger when the team was having trust issues, she had started to return to her old self. She fought in the final battle with everyone else. And that was a story in itself.

The final battle didn't exactly go as planned. To start, they went to Mesogog's island and blew it up. Trent and Anton almost got trapped there, but they made it out ok. From there, they returned to see a trashed lab, a missing Elsa (who had turned good earlier in the day), and Hayley, who – under the stress – had gone into labor. Immediately, Billy had rushed her to the hospital. Kim had wisely decided to go with Kelly back to Blue Bay Harbor for the day.

They knew Zeltrax had been there. All they could do was wait. But it wasn't long before they got the call from Ethan about the Zelzord. While Conner and Ethan and Katey controlled the zords, Trent and Sarah fought off Triptoids and Tommy, Kira, and Eloise all went into the Zelzord to save Elsa. Of course, Zeltrax didn't know when to stay down, and followed them out. He was quickly destroyed, but not without a sacrifice of the zords.

Then Mesogog came back to life. How? No one was sure, but he had to have survived the island explosion. This time, he transformed into a monster. They fought him back, and once again he wasn't done. He cloned himself so there were four of him, and it took all their dino power to defeat him for good. This was great for Sarah and eased her fears. After it was over, they discovered Cassidy and Devin knew who they were and that they still had the powers that got bonded into their DNA.

And now, with all that behind them, they were getting back to their normal lives.

"I hate dress shopping," Kira sighed, looking through a rack of dresses in her size. Sarah was the fashion expert in their group and was helping them choose dresses, and she had to choose her own as well. The guys were out getting fitted for their tuxes. As far as they knew, Trent, Ethan, and Gavin's dates were out shopping elsewhere for dresses. Ethan was taking some girl he recently met, and Trent was going with Erin Sanders, a girl from his math class. Gavin was going with his girlfriend of a few months, Krista.

"Come on Kira," Sarah rolled her eyes. "It's prom! When I'm done giving you a make-over, you're gonna leave Conner fainting."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kira narrowed her eyes at the girl. She didn't like getting make-overs, but she was allowing it just this once.

"Good."

Cassidy decided to pipe up. "I still can't believe you and Conner have been going out for almost a year." It was only she, Devin, and the rangers who knew Conner and Kira were going out. The rest of the school would find out later tonight. "We all thought it would be you and Trent."

"What about this one?" Eloise walked out of the dressing room, modeling the dress she chose for herself. The dress was a green sleeveless floor length elastic woven satin dress with a sweetheart neckline, an embellishment of ruffles and a sheath/column silhouette.

"Twirl," Sarah instructed. Rolling her eyes, the girl did so. "Good fit."

"You know," Eloise crossed her arms over her chest. "If you didn't love singing as much as you did, you could have a career as a fashion technician or something."

"Who says that can't be a side job?" the brunette smirked as Eloise went to change. Katey came out in an orange floor-length sleeveless chiffon dress that gave a sheath/column silhouette with a strapless neckline and a beading embellishment. "Excellent."

"Thanks," Katey smiled and walked back into the dressing room. Kira and Cassidy took a few dresses they found and went into different stalls. Sarah sat back and waited. She already had her dress. Now to wait until prom night.

* * *

><p>"Ready for this?" Sarah asked as she and Kira stood back stage getting ready to perform. Sarah was the main performer of the night hired by the school through her record company, since she was becoming popular in the music world. Sarah had asked Kira to perform a few songs as well, and the girl happily agreed. Everyone else was out on the dance floor, and the adults were on the balcony above, keeping an eye on students.<p>

"Yeah," Kira grinned.

Both got ready to perform.

* * *

><p>"Don't you two look nice," Hayley commented as she and Billy came up to Cassidy and Devin. The elder couple had recently become the proud parents of their first child, a baby boy named Aiden Louis Cranston. The couple had gotten a babysitter for the night, which they were glad for. He was only a few days old, and Hayley was already worrying about him.<p>

"Thank you so much," Cassidy smiled. "And on behalf of the entire prom committee, I just want to thank the both of you for helping out tonight."

"The new, kinder, gentler Cassidy," Devin spoke.

"So I hear," Billy nodded. "And what you did for the rangers took a lot of courage."

"Yeah well a good reporter knows when to talk," Cassidy explained. "And when to keep a secret." The two couples departed to do their own thing. Over in the middle of the dance floor, Ethan was playing his game boy while waiting for his date to return.

Conner came up behind him, no date. "Ethan, my man." Ethan turned around as the two shared a handshake. "So what changed your mind? Had all the mutant freaks you could handle for one year?"

"Actually," the now former blue ranger corrected. "I had a chance to rethink the whole prom tradition thing."

A girl with blonde wearing a light gold dress stood beside Ethan, handing him a punch glass. "Here you go." She turned to Conner. "Oh hey, you must be…Conner. Ethan's told me all about you."

"I'm sure he has," Conner grinned goofily.

"So where's your date bro?" Ethan wondered. Unlike the others on the team, he had yet to discover that Conner and Kira were already going out.

"You'll find out later," Katey spoke as she joined the circle, Shane by her side with an arm wrapped around her. Eloise and Dustin, standing the same way, joined them. "Anyway, have either of you seen Sarah?"

"Nope," Ethan shook his head, and then introduced Angela to the four. "Haven't seen Kira either, come to think of it."

"Well, Hunter's looking for Sarah," Eloise looked over to where Hunter was searching the crowd. "So if you see her, tell her Hunter's looking for her." The two ninja couples walked off to stand by Hunter and help him look. None of them knew Sarah was scheduled to perform. From above the boys and Angela, Trent called down.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Trent!" Ethan returned as they waved. Trent was up on the balcony, talking with his father. His date Erin was down below, talking to her friends.

"So Trent," Tommy asked. "What's next for you?"

Trent turned to his teacher. "Actually, I'm really excited. I'm heading to art school in the fall."

"Yeah?" Kim smiled. "You okay with that, Anton?"

"Couldn't be happier," Anton grinned. "How about you, Tommy? What's next for the man who's done it all?"

"I was thinking," Tommy shrugged. "Of staying here and teaching, living the quiet life."

"You sure about that?" Elsa smirked, stepping beside Anton. "I hear the new principal's a real hard-nose."

"I think she'll be brilliant," Tommy commented.

Anton set his glass down on the table beside him. Then he turned to Elsa. "I was wondering if the new principal would save a dance for an old friend."

"I'd be honored," the woman replied. The two linked arms and walked downstairs. Tommy followed after, going to introduce the band. Trent went down and found his date as the couples gathered around the stage. Kim was making her way downstairs as well to wait for Tommy. Tommy stepped down and went to Kim when the curtain opened, revealing Kira and her band. She began to play and sing.

"_You  
>gave me something<br>more than  
>I ever thought<br>before  
>we could be<br>falling in love  
>oh baby<em>

_I can picture  
>you and me<br>more than  
>coming closer"<em>

To everyone's surprise, Sarah walked on stage. She sported a hot pink elastic woven silk dress with an a-line silhouette dress that reached the floor and had a halter neckline, no sleeves, and a beading embellishment. She also sported a guitar and she was playing in tune. She jumped in on singing.

"_Just a little  
>more time and<br>just a little  
>less thinking<br>just a little  
>more time<br>is all that  
>I need<em>

_Just a little  
>believing<br>Just a little  
>more breathing<br>just a little  
>let's give it time<br>ooh ooh ooh  
>ooh ooh"<em>

The two girls finished with smiles on their faces and a cheering crowd. They shared a hug before Kira stepped off to find Conner. Sarah started playing a tune and began her set. The band behind her joined in. Sarah watched as all the couples began to dance.

"_There I was  
>again tonight<br>forcing laughter  
>faking smiles<br>same old tired  
>lonely place<em>

_Walls of insincerity  
>shifting eyes<br>and vacancy  
>vanished when<br>I saw your face  
>all I can say is it was<br>enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered  
>have we met?<br>Across the room  
>your silhouette<br>starts to make its  
>way to me<em>

_The playful  
>conversation starts<br>counter all your  
>quick remarks like<br>passing notes in  
>secrecy<br>and it was  
>enchanting to meet you<br>all I can say is I was  
>enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night  
>is sparkling<br>don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder struck<br>blushing all the way  
>home<br>I'll spend forever  
>wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question_  
><em>kept me up<em>  
><em>two a.m.<em>  
><em>who do you love?<em>  
><em>I wonder till I'm<em>  
><em>wide awake<em>

_Now I'm pacing_  
><em>back and forth<em>  
><em>wishing you were at<em>  
><em>my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you<em>  
><em>would say hey<em>  
><em>it was enchanting<em>  
><em>to meet you<em>  
><em>all I know is<em>  
><em>I was<em>  
><em>enchanted to<em>  
><em>meet you<em>

_This night  
>is sparkling<br>don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder struck<br>blushing all the way  
>home<br>I'll spend forever  
>wondering if you knew<br>This night is flawless  
>don't you let it got<br>I'm wonder struck  
>dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever  
>wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me saying that  
>this was the very first page<br>not where the story line ends  
>my thoughts will echo your name<br>until I see you again  
>these are the words I held back<br>as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in  
>love with someone else<br>please don't have somebody  
>waiting on you<br>Please don't be in  
>love with someone else<br>please don't have somebody  
>waiting on you<em>

_This night  
>is sparkling<br>don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder struck<br>blushing all the way  
>home<br>I'll spend forever  
>wondering if you knew<br>This night is flawless  
>don't you let it got<br>I'm wonder struck  
>dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever  
>wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in  
>love with someone else<br>please don't have somebody  
>waiting on you"<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Well, again, this is sadly the last chapter in this story. I'm going to start some other series, and hopefully I can post the sequel, "One Left Alone" soon. That will take place post mystic force. More of why I'm skipping Mystic Force for this series is in the first A/N in the next story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
